


Beauty and the Beast

by curlyhead5686



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 99
Words: 159,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhead5686/pseuds/curlyhead5686
Summary: Rose Marie Belle, a kind yet clumsy Gryffindor witch was starting her third year at Hogwarts. Deemed different from many, people teased her with the nickname, Beauty. What she thought would be a better year took its twists and turns. From a new professor predicting the unimaginable, to learning new things, to secrets coming out. Thinking her life was set at first, it turned out to be the opposite. For not taking warnings, she soon find out listening would've been the better option. Though her life throughout the years changed drastically somethings seemed to stay the same, she was smart, brave, kind, caring, clumsy, and daring. Adding new friends to old would bring up her past and the lies she had been told. Even so, she still tried her best to push through. While this happened, feelings began to rise for someone she had not known for for long. Slytherins called them, Beauty and the Beast.⚠️DISCLAIMER⚠️: no, this is not a third year getting together with a professor 😂 (the first few chapters are introducing everyone. Lupin is innocent throughout it, feelings don't start till she's of age)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. One

Rose Marie Belle was starting her 3rd year at Hogwarts. She was a fairly beautiful young Gryffindor who had became great friends with the infamous Harry Potter and his other two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. 

Rose was very different from many people at her school. 

Many people fancied her though she never felt the same back. She was the kindest and most caring Gryffindor there was. When people questioned why she was put there and not in Hufflepuff they point out to how brave she was. 

Rose was a muggle born to her two parents. Father, John Belle and mother, Aurora Belle. Besides being a witch, she was very different from them. 

They both had blonde hair with brown eyes while she was given light brown hair and some of the brightest emerald green eyes anyone had ever seen. She had a cute small button nose she had received from her grandma and tan clear skin from her father. 

There was a natural blush to her cheeks with light freckles dabbed on top. She had naturally straight white teeth paired with pink full lips and dimples when she smiled. 

Her eyebrows were shaped perfectly to her face as her long eyelashes batted with every blink she took. 

Born on September 7, 1979, Rose was very mature and respected for her age. Given that while everyone else had a problem with some troublemakers, like Draco Malfoy, she would try to defuse the tension. 

However, without being said, if they would make fun of her friends she wouldn't hesitate to take drastic measures. 

What made her drastically different from the rest was the extreme respect she got from teachers. No one had hardly given her detention or taken house points away from her, which made her very upset. Though many people wished that was the case with them, she hated being treated unfairly. 

And even though she was deemed beautiful, she still had her flaws. She was indeed one of the smartest with Hermione but she still had issues with running late. Then add on being clumsy, though people thought it added to her cuteness. 

But now it was September 1st and she found herself running into the Hogwarts Express after being dropped off late. 

"Oh, Ronald!" She heard Mrs. Weasley. 

Rose turned around and saw her carrying Ron's rat, Scabbers. "I've got him, I'll take him." Rose grabbed the rat. 

"Thank you sweetie! Have a good year!" Mrs. Weasley called out as Rose ran into the train. 

"Ron, you've forgotten your rat." Rose handed it to him as he walked in front of her. 

"Thanks, I knew I was forgetting something." Ron grabbed him. 

"Honestly Ronald, how could you forget that ugly thing." Hermione said as she walked in front of him with Harry leading the way. 

"It's not ugly...he's just special..." Rose told Ron. 

"Exactly, so what he's missing a toe? Or his ears are misshaped, he's a great lazy rat." Ron said. 

"Come on, everywhere else is full." Hermione said as Harry opened a compartment door. 

Harry walked in and sat near the door with Hermione across from him. Ron then walked in and sat next to the window which left Rose in between Hermione and Ron. 

"Who do you reckon that is?" Ron asked looking at a man who was covered in a coat laying against the window. Looked like if he was sleeping. 

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione said. 

"You know everything. How is it that she knows everything?" Ron asked. 

"It's on the suitcase Ronald." Hermione pointed upwards. 

"Oh..." Ron said settling in. 

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked. 

"Seems to be, why?" Hermione asked. 

Harry stood up and closed the door, "I've got to tell you something."

Harry had told them all about Sirius Black. He was a man who managed to escape the highly secured Wizard Prison, Azkaban. A place many feared to go. It was a place where you'd rather die than be sentenced there. 

Mr. Weasley told Harry before they left that Sirius had escaped to kill Harry and he was a follower for Voldemort. 

But still, from an anxious night before, Rose found herself falling asleep on Hermione's shoulder. Because of third year nerves, Rose was hardly been able to sleep the previous night and as much as she cared about Harry and his story she couldn't help it. 

Suddenly, it became very cold but still asleep she hugged herself to keep warm. 

Then she felt someone sit on her which woke her up to complete darkness, "who sat on me?!" Rose asked. 

"Sorry...I couldn't see you." Neville apologized. 

"Ouch, Ron! That was my foot!" Hermione said. 

"That wasn't me!" Ron said. 

"What's going on?!" Rose asked. 

"The train stopped..." Hermione said before the door opened once more. 

"Hermione?" A girl asked. 

"Ginny?" Hermione wondered. 

"What happened?" Ginny asked. 

"We don't know..." Ron said. 

"Ouch Neville!" Harry said. 

"I was sitting, sorry...." Neville said. 

Rose reached out for Ginnys hand and pulled her in onto her lap, she could tell that the second year Gryffindor was scared. 

"When will we start again?" Ginny asked. 

Then the train moved sideways once more before they turned to the door and saw a ghostly decade hand opening it. 

Then, in came a hooded figure who looked like a ghost, only he wasn't transparent. 

Crookshanks, Hermione's cat hissed as Scabbers ran into Ron's coat. The thing took a glance at everyone then turned to Harry. Something began to happen where it looked like it was sucking something out of Harry. 

The man who was asleep had finally woken up and pointed his wand at the hooded figure where a shield of light appeared. It seemed to have scared the thing which caused it to leave the train once again. 

Then, Harry suddenly freaked out and fell onto the floor, looking like if he had a seizure. 

Ginny gasped as she began to cry. 

"Harry!" Hermione got down on her knees near him as he had finally calmed down but was still unconscious on the floor. 

"What was that thing?" Rose looked down at the two of them. 

"A dementor." Lupin said putting his wand away, "help me put him up will you?" Lupin asked Neville. 

Neville stood up and helped Harry back onto the seat when Hermione grabbed his glasses so it wouldn't break again. Ginny was still freighted as the youngest Weasley just witnessed a dementor attack on the boy whom she had liked since before she'd even met him. 

"He'll be alright, just needs to wake up." Lupin said taking Hermione's old seat next to Rose. 

Lupin pulled something out of his pocket, and suddenly the smell of chocolate filled the compartment. 

He broke off pieces and handed it to each kid, "eat, it'll help." 

They all started to eat their piece as they waited for Harry to wake up again. While they waited, the train began to move again. 

Rose took notice of Lupin's appearance. Wearing old torn clothes and the bags underneath his eyes were visible from miles away. He looked tired, worn out like he could sleep for months at a time. Hair was fairly messy but still smiling, even with scars across his face. 

To say the least, she was intrigued by how fine he had seem. Even though he looked like he hasn't slept in months, he was smiling. Smiling through it all. Which was the first thing she had noticed about him. 

After a few minutes, Harry woke up. 

He started to sit up with Hermione handing him his glasses, "Thank you." he put it on. 

Lupin broke off yet another piece of chocolate and handed it to Harry, "Here, eat this. It'll help." he could tell Harry looked hesitate and added, "don't worry, it's chocolate." and Harry took it. 

Harry sat up and looked over at the door, "what was that thing?" 

"It was a dementor. Guards of Azkaban. It's gone now, but it was searching the train for Sirius Black. Now excuse me," He gave Harry the rest of the chocolate he had left, "I need to have a little word with the driver." He stood up and opened the door before he left he said, "eat, you'll feel better." And with yet another smile he was gone. 

"What happened to me?" Harry took a bite of his chocolate. 

"Well...You sort of went rigid. We thought you were having a fit or something." Ron said. 

"And did...either of you guys...pass out?" Harry asked. 

"No, it felt weird though..." Rose said trying to comfort a still crying Ginny. 

"Yeah, like I'd never be cheerful again." Ron said. 

"Did you hear someone screaming? It was a woman." Harry said. 

Hermione shook her head, "no one was screaming Harry..." 

~

Hagrid was now a new professor for Care of Magical Creatures. Turns out that now the dementors would be staying near by in search of Sirius Black. 

And like always, there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rose, this wasn't a new greeting. Maybe formal, but not new. 

Professor R.J. Lupin was now the teacher for that class. And Snape didn't seem to fond on the idea, after all he's been after that job for years now.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at breakfast Pansy from the Slytherins table was making fun of Harry along with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

"Potter! Potter!" Pansy called out. The four of them looked over. 

"Look! A dementor!" She gasped as a joke. 

"Pansy! Pansy! Mind shutting up?" Rose fought back. 

"Forget it..." Harry turned around. 

"And she speaks!" Pansy laughed. 

Rose stood up, "and she also kicks-"

"Now girls, keep it clean if you're going to argue." Professor Lupin walked by. 

Rose sat back down, "If I hear that mistake of a woman speak one more time..." 

"Easy! Easy, it'll be alright. Maybe we should go to Divination." Ron said. 

They all grabbed their bags and walked over to a ladder while losing Hermione along the way. "A ladder?" Rose asked looking up. 

Ron and Rose shared a look before turning towards Harry, "after you." Ron said. 

"Yes, yes. We insist." Rose said. 

Harry hesitantly climbed up, then Ron, and then Rose followed behind. The room was filled with circular tables with two seats each. There was darkness with a bit of light shining through as an awful perfume smell filled the room and the heat soared throughout it. 

After a few minutes of being alone with no one else besides fellow students, a woman walked in. She had puffy hair and giant glasses that imaged as binoculars. 

Though Professor Trelawney was surly a sight to see, Rose lost interest in what she was talking about right away. 

If she was being honest, Divination was her least exciting class all year. 

Then she heard the familiar Hermione scoff which caused her to jump and drop her books, "Hermione!" Rose whispered as she bent down to grab her books. 

"It's humiliating that this is even a class. Tea leaves? Palm readings? Looking into a ball?" She laughed. 

"It's whatever Hermione. I mean, she likes the topic, she likes to teach. Why not?" Rose shrugged. 

"Why do I even bother. You're always defending people." 

"At least I give them a chance..." 

"Fine. But if it gets ridiculous then I'm leaving." 

"No one will stop you, honey." 

Hermione smiled, "Thank you." 

"Now that you've all finished your tea, switch with the person at your table and read what you see." Trelawney said. 

Hermione and Rose switched as Ron and Harry, who were sitting next to them, switched their cups. 

"What do you see?" Trelawney asked. 

Hermione was trying to concentrate but Harry and Ron were talking loudly about suffering but enjoying it. 

"Um...I see a apple which means good luck...and an angel which means you'll get good news..." Hermione said. 

"Let me take a look." Trelawney held out her hands and Hermione gave her the cup. 

"Ah! Yes! Indeed...You're wrong." Trelawney walked to show Rose, "see, right there is a heart and a knot. You'll be in love in the near future but you'll be extremely stressed and anxious about it...I see it now. Yes. I see it now." Trelawney put the cup down and a hand on Rose's shoulder with her eyes shut, "oh my dear, you're going to fall for someone very hard. You're stressed because you're far too young...you know you can't have him. Yet at least. Oh my dear, I'm sorry." She then walked away. 

"What the...What just happened?" Rose turned to Hermione. 

"I told you!" 

"Well...Permission to leave is granted." The two laughed until Trelawney dropped Harrys cup. 

"My dear boy! You've got the grim...." Trelawney said. 

"Doesn't he always? I mean he's always about to die every year..." Rose whispered to Hermione who nodded in agreement. 

~

After Mcgonagall convinced Harry not to worry since Trelawney is always predicting someone to die, they all went off to lunch. 

After lunch they went to Care of Magical Creatures, a class in which Hagrid was now teaching. 

"Not falling in love are we?" Draco said behind Rose. 

"No, your enormous ego kills the mood." Rose said as they all continued to walk down to Hagrid's hut. 

Their new books for the class was like an actual monster. It had eyes, teeth, and a nasty attitude. But Rose often asked herself why she didn't put two and two together. Only Hagrid would be someone to assign everyone this monstrous book. 

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid said to everyone, "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Now follow me!" They all set off into the woods. 

Rose occasionally tripped over branches and tree roots but always managed to catch herself on her friends. 

"Look Draco, she's already falling!" Pansy called out about the Divination lesson. 

Rose stopped and turned around at Pansy who didn't notice she had stopped until she almost came face to face, "what's your problem?" Pansy crossed her arms. 

"I was just about to ask you the same. Then I remembered the smug look you carry on your pug face everyday." Rose turned back around and heard Pansy gasp.

Then Pansy tugged on her hair causing Rose to turn quickly and smack her book on the side of Pansy's head. 

"Girls! Quit it!" Hagrid came over as Hermione, Ron, and Harry laughed. 

"She pulled my hair!" Rose pointed down at Pansy who was now on the ground. 

"She hit me with her book!" Pansy pointed upwards. 

Draco was laughing in the corner with Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Well...You two girls apologize! O' I'll take points and detention!" Hagrid pointed his finger at them both. 

Rose huffed in anger then looked down, "I'm sorry." 

"Now, you." He turned to Pansy. 

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes. 

"Now let's keep goin'!" Hagrid started walking again with everyone following. 

"Nice swing." Hermione laughed. 

"It's hard to miss with a head as big as hers." Ron joked. 

Harry laughed then they suddenly stopped. 

"Ok, now open yeh books." Hagrid said. 

They all looked at him questioning his sanity as no one was able to do that. 

"How are we supposed to do that?" Draco asked. 

"You stroke the spine o' course." Hagrid said. 

They all stroked the spine of the book which caused the monster to fall into some sort of trance.

"I thought they were funny." Hermione referenced the book as she set her bags down. 

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off! God, this place is going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes, wait until my father hears about this." Draco said. 

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said. 

Draco smiled then it quickly faded as he looked up in the sky freighted, "Dementor! Dementor!" He pointed which caused Harry and everyone besides all of Slytherin and Rose to jump. 

She was better than falling for one of his obnoxious tricks. 

Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him away. 

Then a hippogriff stood in front of them and everyone froze. 

"Hippogriffs! Beau'iful, aren' they?" Hagrid asked. 

To Rose's surprise, they really were. She's read about them before but never got to meet one in person. 

"Don' be shy, come a bit nearer-" Hagrid said. 

Everyone besides Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Rose stepped back. 

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpies, 'cause those talons hurt." Hagrid said. 

"Right, who wants ter go first?" Hagrid asked. 

Everyone took another step back besides Harry and Rose this time. 

"So?" Hagrid looked at the two but Rose was still tranced by the giant creature in front. 

Harry took notice, "I'll do it..." he said. 

Rose went to take another step back and nearly fell as she slipped on some leaves but caught herself. 

Pansy laughed, "maybe it's Potter..." She whispered to another Slytherin girl. 

"Maybe. After all, it's the only shot either of them got." The other one whispered back loud enough for Rose to hear. 

"Don't..." Hermione warned and Rose shook it off. 

Rose brought her attention back to Harry who miraculously had gotten on top of the hippogriff. 

"Alrigh', off yeh go!" Hagrid sent the hippogriff flying upwards with Harry holding on to his life. 

They all looked up and Draco dropped his apple in shock. 

"Merlins beard...." Rose gasped with a smile. Even Pansy and the other girl were now quiet. 

"Bloody hell..." Ron said. 

After a few minutes Harry had landed safely and got off of the hippogriff then Draco approached it and bowed. The hippogriff bowed back and Draco said, "I knew it must have been easy, if Potter could do it....I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute." 

And with that insult, the hippogriff jumped up and pushed down Draco. 

Draco grabbed his arm, "its killed meh! Its killed meh!" 

"It's just a little scratch." Hagrid walked over. 

"Hagrid! He's got to go to the hospital!" Rose said. 

"Alright, Alright. I'm the teacher, I've got him." Hagrid picked him up and they started walking back towards the castle. 

"Bloody chicken..." Draco said before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

"I still can't believe Trelawney predicted that you'd fall in love." Ron teased Rose as they all walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

"You think I'm incapable of falling in love, do you?" Rose rolled her eyes. 

"I mean, you did hit someone across the head with a book." Ron shrugged. 

"Oh please! She was begging for it." They walked in to the classroom. 

Harry sat alone as Ron and Rose went to sit to the table right next to him when they noticed Pansy and the loud Slytherin girl was sitting in front of them. 

Rose tried to leave but Ron pulled her back too soon. 

"We sure do luck out with our teachers. A big bafoon, a witch whose hat is bigger than her head, someone who calls palm readings magic, and now a person with a monstrous is scar across his face." Pansy laughed. 

Rose stood up and slammed her hands on the desk which caused the two girls to jump around, "The fact that out of all people, you decide to speak on someone's appearance is pathetic! You don't even know the man yet and already judging him by something so little as a scar?! I take what I said back, you're the pathetic one!" Rose said. 

"Ro...." Ron nudged her. 

Rose looked up and saw Professor Lupin in front of the class smiling, "good afternoon ladies..." 

Rose went to sit down but nearly missed the chair and when she caught herself, her bag fell down causing everything to fall out. 

She then had to get back up and kneeled down and started picking things up not noticing her bottles of ink rolled over to the front of class until she sat back down and Professor Lupin had walked over to set them down in front of her, "...thank you..." she said putting the back in with her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. 

Though she was normally alright when she would drop something or fall, she couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed doing it in front of Lupin. 

"Now, you can all put your books away back in your bags. Today will be a practical lesson." Lupin said. 

"Better for Ms. Clumsy back here..." Pansy whispered. 

"Speak out of turn once more Miss Parkinson and points will be taken away. Or surly it's too important to wait until later?" Lupin looked down at Pansy and she put her head down. 

"Alright then," he smiled to the class, "out the doors you go." 

Everyone stood up and started to walk outside. Ron, Harry, and Rose left last with the professor behind them. 

"Maybe she needs another good wack in her head..." Ron said. 

"Oh, shut it Ron!" Rose whispered before tripping over her own feet but to her luck, the two boys were in front of her to catch herself on. 

"Blimey woman, you're going to kill us." Ron said. 

"That must be why I've got the grim." Harry joked. 

Professor Lupin walked in front of the class, "now follow me!" He lead the way. 

He didn't look like he did on the train. He had rested eyes and didn't look so ghostly anymore and his hair was well maintained. His robes were still patched up and old but still, he wore a smile on his face. 

They eventually arrived in the teachers lounge with a wardrobe out in front wobbling around, "what do you suppose that is?" Harry wondered. 

"It's Hogwarts, we'll never really know..." Rose said. 

"No need to worry, there's a boggart in there...Now tell me, what is a boggart?" Lupin asked. 

"It's a shape-shifter." Hermione said which scared her three friends because she came in unexpectedly, "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most." 

"Very well, Miss Granger." Lupin said, "what else do we know? Or will she be answering all our questions?" Lupin teased. 

Rose raised her hand. 

"Miss Belle?" Lupin said, "what else must we know about a boggart?"

"No one knows what one exactly looks like when it's alone, when there's no one to terrify. The only way to defeat one is by laughter, which is why you'd need to do a Riddikulus charm." Rose said. 

He smiled, "Correct. Now we'll practice saying it without our wands. Ready? Riddikulus." 

"Riddikulus." The class said in unison. 

"Very good. Neville, come on up." Lupin said and Neville walked over to him, "what do you fear the most?" 

"P-professor Snape..." Neville whispered. 

"A little louder?" Lupin said. 

"Professor Snape...." Neville said. 

Lupin chuckled with a smile, "Professor Snape, well yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes but I don't want it to turn into her either." 

"It won't. I just want you to picture her clothes." 

"Well she's got a red...."

Lupin interrupted, "you don't need to tell us. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, what I want you to do is..." He then whispered something that the rest of the class couldn't hear, "ready?" Lupin pulled out his wand. 

Neville nodded and Lupin pointed his wand towards the wardrobe which unlocked and opened. He stepped away and out came Professor Snape. 

Neville shakily put up his wand, "Riddikulus!" And now Professor Snape was wearing women's clothes. A tight dress, a giant red bag, tights, heels, and an awfully giant hat on his head. 

Everyone laughed. 

"Excellent Neville." Lupin said before turning on some music, "now form a line!" 

Everyone formed a line and were eager to go. 

"Weasley! Forward!" Lupin called out. 

Ron walked up and faced a giant 6 foot spider. He let out a small shriek before pointing his wand, "Riddikulus!" and skates were on all of its legs trying to catch itself some balance. 

"Look it's Belle!" Pansy yelled and everyone laughed. 

"5 Points from Slytherin!" Lupin called back and Slytherin went quiet, "Miss Parkinson, since you're so eager to join. Come up!" 

She walked up front and the boggart started to transform. Everyone gasped as Ron, Harry, and Hermione started to laugh as Rose tried to conceal her smile. 

Pansy's boggart turned into Rose holding the Monster book and even Lupin let out a few laughs. 

"R-Riddikulus!" Pansy pointed. 

Nothing happened. 

Then the boggart went to swing at her with the book and everyone was laughing but Rose didn't want to see her get hurt, "Riddikulus!" She quickly said just in time before the book made contact with Pansy's head and now the boggart turned into Rose trying to juggle herself on a ball. 

"M-iss Belle, come on up." Lupin said with what seemed like a bit of shock in his voice. 

Rose stood to face the boggart which turned into herself crying and her chest all torn up and bloody. Rose furrowed her brows in confusion then thought hard, "Riddikulus!" And now her boggart was an inflatable with flapping arms. 

"Excellent!" Lupin said. 

Rose stood next to ron as Parvati turned her snake boggart into a clown which seemed more terrifying than the snake. 

Then Harry was next and after a few seconds it turned into a dementor. 

Lupin jumped in front to stop Harry and suddenly a moon appeared which made Rose even more suspicious. Out of all things, why would someone be afraid of the moon?

"Riddikulus!" Lupin said and the moon turned into a balloon losing air and he quickly shut it back in the wardrobe. 

"Ok! That's enough...Gryffindor earns 5 points each to Hermione and Neville. And ten more points for Rose who defeated a boggart twice." Lupin put his wand away. 

~

They were packing their bags to leave Defense Against the Dark Arts when Rose heard Draco talk. 

"Look at the state of his robes! Looks like an old house elf." Draco joked and his friends laughed. 

"Don't start..." Ron whispered to Rose. 

"It'll be alright, he's just being Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes. 

Rose stood up to leave the class and tripped once more, "falling for a professor now?" Pansy joked which caused Rose to turn around once more. 

"Ro." Harry got in front. 

"What's going on?" Lupin walked over. 

"Nothing, professor." Hermione said. 

Pansy laughed behind her hand at Rose, "Ro, it's fine." Harry said once more. 

"Just come on let's go..." Ron said. 

She saw Pansy whispering to Crabbe. 

"Come on...." Harry grabbed her arm. 

Rose took her arm back and went to walk away but accidentally walked into the desk, "or maybe she'll be after the desk..." Pansy said. 

Rose turned back at Pansy and threw her book towards her but Pansy dodged it and threw another back. 

Harry grabbed Rose and another Slytherin girl grabbed Pansy. 

"Girls! My office after class!" Lupin said. 

Everyone left the class and Pansy and Rose sat opposite of of each other in Lupins office waiting for him. 

"Now, what's going on?" He walked in and stood in front of the girls. 

Pansy was silent. 

"In Divination...professor Trelawney predicted that I'd fall in love and that I'd be stressed about it. I didn't care about it until word got out. Then Pansy decided to take an obsession over the topic." Rose glared over at Pansy. 

"I did not!" Pansy said. 

"Ok! Girls, it's ok. Now, for Trelawney, she also told me that stuff. She told me years ago and still nothing happened. And Parkinson, it's not something to be made fun of. Which is why...You have detention tonight with Filch and Miss Belle, you have detention with me." Lupin said. 

"Wow, I guess you can get detention." Pansy crossed her arms. 

"Want to make it an extra night?" Lupin turned to Pansy. 

Pansy stayed silent. 

"Now, go on..." Lupin allowed the girls to leave, "but one at a time. I don't need anymore books being thrown...Go Parkinson." 

Pansy left them after about a minute he then allowed Rose to leave. 

~

Rose walked into the commons room, "what happened?" Hermione asked. 

A smile suddenly came across Rose's face, "I got detention..." 

"Detention?" Hermione gasped. 

"This is great! I finally have detention..." Rose sat down on the common room chair. 

"Congratulations, you're one of us." Fred said. 

"Detention with who though? I hope not Filch." George. 

"Why not? We've got some pretty cool things from Filch." Fred said. 

"Professor Lupin." Rose said. 

"Lucky, great man he is." George said. 

"Where's Harry?" Rose asked. 

"Went to ask Mcgonagall for her to sign her permission slip." Hermione said. 

"Well...I've got to get ready and eat dinner fast." Rose stood up. 

~

Rose got to Lupins office and knocked before entering. 

"Sit." He pointed to a chair in front of him. 

She sat down, "so...What do I do?" 

"Well, first things first you're picking up the mess you and Miss Parkinson made down in the class. Then when you're done, come back up." 

She nodded and then went down to the class. Taking a quick glance of the mess he called it, it didn't seem bad. Sure she may have dropped a few things but it was an easy fix. 

Rose picked up the parchment she had dropped off of the desk and picked up the chalk that dropped from the book she threw towards Pansy. 

Once she organized the stack of parchment and a few books that fell off the shelf she carried them back upstairs to Lupins office. She opened the door and automatically tripped on a a quill which caused her to drop everything. 

"I'm sorry..." Rose pushed her curly hair out of her face, "I'll get it." She kneeled down and grabbed the scattered parchment. 

Lupin got up and helped. 

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it, there was a quill. I tripped, I'm sorry." She said grabbing the stack as her cheeks burned from embarrassment. 

"There's no need to worry. After what I saw today, I expected something to happen." He helped her up once they picked up the mess. 

"So do I...Well, what's next?" 

"Well, I suppose you can clean up my office while I grade and sort out a few things." 

He sat back down at his desk and she began to pick up a whole lot of different books that were scattered around the floor. She was somewhat fascinated by them as she put them back on the bookshelf. 

One in particular stood out the most. It was the most worn down book that didn't even show the name anymore. 

Curious, she opened it and saw it was a Defense Against the Dark Arts book. 

"Alright there?" Lupin asked. 

"Oh...um, yeah." She closed the book and went to the other bookshelf. 

"My oldest book, that one there." Lupin said. 

She looked at it again, "then I suppose you'd want to keep it safe?" 

"It was on the floor after all. The shelf is fine." He chuckled. 

"Is detention always like this...?" 

"You've never been to detention?"

She set the book down and looked at him, "no. Which is why Pansy was so surprised. I don't know why though...Not even Snape has given me detention or even taken a point away from me." 

"So I'm guessing people bullied you for it?"

"Of course. Some even went out of their way to call me a veela. Saying that I turn on a charm to prevent trouble." 

"I highly doubt that. Veelas don't normally attempt to break every bone in their body every hour." 

"When can we learn a patronus charm?" 

He looked stunned by this question, "well that's very advanced. Highly advanced actually."

"I was just curious. I've heard so much about it. And how it can fight off dementors. Though I doubt that Harry would come across them again, it would be nice for him to know. That night on the train was gut wrenching to watch." 

"Well of course, he's your friend."

"Why was my boggart me?" 

"Well-Well I mean it wasn't necessarily you..."

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean that, though it may have looked like you, it looked very different..." 

She looked back over at the book. 

"Take it." He said. 

She looked back at him, "what?"

"The book. After all, you have more use for it than me." 

"Thank you, professor."

"Now go off to bed." He smiled.

She shared one back before clutching the book to her chest and walking out back towards Gryffindor Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sucks, Harry couldn't come to Hogsmeade." Rose said as everyone went off to the village near by. In third year and above you're allowed to go to Hogsmeade. So besides first and second years, Harry was also left behind. 

Mcgonagall didn't think signing his form was appropriate since she was a teacher and wasn't his guardian. 

So Ron, Hermione, and Rose went off to their trip. Though Rose insisted on staying, Harry didn't want to deprive the trip from her. 

"We need to get him as much as we can from Honeydukes." Ron said. 

"Even though actually being there would be better." Hermione said. 

"It's the best option." Rose shrugged. 

After Mcgonagall found out about the fight that Rose and Pansy had she was hesitant to let Rose go on the trip. However, Lupin convinced Mcgonagall that it was a misunderstanding and if Rose couldn't go then Pansy certainly shouldn't as well. Since she was the instigator. 

They got to the village and the trio quickly made their way off to Honeydukes. They got all sorts of candies and chocolates. Lollipops, to fudges all for Harry. 

Then they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. 

"Three butterbeers, please." Rose asked the woman at the bar. 

She nodded before leaving to the back. 

"I wish Harry could be here, it's not the same." Rose said. 

"It really isn't. It's a bit weird." Ron admitted. 

"Yeah well...that's what you get for blowing up your aunt." Hermione shrugged. 

"She deserved it, and you know it. It's not right talking bad about someone's parents, especially when they're dead." Rose said. 

The waitress came back with three butterbeers. Rose paid and they went to a table to enjoy their drinks near the fire on a breezy Halloween afternoon. 

"So how's you and Pansy?" Ron chuckled. 

"Fine, it was just a mishap." Rose took a sip, "it doesn't need to be discussed."

"Agreed." Hermione turned to Ron. 

"Alright, alright. No need to gang up on me." Ron said. 

~

They got back to commons room with what felt like bagfuls of sweets from Honeydukes. 

"We got as much as we could." Ron said as they all dumped their lot to Harry. 

"As much as we could carry." Rose corrected. 

"Dropping a few on the way..." Hermione glared at Rose. 

"It was an accident. It was only a few lollipops..." Rose said. 

"A few? Blimey woman, we've gotten ten and came back with three." Ron crossed his arms. 

"Well you should've known better than to give them to me." Rose crossed her arms to mock Ron. 

"Well, thanks guys." Harry forced a smile. 

"Well, did you get any work done while we were away?" Hermione sat down next to him. 

"No, Lupin made me some tea in his office and then Snape came in." Harry said. 

"What happened with Snape?" Ron asked opening a chocolate frog. 

"Well Snape came in with a cauldron full of a potion. And Lupin drank it." Harry said. 

"He drank a potion from Snape? The same Snape that has dreamed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for years?" Hermione gasped. 

"Has he gone mental, that Lupin?" Ron said. 

"Well...We need to start heading down to the hall, the feast'll start soon." Rose said trying to distract her mind from thinking about all the awful solutions Snape could've brewed up. 

~

The food was delicious as always but Ron, Hermione, and Rose weren't satisfied as they then decided to eat a ton of sweets from Honeydukes. 

Rose kept noticing that Harry was looking over at Lupin and Snape. Lupin looked like he was having a blast talking to Flitwick but Snape kept beaming his eyes towards him. 

"Ok, what did the potion look like?" Rose asked as she too could no longer deprive her brain from the topic. 

"I don't know...but he said it didn't taste good." Harry answered. 

"Well that's no help." Rose thought again, "did it smell funny?"

"I-I don't know...But Snape has been looking at Lupin an awful lot."

Rose went silent thinking of all the possible scenarios, "well it's awfully too late. He took it hours ago, if it was something deadly or poisonous then it would've happened ages ago." She said hopefully. 

"But why would Snape want to help someone who has the job he wants?"

"Well...you never really know what's going on inside his head, do we now?" 

~

They all headed back to Gryffindor tower when they saw everyone backed up on the stairs. 

"What's going on?" Harry wondered. 

"Someone get Dumbledore!" They heard Percy, who's Ron, Ginny, Fred and George's older brother besides Charlie and Bill. 

Then Dumbledore quickly arrived and not to long after so did Mcgonagall, Snape, and Lupin. 

"The fat lady, she's gone." Ginny told the four who had no clue what was happening. 

"Gone?" Rose wondered. 

"Thank god!" Seamus said beside them as he stood behind Lupin and Snape. 

"Why? Just because she likes to have a little fun once in a while?! I mean, she's in a painting. What else more do you want from her?" Rose asked. 

"Geez...sorry..." Seamus said. 

"Get Filch, we must search all the paintings." Dumbledore ordered. 

Then Peeves floated above them laughing. 

"What's going on? What do you know?" Dumbledore looked up. 

"Bad temper he had. Sirius Black." Peeves laughed.

"He's in the castle...?" Hermione said as her and Rose turned to each other in shock. 

~

That night they all slept in the great hall as the castle was stripped search for Sirius Black. Somehow, someway he had managed to get in and then got away. 

Rose got to Defense Against Dark Arts late, "sorry Professor Lupin, I know..." Rose stopped talking as she instead saw Snape teaching the class. 

"Late are we, Miss Belle?" Snape asked coldly. 

"Where's professor Lupin...?" She asked. 

"It's come to me that his whereabouts are none of your concern. Now have a seat and catch up with the class. Page 394." 

"But that's werewolf's sir, we haven't gotten anywhere near that." She walked over to an empty seat next to Ron. 

"Well, it's come to my attention how far behind you all are. And since you and Miss Granger speak out of turn and want to be insufferable know it alls, 12 inches of parchment, due next class." Snape said. 

Rose flipped to page 394 and just took a quick glance at the page. 

Tiredness after full moon transformation...Lack of energy next day...Appears to look dead from exhaustion...Droopy eyes...Pale and damp skin...

She gasped as it finally hit her. When she first saw Lupin on the train he looked like he hadn't slept in years, his boggart was a full moon, and now it's a new cycle. Lupin is a werewolf. 

"Alright...?" Ron whispered. 

Although she nodded, she wasn't alright at all. 

~

Rose couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Now it all made sense. The tiredness, the full moon, and the potion must've been Wolfsbane. It's one of the hardest potions to make, but Snape was a gifted potion maker which explained why he had given Lupin a potion. 

But the next day Lupin was back at the main table eating breakfast. Rose and Harry walked into the great hall together to find Ron and Hermione. 

Since Rose wasn't 100 percent certain, she didn't want to spread a rumor. 

"Is everything alright? It looks like you've just seen a ghost." Ron noticed how uneasy Rose looked walking over. 

"Fine..." She went to go sit down but when she went to get her foot over the bench she had hit the table which caused her to slightly fall forward. 

"Bloody hell! You've spilt my juice!" Ron grabbed napkins. 

"Sorry!" Rose quickly said as she sat down. 

"Maybe Harry should stay away from you. After all, he's got the grim." Hermione joked. 

"I doubt Ro is the problem. Sirius is in the castle now." Harry said. 

"Thank you Harry." Rose said. 

"Ugh! Cedric Diggory won't stop looking this way, doesn't he know we're the enemy?" Ron rolled his eyes. 

Harry turned around, "I didn't notice until we walked in."

"It's true...Ro! Maybe he likes you!" Hermione smiled. 

"No." She drank her juice. 

"Why not? You're gorgeous!"

"Ok, sure." 

"Rose! Come down here!" Fred called out from the other end of the table, nearest to where the professors were sitting. 

Rose stood up and walked over, "what?" She asked. 

"Word on the street is that you've got a secret admirer." Fred winked. 

"And we know who it is." George smiled. 

"Who?" Rose asked. 

The twins shared a devilish look, "Cedric Diggory. Now we've composed a plan where you go out with him, find out his moves and then...." Fred started. 

Rose cut him off, "that's god awful, Fred!"

"Yeah, we know." George said. 

"I'm not doing any of that!" 

"Come on, help us out," Fred begged, "after all, it is Oliver's last chance to win." 

"It's not worth humiliating someone else for. He hasn't done anything wrong." Rose crossed her arms. 

"Well...not yet. He's one of the best seekers after Harry." George said. 

"I don't care. I don't care if he's also the richest man, I'm not going to take advantage of him. If you want his secrets so badly then date the man yourself." She said as a few tables like Slytherin and Hufflepuff started to leave. 

"But what if you end up liking him?" Fred asked. 

"Then start relationship based on abusing feelings?" 

"I hate that you make us think..." 

"Think? Make us feel guilty." George added. 

"But do we?"

They both looked at one another and in unison said, "never!" and laughed. 

Rose rolled her eyes before heading back to her spot, "come on, let's see what else will happen in my future. Maybe I'll get the grim." Rose grabbed her bag. 

"I need to speak with Mcgonagall." Hermione ran up to the table. 

Cedric got up and accidentally bumped into Rose, "sorry about that..." He said with a blush on his cheeks.

"It's alright." She smiled at him before looking over at the teachers table. 

For a quick moment, Rose debated if talking to Lupin now was worth it or not. Maybe after lessons? Or never? After all, all the signs may be wrong. 

Rose saw Hermione forgot something and grabbed it then started walking towards her, "Hermione." She held up an ink bottle. 

"No! Stay right there! I can't afford you to break anymore of my ink!" Hermione walked down the few steps to grab the bottle. 

"Why would you..." But when Rose handed her the bottle it slipped and fell. 

Hermione clutched her bag from anger, "it's alright...I'll just get another." She said concealing a bit of anger towards Rose. 

"Oh, girls." Mcgonagall said, "come here, remember. I've got a stash since Rose came." 

"Worse than Nymphadora Tonks, I'm telling you." Flitwick told Lupin, "I thought after Tonks we'd be safe...Boy were we wrong...Ever since first year we've all been getting extra supplies locked away for her. Even hit me with a spell once..." 

Rose and Hermione walked up the few stairs but Rose missed a step and tripped in the last one. 

"See..." Flitwick pointed out. 

Once again, the unexplainable blush came back on her cheeks. 

"Here girls." Mcgonagall handed them both a new bottle of ink and they went to leave before putting it in their bags, "not so fast Miss Belle," Rose walked back and Mcgonagall safely put it in her bag for her, "now go on to class." 

"Thank you, professor." Hermione said before they both left. 

In divination they did another reading on tea leaves. Trelawney was excited to see Rose's more than anyone's else. 

"Ah my dear, I see a heart...the knot once more..and-oh my! I see a Raven, unexpected trouble lies ahead but it'll change you..." Trelawney put the cup down, "oh my dear child, you're already stressed..." She frowned. 

Which was right, Rose was unable to sleep the previous night because of Lupin being a werewolf. All night she debated if asking him about it would be worth it or not. If she asked, would he even tell her?

"She's fine." Hermione said. 

"Well..." Rose looked down because she really wasn't. 

"Yes, yes. It's about him, I know..." Trelawney said.


	5. Chapter 5

Gryffindor was playing against Hufflepuff in their first match. Originally it was supposed to be Gryffindor and Slytherin but they insisted on postponing it due to Draco's "hurt" arm. 

Either way, it wouldn't had made a difference. It was pouring rain. 

"How can he see?" Rose asked huddling close to Hermione to keep from getting soaked. 

"He can't, that's the problem. Oh, poor Harry." Hermione said. 

Harry was the only one with glasses on the team....thinking about it now, probably the whole school as well. 

"Hermione, you need to try that one spell you saw the other day!" Rose suggested.

"When Wood calls a timeout. It'll be perfect, he'll be able to see." Hermione smiled. 

And eventually after a few painful minutes of Harry not being able to see a single thing, Wood called a timeout but Hermione was already running down. 

"What's she doing?" Ron asked. 

"She saw this thing the other day to repel water, she's going to try it on Harry's glasses so he can see." Rose said. 

"Brilliant!" Ron smiled. 

They then saw Hermione quickly running onto the field but it was raining too hard so they were unable to see anything else. 

Next thing they knew, Hermione was running back up and the game had started again. All Harry needed was the snitch, and now being able to see, they've got a sure chance of winning. 

"Hermione...Is that what I think that is?" Rose squinted up in the sky. 

"A dementor...?" Hermione wondered. 

"It can't be, they're not allowed on school grounds." Ron reasoned. 

"Look! Cedric and Harry!" Rose pointed to the two high in the sky going after the snitch. 

However, it didn't last long as within a blink of the eye, Harry was now falling down. 

The whole stadium went silent as they saw him falling down with his broom. 

~

Rose made her way over to the hospital wing to see if Harry had woken up yet. Dumbledore acted fast and was able to protect Harry but his broom was a different story. 

Dumbledore was so furious with the dementors that he sent them away from the castle. 

While Rose was walking to visit Harry she walked past Lupins class. She stopped in front debating if she should go and talk to him about being a werewolf but was it the time? Well, if he's a werewolf is it ever the time? 

People have been noticing how stress Rose has been, whenever she's nervous or off with herself then she's more clumsy than usual. 

So the teasing about falling in love from Pansy has only gone on. 

Yet here Rose was, walking up towards his office. Stopping at the door she hesitated to bombard his day and suggest something drastic. What if he didn't want anyone to know? How would she even ask him about it? 

Rose knocked on the door. After a few seconds she walked in. 

Lupin looked up from his desk, "yes, Miss Belle?" 

She walked over and sat down on the chair in front, "um...I just wanted to thank you for the book..." She lied. 

"Of course, no problem."

She nodded and looked around. The room was still clean yet she was still so anxious it didn't distract her. 

"What else?" He stopped what he was doing. 

She realized she never closed the door, she got up and did so then suddenly she wasn't able to sit down anymore. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

She played with her hands nervously, "P-Professor Lupin...I-I-I saw, well I read...I thought..." She realized how embarrassing she sounded and he took notice too. 

"Ok, take a moment...Find your words..." Lupin said. 

And she did, took about a minute and then sat back down, "are you a werewolf...?" 

He stayed silent looking at her in complete shock. 

"Snape had us looking them up...All the signs were there. Then your boggart was a full moon, it's something more practical. And then Harry told us about Snape giving you a potion, figured it was Wolfsbane..." she said but took notice in his worried expression, "I won't tell. Actually, I haven't told anyone..." 

"How long have you known...?"

"Since the day you missed."

He slowly nodded his head trying to find the right words to say, "well um...I'm-I...You've left me speechless..." he let out a nervous chuckle. 

"I know it probably wasn't right to come up here and throw this on you but...I had to know for certain. Mind you, I don't mind at all. Actually I think it's quite great that a werewolf is teaching us, who would've thought?" She let out a nervous chuckle to defuse the tension. 

He smiled, "well..." 

Being that he was still speechless Rose took notice, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything." She threw her hands up to her head, "it was unnecessary." 

"No, no. It wasn't. In fact I'm more impressed than anything. You're the first to know let alone come tell me about it." He quickly said. 

"It still doesn't feel right. It's obvious you don't want anyone to know..."

He shook his head, "even if it was true, you still found out. You're really one of the brightest witches." 

"Well, I should be off. I have to see Harry..." Rose stood up and quickly left. She hurried down the steps and hitting her head from embarrassment with her hands, "stupid, stupid, stupid!" she said. 

"Are you alright?" A man asked behind her. 

She turned around, it was Cedric. "Yes, just...Nervous about Harry." She lied. 

"I was just heading over to see him. Though, thinking about it now isn't the best idea. I tried talking to Hooch to try and get a rematch but she said I caught the snitch. So I won fair and square." Cedric shrugged. 

"Personally, I don't think Harry would've mind. But Fred and George are there, I highly doubt you're the person the want to see right now." 

"Good point. Well, I'll see you around then." He smiled before walking back the way he had came from. 

"Harry's awake!" George called out form the end of the hall as he poked his head out from the door. 

Rose decided it would be best not to run so she quickly walked inside, "I see you've told him about the broom..." She saw Ron holding the broken pieces. 

Ron nodded. 

"And how your boyfriend lost us the match." Fred crossed his arms. 

"He didn't want to win." Hermione said. 

"Please, that's what they always said." George walked back over to the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked Harry to take away from the disagreement. 

"Tired...I just need some rest." Harry said, Rose could sense he was upset about the broom and losing the match. It was the first match he lost and one that he shouldn't have lost. 

"Yes, rest he needs. Now off you go, all of you." Pomfrey made them all leave.


	6. Chapter 6

After another dreadful day of potions they were off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Rose was still wiping off some of her ingredients that she had dropped all over when she tripped as they walked. 

"Maybe Ron's right, I do have the grim because of you." Harry teased. 

"Honestly, I'm starting to believe that as well." Rose said as they arrived at the class. 

"Check to make sure Lupins back for sure." Ron told Rose. 

Rolling her eyes she walked in and saw Lupin, "come on, it's safe." She lead the way into the class and they all took their usual seats. 

"Professor Lupin? Professor Snape had was write an essay about werewolf's. But we don't know anything about them." Lavender Brown spoke up. 

Lupin shook his head with a small chuckle, "it's all right. Some of us may not know about them...some do," he looked over at Rose then back at the class, "after all, we're too early for them. So don't worry, you don't have to turn it in." 

"Oh no!" Hermione said. 

"What? Don't tell me I've broken another ink bottle?" Rose worriedly asked. 

"No, it's just that I've already finished the essay." Hermione turned to her. 

"Really?" Ron rolled his eyes. 

"What's that smell...?" Lupin wondered. 

"Probably Ro." Harry said. 

"She made a mess in potions today." Ron laughed. 

Pansy whispered something to her friend which made Rose's blood boil, "does it really smell...?" Rose asked Ron and he nodded. 

"Don't, worry." Lupin pointed his wand at the stain on her robes and it magically disappeared and the smell was gone. 

~

At the end of the lesson they all packed their bags to leave. 

"Harry, can I have a word?" Lupin asked. 

"I'll see you guys later." Harry said before leaving to the front of the class. 

"Come on." Ron said to the girls and they both left to their commons room. 

Along the way Rose kept having mishaps, more than usual. "Is everything alright? You've been acting worse than normal." Hermione asked as they carefully walked up the stairs. 

"Yeah, we know you tend to get close to death when you're stressed. I remember last year with the mandrakes...." Ron said. 

"I'm fine, just having some stress about homework that's all." Rose said. 

"So our next trip to Hogsmeade is before Christmas break. I'm staying. Ron? Ro?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah, I put my name down yesterday." Ron said. 

"I knew I was forgetting something! I have to go down to her office, I hope it's not too late." Rose then turned around. 

"No! Give me your bag!" Hermione quickly said, "and let me take it off your shoulder!" 

Rose stood still and Hermione took the bag off before Rose hurried over to Mcgonagalls classroom hoping she was still in there. 

To her luck, she was. 

"Miss Belle, what can I do for you?" Mcgonagall looked up from her desk. 

"Is it too late to sign the form to stay?" Rose walked over. 

"Well...the last day was yesterday."

"I know, I forgot. I was..."

"I know, you're friend was hurt. I would forget too. So go ahead, but! Sit down when you sign." 

Rose sat down and then signed the parchment, "thank you." Rose said before leaving. 

Rose left and started to walk back to Gryffindor tower when she saw Harry leaving Lupins class, "everything alright?" Rose asked. 

Harry nodded, not saying anything. 

"Does it still hurt, Draco?" Pansy asked Draco who was walking behind them. 

"A bit yes, the thing was about to take my arm. Good thing I got to Pomfrey in time." Draco said. 

"He didn't do anything to you." Harry turned around. 

"Harry..." Rose grabbed his arm to pull him away. 

"Awe, protecting your love?" Pansy sneered. 

"After all, she is a mud blood and that's what he likes anyways...isn't that right Potter?" Draco laughed. 

"Let's just go." Rose said. 

"Listen to your nudblood girlfriend Potter." Draco said as the two turned back to continue walking. 

"I guess I was right, he is pathetic enough for her." Pansy said. 

"On second thought...give me your book, Harry..." Rose snatched it away from him. 

Pansy suddenly stopped laughing. 

Draco stepped back with a giant smile on his face watching the girls fight. However the second that Rose went to throw the book once more Lupin had walked out of his class, "ladies! Did you not learn your lesson from the last time?" He walked over. 

Lupin grabbed the book from her hand and gave it back to Harry, "you two boys got back to your corridors. Let me have a word with Miss Belle and Miss Parkinson." 

They left. 

"What's going on?" Lupin asked. 

"You saw her sir, she was about to throw Potters book at me." Pansy said. 

"Only because it's the only way you could shut up about me." Rose said. 

"Well as entertaining as it would've been to throw books at each other, it's not allowed. Now detention once again for the both of you, and five points each from your houses." Lupin said, "Parkinson, you're with Filch again, Belle, you're with me." Lupin said. 

The two girls stared at one another, "ok, Parkinson, go back to your corridor and then you go Miss Belle." 

And with that they both left. 

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked. 

"I got detention..." Rose sat down. 

"Again?" Ginny asked. 

Rose nodded, "it wasn't my fault. I can't help that Pansy's obsessed with me."

"Also afraid." Harry laughed. 

"It's fine though, she's got Filch." Rose said. 

"And you?" Ron asked. 

"Lupin again." 

"Lucky, I wish we would get him." Fred chimed in. 

~

Rose was alone in the dormitory since she finished dinner early for detention and was looking over the patronus charm. 

Must concentrate on happiest memory...full prateonus is hard to conjure first time...takes shape of animal that relates to you're inner self...changes in patronus can occur over period of time...patronus can change through a wizards or witches life depending on personal changes, relationships, or with a romantic connection like no other....must conjure while concentrating on your happiest memory...memory must be significantly strong to conjure...

"Happiest memory?" Rose wondered while grabbing her wand. 

She thought for a moment and then it hit her, Lupin. After all, he was the first teacher to ever treat her like everyone else. Which was all she ever wanted from them, was equality. 

She pointed her wand out in front, "Expecto Patronum!" She thought long and hard, concentrating so hard that it was by far the hardest thing she's ever done. 

And out came a dog running around the room. 

But the door opened which broke her concentration, "you best be going, it's getting late." Hermione said. 

"Right! Of course..." Rose grabbed the book and made her way down to Lupins office. 

~

Rose was sitting down reading about her patronus when Lupin got curious and looked over her shoulder, "why are you looking at the patronus?" 

A smile spread across her face, she could feel her dimples got deeper within seconds, "I conjured a patronus." She said excitedly. 

He raised his brows in shock, "When? Wait, how?" 

"I was reading about them before I came down here and I wanted to try. Turns out it's a St. Bernard." She looked down at the book, "have you...never mind..." She said already knowing the answer to the question. 

"A St. Bernard? What does the book say?" 

"Those with this patronus are playful and bright in character. To cast this patronus takes a large and loyal heart. People with this Patronus are typically thoughtful and committed. Once they pledge allegiance to someone, those who cast the St. Bernard show true commitment to friends, family and lovers. Ever thoughtful, those who cast this patronus can seem in their own world. Those who cast the St Bernard are very positive and emotional, often warm and bright. Those with the St. Bernard can sometimes be hurt easily by others but more often than not, offer a ray of sunshine in a dark world. Often adventurous, conjurers of this patronus are always looking for fun. Often following a quest all of their own. This patronus is most commonly found in Hufflepuff but also common in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. It is unusual but possible for this patronus to be in Slytherin." Rose read. 

"Well, if throwing books is being playful then I guess so." He chuckled, "what did you think of?"

"I-I uh...Maybe thought about hitting Pansy in the head with my book..." She lied. 

"Sometimes I hate being right." 

"It's not my fault, it was the most outrageous thing I've done...She was asking for it anyways." She shrugged nervously not wanting to tell him the truth. 

"Well you'd be happy to know that you two inspired me with my next lesson." 

"I hope it's learning how to aim books better." 

"No, instead it's actually teaching how to duel. Books are handy at school but afterwards..."

"Oh um...I'm actually not allowed to..."

"What?" 

"Well last year I tried to duel but when I said the spell I tripped and attacked Professor Flitwick instead..."

"Ok so maybe throw you in a separate room...Well you have time because we'll be starting after break. I'll let you out early, you can go." 

"Really?" She stood up and knocked over his ink bottle and quill on the floor with the book. 

"I'm sorry, I've got it." She bent down. 

"Don't worry it's alright." He bent down to pick up his quill but Rose lifted her head up and knocked him in his nose. 

"I'm so sorry!" She said grabbing the back of her head. 

He stood up and grabbed his nose making sure it wasn't broken. It wasn't but it sure was bleeding, "I'm so sorry..." She said once more as he grabbed something to stop the blood. 

"It's just a little blood, it's alright." He said as he pointed this wand to the spilt ink and it disappeared. 

"I-I think I'll be going now..." She grabbed her book and left back to the commons room with her heart racing. 

~

"How'd it go?" Fred asked as he did his homework. 

She sat down, "I almost broke the teachers nose." She threw her face in her hands in embarrassment. 

"Stay away from Harry then." George joked. 

"I can't believe I just hit his head."

Fred laughed, "how'd it even happen?" 

"I dropped some thing and we went to pick it up and then I lifted my head up hitting his nose and it just started bleeding..." 

The twins were laughing rather loudly. 

"Shut it!" Rose said. 

"That's the best thing I've ever heard." George spoke between laughs. 

"I'm going to bed." She went up to her dormitory.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas break came and passed. Rose ended up going home after her parents insisted on her going back. When she came back to school word was going around that Harry received a Firebolt but from an unknown person. 

It was so bad that Hermione insisted on telling Mcgonagall who confiscated the broom to make sure it wasn't hexed. 

Ron and Harry weren't talking to her anymore but Rose insisted on the three mending their relationship. Hermione was just afraid it had came from Sirius Black. 

"Did you use a hair potion?" Fred asked as he sat across from Rose in the commons room. 

"No, why?" She asked. 

"You're head doesn't feel a bit heavier?" George asked. 

"No...why?" She asked once again. 

"Nothing, you're hair's just a bit longer." Fred said. 

"Blimey, can't you keep your eyes off of her for just a few seconds?" Ginny said. 

Rose laughed, "you've been exposed boys." 

~

"So, how was Christmas?" Rose asked Ron. 

"Uh...Well, Harry um..." Ron nervously started. 

"Harry?"

Ron leaned in and whispered, "Sirius Black is Harry's godfather. And worst part is, he sold out Harry's parents to You-Know-Who. Now Harry's on the hunt to kill him..." 

"He's mad! Where is he?" Rose asked. 

"I'm not sure. Fred and George gave him some stupid map...I saw him with it the other night but he won't tell me anything about it besides the fact that he snuck to Hogsmeade with it." 

"Well...Did you see him at breakfast? Maybe he's still down there?" 

"Maybe....How is Hermione doing all that work...?" Ron looked over to Hermione who was covered in books, parchment, quills, and ink bottles all around her. 

"Maybe she's mastered the art of time travel." Rose joked, "I'm going to look for Harry." She left the commons room and began to walked downstairs. However she had the problem that Neville had, sometimes she'd forget about the missing step. 

There's a step on one of the stairs that was almost like quick sand. Whenever her friends were there with her she'd be fine but out of all the days she decided to leave on her own, she picked a bad day. 

As she hurried down the stairs her foot got caught and she fell to her left knee. When she fell her wand flew out and fell down a few steps. 

Trying to wiggle it free only made it worse and her foot got sunken down more. 

"Clumsy Beauty..." Pansy laughed as she came down the stairs and kicked her wand further away. 

"Very well, Minerva. I'll see you at dinner." Rose heard Lupin talk from the flight of stairs above her. She turned to her left and saw him walking down. Looking around there was no one but Slytherins near by. And after her attack on Pansy, they really weren't fond of her. 

But to her surprise, Lupin came hurrying over and pulled her free. She grabbed her wand, "Have you seen Harry?" 

"No. Not since..." He caught himself, "No I haven't." 

"Alright...well thanks." She turned around to continue walking when to her luck she heard Trelawney call out after her. 

"Miss Belle! Miss Belle!" She was running down the stairs that Rose had just came form secretly praying that Trelawney would catch the bad step, "My dear! Wait!" She said. 

Rose turned around. 

"I was just in my office...My dear, I just had to say to be aware of your surroundings." Trelawney said. 

"Why? Do I've got the grim as well?" Rose asked sarcastically. 

"No, no, no. Surprisingly not. My dear Rose, the man you fall for doesn't appear to be as safe as he seems. Deadly even." 

Rose could sense the fear in Trelawneys voice but didn't think to much of it. Instead she nodded along. 

"You're in grave danger...The man you love will bring a great amount of change to you within, but if you're not careful with whom you fall for, you'll..." Her voice cracked, "I'm afraid you won't be around much longer..." 

"What...?" Rose raised a brow still in shock. 

Trelawney cupped her face in a mother's passion and whispered in her ear, "stay away from getting in trouble...don't go near Parkinson...It'll just cause you to fall...and falling will c-c-certainly bring you death..." She then walked away crying. 

Rose didn't even know what to think. Why couldn't she get in trouble? And should she listen to Trelawney even though some of the things she's predicted were false according to Mcgonagall? 

But the one thing that always lingered in her mind was, why does she keep mentioning of someone changing? 

Was it someone she already knew? Someone she had yet to meet? 

But before she could think much more into it, she saw Harry walking towards her, "harry!" Rose ran over, "I've heard what happened..." She hugged him. 

He hugged back, "don't be sorry..." He said. 

She pulled away and frowned, "you can't go out of your way to kill a man..."

"You'd do the same if it was your parents." He lead the way up the stairs. 

"I wouldn't chase after someone who wants to kill me." She said grabbing the rail in precaution. 

He stopped, "I have to, he doesn't deserve to be alive after betraying his friends!" He walked up again but faster this time. 

"Harry. Harry!" She yelled but then fell through the stairs, "bloody hell!" She grunted, "Harry! Harry, help me!" She called out but he kept walking. 

"I know you hear me!" She called out and he walked into the commons room. 

The fat lady started to sing. 

"This..this is what'll kill me..." she said reaching for her wand. But it wasn't in its normal pocket. Looking around she noticed it was a few steps down once again, "Ugh!" she slapped her hand on the step in front. 

"Can...Someone help!" Rose called out but now it seemed as if no one was around. 

Then the portrait flew opened to find Hermione walking down while reading, "Hermione, help me." Rose held out a hand. 

"Hold on..." She continued to read while walking and even managed to miss the bad step. 

But Hermione didn't help, instead she walked over to the library. 

"Rose?" Fred and George asked in unison. 

"Help me..." She said. 

They both got her out and handed her her wand back, "Fell again?" Fred asked. 

"Of course!" George teased. 

"You try falling through twice." Rose walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Palm readings...Miss Belle if you don't mind?" Trelawney held out her hand. Rose hesitantly gave Trelawney her hand. 

Lavender stood to get a better view. She's been obsessed with Rose's tea readings that now everything about her she wants to know. Turns out there's someone worse than Pansy. 

"Your life line...Ah! Very well. It's upwards and connected. My dear, expect some positive changes....I see one now...Anyways! Your wisdom line, it's long. I see you're a method thinker, not impulsive, REMEMBER that." Then Trelawney smiled a very toothy grin, "my darling, your love line is tremendous! It's nice and deep, very visible, you invest a lot of time, meaning, and thought into your loving relationships. Ah! And you've got some forks, means you're very balanced in logic and emotion. Oh, but it's not that nicely curved...I sense you have a hard time expressing emotions. Oh, and this is new. Your relationship line...Half is deep and the other is faint. You want a long term commitment but it'll be on and off...it's better that way." She winked like if Rose knew what she was talking about, "You're fate line doesn't look so good dear...seems you'll suffer from bad luck. And no surprise, your health line has a break in it." 

Lavender gasped. 

"Oh no need to worry. You'll be in perfect health but your soulmate isn't in it...And let's see, ahhhhh! Your bracelet lines are prominent which backs up my statement of you being in good heath." Trelawney put her hand down and walked away. 

Rose looked over at Ron and Harry who were trying to hide the laughter. 

~

They all walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and Lavender sat behind Rose and Ron with Harry and Hermione at the table next to them. 

Divination was as dramatic as it always been. More so for Harry and Rose. Trelawney is always talking about Harry having the grim that she can't even dare to look at him anymore. And all she sees is love from Rose. 

Lupin walked in but everyone was interested to listening to Lavender who was currently fascinated by Rose. 

"I wish I was her...I want to be in love." Lavender said.

Lupin looked around the room, confused he asked, "Did Professor Trelawney predict someone else to have a soulmate?" 

"No! But Rose has the best life ahead of her." Lavender said in awe. 

Embarrassed, Rose slid down her chair slowly as she hid her face with her hands. 

"Her soulmate is so clear to her that Professor Trelawney even knows his health status. I wish I'd know mine..." Lavender looked down at her hand. 

"Please...I'll do anything." Rose looked up in defeat. 

"And her tea leaves. Oh her tea leaves. What I'd do to have them...Oh! I can't wait for crystal balls, I bet we'd be able to see who you'll fall in love with. Wouldn't that be exciting?" Lavender asked Rose. 

"Yes. Just...exciting..." Rose hid her face once more. 

"It's so clear that Professor Trelawney is too afraid to speak because it has to happen...Please Rose don't spoil it, I'd love to see what happens." Lavender said. 

Rose pushed her hair back, "mhm sure. Maybe Professor Lupin should get on with class?" Rose suggested to change the subject. 

Pansy laughed in front, "Look, Beauty is more about love than she is her muggle blood." 

Rose sat up, "Yeah and she's more about throwing books at you in hopes of straightening out your crooked face." 

"Oh please you won't be able to throw a book before you can walk down the stairs without falling through!" Pansy turned to face her. 

"At least I don't throw myself at a man who doesn't want me!" 

Pansy gasped, "At least I'm not afraid to fall on a "perfect" face." 

"Because you're faced is already squished like a pug!"

Pansy stood up, "oh you don't know what you're talking about mudblood!" 

Rose stood up and lunged at her but Lupin caught her just in time and pulled her away, "Ok! Now! I would've given you two girls so much detention that you'd still be doing it even after graduation! But lucky for the class, we're duelling today. So feel free to fight out your problems instead of throwing books and using offensive language!"

"I'd throw the bloody desk if you let me." Rose tried to break free. 

"Why? You'd just miss and hurt another professor!" Pansy yelled. 

"Girls! How about you two fight first?" Lupin suggested. 

"Fine!" Pansy said. 

"Rose?" Lupin looked down. 

She threw his arms off, "fine..." 

~

They both stood on either sides of the classrooms and got in their stances. 

"Now...go!" Lupin said. 

"Stupefy!" Pansy said. 

"Protego!" Rose blocked it, "Expelliarmus!" 

Pansys wand was knocked out of her hand, "Petrificus Totalus!" now she was stuck in her duelling stance unable to move, "stupefy..." Rose said and Pansy fell backwards. 

Lupin smiled over at Rose, "brilliant!" He then pointed his wand at Pansy and she quickly stood up, "what Miss Belle did was very logical. When Miss Parkinson made her first shot, Rose blocked it. Pansy was shocked that she didn't think of the consequences. 20 points to Gryffindor and 5 for Slytherin." 

"Nice job." Harry congratulated her. 

"Who's next?" Lupin asked. 

Harry and Draco looked at one another, "Parkinson, Belle." Lupin called them over to stand near him after they had gone. 

"Seamus and Dean?" Lupin called up. 

The two got into their fighting stance, "see me after class." Lupin whispered to Rose and she nodded in agreement. 

~

Class let out and everyone began to leave, "I'll see you guys later..." Rose said grabbing her bag. 

"Alright?" Ron questioned suspiciously. 

Rose walked over to Lupin, "is this about Pansy?" 

"Not necessarily." He said. 

"So? Then what?" 

"I want to help you, teach you." 

"Teach me what?" 

"You're a very talented witch, Rose. You have a lot of potential. Besides, you've grown on me."

"How?" She nervously chuckled. 

"Well, besides being mildly aggressive, you don't do it on purpose. You have reasoning, whether it's defending yourself or your friends....Even me. You remind me a lot of one of my...one of my old friends. She was just like you. I mean, even when you threw a book at another student, you still fought off their boggart." 

"Well, being mildly aggressive is an understatement. And she didn't deserve it, even if she was being awful towards you and everyone ever." 

He smiled, "so what do you say?" 

She thought for a moment, "Alright, sure. I guess I can learn not to attack my professors."

He chuckled, "that's the spirit, how about we start off tomorrow night at 7?" 

"7 will work."

"Well I won't keep you much longer."

"Right, Um...Thanks." She said before walking out and had a smile across her face the whole way back to the commons room.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at breakfast Pansy from the Slytherins table was making fun of Harry along with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. 

"Potter! Potter!" Pansy called out. The four of them looked over. 

"Look! A dementor!" She gasped as a joke. 

"Pansy! Pansy! Mind shutting up?" Rose fought back. 

"Forget it..." Harry turned around. 

"And she speaks!" Pansy laughed. 

Rose stood up, "and she also kicks-"

"Now girls, keep it clean if you're going to argue." Professor Lupin walked by. 

Rose sat back down, "If I hear that mistake of a woman speak one more time..." 

"Easy! Easy, it'll be alright. Maybe we should go to Divination." Ron said. 

They all grabbed their bags and walked over to a ladder while losing Hermione along the way. "A ladder?" Rose asked looking up. 

Ron and Rose shared a look before turning towards Harry, "after you." Ron said. 

"Yes, yes. We insist." Rose said. 

Harry hesitantly climbed up, then Ron, and then Rose followed behind. The room was filled with circular tables with two seats each. There was darkness with a bit of light shining through as an awful perfume smell filled the room and the heat soared throughout it. 

After a few minutes of being alone with no one else besides fellow students, a woman walked in. She had puffy hair and giant glasses that imaged as binoculars. 

Though Professor Trelawney was surly a sight to see, Rose lost interest in what she was talking about right away. 

If she was being honest, Divination was her least exciting class all year. 

Then she heard the familiar Hermione scoff which caused her to jump and drop her books, "Hermione!" Rose whispered as she bent down to grab her books. 

"It's humiliating that this is even a class. Tea leaves? Palm readings? Looking into a ball?" She laughed. 

"It's whatever Hermione. I mean, she likes the topic, she likes to teach. Why not?" Rose shrugged. 

"Why do I even bother. You're always defending people." 

"At least I give them a chance..." 

"Fine. But if it gets ridiculous then I'm leaving." 

"No one will stop you, honey." 

Hermione smiled, "Thank you." 

"Now that you've all finished your tea, switch with the person at your table and read what you see." Trelawney said. 

Hermione and Rose switched as Ron and Harry, who were sitting next to them, switched their cups. 

"What do you see?" Trelawney asked. 

Hermione was trying to concentrate but Harry and Ron were talking loudly about suffering but enjoying it. 

"Um...I see a apple which means good luck...and an angel which means you'll get good news..." Hermione said. 

"Let me take a look." Trelawney held out her hands and Hermione gave her the cup. 

"Ah! Yes! Indeed...You're wrong." Trelawney walked to show Rose, "see, right there is a heart and a knot. You'll be in love in the near future but you'll be extremely stressed and anxious about it...I see it now. Yes. I see it now." Trelawney put the cup down and a hand on Rose's shoulder with her eyes shut, "oh my dear, you're going to fall for someone very hard. You're stressed because you're far too young...you know you can't have him. Yet at least. Oh my dear, I'm sorry." She then walked away. 

"What the...What just happened?" Rose turned to Hermione. 

"I told you!" 

"Well...Permission to leave is granted." The two laughed until Trelawney dropped Harrys cup. 

"My dear boy! You've got the grim...." Trelawney said. 

"Doesn't he always? I mean he's always about to die every year..." Rose whispered to Hermione who nodded in agreement. 

~

After Mcgonagall convinced Harry not to worry since Trelawney is always predicting someone to die, they all went off to lunch. 

After lunch they went to Care of Magical Creatures, a class in which Hagrid was now teaching. 

"Not falling in love are we?" Draco said behind Rose. 

"No, your enormous ego kills the mood." Rose said as they all continued to walk down to Hagrid's hut. 

Their new books for the class was like an actual monster. It had eyes, teeth, and a nasty attitude. But Rose often asked herself why she didn't put two and two together. Only Hagrid would be someone to assign everyone this monstrous book. 

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid said to everyone, "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Now follow me!" They all set off into the woods. 

Rose occasionally tripped over branches and tree roots but always managed to catch herself on her friends. 

"Look Draco, she's already falling!" Pansy called out about the Divination lesson. 

Rose stopped and turned around at Pansy who didn't notice she had stopped until she almost came face to face, "what's your problem?" Pansy crossed her arms. 

"I was just about to ask you the same. Then I remembered the smug look you carry on your pug face everyday." Rose turned back around and heard Pansy gasp.

Then Pansy tugged on her hair causing Rose to turn quickly and smack her book on the side of Pansy's head. 

"Girls! Quit it!" Hagrid came over as Hermione, Ron, and Harry laughed. 

"She pulled my hair!" Rose pointed down at Pansy who was now on the ground. 

"She hit me with her book!" Pansy pointed upwards. 

Draco was laughing in the corner with Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Well...You two girls apologize! O' I'll take points and detention!" Hagrid pointed his finger at them both. 

Rose huffed in anger then looked down, "I'm sorry." 

"Now, you." He turned to Pansy. 

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes. 

"Now let's keep goin'!" Hagrid started walking again with everyone following. 

"Nice swing." Hermione laughed. 

"It's hard to miss with a head as big as hers." Ron joked. 

Harry laughed then they suddenly stopped. 

"Ok, now open yeh books." Hagrid said. 

They all looked at him questioning his sanity as no one was able to do that. 

"How are we supposed to do that?" Draco asked. 

"You stroke the spine o' course." Hagrid said. 

They all stroked the spine of the book which caused the monster to fall into some sort of trance.

"I thought they were funny." Hermione referenced the book as she set her bags down. 

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off! God, this place is going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes, wait until my father hears about this." Draco said. 

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said. 

Draco smiled then it quickly faded as he looked up in the sky freighted, "Dementor! Dementor!" He pointed which caused Harry and everyone besides all of Slytherin and Rose to jump. 

She was better than falling for one of his obnoxious tricks. 

Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him away. 

Then a hippogriff stood in front of them and everyone froze. 

"Hippogriffs! Beau'iful, aren' they?" Hagrid asked. 

To Rose's surprise, they really were. She's read about them before but never got to meet one in person. 

"Don' be shy, come a bit nearer-" Hagrid said. 

Everyone besides Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Rose stepped back. 

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpies, 'cause those talons hurt." Hagrid said. 

"Right, who wants ter go first?" Hagrid asked. 

Everyone took another step back besides Harry and Rose this time. 

"So?" Hagrid looked at the two but Rose was still tranced by the giant creature in front. 

Harry took notice, "I'll do it..." he said. 

Rose went to take another step back and nearly fell as she slipped on some leaves but caught herself. 

Pansy laughed, "maybe it's Potter..." She whispered to another Slytherin girl. 

"Maybe. After all, it's the only shot either of them got." The other one whispered back loud enough for Rose to hear. 

"Don't..." Hermione warned and Rose shook it off. 

Rose brought her attention back to Harry who miraculously had gotten on top of the hippogriff. 

"Alrigh', off yeh go!" Hagrid sent the hippogriff flying upwards with Harry holding on to his life. 

They all looked up and Draco dropped his apple in shock. 

"Merlins beard...." Rose gasped with a smile. Even Pansy and the other girl were now quiet. 

"Bloody hell..." Ron said. 

After a few minutes Harry had landed safely and got off of the hippogriff then Draco approached it and bowed. The hippogriff bowed back and Draco said, "I knew it must have been easy, if Potter could do it....I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute." 

And with that insult, the hippogriff jumped up and pushed down Draco. 

Draco grabbed his arm, "its killed meh! Its killed meh!" 

"It's just a little scratch." Hagrid walked over. 

"Hagrid! He's got to go to the hospital!" Rose said. 

"Alright, Alright. I'm the teacher, I've got him." Hagrid picked him up and they started walking back towards the castle. 

"Bloody chicken..." Draco said before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

The last few months of school had been challenging. Besides the fact that Harry had won Gryffindor the quidditch final, Buckbeak was sentenced to death for attacking Draco. 

And now they were doing exams. 

After finishing Potions they headed over to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was one of the strangest ones they had seen. It was an obstacle course and at the end they had to face a boggart. 

"Good luck." Pansy laughed. 

"Don't listen, you'll be fine." Harry reminded Rose and she smiled. 

"Rosalie Belle." Lupin called forward. 

Rose couldn't believe that he had done the one thing that she couldn't do, an obstacle course. And the more she stared down at everything she had to do, she became overwhelming nervous. 

When she tends to become that, her clumsiness goes over the roof. 

"And go!" Lupin said. 

Rose had occasionally tripped but brushed it aside and continued on. Then she got in to her boggart. 

"Riddikulus!" She pointed at the same creepy boggart of herself and turned it into the strange inflatable she had pictured. 

Rose walked out feeling as if she failed it. 

"Excellent! Full marks!" Lupin said. 

Rose froze, appalled at what he just said. 

"What...?" She asked. 

"Full marks." He smiled down. 

"I'm sorry...what? Did you not see me? I nearly exploded the whole thing..." 

"I think you're thinking too much about this. Yes you tripped a bit, who doesn't? Besides that, everything was spot on and you continued on as if the trips never happened. So once again I'll say, full marks." 

Rose smiled and walked towards her friends. 

"How was it like?" Hermione asked. 

Rose was still in shock that she couldn't answer but smiled. Then Hermione went and passed even though she cried because her boggart was Mcgonagall saying she failed all her classes. 

Then Pansy went before Harry. She didn't do so well, she couldn't pass the boggart part. 

"Look Ro, it's you," Ron laughed as he peaked in at Pansy, "Oh!" Ron gasped. 

"What happened?" Rose asked. 

He laughed, "you just smacked her." 

Harry also got full marks and Ron passed as well. 

~

"I can't believe we've got to look inside balls to see our future." Ron groaned as they waited for their exams in Divination. 

"Yeah, well I go first." Rose frowned. 

"Great, maybe you can tell us how it goes." Harry said. 

"And risk Hermione finding out? She's stressed enough, I don't want her taking it out on me." Rose said. 

"Rosalie Belle!" Trelawney called. 

"Good luck." Harry said. 

"Maybe you'll see your soulmate!" Ron teased. 

Rose got into the class and sat down on the cushion across from Trelawney. She looked more frightened than Rose. 

"Ok...Um...take as long as you need. After all...it'll be better this way." She looked away. 

Rose concentrated, and concentrated, and cleared her mind. But still couldn't see anything, "do you see it...oh do you see it...?"

"Professor...why can't you tell me what's going to happen...?" 

"My dear...the way these next few days, weeks, months, years go need to happen. Even if you fall..." 

"Why does it matter who we fall in love with? I mean...is he that wrong that I may die...?" 

"You might just have to see yourself..." She looked away again waiting. 

Rose rested her head on the table looking discreetly at the ball. "Can we stand behind me, it'll help me focus." Rose said. 

Trelawney was still so devastated that she didn't question her and did what she said. 

Rose closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and exhaled before opening her eyes. She fought long and hard not to think of anything else. After a few seconds she saw the cloudiness of the crystal ball fade open. 

"I see a moon..." Rose said. 

"Mhm...very good." Trelawney said. 

"And I see me...A whomping willow too...And my friends...A dog? A black dog? A rat? Snape?" Rose raised a brow. 

"Very good. Very good. What else?" 

"There's another man but I can't see. He's all faded..." 

"Try harder my dear..."

So she did, "I still can't see it..." 

"That's ok. That's absolutely fine...what's happening?"

"I'm crying while...on the floor looking up. There's blood too...wait a minute...I think that's P-" 

"Ok! I think that's quite enough!" Trelawney put her hand in front of Rose's eyes to block her view. Rose looked up, "full marks." Trelawney said. 

"Why couldn't I see...?" Rose asked. 

Trelawney smiled and grabbed her chin, "I hope you know your name means beauty...And he'll see more than that...he already does..." She walked away. Rose grabbed her bag and left down. 

"How'd it go?" Harry asked. 

"Splendid..." Rose walked past them. 

•

Rose was in the commons room with Ginny, Fred, and George when she remembered something awful. Buckbeak was being executed in a bit. Knowing she was late, she hurried up and out of the castle to the grounds. 

She ran past Draco who was talking about Crabbe and Goyle not having to say a word about what just happened when she walked down to Hagrids hut. 

"Ah, Miss Belle!" Dumbledore said behind her. 

She turned around, "Good evening." She smiled. 

"Heading to Hadgrids are you?" 

"I was yes..." She looked over at the Minister and the executioner. Her blood boiled at the sight of them. Buckbeak did nothing wrong, Draco just wasn't listening. 

"Mind if you come by later? He might need a friend after..." Dumbledore bowed his bead. 

"Yeah, I can...." Rose took a few steps up before turning back around, "I just hope you, Minister, out of all people truly considered exactly what you're about to do..." She began to start walking. 

"May I ask why's that?" The minister called out. 

Rose stopped and step down a bit, "Well, after all it would be upsetting for a man who carries so much power...you know, have someone under him making his decisions for him. It's just sad, really. Draco Malfoy never pays attention in class, and the one day he didn't it caused an innocent life to be taken...Shame, really is a shame." She then smiled, "Anyways! Good day to you all!" She walked up again. 

She turned around and saw them heading towards his hut and she ran to the pumpkin patch as Ron, Hermione, and Harry ran out the back and over to the hut. 

"Poor Hagrid..." Hermione frowned. 

They heard movement in the woods. 

"What was that?" Rose looked behind. 

"I don't know...I thought I saw..." Hermione squinted. 

"Come on, let's go." Harry said and they all ran back up towards the castle. 

Once they got to the top they saw everyone leave the hut. 

"Oh no..." Hermione gasped. 

Then it happened...Buckbeak had been executed. 

"Oh..." Hermione cried as she held onto Ron with his rat in his other hand. 

Rose grabbed Hermione hand in comfort as Harry rested a hand on Rose's shoulder. 

"Ouch! Scabbers! He bit me!" Ron said as his rat ran off into the hills. Ron chased after the rat. Rose, Harry, and Hermione all followed Ron. 

They saw him jump down and he grab the rat. Turning around and sitting he talked to it. 

"Hermione, Rose...is that the tree I think it is?" Harry asked looking up. 

"Yes." The girls said in unison. 

"Ron! Come!" They all called him over but instead he looked behind them in nothing but fear written across his face. 

"HARRY! ROSE! HERMIONE! WATCH OUT! IT'S THE GRIM!" He cried. 

They all turned around and saw a black dirty dog run towards them. They all ducked and he jumped over and grabbed Ron by the leg as he dragged him towards the tree. 

"No! Help!" Ron reached out one hand while holding onto Scabbers.

"Ron!" Rose ran after with Hermione and Harry behind. 

But he was taking down and the tree swung at them causing them to fall. They all got up, "jump!" Hermione said. The two girls jumped and Harry got knocked over agin. 

The two girls jumped once more and while Rose thought Hermione was looking she jumped over another branch. Rose looked up and saw Hermione get swept away in the air holding onto the branch screaming. 

"Hermione!" Rose gasped. 

Rose looked back out front and didn't have time to react before she was not in the same position as Hermione. They two girls screamed as they were swung in the air. Hermione got swept into the tree with smaller branches and twigs hitting her then Rose had the same happened. Only Rose laid flat to protect her face. 

"Grab Harry!" Rose screamed to Hermione. 

Hermione grabbed Harry and threw him into the hole before she jumped down and did the same. 

Before Rose got to do the same, the branch and flung her off. Luckily she was a few feet off the ground but managed to twist her ankle pretty badly. 

She grunted in pain as she stood up. 

‘Do I get help?’

‘Do I go after them?’


	11. Chapter 11

Rose stared at the tree. Now with her twisted ankle, she was unable to run fast enough that the tree would miss her. 

She ran in a limp towards the castle but was stopped at the foot of the hill by Lupin. 

"Professor! You have to help! Ron, Harry, and Hermione! They're all in the whomping willow!" She grabbed onto his arms for balance. 

"I know, I saw. It's alright, you stay here! I'll go get them!" Lupin walked away to the tree. 

He managed to immobilize the tree and walked down. Then Snape came out of the castle, "Belle? What are you doing out of the castle?" He sneered. 

"The whomping willow..." Was all she could manage to say. 

He nodded and strutted off and then went in. She limped over. Knowing that she should've listened to Lupin since she's hurt, she didn't like not knowing what was happening. With the tree still she was able to get down safely. 

Up the stairs she walked into the shrieking shack. Then she heard voices talking upstairs. Rose slowly walked up as quietly as possible. She saw Snape pointing his wand at Lupin and...Sirius Black was right there as well. 

Harry looked over at Rose who put her finger up at her lips to keep him quiet as she slowly pulled her wand out. Harry slowly nodded and looked back at Snape threatening Black and Lupin. 

"After you." Snape pointed his wand towards the door which happened to be where Rose was standing. She looked over at Lupin and not thinking as clearly she tossed her wand to Harry and she knocked into Snape which caused his wand to drop. 

"Expelliarmus!" Harry pointed at Snape and he flew backwards and crashed onto the bed. 

"Harry! What'd you just do?!" Ron asked. 

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione said. 

Harry then pointed his wand to Lupin and Black, "Harry put it down!" Rose said. 

"No! Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Harry pointed his wand at Black. 

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend." Lupin said. 

"Harry, just give the wand back." Rose held out a hand. 

"Why? Do you know who they are?" Hermione stepped forward. 

"Of course I do, Hermione!" Rose said leaning against the wall for her ankle, "I've known for a while now...please Harry..." 

"No! Pettigrews dead!" Harry was more determined than ever, "you killed him!" He pointed to Black. 

"No he didn't. I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map." Lupin walked in front of the wand. 

"The map was lying." Harry said. 

"The map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there!" Black pointed over at Ron. 

"Me?! He's mental!" Ron said. 

"No! Not you! You're rat!" 

"Scabbers has been in my family for years!" 

"12 years! Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe isn't he?" 

"So what?" 

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-" Harry started. 

"Finger!" Black finished, "he cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. And then he transformed into a rat!" 

He was an animagus, as well as Black. It had all made sense now. 

"Show me." Harry demanded. 

Black fought Ron for Scabbers, "give it to him Ron." Harry said. 

"No! What are you going to do to him?! Scabbers! Leave him alone!" Ron cried. 

Rose handed Lupin his wand back and Black set Scabbers on the piano and the two started shooting spells at him. They missed until he was caught in the wall. Lupin and Black pulled him out and confronted him. 

"Remus...? Sirius. My old friends!" Peter tried to get close to them. But they pushed him back. 

Peter looked back at Harry, "Harry, look at you! You look so much like your father. Like James, we were the best of friends..." 

"How dare you speak to Harry!" Black pushed Peter back again, "how dare you talk about James in front of me!" 

Peter went behind the piano with Lupin and Black across from him. 

"Did you sold James and Lily to Voldemort? Didn't you." Lupin said. 

"I didn't mean to." Peter cried, "the dark lord, you have no idea the weapons he processes. Sirius, what would you have done? What would you have done?"

"I would've died! I would've died rather than betray my friends!" Black said. 

Rose grabbed her wand back from Harry as he stood in the doorway to prevent him from leaving. 

"Harry! James wouldn't have wanted me killed. Your dad, your dad would spare me!" Peter said but Lupin and Black pulled him away once more, "he would show me mercy!" 

"We should've realized Peter, that if Voldemort wouldn't have killed you, we would together." Lupin said as he and Black pointed their wands at him. 

"You can't." Rose pulled Lupins arm down. 

"No!" Harry said. 

"Rose...Harry. This man..." Lupin started. 

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle." Harry walked up to him. 

"Bless you boy!" Peter kneeled down. 

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that the dementors could have you." Harry looked down at him. 

~

Harry and Sirius had helped Ron out of the shack since he was unable to walk due to his leg all mangled. 

"Come on." Lupin pulled Peter. 

Lupin kept a close eye on Peter as Rose limped behind them. Lupin got out from underneath the tree and then pulled out Peter. 

It wasn't until this moment where Rose knew she shouldn't have gone down there, she could hardly put any pressure on her ankle. Because of this, she couldn't push herself back through. 

Lupin took notice and helped her out. 

"How bad is it...?" Hermione asked as Lupin went back to Peter. 

"Bad, really bad." Rose lifted up her jeans to show exactly how swollen and bruised her ankle was getting. 

"Well sit down." Hermione pointed next to Ron. 

"No, if I sit down I won't get back up."

Hermione smiled then looked off over the hill and her expression quickly changed, "HARRY!" Hermione called out. 

Harry and Sirius turned around and Hermione pointed to the sky. 

The full moon had emerged through the clouds. 

"Remus!" Sirius ran over and pushed Rose out of the way for protection. 

Though he didn't mean to make her fall, she was off balance already. She starred in front of her to find Lupin turning in a werewolf right before her eyes. 

"Did you take your potion tonight?!" Sirius was hysterical while trying to keep Lupin sane. 

Suddenly the full formation took place and he threw Sirius away and started to cry. 

"Professor...? Professor Lupin...?" Hermione said. 

He looked up and started howling. 

Rose started to scoot backwards when Snape came out and started talking to Harry but Rose was too busy with Lupin being a werewolf. 

Lupin looked over at them and charged over he stopped at Rose, put his hand up to attack her but something strange had just happened. Rose looked up terrified at him and his hand stopped midway. 

Once he started putting it down and turning to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Snape. Sirius had turned into an animagus and attacked Lupin. 

"Wait no! Sirius!" Rose stood up. 

Lupin pushed Sirius off and went after the four, again leaving Rose alone. But Sirius had came back and attacked once more. 

Snape grabbed Rose, "Wait, stop it!" She tried to break free from his grip. 

Lupin swung at Snape. Rose didn't know if it was to attack or protect but either way it caused them all to fall down. 

Sirius had ran off and Lupin reluctantly followed behind after looking at Snape. 

"Sirius!" Harry ran after. 

"Come on, come on. He'll come back." Hermione pulled Rose up but she didn't want to go. What if he came back? He didn't bother to hurt Rose. 

~

Rose was in a bed next to Ron in the hospital room. She laid on her side avoiding her three friends as she cried silently. 

Questions filled her head. 

Why didn't he attack me when he could?

Was he that weak as a werewolf?

Did it mean something else?

Then Dumbledore came in frantically which caught Rose's attention. 

"You've got the wrong man!" Hermione said. 

"He's innocent!" Harry said. 

"It was my rat who did it." Ron said. 

"What?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Scabbers, my rat. Well he wasn't really a rat but...." Ron started but Hermione cut him off. 

"Sirius Black is innocent." Hermione started once again. 

"I know, but it's going to be hard for four 13 year old wizards to convince the Ministry." Dumbledore said grabbing Ron's hurt leg. 

"So you're going to let another innocent person die?" Rose sat up crying. 

Dumbledore smiled at her then walked over to Harry and Hermione. 

"Mysterious thing, time. Powerful. But when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black's in the topmost cell of the dark tower. You know the law miss Granger. You must not be seen and you would do what I feel to return before this last time. If not the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared." He turned to leave but stopped, "three turns should do it." He then left. He stopped at the door, "oh by the way. When in doubt I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin with. Good luck." He shut the door. 

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked. 

"Sorry guys, but seeing as you can't walk..." Hermione pulled out something from under her shirt and placed it over herself and Harry. It was a time turner. 

Hermione turned it three times then she and Harry were gone. 

"What?! Where'd they just go?!" Ron asked. 

"It's a time turner, Hermione just broke wizarding..." Before she could finish Harry and Hermione walked back in through the the doors. 

"What?! You guys just left!" Ron said. 

"Did you do it...?" Rose asked. 

Hermione nodded, "and Buckbeak." 

Rose smiled but she was still upset about Lupin. 

~

Harry and Hermione left while Ron and Rose were stuck in bed, "Ro..." Ron said. 

She turned around and wiped her eyes, "what?" 

"Your...Your hair..." He pointed. 

"What about it...? That it's soaked? Well news for you Ronald, it's because I've been upset." 

"That and its also pitch black..." 

She raised a brow, "what do you mean pitch black?" 

She got up grabbed her crutches and walked over to the nearest mirror. He was right. Her hair was no longer light brown, it had turned black all around. But what scared her the most was how short it had gotten in just a few short hours. 

"Rose, are you a Metamorphmagus?" Ron asked. 

"No, of course not...I can't be." She walked back to the bed and laid down, "there's no way..." 

"What did you say Trelawney told you?" Ron asked. 

"She's told me many things. Saying that one night, I'll change when love..something! I don't know! How can I remember half of the things she says?" 

•

Ron and Rose were let out the next day. Rose was stuck on crutches with Ron stuck with one on his bad leg. 

"Rose! Ro...What happened?" Hermione ran over. 

"Life..." Rose shrugged. 

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked. 

"Oh um..." Hermione turned to Rose, "Professor Lupin...He's leaving..." 

"What...?" Rose asked. 

"He's resigned...." 

Rose didn't need to hear anymore and found herself practically running on crutches. For the first time, she was more focused on someone else that she didn't trip, fall, or even hurt anyone. 

She got to his classroom and saw him leaving, "You're leaving..?" She stood in front of him. 

"I have to." Lupin said. 

"No, no you don't have to! You're leaving by choice!"

He smiled, "I know...It's the best option. Dumbledore doesn't need anymore chaos. Rose, I'm sorry but I was reckless. And your hair?" 

"Don't worry about it! And no, no. You weren't. It was a simple mistake!"

"Even so, parents won't see it like that. Remember what I told you? About my father? It'll just happen again." He patted her shoulder then started walking again. 

"You didn't attack me. Why?" She turned around. 

He faced her, "What?" 

"You didn't take your potion, why'd you not attack me? 

"I can't remember..." 

"You went to...but something happened and...and you stopped. And you didn't have the potion, professor..." 

"Remus, please...And I don't have an answer for you...I'm sorry." 

"P-Remus, you're not a bad werewolf..." 

"To you...Did I not attack anyone else or?"

"Well yes but...you didn't hurt anyone..." 

"Yet. I best be going Rose, I'm sorry." 

"Will I ever see you again...?" 

"Of course. There comes a time and a place for everything Rose. But I'll leave you with this, you're one of the finest witches I've ever seen. Determined, passionate, logical. I'll see you again...maybe sooner rather than later. And if I were you, I'd practice on your Metamorphmagus situation..." He left with another one of his smiled left behind. 

She was alone in his class, well now it was his old class. 

~

"Everything's alright?" Harry asked Rose as he noticed she was a bit off at breakfast. She nodded, lying she was fine. 

"Trelawney won't stop looking over here." Hermione pointed out. 

"Probably because of Harry." Ron said. 

"No, it can't be. I never died..." Harry looked over at Rose, "maybe about you?" 

"Can't be..." Rose said. 

Rose didn't know why she felt this way. She's never been this upset before. And even if she had been, she didn't know why or when it started. 

All she knew was she couldn't wait for the day that she would see Lupin again...


	12. Two

ORDER OF THE PHOENIX

Cheers erupted from the anticipated crowd as Harry had returned from the maze in the triwaizard tournament. 

He had won! 

That was until Fleur Delacour gave a gut wrenching screech. 

Dumbledore, Professor Moody, and others ran over to Harry. It became more clear that Harry had not returned alone. He was with someone else, but they were unable to see who as he covered them with sobs. 

Everyone ran into the field to congratulate Harry. Some not aware of the situation. 

"He's back...he's back. Voldemort's back...he wanted me to bring his body back..." Harry cried. 

"It's ok...he's home." Dumbledore said. 

"Wait! That's my son! That's my son!" Mr. Diggory cried. 

Cho Chang gasped as she began to cry. 

"Come on." Moody tried to pull of Harry. 

"No! No!" Harry fought back to stay with Cedric. 

"Oh, no...." Rose gasped. 

Hermione started to cry as well as Moody pulled Harry away and Mr. Diggory cried on Cedric, "that's my son!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You wanted to see me?" Rose walked into Dumbledores office. 

"Indeed I did...Miss Belle, I've been informed about your dueling experience. One professor in particular had a lot to say about you." Dumbledore smiled. 

"May I ask who?" 

"Professor Lupin. I'm sure you remember. Miss Belle, in recent events...with Voldemort on the raise once again I've decided to bring back the order." 

"The order? What is it?"

"Order of the Phoenix. We must keep Harry safe. Moody is currently recruiting an auror. And Remus Lupin suggested you."

"I...Why?" 

"You have heart, Rose. You do. But you're more than it. He said you're one of the best he's ever taught, and I'd like to see where you stand on that...I'm also aware of everything you'd do for your friends. Whether it be the chamber of secrets, or hitting a teacher...yes I'm aware of that too, you're just the person we need. Besides, the Auror Moody is getting well she's also a Metamorphmagus. She can help you." 

"But I'm still a student..." 

"We're aware...But it's never stopped you before. Sirius Black, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Moody, Hagrid, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Minevra, Fleur Delacour, and Severus Snape are all in it right now. We're waiting on word from Nymphadora Tonks." 

"Isn't she the one Flitwick..."

Dumbledore finished her sentence, "she's the one almost as bad as you. The only thing that made her drastically different was changing into other professors and...ghosts...So? What do you say?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"12 Grimmauld Place..." Dumbledore said as he and Rose walked into the door. The building was something she had never seen before. The building it was located in had seemed to open and reveal a hidden door. 

The one that the Order was located in. 

"Ah! Albus!" Mr. Weasley walked over shaking his hand, "Rose! How are you?" He turned to her. 

If she was being honest, she didn't know how to answer that. She was unable to control her new powers that she knew so little about. More because when they had appeared, she was in an emotional state. And ever since then there's always been something happening. 

When Remus left, her hair turned extremely dark. It was all black and got incredibly thin and short, even lost her iconic curls. Her hair got a bit better during summer until Harry's name got out in the goblet. Her hair was always growing and was dark grey as if it was fake. 

During the yule hall, everyone was asking her to go. Even boys from Durmstrang kept asking. However every time they had asked her hair would turn blue which caused them to leave before she could say no. 

During the tournament, when Harry went against the dragon, mermaids and the maze it would turn grey. 

"Everything's been...alright." Rose finally answered. 

"Great! Oh, go along! Everyone is in the room ahead." He pointed down the hall. 

She nodded and her nerves had settled in. She nervously brushed her hand through her hair before walking in. It wasn't until strands of hair fell on her face that she saw how grey it was. 

She walked in and immediately tripped which seemed to grab everyone's attention. 

"Always knows how to make an entrance." Remus smiled at her and her heart stopped for a brief moment. 

"Oh, hello dear!" Mrs. Weasley hugged her, "looking beautiful as ever!" She pulled away. 

"Oh, thank you." She smiled. 

"Good day, Rose. This is Nym-Tonks. This is Tonks." Moody said as he walked over with a girl who looked a few years older than Rose. She had bright purple hair and tripped on the way. 

"Nice to finally meet you, I've heard quite a bit..." Tonks leaned in, "I'll help you out, you don't need to worry." She smiled. 

God I love this woman. 

"Rose! It's nice to see you again." Sirius walked over. 

He seemed happy, clean, sane again. His hair was maintained, his teeth were no longer rotten, his clothes were clean, and had a bright smile on his face. 

"Nice to see you too." Rose smiled. 

Jokingly, Tonks sat down on the table and leaned on her arm in a way as if she was admiring Rose, "no need to prude, but are you sure you're not part Veela?" 

"No, but it's alright. I get that a lot." Rose smiled. 

"She's so gorgeous." Tonks turned to Mrs. Weasley, "look at those dimples!" She teased. 

Rose could feel her rush of blood to her cheeks, "She really is quite the head turner." Mrs. Weasley smiled. 

"Thank you, Tonks. Make this uncomfortable." Sirius joked. 

"How am I making it uncomfortable? I'm just stating the facts." Tonks winked to Rose. 

"Ron told me about how many boys asked you to the Yule Ball." Mrs. Weasley teased. 

"Oh! A ball? How was that?" Tonks asked. 

"Wouldn't know...I didn't go." Rose said. 

"How?" Tonks gasped. 

"I said no to the ones I could...before they ran off." She sat down across from Tonks. 

"How come?" 

"I didn't think it was necessary. Besides I had better things to do. Also why did the men have to ask us? It's foul!" 

"It really is...I like this one!" Tonks said. 

"We do when she doesn't attack us." Remus sat down next to Rose. 

"I heard about that. So Flitwick huh? I've had a few run ins with him too. What about Filch?" 

"She's too nice for that." Sirius sat down at the end. 

"I think I may have to teach you a few things, besides controlling your appearances. So far hair only?" Tonks asked. 

Rose nodded, "so far."

"Mhm...." Tonks leaned back in the chair and then a ducks mouth appeared on her face. 

Rose smiled in admiration, "We can do that?" 

Tonks went back to her normal mouth, "yes we can. I intend on helping you. I know it's tough, and especially with everything you've been going through it can be really hard to control." 

"Rose! Tonks! Shacklebolt!" Moody walked in, "Harry has been expelled." 

Rose stood, "what?" 

"Well for now, Dumbledore had just convinced them to push it back." 

"Ok well...What happened?" Sirius asked. 

"Fought off a dementor. Himself and his cousin were affected." 

"But how can a dementor be in a muggle town? They take order from the Ministry and the Ministry right now is trying to say that Voldemort isn't back. That Harry lied....So then it's obvious what they're doing...They're trying to keep Harry away, wherever Harry goes then the drama follows." Rose said. 

"Exactly, which is why you, Moody, Tonks, and Shacklebolt have to go get Harry." Sirius said. 

"Ladies?" Moody stepped out the way and Shacklebolt looked at him in disgust. Moody took notice and added, "and man."


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived at privot drive, "that's the house?" Tonks asked. 

"That's the one..." Rose pulled out her wand, "Alohomora." 

They opened the door and Tonks led the way in, "where's his room?" She whispered. 

"Up the stairs..." Rose whispered back slowly closing the door behind them. They all walked up quietly until Rose tripped on a basket near one of the bedroom doors. 

"Sorry..." Her hair turned grey. 

"Is this it?" Tonks asked. 

"Seems so...looks like the smallest..." Rose said pointing her wand to the door, "Alohomora..." 

The door unlocked and Moody opened it. 

"Can't believe these muggles." Tonks said. 

"They're not all too bad..." Rose said. 

"Never seen a house so clean yet the people inside are so dirty. It's dark in here...Lumos..." Tonks lifted up her wand. 

Tonks and Rose lit up their wands to show Harry standing in the center of his room. 

"What are you guys doing here...?" Harry asked. 

"Saving you of course." Moody said. 

~

They walked back in to Sirius's family home. 

"Just stay here." Moody told Harry as he lead the way. Shacklebolt walked behind Moody, then Tonks, and then Rose. 

Harry stood at the stairs watching them walk past. 

Rose turned around and smiled at Harry. She turned around and nearly fell on Tonks. Tonks had tripped on something near by and moved it out to the center of the hall. Rose caught herself on the wall and Shacklebolt gave her a disappointed look. 

Rose smiled nervously and walked in. 

"He deserves the right to know." Sirius said. 

"At what cost? Potters far too young." Snape said. 

"He may be, but it doesn't change the fact that we're talking about his life after all. Wouldn't you want to know something like this?" Remus asked. 

Snape grunted. 

"I agree, he's far too young for this kind of stress...No offense darling, you're just mentally stronger." Mrs. Weasley turned to Rose as she walked back inside. 

"Ok, Rose? Wouldn't you want to know?" Sirius turned to her. 

"In a way...Yes of course I'd want to know..." Rose said. 

Sirius smiled over at Molly, "See?" 

"Well...I'll take him to his hearing." Mr. Weasley said. 

"Ok but for going back to school we'll need someone to take him to Kings Crossing." Sirius said. 

"Ok, I've had enough. I'm starting dinner." Mrs. Weasley said. 

Rose walked out after her and saw Harry and then hugged him while Hermione and Ron came down. 

"You've been here?" Rose hugged them both. 

"For a bit yes." Hermione said. 

Ginny walked down and Fred and George appeared on either side of Molly which scared her, "just because you two are allowed to use magic doesn't mean you get to whip your wands out for everything!" 

"Hi mom." Ginny walked past. 

Sirius walked out and smiled at Harry with Remus behind him. 

"Sirius..." Harry hugged him. 

Remus and Rose smiled at each other at the sight of how happy Sirius and Harry were. 

"Come on, let me teach you something." Tonks pulled Rose away and into the kitchen. 

~

They all sat around the long table. Rose sat between Remus and Ron while Tonks changed her appearance to a pig then to a duck to make Ginny laugh. 

Rose concentrated as hard as she could like Tonks had taught her and now her mouth and noise matched Tonks's pig face. 

Now Ginny was laughing at both of them and Tonks then matched Rose. 

"Oh please, you're going to kill our sister." Fred said. 

But Tonks and Rose had other plans. They both nodded at each other and then they grew dog snouts which only made Ginny laugh harder and Hermione let out a few giggles. 

"I don't get it, what does the ministry of magic have against me?" Harry asked. 

Rose and Tonks fixed themselves and then preceded to act as if nothing had happened. Ginny then calmed down but occasionally laughed when she looked at the two. 

"Show him." Moody said in the corner, "well, he'll find out soon enough." 

Shacklebolt handed Harry the daily prophet showing that Fudge is saying everything's alright. That Harry and Dumbledore are lying and Voldemort isn't back. 

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. In fact he's using all his power including his influence on the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the dark lord has returned." Sirius said. 

"Why?" Harry asked. 

"The minister thinks Dumbledore's after his job." Remus said. 

"But that's insane. No one in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore..." 

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear...Now he's returned...I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything to avoid facing them." Remus finished. 

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. 14 years ago he had huge numbers in his command, not just witches and wizards but all matters of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We believe Voldemort may be after something..." Sirius got interrupted. 

"Sirius." Moody said. 

Sirius ignored him, "...something he didn't have last time."

"You mean, like a weapon?" Harry asked. 

"No. That's enough. He's just a boy," Mrs. Weasley walked over and grabbed the prophet, "you say much more and you might as well induct him into the order straight away."

"Good. I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight." Harry said. 

Sirius sat back and gave one clap to end the conversation. He was satisfied with Harry's answer. 

Remus and Rose shared a smile to each other before looking over at Harry and Sirius. The one thing that Rose could never stand about Harry was that he was very hard headed. Once his mind was set on something, that was all he could think about. 

~

Rose and Tonks helped Mrs. Weasley clean up after dinner. Yes they may have occasionally dropped a few things and Mrs. Weasley may have been upset, Tonks and Rose felt as if they were made for each other. 

"So you said hair changing was the first thing, when did it start?" Tonks asked as they both jumped and sat on the kitchen countertop. 

"Um..." Rose didn't exactly know how to answer that. Mainly because Remus was still across from them talking to Sirius, "In third year...At the end of third year I got rather depressed you could say. And um...the night that everything changed, my hair turned black and got extremely short..." 

"What did it look like before?" 

"It was light brown and curly and...and went down to my waist...But now if I get upset it thins out. As you can see from this past year I'm still recovering." 

"Sometimes when we get to emotional, we forget about everything else. It's like we get locked out of our minds and nothing else matters..." 

"Do you still have problems? Controlling it and everything?"

"Sometimes. For the most part I handle it pretty well. But at the end of the day, whatever we can't control isn't our fault."

"I know. We're allowed to be vulnerable and hurt but...Tonight was the first time I was actually able to control it for the most part."

"Maybe because it was the fist time you had fun. That's how I learned. I couldn't get too frustrated or not everything would go bonkers. However, I see you following in my footsteps pretty well." She teased. 

Rose smiled, "maybe. But I say the crown goes to the person who accidentally attacked Snape." 

"Maybe it was accidental...Maybe it wasn't. I meant to prank someone that day after all." 

They laughed. 

Then out of nowhere Fred and George appeared and Rose fell off the counter, "Ugh! You vile evil little-"

"We didn't mean it, really." George said. 

"We didn't?" Fred looked at him. 

George helped her up, "are you alright?" he tried to hide his laughter but let it slip a few times. 

"Oh you might as well laugh." Rose said and with that ok they both broke down into hysterical laughter. 

"Obviously Ginny is the most talented one in the family..." Tonks jumped down and walked upstairs. 

"Rose, can we have a word?" Remus asked with Sirius sitting down next to him. 

Rose left the two men basically crying over their prank and sat across from Remus, "yes?" 

"I know you're wondering how you're going to do school and be in the order?" Sirius said. 

"Maybe..." She said. 

"Well we've worked out everything with Dumbledore and all your other professors. They know the situation, more Mcgonagall and Snape than anyone else." Remus said. 

Sirius nodded, "now from time to time we may need you for a little...mission, you could say. You're very important to this order." 

"Ok...two questions. How? And Why?" Rose asked. 

"We'll send you an owl in advance, that or we have Dumbledore...or show up by the floo network. If we send an owl you have to leave to Hogsmeade and we'll meet at the edge of the village." Remus said. 

"How do I get to Hogsmeade?"

"Borrow that invisibility cloak Harry has." Sirius winked. 

"Ask before...But you're wondering why we've asked you here." Remus turned back to Rose. 

"Dumbledore gave a brief explanation." She shrugged. 

Remus and Sirius turned to one another, "this ones on you." Sirius took a sip from his cup. 

"Third year you showed a particular interest in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You're very...unstable...but you learn very quickly. In fact you learned at an extraordinary pace, even conjured a patronus on your own." Remus said. 

"You did? What's your patronus?" Sirius was now interested in the conversation. 

"St. Bernard." Rose answered. 

"How'd you do it?" 

She thought to herself to remember the lie she told, "I thought about the time I hit someone with a book..." 

"With a book? Huh. Interesting, I may need to learn a thing or two from you." Sirius sat back. 

"That's obviously besides the point fight now. But even so, you always fought back. No matter for who or what. I believe in you, I know you can do this. But if you don't want to, we'll understand." Remus finished. 

"I-I mean of course I want to. When Harry came back with Cedric...When he said Voldemort had returned...I had never been so unsure about going  
forth. I mean, he was that close to killing Harry, or even coming to Hogwarts. But I was more worried about Harry, I am more worried about him. Harry's the one he wants, if I can help stop it or even fight back then I want to do it....I would do anything for my friends or family. I'd do anything for the people I cherish..." Rose said, "I want in. I want to join..." 

"Well, Rose....Welcome to the order." Sirius said. 

"Now...don't go barking at the enemy." Remus joked. 

"Oh please, it's a great distraction." 

Then the twins showed up again on both sides of Rose. She jumped from being frightened and her hair turned bright red, "I swear if you two start again." She stood up. 

"What? Hit us with a book?" Fred teased. 

Rose grabbed the prophet and rolled it up and began hitting them. 

"Ouch! We're sorry!" George ran towards the stairs with Fred behind. 

"We'll stop!" Fred promised. 

Rose stepped out to the hallways and threw the prophet and hit Fred right in the head, "Ouch! Ro!" He grabbed it and threw it back laughing. 

It missed by her ducking down. 

"Now we know not to mess with her." George said. 

Rose went back to the kitchen, "one more thing. You said the Voldemort is grabbing more than just wizards into his army?"

Sirius nodded. 

"Like what?" Rose asked. 

Sirius and Remus shared a look. Remus turned back to her, "Well to name a few like giants, dementors...and possibly werewolves. Hagrid is trying to recruit the giants to join us but, we won't know how that's going until he returns." 

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow morning. For now, go on and get some rest." Sirius smiled. 

"Goodnight." She smiled at the two before heading up stairs. Tonks stopped her at the top, "let's share a room." 

They both shared a room right next to Fred and George. Rose noticed Tonks locking the door. 

"What's that for?" Rose asked. 

"Uh...Keeping Kreacher out. You'll meet him eventually."


	14. Chapter 14

"Nervous?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Rose. 

"A bit...They can't expel him. It's just outrageous." Rose said. 

"It is, which is why Dumbledore is on top of it." Remus said. 

"But how? A muggle can't see a dementor." Ron said. 

"It still attacked them both. Dudley even had to go to the hospital afterwards. What are they supposed to say to cover it up? He hit his head?" Rose said. 

"You'd know a lot about that." Fred joked and George laughed. 

"Oh please. You're just still upset a girl beat you up." Tonks chuckled. 

"With something as simple as a newspaper too." Ginny laughed. 

"Dumbledore set out...a spy you could say." Sirius said. 

"You could say? What is it?" Rose looked at him. 

"Let's not worry about that right now. Here, have some tea." Mrs. Weasley poured them all a cup. 

"I'm sorry Rose but, you can't go to school straight away." Sirius said. 

"What?" She nearly dropped her cup, "why? What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing to bad. Ok, listen," his voice got more stern, "it's nothing new that Remus convinced Dumbledore to let you in. After all, everything I've heard about you so far is fantastic to helping us out and more importantly, Harry. With that being said, we want to protect you as well." 

"But I already know how dangerous this can be. What else can you do?" 

"Whenever we need your assistance on...going to certain places, you'll be with Remus." 

"Why? Give her a book and she's steady." Ron said. 

"Shut up, Ronald." Hermione turned to him. 

"No, minus the book part. I want to know why too." Rose turned to Remus. 

"Well...because you're still young and learning..." Remus was hesitant. 

"Is it because I'm a woman or...?" She took a sip of tea. She knew the reason why he wanted to be a bit protective but she thought it'd be better to hear him try to explain. 

"This just got interesting..." Tonks said. 

"Very..." George looked over. 

"It's nothing because of that. I just want to make sure you're ok and that you're safe. It's as simple as that." Remus said. 

"Is that really it?" Rose asked. 

"Of course...And maybe because we're afraid you might fall while trying to cast literally anything and then you're hurt." 

"I knew that. It was just fun hearing you explain it." She smiled. 

"God, I love her!" Tonks turned to Mrs. Weasley. 

"Yep, a really beauty when she's not hitting someone with a book..." Fred said. 

"I told you it was an accident. I didn't mean it." Rose said. 

"It still hurt!" 

"Then maybe don't sneak up on me on my way to class!" 

"Maybe you need to learn to take a joke!"

"I will when you're able to make one that's funny!" 

They stopped bickering, "that was a nice comeback. I liked that." Fred nodded with a smile. 

"It's offensive! Wait till our father hears about this!" George laughed which caused a laugh from Ron and Hermione as he referenced Draco. 

"Leave the poor boy alone!" Rose stood up and grabbed her cup. 

She walked over to put it in the sink but Mrs. Weasley came, "don't worry, I've got it." She smiled as she grabbed it. 

"Ok ok." George said before him and Fred said, "ok, Beauty." They mocked Pansy now. 

"How'd you know!" Rose gasped. 

"All of Slytherin is mocking you for that. Did you not know?" George asked seriously now. 

Fred and George treated Rose like another sister. Though they liked to tease her and make jokes, they were very protective over her. They never admitted this to her though. One time they were walking around the halls at night and heard Crabbe and Goyle talking about Rose being a Veela and saying that she puts charms on the teachers so she doesn't get into trouble. 

While they heard them, the two Slytherins said some harsh things about her parents being Muggles. Fred and George lost their cool and nearly cursed the two until they apologized and ever since then they've never spoke about her. 

"No, I didn't know...but that's not my name." Rose sat back down. 

"Technically it is..." Ron said. 

"Belle, your last name, means beauty." Hermione said. 

"I forgot about that...Professor Trelawney told me that. After she couldn't look at me." Rose laughed. 

Ron mocked Trelawney, "Ah! Yes my dear, you have love in the future!" 

Hermione mocked her as well, "don't get in trouble again, you'll just fall harder!" 

Then Ron added more, "my dear! He'll bring you closer to death...he's changing and so will you!" 

The three laughed. 

"You three are cynical." Fred said. 

"And we thought we were bad." George said. 

"But have you...You know met him...?" Ginny asked. 

"Ginny, it's safe to say you and I know each other relatively well. That's not happening..." Rose shrugged. 

"Why not?" Tonks asked. 

"Yes honey, why not?! You never say never!" Mrs. Weasley said firmly. 

"Um...Shall we leave brother?" Fred turned to George. 

"We shall brother." George said. 

And next thing they knew, the two left. 

"I would leave too but...12 years in Azkaban takes a lot away from social interaction. And now I'm curious, so go on ladies." Sirius sat back. 

"I was the same way as you." Mrs. Weasley said, "that was until I met Arthur. Such a charming man he is. Never expected to fall in love before. Everyone was shocked though. He didn't have money or the nicest clothes unlike many other boys there..." 

"That doesn't matter though. Money or fancy clothes doesn't define who someone is. If you're happy and look past all the little unnecessary things then it shouldn't matter." Rose said. 

"How old are you?" Sirius asked. 

"15." Rose answered. 

"But about to be 16." Hermione smiled. 

Rose was the oldest out of the four. Then Hermione, she was born a few days after Rose. Ron and Harry were born in 1980. 

"15 and has more knowledge than I ever did at that age." Tonks said. 

"So, who did Trelawney predict you'd fall in love with?" Sirius asked. 

"Oh, so you're really into this story?" Remus joked. 

"Of course! I remember being young before...Those were the days..." 

"Well no one knows. She won't tell Ro." Hermione said. 

"Though Lavender is hoping that she could look in her crystal ball this year to see." Ron rolled his eyes, "my dear, let's see your palm. Ah! I see it, your partners health is not great...ah! but yours is." 

"It wasn't that bad..." Rose tried to see the benefit of the doubt, "maybe she is right, maybe she's not. After all, Harry also had the grim." 

"That's only because of you." Ron joked. 

"She's gotten better after...Oh, who am I kidding. You're a mess Ro." Hermione frowned. 

"Thanks, Hermione." Rose smiled. 

"I could stare at your dimples for days..." Tonks sighed. 

"She's quite lovely isn't she?" Fred reappeared with George. 

"Oh, shut it. You're just upset she rejected you to the Yule Ball." George said. 

"You asked Ro?!" Ginny gasped. 

"How are we just finding out about this?" Ron turned to Rose. 

"Because I'm perfectly capable of keeping my friends secrets, Ronald." Rose said. 

"That I can agree with." Remus said. 

Rose smiled at him. 

"How did you know before me?!" Hermione turned to her. 

"What on earth do you mean?" Rose teased. 

"I still don't get it. How did you know before me. I mean...And then you had the audacity not to tell me?" 

"It was simple. I read, I put two and two together and I promised." 

"And you say I'm too observant." Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Or maybe she's just faster than you." Sirius said. 

"I like that explanation better." Tonks said. 

"Well, you guys better keep Ro safe. Make sure she doesn't go falling in love and have bad luck." Ron stood up. 

"Oh please, at least she's capable at it Ron." Hermione trailed behind him. 

Then Ginny, Fred, and George soon went back upstairs. 

Tonks sat next to Rose, "we're going to need you to do something that I don't expect you to do. I've tried to tell Sirius but he won't listen."

"What is it?" Rose asked. 

"So me, you, and Mad-Eye are to escort Harry to Kings crossing." 

Rose gave a light chuckle, "I thought I had to..." She took a glance at an uneasy Remus and remembered that they'd be escorting him in September 1st, "ok, so what's the matter?" She turned back to Tonks. 

"Technically speaking, you're supposed to be on that train. But if they see you and you're not going on...People will get suspicious. And it's Hogwarts, rumors spread fast." 

"Trust me...I'm well aware..." 

"Exactly. Which is why...Sirius wants you to to try and disguise yourself. Not drastically but more your hair, nose for sure..." Tonks carefully examined her face, "need to hide your freckles too, lips, oh! And definitely those eyes." 

Rose turned to Sirius, "I can't even control my hair..." 

"Listen, Rose. You learned a patronus charm very quickly on your own...And when I gave you those lessons, you picked up on every single one of them at an enormous pace. You're an extraordinary learner, you just have to believe you are to do this task." Remus said. 

She looked at him as her heart raced from his words. She played with her hands nervously, the thought of having to do something she was still unable to do perfectly drove her mad. 

"Remember when I taught you the faces? It's the same concept of thinking but you must push aside any other thoughts. Especially emotions since your hair seems to be taking more affect into them." Tonks grabbed her hand, "It's like Remus says, you can do it but you have to believe in yourself." 

Rose nodded. 

"Try it on something simple like your hair first, then we can move on." Tonks said. 

Rose looked down at the table and cleared her mind. The only thing she thought about was her normal light brown hair color and her curly hair. 

"You're doing it..." Tonks said cheerfully. 

Rose was indeed doing it. Though her hair was still short, it was turning back to her original color and was shrinking up to her normal curls. 

"Excellent job." Sirius said. 

"What did I say..." Remus sat back. 

Rose looked at at him but then lost her focus and her hair turned red but kept its curls. Rose often wished that when it turned red it really looked like ginger hair like the Weasley family's. 

But instead it was blood red. 

"We'll work on that don't worry..." Tonks said, "same with your eyes..." 

Rose looked down again and tried the same thing. 

"Try...brown." Sirius suggested. 

She listened and looked up at him. He smiled, "you did it." 

"Let me see." Tonks said. 

Rose turned to her and Tonk's face lit up. 

But once again, once they fell onto Remus it had gone back to her normal deep green eyes. 

"Ok, now for the other features it can be a little hard. But seeing that your emotions clearly effect your hair more, it shouldn't be as challenging." Tonks said. 

Rose nodded and once again did the same thing. Imagining her nose having a hump instead of her perfectly straight button nose she looked up at Tonks. 

"See, it looks...well great on someone else but it'll do." She teased. 

Rose scrunched her nose and it went back to normal. 

"Good job Ro." Tonks cheered her on. 

Rose smiled. 

"Oh, and maybe don't smile as much. Or not you'll have to hide your dimples too..." Tonks mentioned.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Mrs. Weasley all escorted Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, and Ginny to the Hogwarts Express. 

Without being distracted, Rose was easily able to conceal her identity. Her hair was straight and brown. Her nose was crooked and long, she had no sign of freckles, her lips where thin as they hid crooked teeth, and her eyes were now brown nearly black. 

She walked behind Harry as Mad-Eye and Tonks walked ahead on his left and right. 

Suddenly Rose felt fur rub against her, she looked down and saw a black dog who was unmistakably Sirius. Then the black dog did the same to Harry. 

Harry spoke to him but Rose was unable to hear. Mr. Weasley had successfully escorted Harry to the Ministry for his hearing about expulsion. 

Turned out Sirius was right. Dumbledore had set out a Squib, a person who was born into a magically family but unable to do it themselves, and she was able to see the Dementors than a normal Muggle couldn't, like Dudley.

After hearing the statement, they had no other choice but to keep Harry in school since a "muggle" saw it. 

Sirius led Harry into a near by bathroom so they all waited outside it, though they kept their distance from being seen all together. Mrs. Weasley noticed and then took her time bringing her kids over, telling them to walk a bit slower. 

Once Sirius and Harry were done talking, Harry walked out with a black dog who ran off back in the direction it had came from. 

They all walked again. It took everything in Rose not to hug her friends goodbye. Especially now more than ever since she was unaware as to when she'll be back at school. Rose knew how important school was, but with most of the teachers in the order, they are all keeping her updated with work. 

Like they said, she'd still be going to school but will occasionally have to leave. 

~

They got back to headquarters and walked in. Rose shook her head and her appearance had went back to normal. 

"Great job today, by the way." Tonks told Rose before Rose started walking up the stairs. 

"It's all thanks to you being my teacher." Rose smiled down before walking up. 

Remus had left a few days ago due to an extra precaution as the full moon had neared closer. Rose remembers like it was yesterday, she remembered how awful he had looked after he had turned. 

It was like all the life was drained out of him. Tired and miserable he always looked. Walking around with a cane for the first few days before he finally looked like himself again. To Rose's memory, she only knew he hadn't taken his Wolfsbane potion once. 

Which was the night everything fell apart for Rose. The night she had changed. The night that her powers finally showed. 

Rose walked past a few doors to head to her room until she saw a light peer through a room that had been empty the night before. Curiously, Rose walked over and slowly opened the door. 

She saw someone bent over while sitting on the bed. They appeared to be hurt. Taking a closer look, she found out exactly who it was. 

"Remus...?" She walked in and closed the door behind her. 

Knowing him, he wanted to have gotten their in silence. She knew he must've forgotten to close the door. 

"I'm fine, you can go..." He groaned in pain. 

She walked over and sat next to him, "you're not though...What happened? What's wrong?" 

He didn't want to move his arms though. They seemed to have been covering his torso. He was hiding something he was ashamed about. 

Rose gently pulled one of his arms away and saw blood leaking through. 

"I'm fine, really." He said once more. 

She just glared at the cut. He was more shocked she didn't gasp, or cringed, or even tried to get away. But how could she when she knew he was hurt and in pain? 

"Let me help you." She got up and walked to the bathroom. Filled a bowl with water and grabbed a small hand towel before walking back in the room and sitting down next to him. 

He was hesitant. But if anyone knew anything about her it was that she was stubborn. She always wanted to help whoever she could. Even the people she didn't necessarily like, like Pansy when she fought off her boggart. 

"Show me where you're cut." Rose said. 

He lifted up his shirt to show the slashes on his stomach. Again, he was astonished by the lack of disgust she had shown. Not even a sign of sympathy. 

Instead she cleaned his wounds gently. Occasionally making sure it didn't hurt. To her, it was a normal cut. 

"Nothing? That's it?" Remus questioned. 

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him. 

"Normally people don't help. They'd ask questions...Rose, this is the normal life of a werewolf. We don't need help."

"Well lucky for you, I didn't ask. Did I? You're hurt and I wanted to help. I don't see a problem with that." 

"Why...? Look at who I am..." 

"Who you are? A werewolf doesn't define you, Remus." She stood up and set the bowl that was now filled with bloody water with the towel inside, "you have a really thick head if you can't see that people are fully capable of caring about you." 

"Well, not many do." 

"Not many that you probably know of. But I do, and I'm not ashamed too. Even if there was no such thing of wolfsbane, I'd still be there." 

He looked up at her, "Yeah? Well everyone tends to say that and look, I'm still here alone. Rose, people take a quick look at me and see that I'm poor, old, and live a miserable life. Then when they find out the truth, they run." 

"Yeah well I'm not everyone. I can't speak for them and their cowardice. I told you before and I'll be happy to tell you a million times, I do not care. What I care most about is that you're ok, and clearly you're not." 

Shaking his head he said, "I knew I shouldn't have convinced Dumbledore..." 

"That's it?! That's what you have to say about someone who just cared for you when you couldn't tend to your own needs?!" She raised her voice from anger. 

"That's the problem. Is that you care too much. So much that you almost died before." 

"What's that supposed to mean...?"

"With the Chamber of Secrets? You're muggle born, Rose. You were that reckless to go and save your friend that you didn't even consider your own safety." 

"Hold on. So you're telling me that you wanted me in the Order for that reason. Because I care about my family and that I'd fight for them but now I apparently care too much? Or is it that you just don't want me to care about you? I'm going to go on a limb here and say you're not thinking correctly because you're tired but," She walked to the door and opened it, "maybe if you weren't too busy feeling sorry for yourself you'd notice that everyone here considers you as something to them besides a werewolf..." She walked out and went to her room to find Tonks. 

"Everything alright?" Tonks looked up from polishing her broom. 

"Yes, why?" Rose closed the door. 

"Well, you're hair is red..." 

Rose looked in the mirror and noticed, "just upset is all..." 

"How come?"

Rose sat on her bed, "just-just a friend. I just wish I could've gone to school is all." 

Tonks knew that that wasn't the reason for Rose being so upset. But didn't feel she needed to ask any more questions. 

"You will, soon. No need to worry." Tonks smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose was up early before anyone else and read the Daily Prophet while drinking a freshly brewed cup of coffee at the kitchen table. Though she was still upset after the talk she had with Remus, she knew there was better things to be worried about. 

"Well, you're up early. Early bird?" Sirius walked in and sat down across from her. 

"Sort of. Just wanted to see what's new since...I'm not there at school..." 

"I'm sorry, I know how badly you wished you could've gone. But you'd be happy to hear that it's worth it. You and Remus must leave tonight to keep a close eye on Lucius Malfoy." 

But Rose wasn't focused on what Sirius had to say. Instead she choked on her coffee as she read who was hired at Hogwarts for Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

"What's wrong?" Sirius quickly asked. 

Rose coughed a bit but managed to say, "nothing, it's just who they hired at Hogwarts."

"Who?" Remus walked in.

"Dolores Umbridge." Rose answered, "she works for the ministry..." She looked up at Sirius and they shared the same concerning look. 

"Ok, no need to worry." Sirius finally managed to say, "Rose, you need to keep in touch with Harry and even Hermione and Ron until you go back to school. When you do, you must keep a close eye on what's happening. Keep us all informed, but address the letters to either Remus or Tonks." 

She nodded, "Ok yeah, I'll send them to Tonks. After all...She is the one you doesn't get mad at people for caring." She stood up and left. 

Staying inside was making her mad. She was unable to do anything she wanted to. Occasionally she'd get an owl from each teacher to do school work which she finished rather quickly. Tonks and Sirius would help her during charms since some work was particularly hard. 

For defense against dark arts, she wouldn't get anything. Knowing Umbridge works for the ministry, Rose expected it. She had expected for Umbridge to shun upon the class. 

With Transfiguration, Sirius had helped. But for Divination, she was hopeless. 

In fact, during what would've been Divination, Rose got an owl while she was in the kitchen surrounded by Tonks, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius. Only, it wasn't an ordinary letter, it was a howler. 

"Oh no..." Rose said. 

"Oh no." Tonks smiled. 

Rose hesitantly opened it. She knew whatever it had to say would come out either way. Whether she opens it herself or it explodes. 

Then, Trelawneys voice blasted out and started talking rapidly with fear in her voice, "my dear! I told you not to get in trouble again. Now I see...You're in grave danger. The one you fall for is least expected, he'll only bring death upon you. You must leave as soon as you can to prevent it, oh my dear please do listen!" 

Then the letter went down and Rose hid her face with her hands. 

"Well..." Tonks said. 

"Oh that's rubbish! Rose, darling, don't listen to that." Mrs. Weasley grabbed the letter and tore it up, "it's nonsense! You'll be alright!" She walked away. 

Sirius laughed, "who do you suppose it'll be? My moneys on Harry." He joked. 

"Or one of the twins." Tonks teased. 

"Wait but thinking about it now, she said it'll be the least expected..." Sirius though to himself, "my money's on Mad-Eye." 

Rose choked on her water. 

"Yeah, that's the good one..." Tonks thought while Rose kept coughing. 

"You're both mental!" Rose gasped. 

"That's what happens when you're related." Remus gave Tonks and Sirius a look. 

•

Remus and Rose both sat on top of a hill near the Malfoy manor. Rose had wished that she had listened to Sirius that morning instead of reading the paper because she was in shock when Remus had told her to start leaving. 

The two shared an incredibly awkward silence. Usually, they'd find something to talk about. Even during her third year, during their lessons they would talk about school, life, and occasionally family and friends. But Rose didn't feel there was a need to talk to him now. 

The night sky was clear, showing the stars shining brightly with a small crescent moon appearing to view. 

Ever since Rose found out about Remus being a werewolf she had always wondered what he had to go through every full moon. One thing she did know was that he had a calendar tracking the cycles. 

She looked up at the relatively bright moon debating if she wanted to ask Remus the question she had always had on her mind. But the two haven't fully had a conversation since the argument that Rose knew was childish to have but it still bothered her even if it was nothing. 

But she knew sitting down on the damp grass was boring enough combined with the silence that came from them both. 

She decided to finally break it, "What's it like?" She kept her eyes on the moon. 

"What do you mean?" He asked keeping his eyes locked on the gigantic mansion that rested before them. 

"Turning...I know it's silly to ask but, I've always wondered especially after I saw it..." She looked over at the mansion. 

"Like you're fighting to keep sane. Well without wolfsbane at least. But with or without your whole body hurts, like every bone is breaking and growing. And both your body and mind are fighting against itself to prevent the change." 

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes but he didn't bother to look over. 

"Maybe we should focus on the task..." He said. 

Nodding, she looked back over at the same sight they've seen for the past 2 hours. 

Then suddenly they saw a man walk out front. And another was walking towards him. Rose could make out Lucius but didn't know who the other man was. 

"Who is that?" Rose whispered. 

Remus didn't answer. She looked over and noticed the uneasy expression that was in his face once he saw the man come into view. Rose took another close glance at him and noticed how he looked sort of deformed. Like he was part man. Sort of a more hairier man than she's ever seen before. 

"Remus...is that Greyback?" Rose turned to face him once again. She could feel his anger penetrate off of him. 

Again, he stayed silent and gripped his wand so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Only he was thinking logically and didn't want to blow their cover. 

However, Greyback and Lucius didn't talk for very long. As quickly as he had arrived he was soon gone. 

Remus looked at his watch, "it's time to go..." He stood up leaving her alone. 

~

Rose felt furious at Remus as he slammed the door shut behind them. They both stormed in the kitchen which scared everyone in there. 

"So...how was it? Did you find out anything?" Sirius asked. 

"Maybe you should ask Mr. Emotional here!" Rose turned to look at Remus before sitting down across from Tonks. 

"Well I would talk but you'd ask too many questions!" Remus talked back. 

"Well I'm sorry that you're too quick to run away!" 

He stared down at her. 

She looked away and crossed her arms. She was suddenly so angry at him that she didn't even notice her hair turned the brightest red they had ever seen. 

"Ok, one at a time. What happened?" Sirius stood up. 

Rose looked up at Remus, "you should speak. After all, I may answer in questions." 

Remus glared at her then looked at Sirius, "We didn't get much besides Lucius and Greyback meeting..." 

"Greyback? As in the werewolf?" Tonks asked. 

Remus nodded, "Voldemort's going to try and get werewolves on his side. And clearly he's winning at that." 

"Of course, I mean they think you've betrayed them." Tonks added. 

"Damn...Then we may be too late. Greyback is on the popular side, and scary side as well. If they already got him then, it's bad for us." Sirius sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. 

"That's all you saw?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

Rose nodded, "nothing else. No one else. Just them two." 

"Ok well then...get ready. Tomorrow you'll be heading back to Hogwarts by apparition with Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said, "but because you can't do it in the castle it'll be quite the walk."

"No! Not until you fix whatever problem you're having with Remus. We're all fighting for the same cause here in the order. And if you two don't stop fighting with one another then we might as well throw you two out of it!" Sirius said standing up as he pointed a stern finger at the two. 

"It was nothing really." Remus said. 

"Only that you two have been in a bad mood with each other since this morning. Now fix it!" Sirius left the room with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. 

Remus sat on the other side of Rose. 

"I'm sorry..." She started, "it was a stupid argument anyways. I was just upset because you're just so afraid of letting people see you in such vulnerable times. Even if they just want to help, you're to proud to show it." 

"I just..." He rested his arms on the table, "It's always my first reaction. Whenever someone does care. I shouldn't have been that way, I'm sorry too. And I agree, it was stupid." 

And suddenly, she didn't feel angry at him anymore. Instead she felt sorry and selfish. She felt as if she didn't consider his feelings and why he did what he did. It wasn't something that he meant but more as if it was just a normal instinct that he has. 

"So then we're fine. We made up. Only...You've been upset since you've found out Umbridge is at Hogwarts. Why?"

"She passed a decree that made it very hard for any werewolf to get a job. That's why I've barely got any money. I'm jobless. Sirius helps me out but...It's just not the same as earning it." 

"I understand. You'd rather feel proud of making the money you spend rather than having someone just hand it to you. I'd rather work for what I want too..." She stood up and left. 

"I have to go. I'll see you...well when I see you again." Tonks hugged Rose before heading out the front door. 

"Yes, I must hurry off as well. Arthur will be here first thing in the morning. Good luck, sweetie." Mrs. Weasley hugged her too before leaving back home. 

Rose started up the stairs before Sirius stopped her, "all is well?" 

"Yep. We're fine." She continued up. 

"That's just who he is. He's not used to people staying around. Honestly, he's so afraid of hurting people I think he purposely pushes people out..." 

She turned around to face him, "Which is why I don't blame him. I was being selfish. He was just being who he was." 

"And who you are is truly a gift, something that we all need. Whether he sees it now or not, we all need you including himself. When people care for others, it makes us all feel safe and happy. But when people aren't used to that feeling, they're scared of it. Because it's not something that they normally have." 

She smiled. 

"Now, get off to bed. You'll be up early to leave. Goodnight." He finished. 

"Night."


	17. Chapter 17

Rose heard a loud crash down stairs which woke her up before she intended to. She quickly ran out of her room and walked down, only to find Tonks on the floor. 

"It's this darn umbrella stand." She pushed it aside as she stood up, "constantly tripping over it." 

"What happened?" Remus ran down, "Oh, Tonks." 

"What was that? Is it Tonks?" Sirius ran down. 

"Of course." Remus answered. 

"Oh whatever." Tonks rolled her eyes, "I need to borrow Ro." 

"Why? You know she was supposed to set off to school today." Sirius said. 

"I know, I know. I just need to take her to Hogsmeade. You know Dolores Umbridge?" Tonks looked up. 

"Familiar with the name, yes." 

"Ok, well...she works for the Ministry and was sent to Hogwarts on a very awful task. She's sent there to prevent students from learning about the dark arts, and there's word that she's preventing Harry from speaking about Voldemort. But that's besides the point, someone saw Umbridge going to the Three Broom Sticks every night and is engaging with Rosemerta. Rose if you could try to image her it'll be great. After that, you're free to go to school." 

"Are you mad? If Umbridge knows or if she gets distracted, the whole mission can go to hell." Remus said. 

"She can do it. She did it in King Crossing when..." Tonks looked over at Remus then at Rose, "All I know is she can do..." 

"Then Remus must go." Sirius said. 

"No! I mean-Uh...I'll protect her." Tonks said. 

"You can't, you have to go to work. We need you to keep your job." Sirius crossed his arms. 

"I know that but if Remus goes then..." She and Rose shared a look, "I just think it'll be better with me. I can help you out, that's what I've been doing this whole time."

"I don't want to hear. This is going too far!" Remus said, "she's fully capable but isn't ready. What did I tell each of you the night before she arrived? Remember? Good, because she's not going unless I go too!" 

"What did you say...?" Rose looked up at him. 

"It's nothing to worry about...just something personal." He reassured her. 

Before he looked back at Tonks, Rose suddenly felt her heart skip a beat. And then her hair turned to a deep dark red. 

"See, she's already distracted." Sirius said. 

Remus looked back over as well as Tonks to find Rose's emotions getting the best of her. 

"Listen, Tonks. I know you mean well and want to help her too. But we made a promise to Remus about her, and we can't break it now. Especially for someone who works at the ministry." Sirius said. 

"Ok...Fine." Tonks didn't seem to fight anymore, "then maybe you should start getting ready to leave." 

Rose walked back up to her room. 

Tonks then walked in, "I'm not stupid." 

"No one said you were...What's wrong?" Rose asked. 

"The night you arrived, you were able to start controlling your powers. Then, you started controlling you hair, unless you looked at Remus. But when we escorted Harry and the rest, you were absolutely fine. And now...after what I just saw down there. I'm not fully sure if you realize it yet but, I think Remus is your distraction." 

Rose laughed, "of course not! That's complete and utter rubbish, no offense." 

"Ro, honey. You're hair is brown now...But just a moment ago it was dark red when you looked at him." 

"It's nothing. Really, I haven't even thought about him in that way. Not once. Besides, he was my teacher. And that's not even stating the obvious of him being twice my age." 

"It just makes sense is all I'm saying. I better be off to work." Tonks hugged Rose before leaving. 

Rose stood there looking at the door in shock as to what Tonks just accused her off. Liking Remus? 

I could never. 

Rose got ready then packed her bags. Once she got down the stairs as carefully as she could someone spoke next to her, "filthy mudblood...disgrace of a wizard you are." 

She then tripped on the last step and fall backwards with her luggage on top. 

"What happened?" Remus came out of the kitchen. 

"Disgrace. Mudbloods and werewolves...shouldn't be allowed anywhere near actual wizards." the old house elf mumbled. 

"Hey!" Rose yelled at it, "how dare you talk about him like that!" 

"I only serve the rightful ones. The pure bloods you filthy, disgusting, disgraceful mudblood. And you, you monster of a man." The thing looked up at Remus. 

"Don't speak of him that way!" Rose pushed her luggage off. 

"Don't mind him, Ro. Kreacher here is an old rotten house elf." Sirius walked over, "have you been insulting our guests?" 

Remus helped Rose stand up. 

"No, master. Kreacher would never." He bowed. 

"Get to cleaning!" Sirius ordered. 

The house elf walked away mumbling some of the most awful words Rose had ever heard from anyone or anything. 

"I really am sorry, Rose. Kreacher isn't to friendly you see." Sirius frowned, "you're not a mudblood." 

But she wasn't too worried about being called one. In school she had always been called one, especially by the Slytherins. Mostly Pansy of course. 

"Come on, breakfast is ready." Sirius led them into the kitchen, "so before you go. I forgot to ask you how your patronus worked. I mean hitting someone with a book is great and all but happiest memory?" 

"Well I think it's because, it was the first time standing up for myself." Rose lied. 

"Mind..maybe showing us?" 

"I could try." Rose pulled out her wand and though extra hard, "expecto patronum." But nothing worked. So instead she tried thinking about other things. But these past two years really took a toll on her. So she thought about the happiest moment she had in a long time. The first day in the order, seeing Remus again. Meeting Tonks. "Expeco Patronum!" She said once again and it had work. 

A dog came running out of her wand around the kitchen. 

"What does a St. bernard patronus mean?" Sirius smiled watching the dog prance around. 

"I can't remember." she said. Her first thought was digging around in her luggage to find her book. 

"Never seen on before." Mrs. Weasley said. 

"I'll be right back." Rose stood up and went back to the hall. Only when she got there her whole bag was unpacked. 

"What the bloody hell?!" She yelled. 

Sirius and Remus came out to find clothes torn apart, her books spread out everywhere, her clothes thrown around. 

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled. 

"Yes master?" Kreacher walked slowly over. 

"Explain this!" 

"Kreacher was only looking, master. Kreacher did not mean this to happen." Kreacher said. 

Rose kneeled down and look over what was missing or destroyed. She opened her small pouch to find something rather important to her was missing. 

"Where's my mother's ring?" Rose stood up. 

"What?" Remus asked. 

"My mother's wedding ring! She gave it to me before she died! Where is it?!" She felt her hair turn black as tears began to form. 

"Kreacher does not know." Kreacher said. 

"I demand you tell us now!" Sirius said. 

"Kreacher...flushed it down the toilet." 

Tears fell down her cheeks, "what...?" She gasped. 

"Kreacher! You filthy little thing!" Sirius kicked him. 

Rose looked at her empty bag. She didn't like to talk much about her mom. She had died from cancer when she was 12 and Rose only wanted to share her wedding ring. So on her deathbed, she left it for her. 

"Kreacher is sorry sir!" Kreacher said. 

Rose was lost of words. It felt like her whole soul had been sucked out of her. Like someone kicked her in the stomach. 

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley walked out along with Mr. Weasley. 

Rose coved her mouth as she cried more. 

"Kreacher flushed her mother's ring down the toilet..." Remus said. 

"Oh my! Darling, I'm so sorry." Mrs. Weasley walked to her. 

"Rose, I...I can't believe this happened. I truly am sorry." Sirius said. 

Rose knew it wasn't his fault. But she just couldn't believe the one thing she had left from her mother was now gone. 

Remus hugged her. She hugged back which only caused her to cry more. Sirius sat on the stairs with his head down as he tried to figure out a way to make this better. But there was none, it was gone.

Rose looked down and noticed another thing she was trying to keep safe was still there. 

She broke off form the hug and kneeled down. It was the book Remus gave to her, it was still in tack. Rose looked through her things. 

"I'll help.." Remus turned to everyone. 

They all left and he sat down next to her helping sort out what was still good and what wasn't. Her school robes were destroyed and half of the torn robes were gone. So no magic was any use to fix them as they needed all the prices to mend it back together. 

Books were ripped apart, again with missing pages. 

But Rose didn't care about any of those things as they could be replaced. But her mother's ring wasn't replaceable. 

Rose chuckled. 

"What's wrong?" Remus asked. 

"He took my underwear..." She started to laugh, "he really took my underwear. Out of all things?" 

He looked at her confused. She was still crying but somehow managing to shine light at the situation. Remus was always intrigued and amused by her but was astonished by how she was handling such a difficult situation. 

Then the laughing stopped as she looked back in the small empty pouch. And more tears fell down. 

Rose wasn't much of a crier. In fact, not even Hermione had seen her cry before. She was always determined to keep a strong persona when it came to being emotional. 

"I can't go back...I don't have robes..." She held the torn pieces. 

"We'll go later to Diagon Alley and get some new ones." He said.


	18. Chapter 18

"Happy Birthday!" Tonks yelled jumping onto Rose's bed. 

"Ouch! Tonks!" Rose said trying to dislodge her knees from underneath Tonks's body. 

"Get up!" She pulled her out of bed and the two nearly fell down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

"Happy birthday!" They all said in unison. 

The whole kitchen was decorated. Birthday cake was lit in front of them and presents surrounded it. 

"You guys didn't really have to..." Rose said. 

"Oh please! Just say thank you and sit down!" Mrs. Weasley pushed her to sit in front of the cake. 

"Ok ok. Just don't sing happy birthday." Rose begged. 

"Already convinced them." Remus smiled. 

"Ok! Open my present." Tonks handed her a box. 

Rose opened it and it was new school robes. "Sirius told me what happened with Kreacher. Turns out it happened at the perfect time huh?" Tonks said. 

"Thank you." Rose hugged her. 

"Ok, here." Sirius handed her another gift. 

Sirius had gotten her the books that were messed up and also got her some sweets from Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. 

Rose hugged and thanked him. When Remus took her to Diagon Ally they were only able to get a few things. Sirius and Tonks seemed to have gotten the rest for her. 

"Ok, here. Open up." Mrs. Weasley handed her yet another box. 

Rose opened it to find a knitted white sweater with a rose in the middle of it. Rose had seen what Molly has knitted her family over the past few years and it was safe to say that this sweater was the nicest one she'd seen. 

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Rose hugged her. 

"Oh it's nothing." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "now eat breakfast and go get ready." 

~

Rose sat in her room packing her new things into her bag when there was a knock at the door, "come in." She said as she folded her new robes. 

Remus walked in, "just wanted to give you you're gift." He held out a small box. 

"Oh...Remus I'm flattered but...marriage?" She joked. 

"Very funny." He said, "but here, I think you may need it." 

She grabbed it and opened it. It was her mother's ring. The beautiful gold band with small diamonds placed next to one another wrapping around the band shone brightly. 

"H-How'd you get it? How'd you find it?" Rose turned to him. 

"Kreacher didn't flush it. When he was cleaning, I went into his room and searched. Now I'm pretty sure he did flush your robes and papers but the ring he hid underneath a floorboard." 

Rose had no words to describe how she felt. She was overwhelmed with joy. Something she thought was gone was now in her hand. 

"I'm guessing he thought it would be worth a lot. So it was better to keep himself than selling. That's how House elf's work. We never really know what why they do things." He shrugged. 

She immediately hugged him, "thank you..." 

He hugged back. Words couldn't explain how grateful she was for him finding the ring. 

"What happened to your mother?" He asked, "if you don't mind me asking?"

She walked over and sat on her bed, he followed and did the same. Where could she begin? She didn't even know the answer. Or maybe she just didn't think she would have to talk about it again. 

"Well, before I went to Hogwarts she was diagnosed with breast cancer...At the time they thought she would recover but I was still so scared to leave her. She convinced me though, she didn't want me to risk losing this opportunity...But then while at school she got worse. And then that summer..." She closed her eyes, "she had passed..." She exhaled and opened trying to keep tears from falling down, "I always wondered if it was my fault. That maybe she was sad without me but I know there was nothing I could've done." 

"So why does the ring mean so much to you?" 

"When I was little," She chuckled, "seems silly now but, when I was little I was always playing pretend wedding. I would dress up in this awful white dress and steal her heels and she said that a real bride needed her ring...so she'd let me wear it while she walked me down the aisle. Whenever I see the ring it reminds me of her...it reminds me of us..." Rose looked down at the box where the ring shone brightly. 

"Well your mother must've been proud to have had you as a daughter." 

"She was. She reminded me a little too much..." She wiped a few tears that had escaped her eyes. 

Remus smiled and grabbed the box. He pulled out the ring and put it on her finger, "guessing it finally fits?" 

She laughed and held her hand up, "I guess it finally does." 

"Well...Arthur's waiting downstairs for you." 

"That's right..I forgot I was leaving." She stood up and placed the ring safely in her bag before locking it up. 

"No, allow me. After all, it may fall on you again." 

She smiled, "might be a good idea." 

They walked down and Rose said her goodbyes, "Have a good time. Remember, if you find out anything with this Umbridge woman, write to Tonks or Remus immediately." Sirius hugged her. 

"Ok, I promise." Rose smiled. 

"Oh darling, good luck. Have a great time and make sure Fred and George didn't smuggle anything." Mrs. Weasley hugged her. 

"No promises there but I can try." Rose chuckled. 

"I'm gonna miss you, so hopefully Sirius can pull you out again." Tonks hugged her, "stay safe and keep us informed." 

"I'll miss you too, and I will." Rose smiled. 

"Ok ok, now go on. You'll be late." Mrs. Weasley pushed her towards Arthur who was holding her luggage. 

"Filthy mudblood..." Kreacher mumbled, "should take the disgusting animal too..." 

"Hey!" Rose looked down. 

"Kreacher!" Sirius stood up. 

"He's not disgusting nor an animal!" Rose said again. 

"Kreacher go away!" Sirius yelled and again, Kreacher left mumbling awful things. 

"Ready?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

Rose nodded. He held out his arm and she rested a hand on it. 

•

Rose went running into the great hall and found her three friends at the regular Gryffindor table. The second she saw them she ran right over, "guess who's back..." 

"Rose!" Hermione jumped up and hugged her, "I can't believe it!" 

"It's been absolute hell, but welcome back!" Ron hugged her. Harry sat on the other side looking up with a smile, "if I were you I would've stayed behind." 

"What's been happening?" She sat down next to Hermione. 

"It's Umbridge...She's awful Rose!" Hermione said. 

"Awful's not a word for that wretched toad face of a witch..." Ron said. 

"She's not teaching us anything! Look at Harry's hand!" Hermione grabbed his hand that was scaring up. 

"Harry! What happened?" Rose grabbed it examining it. 

"I got into trouble. I spoke about Voldemort being back so she...well you see." Harry whispered. 

Rose knew Harry wouldn't want Sirius to know about what's been going on. But she promised him that she'd write to them any time something new had came up. 

"I mean it's awful! You-Know-Who is back and this old hag isn't teaching us to defend ourselves." Hermione went red in the face. 

"And Dumbledore has barely been around..." Ron said. 

"Miss Belle! Oh you're alright!" Trelawney paced over. 

"Maybe I should've stayed behind." Rose tried hiding her face. 

"Listen to me very closely, me dear. You must stay here! You must not go back!" Trelawney left. 

Rose hid her face with her hands, "just for one moment...One moment is all I've ever asked for without her warning me about love!" 

"She has been really bonkers lately...She just predicted that Umbridge was in grave danger." Ron said. 

"And has been mentioning you a lot..." Harry frowned. 

"What has she said...?" Rose turned to Hermione. 

"Rose! Hi, Rose!" Lavender sat next to her, "Oh, Rose! I'm so happy for you! He's given you your ring back right...?" Lavender smiled a little to cheerfully that it freaked Rose out. 

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. 

"You really don't know?! Professor Trelawney saw this happening last year, she said once he'd had given you your most prized procession back that you'd realize it didn't matter anymore because you've had him all along." 

"Did she get it back...?" Parvati walked over. 

Rose put her head down to hide away from the question. 

"I hope she did! Oh how perfect the story would be..." Parvati said in awe. 

"Rose..." Harry poked at her. 

"I'm going to the loo." She stood up and quickly walked out of the great hall. Once she got to the commons room she walked straight to her dormitory to write Sirius a letter. 

Remus, 

School hasn't been doing so well. Umbridge hasn't been teaching anyone anything on defending themselves against the dark arts. Please don't tell padfoot this but...She's been hurting the punished. Harry had gotten in trouble and made him write lines in a quill that used his blood as ink. His hand is currently scaring over but, it's not good. 

Ro

"Are you alright? You left so suddenly." Hermione walked in. 

"Is Harry here? I have to borrow Hedwig. Or Pig from Ron. I just need to borrow something." Rose sealed the letter. 

"They're both back. If it's small you could borrow Pig." Hermione said. 

Rose walked down to the commons room to find both boys on the couch, "I need to borrow one of your owls." 

"Well Hedwig has been needing to take a flight." Harry said. 

"But Pig...Well he's Pig, he's a bit crazy." Ron said. 

"Who'll get there faster?" Rose asked. 

"Hedwig." Both boys said in unison.


	19. Chapter 19

"Rose!" Ron called out. 

"Rose!" The twins called out from a group of students rushing to the courtyard. 

"Rose!" Hermione yelled. 

Rose turned around and they all hurried over to her, "what's wrong?"

"Trelawney is getting sacked." Ginny grabbed Rose's hand and they all ran over to the courtyard. Rose may not have liked how Trelawney kept bugging her about her "future" but she never wanted her fired. 

Once they got there, Umbridge was watching Trelawney sobbing with her bags packed. Filch was throwing her things to her. 

"She can't do this!" Rose said angrily. 

"Miss...?" Umbridge turned to her. 

"Belle." Rose said through her teeth as she clenched her fists. 

"Well, Miss Belle. Professor...Or Trelawney hear is getting fired. Divination here, isn't working out." She smiled the devils smile. 

"How?" 

"It's quite a lie you see." 

"It's not though." 

"Oh, but it is." 

"It's not..." Rose closed her eyes knowing what she was about to do would be embarrassing. But keeping Trelawney was more important to her. Rose looked at Umbridge, "Professor Trelawney predicted my future truthfully so far." 

"She has, has she?" Umbridge sarcastically said. 

"Yes. She predicted that the person I'd fall in love with would change me. And that he was...wasn't normal. And it's true. Everything so far has been true. I've fallen in love with a m..man and he's changed me the night I looked at him and saw someone else. She's been right about everything..." 

"And how do I not know you're making this up?" She smiled once more. 

"She's not!" Lavender chimed in, "it's true. I saw it too. He's.." Lavender leaned in and whispered, "he's a werewolf..." 

Umbridge gasped, "You must not tell lies! If you think something like that-"

Rose cut her off, "It's Remus Lupin!" 

Hermione and Ginny gasped. 

"Remus Lupin was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher two years ago. I tried not to listen to Professor Trelawney, I thought she was lying as well. But she's not. Even she said I couldn't have him now because I'm obviously too young but it's him. He's the one. And I've never believed in her more." Rose quickly said. 

"I saw it too. Last year, Professor Trelawney showed us." Parvati said. 

"Enough! This is outlandish! And I-" She hesitated looking into Rose's eyes but she noticed the Umbridge's was full of fear, "I shall further evaluate this nonsense! Till no evidence shows that her visions are true I don't want to hear anymore about this!" Umbridge turned back to Trelawney. 

"You can't do this!" Mcgonagall said. 

Umbridge looked back and forth from Rose and Mcgonagall. 

"Grave danger? In love with a werewolf?" Umbridge laughed, "if I've ever heard such rubbish-"

Rose tried to go after Umbridge but Fred and George held her back. Her hair turned red and extremely curly as anger filled her. 

"I've had enough..." Rose pulled her arms away and walked off. 

Rose was furious that an old hag of a woman could be so cruel. Not even Snape was as bad as her. In fact, no one was as bad as her in Rose's mind. She felt as if every time she saw Umbridge she wanted to hex her. The moment she walked into a room she felt as if she would burst up in flames of anger. 

Not only was she furious about her fear with half-breeds and making it hard for them to get jobs, but the fact that she punished children by torturing them. She wouldn't let anyone leave until the bled so much that they looked like they've seen a ghost. 

"Rose! Wait!" Fred ran down the hall with George catching up to her. 

"What do you two want?" Rose turned around. 

"Making sure you don't do anything that we'd do." George said. 

Rose kept walking, "It's not true though. I've made it up." 

"Yeah, we figured. But that was one heck of a lie to keep Trelawney from getting sacked. Not even I would be able to do that." Fred said. 

"Why would you want to do that?" George turned to Fred. 

"Well, obviously it'll have to depend on who. A teacher? Not at all. Friends? Well I'll have to see who." 

"You two are awful." Rose sat down at a nearby bench. They both sat next to her. 

"Listen, we've been here longer. Umbridge is no joke. But I've never seen her so afraid after hearing about Lupin." Feed said. 

"She's never budged before either." George said, "maybe she's afraid you'd send Lupin on her." 

"Wouldn't that be a treat?" Fred laughed. 

"Well Remus told me something before I left. Umbridge set a law that made it hard for half-breeds, mostly werewolves, to get jobs." Rose said. 

"Mental she is..." George shook his head. 

"Mental? Not even close." Fred scoffed. 

•

Lunch didn't get any better. People had heard what she did and were now teasing her for it. Though Rose was telling a lie, she still wanted Trelawney there. 

"So...Is it true?" Ron asked. 

"What?" Rose asked. 

"About...Lupin...?" Harry asked. 

"Of course not. I was just trying to keep her from getting fired." Rose answered. 

"Well it worked. Then Dumbledore showed up and he prevented her from firing her later on." Hermione said. 

"I can't believe you said that though...I mean it is a bit outlandish. I was shocked she even believed it." Ron said. 

"Honestly, I'm a bit shocked myself." Rose laughed. 

Then owls came in. Hedwig dropped Rose a letter and didn't bother sticking around and left immediately. 

"Who's it from?" Harry asked. 

Rose looked around, "Remus..." She whispered. 

Ro,

Meet me in the shrieking shack tonight at 8. I haven't told Padfoot yet but we need to go over a few things. Too much to put in here. Ask Harry to borrow his cloak. 

I'll see you soon,  
Remus

"Harry, can I borrow your cloak tonight?" Rose folded the letter back. 

"Sure, just be careful." Harry said. 

"Well, well, well. Isn't it beauty? I've heard you've found your beast." Pansy walked behind Rose. 

"Oh no..." Ron said. 

Rose stood up, "my name's not beauty." Her hair turned red, "and very witty for you to call someone else a beast when you come over here with your snotty face." 

"At least I don't chase after a man...I could never get..." Pansy mocked Rose. 

"Harry..." Rose looked down at him. 

He quickly hid his book. 

"A book? Really pathetic isn't it?" Pansy smiled. 

"It won't get old though." 

Pansy made a run for it outside the great hall and Rose chased her. 

"We've got it." Fred and George both said before running after them both. They were the only ones capable of holding Rose back when she was angry. 

Luckily for them, she had tripped and they grabbed her before running off again. 

"Put me down!" Rose demanded. 

"You're boyfriends not here to save you this year." Fred joked. 

"Though we could call him up." George teased. 

•

Rose got to the shrieking shack from the secret passway underneath the whomping willow. Slowly walking up the stairs it suddenly felt like she was back in third year. 

Once she got to the room where everything went down, she took off the cloak. She remembered everything, from wormtail to her and Harry attacking Snape, to even Remus becoming a werewolf. 

She heard a loud creek and pointed her wand toward the door. 

"It's only me." Remus put his hands up. 

Rose put her wand away, "what did you want to talk about?" 

"Umbridge. I talked to Tonks. She said that this woman was insane. Her words, not mine. Saying that Umbridge's quill is technically illegal but right now with them trying to keep down with the Voldemort talk they're willing to do anything to keep people quiet. Have you gotten in trouble yet?" He asked. 

"No. I almost did, twice. But no." 

"Twice? You just arrived not to long ago." 

"Well Trelawney was about to be sacked and Pansy called you a...she called you a beast...so I chased her down the hall. I could've gotten to her too if Fred and George wouldn't have come to get me. Or even before Harry hid his book." She sat on the bed, "I know those are stupid reason but...I can't help it." 

He sat down next to her, "I know you can't. It's in your nature...You care more about others than you do yourself."

"What?" She looked up at him. 

"When Kreacher called you a mudblood, you didn't even care to look at him. But the second he mentioned someone else...Well you were ready to kick him out." 

She smiled, "I've been called worse things." 

"Like what?" 

"Well...I mean to a normal person it's nothing but. Ever since Pansy started calling me Beauty, almost everyone to teasing about it. Fred and George try to get to as many as they can but sometimes it's just not enough." 

"What's wrong with being called that? Wouldn't you rather be called that than a mudblood?"

"No. That's all people see. That my parents were muggles and that I'm beautiful. But they don't look at the things I'm actually more proud of. Of course I'm proud of being muggle born but, there's more to me than the obvious."

"Like how you're stubborn, need anger management, incredibly kind, and that even when you're not happy with someone you still find a way to help." 

Rose gave him a confused look. 

"With the boggart, even after you and Parkinson attacked one another you still helped her. When I turned...you tried to keep Sirius off even though he was protecting everyone else...And just recently, we had an unnecessary argument and you still tried to fix things when I wasn't willing to. It doesn't matter what people like Parkinson see, it only matters what you see. Or even the people who you care truly about." 

"I did something awful..." She threw her head in her hands, "really bad..." 

"Well. Ro, as much as I would like to hear. We need you at the order..." 

"What?" 

"Buckbeak is downstairs. I need you to pack you bag, we have to go." 

She nodded even though she was upset about leaving so soon. But Harry's safety was more important.


	20. Chapter 20

"Umbridge, ratchet old witch she is. Not to be trusted. No one at the ministry can stand her. She's only there for her devilish grin and her over obsession of pink thing and cats." Tonks said. 

Rose had been at the order for about a month. Only going back to hogwarts for a couple weeks. But besides that, all her grades are phenomenal. 

"That boggart...been up there since the first day. Alastor has barely been around to remove it." Mrs. Weasley mumbled. 

"I could have a go if you'd like." Rose said. 

"Don't be silly dear. Finish breakfast, your first owl should be arriving shortly." Mrs. Weasley left the room. 

"Sirius told me you conjured a full patronus? Mine is a rabbit. He said yours is a St. bernard?" Tonks asked. 

"Yours is a rabbit?" 

"Shocking I know. But I haven't seen a St. bernard in a while. The most common dogs are the...the Jack Russel Terriers." 

"That's what I've read too, I guess I'm considered lucky." 

"So..beauty? Is it?" Tonks smirked. 

"By half of the school, yes." Rose said. 

"Don't worry. It's better than your mother naming you Nymphadora." Tonks rolled her eyes, "out of all things. I would've rather been called Beauty."

"Not with that duck face..." 

Tonks smiled and brought out her duck face with a high pitched quack, "and you with your piggy face." 

Rose created a pig snout and snorted when Remus and Sirius walked in. They all stopped and looked at one another as each girls held their faces. 

"Yes?" Rose asked. 

"I think...I think I'm not hungry..." Sirius walked out. 

"And you?" 

"Starving." Remus walked in. 

The girls fixed their faces. "Expecto Patronum!" Tonks waved out her wand a small rabbit hopped around the room. 

"What's yours Remus?" Tonks asked as the Rabbit entertained them. 

"Not important." He poured a cup of tea. 

"Come on, they could play with each other." Tonks said as she watched her rabbit come nearer. 

"Expecto Patronum!" Rose said before taking a sip of tea. 

"That's not a St. Bernard! Ro! It's going to kill my rabbit." Tonks said getting rid of her rabbit. 

Rose choked on her tea seeing a wolf run round the room. "Unbelievable! They can't play now." Tonks crossed her arms. 

"You two alright...?" Sirius walked back in seeing Rose and Remus stunned, "oh look, Remus. You finally let them see your Patronus." He said watching the wolf run around. 

"That's Ro's." Tonks corrected. 

"What does the wolf mean?" Sirius picked up Roses book and read aloud, "Those who conjure the wolf are normally very mysterious. There is always somthing new to learn about these individuals. While some who produce this patronus enjoy their own company compared to being around others, they are still always loyal to those closest to them. Those who wield a wolf patronus will protect friends and family with a feirce passion. While first impressions can lead one to believe the wolf patronus belongs to a strong silent type, they also have a playful side underneath. However, this is only displayed towards trusted individuals." He closed the book, "seems like you." he walked over to grab a cup. 

"How'd it change?" Rose wondered. 

"Maybe you thought it was wrong." Tonks suggested. 

"It wasn't...We both saw it..." Remus sat down. 

"Yours is a wolf too?" Rose looked up at him. 

"Yeah but it's nothing. Just...a reminder I guess." He shrugged. 

"I wonder what changed in me then." Rose thought. 

"Womanhood?" Tonks asked. 

"Can't be."

"Did you hit someone with another book?"

"Almost."

"Did you fall again? Oh my god, did you fall on top of Kreacher and killed him?!" 

"No. What?! How'd you get that idea?"

"Just a thought...no one would mind." She winked. 

Rose heard clattering upstairs. 

"What was that?" Sirius asked. 

"Probably Mrs. Weasley. I'll go check though." Rose said before leaving. She went up the stairs and looked around to find where she was. 

"Riddikulus!" She heard down the hall. 

Rose ran over and saw Ron laying dead on the floor. Walking in, she looked in the corner. 

"Riddkulus!" Mrs. Weasley cried but now the twins laid dead. 

But Rose was standing too close and the boggart sensed her and now Remus as a werewolf stood in front of her. Rose stood there in shock. She was never afraid of him because he never attacked her. All he did was look but went after everyone else. But with a closer look, he was severely injured. 

Bite marks were all over him, scratches ran deep, blood was everywhere. She wasn't afraid of him, but instead afraid of him getting hurt.

Then it fell to all fours and started to whimper in pain. 

Sirius, Tonks, and Remus walked in. 

"Riddikulus!" Rose pointed her wand and now a puppy walking weird with socks stood in front. 

But it sensed Remus and turned into a full moon which he turned into a balloon and it soon exploded. 

"It wasn't real, Molly." Remus hugged Mrs. Weasley who cried harder on him, "it was just a boggart, it wasn't real." 

"I know, it just always does...it's always them." She said, "oh look at me crying." She wiped her tears. 

"Rose!" Mad eye called from downstairs. 

Rose ran down and immediately tripped once she saw Mad Eye with her father. 

"Moody? What's going on?" Rose asked. 

"Saw him wandering around last night. Had no idea what he was doing, he's still...a bit bonkers as you can tell but, I thought you may help his state." Mad Eye said. 

"Father?" Rose grabbed his arms and he looked down at her. 

"Ah! Aurora! My special...Aurora..." He said dreamily. 

"He's been bewitched...He's been cursed. Look at him!" Rose's voice cracked saying words she never imagined to speak. 

"If so, he's safer here."

"Rose? Is this your father?" Mrs. Weasley smiled down. 

Mad Eye shook his head for no one to come further, "Remus, could we have a word?" 

Remus and him walked out. 

"Father? It's me, Rose..." Rose said. 

"Rose? Who's this Rose you speak of Aurora?" He looked around, "what is this? Where are we?" He looked down at her. 

•

"Something to drink?" Remus asked Rose who was sitting on the couch with her face in her hands as she leaned against her knees. Trying to avoid any questions from anyone and even the look of sympathy they all gave her. 

"No, I'm fine." She spoke through her hands, still trying to avoid anyone. 

Mad Eye was up stairs trying to figure out exactly what happened. He was stuck between two curses. Imperius and Cruciatus curses or maybe even both were used. 

Rose never once expected that someone would get to her father. After the triwizard tournament, Rose thought about the death eaters and her father. When Dumbledore came to her about the Order she was hesitant. 

Of course she wanted to help as much as she could. Especially since it wasn't just her world that would be turned upside down. It was everyone's, especially Harry's. What disturbed her the most though, was the fact that not only her boggart changed but so did her patronus. 

She knew that these past few years had been difficult but never expected to have changed as much as she had. 

The first time she faced her boggart in third year, she never understood what it meant. Fear of dying? Fear of broken heart since her chest was practically ripped open. Or was it that she was afraid of herself? Afraid of caring too much without knowing?

And why had her boggart changed to Remus being hurt as a werewolf? Was it because of when Sirius had tried to keep him restrained in third year? Was it because of the day she saw him bleeding due to himself as a werewolf? What made it most difficult to come to terms with these things was that she never expected it to change to him being hurt or possibly dying first before the people she'd known the longest. 

If anyone were to die, she would be afraid if it was one of her friends or more her father than anything. Was this the change that Trelawney saw?

If so, Rose knew she wouldn't be able to handle any of these answers. 

Her mind raced with her never ending train of thoughts filled with the unknown answers to the questions she craved so desperately. The one thing she wanted to protect after her mother passed was now in the worst possible state. 

However, they both got distracted with a clucking sound coming down the stairs. 

"It was Cruciatus Curse...The man is out of it. Doesn't remember much. This has happened before. Death eaters got to a certain couple and tortured them till they were mad. Both in St. Mungo's still to this day...Shame really. Shame it is." Mad-Eye said. 

"And do you see him getting better? Soon? Or at all?" Remus asked. 

No words left Mad-Eyes mouth. Just silence. 

"Ro?" Tonks walked over. 

Rose looked up. She didn't cry, and there were no tear stains down her cheeks. But her eyes said everything she was feeling. Her emotions finally got the best of her. Hair shorter than ever, thin and fragile, straightened and black. 

But her appearance meant nothing to her. Usually she would be self conscious about when it suddenly changed but this was the last thing on her mind. 

"So what now...?" Rose turned to Mad-Eye for some answers. 

"Well, he's resting right now. Gave him some sleeping draught to help him out. Should be up tomorrow morning, you can see him then." Mad-Eye said. 

She just nodded along with nothing left to say.


	21. Chapter 21

"Father..." Rose sat next to his bed as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. Looked as if he was able to see the night sky. 

"Dashing...isn't it?" He smiled pointing at the ceiling light. 

She looked up. 

"The moon is bright tonight, Aurora. Reminds me of the night we had Rosalie. Remember? The full moon and the clear sky showing the stars?" John said. 

Rose wiped the tear that crept down, "yes, it really is." 

"Remember when we talked about her wedding? Though at 6 years she's a bit hard headed but she'd make a wonderful bride one day, wouldn't she?" 

Rose nodded, "yep, one day..."

"Oh I can just picture it. Wearing your ring down the aisle. I remember, it was the first thing she grabbed when she was born..." 

"Indeed it was."

"I wouldn't care who she falls in love with. Even if it's a monster or a vampire form those books you read, I just want her happy. After all, you married a wizard..."

Rose sat there stunned with what she just heard. A wizard? It couldn't have been. She never heard him talk about being a wizard. 

He's not mentally right. He didn't meant it. 

"I think...I think I'll get some rest now. Before Rosalie wakes up." He closed his eyes. 

Rose left the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Even with everything going on she's been able to keep up with school. Sirius told her she could stay as long as she'd like, or until her father gets better. 

But Mad-Eye is far from being optimistic about his condition. Remus and Tonks left on a mission, Sirius spent most days in his room, and Mrs. Weasley had been at the house all day until Mr. Weasley had gotten out of work. Mrs. Weasley didn't feel good about leaving Rose alone while everyone was doing something. 

Now, fear is creeping around the corner everywhere. Ever since her father arrived at the Order, Rose had been frightened about everything and everyone. 

She was so worried with Tonks and Remus had left that she barely slept while she thought about the worst to happen. Then she would think about the ministry finding out about where Sirius was. Her anxiety was slowly becoming unbearable. 

Every day that had passed she would stare at the front door waiting for her two friends to walk through. 

"Do you want anything, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Water's fine." Rose twiddled with her thumbs looking straight ahead at the door. 

"They're alright, hun. There's no need to worry." Mrs. Weasley set a glass next to her. 

"I'm fine..." Rose said before taking a sip. 

"Ok, what is it? What do you want to ask?" 

Rose looked up at her, "there's nothing I want to ask..."

"Are you sure? Because I had that same look you're giving the door." Mrs. Weasley sat down next to her, "the same look when Arthur would come home late without a warning."

"What look?"

"How long?" 

"How long?"

"Honey, I may be busy but I still notice things. And you're at the age where you get your first crushes and relationships but I always though it'd be with Harry or even Fred." 

"Oh no, no, no. They're both friends. And only friends."

"So explain your boggart." 

"I wish I could...But I don't quite know myself." 

"Ok so what do you think it means?" 

"Well...In third year he turned into a werewolf. But when he was about to attack me, he stopped and left me alone. Then went after everyone else then Sirius attacked him to keep him from harming them. I tried to stop it but, I understood why Sirius had to do it. But then...When we came back from escorting everyone, well...He was hurt. Hurt badly and I helped him, then he got upset for me caring."

"Well honey, you have to remember he's not used to that. His mother died when he was young and his father did the best he could. The last person who cared this much was Lily Potter." Sirius walked in sitting across from them, "Remus can't wrap his head around why someone would want to help him since he can do some harm. That's just who he is. And Lily was many years ago. Since he met you, he's never had anything like that before."

Rose laughed, "and to think my lie would become the truth." 

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"To keep Trelawney from getting fired...I lied that she saw my future. Said that I was in love with Remus and that...." She thought for a moment, "I'm so stupid." 

"What?" Sirius asked. 

"It was all there! She said the man I would fall for would change me. And he did! My patronus, boggart, and the emotional stress caused my powers to show...And she said I would be stressed about it because it wasn't time for us yet..." She said. 

"Guess who's back!" Tonks walked through. 

"My favorite witch!" Rose ran over and hugged her. 

"How've you been?" 

"Better...just a bit tired." 

"Where's Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"I think he's coming in now." Tonks said. 

Rose walked over to the front door and at the end of the hall she was able to see Remus walking in. And suddenly seeing him safe made a sudden relief off of her chest. She ran over and jumped into his arms. 

"Are you alright?" He hugged back suspiciously. 

"Just glad you're back is all..." She let go. 

He smiled down at her, "how's your father?" 

"Can I talk to you later? Like, alone?" 

"Of course, let me just see everyone else." 

~

Rose was finishing Transfiguration homework before she went to sleep when someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in." She closed her book. 

Remus walked in, "what is it that you wanted to talk about?" He sat next to her. 

"I know my father isn't exactly...in the right mental place but...he said something very strange. So first thing is that he thinks I'm my mother, Aurora. And he thought he was talking to her so he said that he didn't care who'd I'd marry as long as I was happy because...because my mom had married a wizard...which is my father..." 

"I thought you were muggle born..." 

"I thought so too. I've never even heard or seen anything about wizards and witches and now he's talking about this? I think it's just rubbish but..."

"But he's not in the right mind to hide secrets since he thinks you're your mother." 

"Exactly. I mean he thinks I'm six years old." 

"Well believe me, you're not."

She laughed, "so unless Tonks, Mr. Weasley, or Shacklebolt can get files on my dad...then I'm not really too sure." 

"We can ask them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, especially Tonks. She talked an awful lot about you. Told me her plans to help you with your abilities, you're in for a treat." 

She covered her ears, "Shush! I don't want any spoilers!" 

"What was that thing you wanted to talk about? When I picked you up from the shrieking shack?" 

She thought to herself. What had happened that day? It was such a blur but then suddenly she remembered her talk with Sirius and Mrs. Weasley before they had gotten back. 

"Oh! That was nothing!" She nervously chuckled. 

"Are you sure? Because if I remember correctly you seemed a bit embarrassed." 

"Because it was..."

"See, you're good at many things. But being a liar isn't one of them. So tell me, what's wrong." 

Rose looked down, embarrassed she said, "Trelawney was about to get fired so I lied." 

"I thought you didn't like her?" 

"That doesn't mean I wanted her sacked. I don't like Snape either but he still deserves to be there, best potions master I've ever seen. But anyways, I told her about how she predicted my love life correctly and all because that's the only thing she really ever predicted for me. Said that...that he wasn't in a good condition, that he'll only bring change to me...Even said I'd be stressed because we wouldn't have each other right away. So I told Umbridge..." She covered her face with her hands, "I told her that I was going to fall in love with you. Said that you're a werewolf and that night you turned, my powers showed, and now everyone's saying you're the beast to my beauty..." 

"I may say, that was an excellent lie." Remus smiled. 

She looked up at him and hugged her knees to her chest, "but I don't think it was..." 

His smiled quickly faded, "why?"

"Because, she said I'd change after you. Any patronus has, my boggart...Everything has so far. Besides, though I deny it sometimes I get this fluttering feeling with you. And after some time thinking I know why my boggart is you being hurt..."

"Uh-Why?" 

"Because in third year, you didn't attack me! You just looked down at me then turned to everyone else. Sirius tried to protect everyone but I was afraid he'd hurt you after seeing you were fine with me. Then...W-when you got hurt, I've kinda been afraid since. Afraid you'd forget your potion again and will have to be that way again..." 

They both fell silent as she looked down and played with her hands anxiously. She looked up at him. He gave a small nod and rest a hand on her knee before quickly retracting, "I'll talk to Tonks about your father." He stood up and left.

After the door shut she fell backwards onto her bed. She had never felt so humiliated in her life. That doesn't change the fact that everything was true. 

There was always something about Remus that always caught her attention. It was never about his looks or being older. But it was more about who he was as a person. When she had first met him, she'll always remembered how dreadful he look. Even so, he wore a large smile on his face. 

The next time she would see him in class, he looked clean and tried helping everyone be confident while wearing his iconic smile. There was just something about him. 

Something she had never noticed in other guys. It was like she could just stare and talk to him hours at a time and find something new to wonder about. 

Even though she's been denying it to others, after her father got ill she realized she was doing this to deny it from herself.


	22. Chapter 22

Rose felt disgusted with herself. So much in fact that she didn't go down whenever he was there. She'd stay up in her room doing work. She went back to Hogwarts three times before leaving on stakeouts with Tonks. 

Sirius said Remus was busy with other things that he trusted Tonks to watch other her. But Rose didn't believe a single word. It wasn't like she said she was IN love with him, just said that Trelawney may be true. 

But every time she replayed the conversation over and over in her head it made her go insane. Her father hasn't gotten any better either. One night was so bad Rose needed to get out of there and then she was sent to Hogwarts. She came back though after a week when Sirius sent her a letter saying he was getting worse. 

Rose didn't want to leave though. 

She couldn't dare to let herself see herself lose another parent. It didn't feel like her father anymore. Also because Harry, Ron, and Hermione created a small secret army, Dumbledores Army to revolt against Umbridge and her outrageous new rules set in place. 

Either way, Rose knew she couldn't hide herself forever. So every time it got bad, she went back to see her father. 

Rose was in the kitchen reading her potions book when Tonks stormed in, "ROSE! You won't believe this!" She slammed down a stack of folders on the table. 

"What?" Rose looked up. 

"You're father was a wizard! Look, John Belle." Tonks pointed to his name, "However once he met your mother, he wanted to keep her safe because of Voldemort and threw away anything magical. Then you came along and he made sure it was all gone." 

Tonks pulled out another piece of parchment, "This may be a shocker but...May I remind you, he had all the best intentions...You were really born in 1978 but he tried to keep you out of Hogwarts. The following year, Dumbledore went to your house. Correct?"

Rose nodded. 

"Ok, well he convinced your father that he'd keep you safe. Which he tried until you slipped out of sight. But because you were a year behind you father didn't want to make you feel any less smarter so...they messed with your mind. They didn't mention which spell but it was a strong one. There's nothing in here about your abilities though...." 

Rose was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe anything she had just heard. 

"But you're 17. Rose, you're of age and an official witch." Tonks said. 

"Oh, what's this?" Sirius walked in. 

Tonks handed him the parchment and he read over each one of them a few times. He sat down in silence staring at them spread across the table. 

"Is this why? Why Dumbledore let me in the order?" Rose asked though she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to that question. 

"It would make sense. But no one else knows..." Sirius said. 

Remus walked in not paying attention to Rose. 

Tonks frowned at her then spoke, "another thing is...Rose, we're cousins." 

"What?" Rose asked. 

"Our fathers share a mother. The dads are different. And your grandparents divorced when you father got his letter. She didn't want my father growing up near that so she took him away." 

"Oh! Everyone's awake!" Mrs. Weasley walked in, "what's wrong?" She looked at everyone. 

Sirius handed her the pile. She read through them all, only needing to go through one time and she was left speechless. 

"Well..." She began but didn't know how to finish that sentence. 

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked Rose. 

"I-I don't even know anymore." Rose sat back. 

"Remus, did you see this?" Mrs. Weasley handed him the pile. 

He read through them and gave a slight nod but like Mrs. Weasley and Sirius, he didn't know what to say. He handed them back. 

It was like Rose's whole world came crashing down. Everything she had been told was a lie. She couldn't help feel just a bit furious at her father but also at Dumbledore. And at that moment, everything she was hiding flooded her with the worst feeling she's ever felt. 

Her mother was gone, her father was still there but wasn't, her father was a wizard, she wasn't born in 1979, and now she remembered her embarrassing conversation with Remus. 

"So it was all a lie? Everything was a lie? I-I only knew lies..." Rose said as calmly as ever. 

"Like I said Ro, he had the best intentions but didn't really think them through. He just wanted to protect the two people he loved most. Just like you do with your friends." Tonks said. 

Rose laughed, "my whole life I thought," She tried to stop laughing, "I thought I was someone I wasn't. Then my mother died, my father is mental, I'm older than I thought, I'm behind by a year in Hogwarts, and I believed every last thing they've told me." She laughed.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry...I know I shouldn't laugh but..." Rose stopped but started laughing once more, "it's just insane! I mean this is the worst thing anyone could've done to someone. Who ever thought this was such a brilliant idea is really mental. Explains why my father's loosing it as we speak." She again tried to stop, "I mean who would've thought?" 

Then she stopped and soon threw her face in her hands, "I'm sorry...I just can't believe this..." 

She felt someone sit next to her and rub her back in sympathy. Though having someone not stare at her like she was going insane like her father she still hated the fact that it looked as if she was asking for this. 

Rose looked next to her and it was Remus. And everything had felt better once she saw him. After the night she confessed that she had began to like him he became distant. 

"Yes it is a bit...bonkers. But look at it this way, now you know. I mean, at least you know now than to live the rest of your life unaware. You know Tonks is your family, and your father was a wizard. You know your age, you know why your father tried to protect you. Sometimes when we try to protect the ones we love the most, we don't think about the consequences. As long as they're safe, it's all that matters. What he thought he was doing was right. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Do we ever know if they were when we're trying to protect the ones we love dearest?" Remus said. 

"No, no we don't." Rose said. 

"Exactly. You're father put his love ahead of everything else that mattered. He didn't care what happened to him as long as he knew you both were safe. Lily Potter gave up her life to protect her son. Maybe your father tried to do the same." 

"I know it doesn't sounds right but, if it came to protecting one of my children, I'll risk anything. Even being sent to Azkaban for using an unforgivable curse. They're my life, as long as they're safe and sound then the consequences don't matter." Mrs. Weasley said. 

"As much as we would enjoy you going down that route, I doubt you'd use a curse." Sirius smiled. 

"Don't test me, Sirius."

"Listen Rose, we've all done something for the people we care most about. My mother got sent away from her family for marrying a muggle. But she was in love, and for once someone actually truly loved her back. Yes she lost her family, but she had me." Tonks smirked, "but that's besides the point. We defend and risk the most for the people we love."

"There's no such thing as living the perfect life. Life comes with the most difficult challenges. Some people give up, but how can you really live a happy life without a few bumpy roads up ahead?" Remus added, "Listen, these are the type of things that make people who they are. But this doesn't make you a lie. You know who you are inside, that's what matters. How you're a naturally yet very clumsy witch, you're extremely kind and brave, you're determined, passionate, that's what makes you you." 

"It's true. You remind me so much of Lily, but are still nothing like her. She was a very good friend to all. No matter what." Sirius said. 

"I just...I just wish I could ask him about this. I wish I could hear it from him. It's one thing to read about it than to actually hear it from the person who did it." Rose said, "17! 17 and I've done nothing but school." 

"I thought you and Fred were together!" Tonks gasped. 

"No, he only does that stuff so I don't fall to my death." 

"George and Ron do the same." Mrs. Weasley added. 

"They told Harry to stay away from me." Rose said. 

"Why?" Sirius asked. 

"Well ever since they've seen the grim they all say I'm going to be the one to get him killed...." 

"Makes sense." Tonks said, "But you've still got so much life ahead of you. Oh you're an adult! And we didn't even know!"

"Filthy creatures in the house of Black...filthy mudbloods...filthy half breeds..." Kreacher mumbled as he limped in with a filthy rag, "beauty they call her...filthy thing she she is..." 

"My name's not beauty." Rose looked down, "I'm not muggle born and he's not a filthy half breed." 

"Still filthy..." Kreacher said. 

"Kreacher!" Sirius said. 

"Yes master?" Kreacher bowed. 

"Get out of here. You haven't cleaned in years! Want to make excuses to come in and insult my friends! Go!" Sirius pointed towards the door and Kreacher once again walked away mumbling awful things. 

"What a treat he is." Tonks sarcastically smiled. 

"Yes indeed. Everyday I wake up excited to hear what he'll call me next." Rose laughed. 

"See, you're already making jokes." Remus patted her shoulder. 

"Oh please, you two get a room tomorrow. Me and Ro's got business to attend to." Tonks pulled her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to practice controlling her powers.


	23. Chapter 23

Rose and Sirius were both alone in the house. Remus and Tonks left to do something for the Order and Mrs. Weasley was back home for the night waiting for Mr. Weasley. 

What she thought would be another quiet peaceful night of sleep turned into a nightmare. 

"Sirius! Sirius Black! Someone! Anyone!" Rose heard someone yell from down the hall. Thinking she was dreaming, she stayed in bed. Until she heard once more, "SOMEONE COME IN!" 

Rose nearly fell off her bed once she heard the man yelling. Thinking it was urgent she ran out of her room and saw Sirius wrapping his robe and walking out as well, "what the bloody hell was that?" Rose asked. 

"Phineas Nigellus." Sirius began making his way to Harry and Ron's room that they had shared, "he's got a painting connecting from here to Dumbledores office." 

They walked in and found Phineas, "Finally! I've been screaming for hours!" The painting spoke. 

"Hours? Seemed like years..." Rose spoke underneath her breath. 

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. 

"Dumbledore told me to inform you that the Weasley children will be arriving shortly with Potter. Arthur Weasley has been in an accident." Phineas said. 

"Oh...Well I'll be happy to have them come." Sirius said. 

Phineas left his painting. 

"Mr. Weasley has been hurt? What?" Rose asked. At first she didn't want to believe it but it was Dumbledore who said it. 

"He was checking on something for the Order...We have to be careful now. They're going to be suspicious as to why he was there. We can't let them know about him checking on the prophecy." Sirius walked out. 

"Going to be suspicious? This is a red flag already as to him being there in the first place." 

"I know, I know. Just...Dumbledore will think of an excuse. He'll throw them off."

"Either way it's the Ministry. They're never being thrown off." 

Then they heard a thud downstairs. "Stay here, I'll go check it out." Sirius left. 

Hurt? How could he have been hurt? Who hurt him? Or what hurt him?

Mrs. Weasley and Rose had a closer relationship. But either way Mr. Weasley was important to her as well, they all were. Rose fiddled with her hands waiting for Sirius to give her the clear to go down stairs. 

He said they'll arrive shortly...It must be them. 

Rose nearly ran down stairs and looked around. Living room was empty, meeting room empty, so she went down to the kitchen. 

"He's our father! I want to see him!" Fred told Sirius, "you can't stop us from seeing him! We're of age!" 

"Think of it logically. You can't go and see him now because you'll put the Order of risk. Your mother doesn't even know yet!" Sirius said. 

"It doesn't matter! We don't care about the Order!" George said. 

"Yeah! We care about our father more!" Fred agreed. 

"You're father knew the risks. Which is why your parents didn't want you in the Order!" Sirius said. 

"Easy for you to say! You're not out there risking your life!" Fred yelled. 

Rose walked in, "Hey! Enough!" She pushed the twins to sit next to Ginny, "Now your father wouldn't want you three to go head to head! So enough!" 

"But-" Fred started. 

"No! Enough! I get it, you're scared. You're all emotional. It's all understandable but what isn't is everyone fighting about it." She sat next to Fred, "listen," she lowered her voice, "Sirius and I don't know how you two feel. How you four feel. But your father and everyone else are constantly risking their lives for you all. If Voldemort gets what he wants, it's not just Harry who's at risk. It's all of us as well which is why your father is doing what he can to protect the people he love." 

Fred looked at her almost as if he wanted to just cry. George starred at the table, Ginny hugged her knees to her chest, Ron looked as pale as ever, and Harry looked as if he's seen a dead body.

"Now he wouldn't want us fighting." Rose turned to Sirius, "He would want us to all stick together and think positive. There's no need to worry yet." 

"Agreed. Accio Butterbeer." Sirius pointed his wand and out came flying to the table, seven bottles of Butterbeer. 

A ball of flames burst out in front of them. It was a phoenix, Dumbledores phoenix. It was Fawkes. 

"Fawkes!" Sirius walked over and pulled a roll of parchment off of him, "it's from your mother." He handed it to Fred. 

Fred read the letter, "still alive? Still alive? Meaning what? He's not dead yet?" Fred looked up. George grabbed the letter and read it, "still? What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Let's not jump to a conclusion. Alright? Right now we know he's been found and that your mother is on her way." Rose said. 

"Which should let us be able to go see him!" George turned to Sirius. 

"You heard what I said." Sirius said. 

"No! I don't want to hear another word about this! Fred, George, you can't go. Your father would be furious seeing you two show up like that. Besides, if he is badly injured he wouldn't want you two to see him at that state." Rose crossed her arms. 

"She's right..." Ginny said, "I don't want to imagine it let alone see it." 

"Fine...We'll wait..." Fred drank his Butterbeer.

It wasn't until around five in the morning when the kitchen door opened to show Mrs. Weasley. Everyone stood up to hear any update about Mr. Weasley. 

"How is he?" George asked. 

Mrs. Weasley gave a weak but relaxed smile, "he's alright." 

George walked over and hugged her. Fred sat back down in relief throwing his hands over his face, Ginny looked stunned, Ron was still pale and frightened, and Harry was slightly shaking. 

Rose hugged Fred, "what did I say?" 

He smiled, "Thank you..." He hugged back. 

"Mum, can we see him?" Fred turned to his mother. 

"I'm afraid not yet dear. He's still a bit tired and you all look dreadful." Mrs. Weasley said, "I'll get breakfast started so then you can all get a nap in. We'll see him after lunch." 

"Don't, Molly. Don't worry, I've got breakfast." Sirius smiled. 

"Ginny, are you alright?" Rose sat down next to her. 

"Tired..." She started ahead. 

"Want to just go to bed? You can share my room." Ginny nodded and Rose took her up to her room. 

After Ginny had settled in Rose went back down. 

"Bit chilly is it, George?" Fred turned to his brother. 

George gave a confused look before turning to Rose and smiled back at Fred, "you know what, it is." 

"Ha. Ha. Very witty, I don't have a bra on. It's none of your business." Rose sat down crossing her arms. 

~

Everyone got ready to go visit Mr. Weasley at the hospital. Fred and George sat on the couch eagerly waiting for their mother to give them the ok. But they were waiting for Moody and Tonks. 

Rose walked over, "move over." She told them. 

They moved apart and she sat down in between them, "are you two alright?" 

"A bit..." George shrugged. 

"We still just want to see him." Fred said. 

"He's our father..." 

"I know, I know." She patted their backs, "listen, my father is locked up in his room right now. He's gone mental..." 

"What?" Fred turned to her, "what happened?" 

"He was cursed...Tortured him until he lost it. Doesn't even know who I am. Thinks I'm my mother." She said. 

"Why does he think that?" George wondered. 

"Because my mothers dead. But I've always looked like her...I guess he's been out through so much pain that...that he's trying to remember the time he was truly happy." 

"Which is why you didn't want us to leave?" Fred asked. 

She nodded, "I would do anything to have my father back. He's not dead...but he's not the same man I knew. But your father is. He's still here. You can't just go out of your way and think no one will notice you two showing up out of the blue. If you would've, everyone would've been in danger. More your dad than anyone. Which is why I couldn't let you to do something like that." 

Fred and George shared a look before looking back at her, "this is why we need you in our lives." Fred joked. 

"You're the smart to our...we'll think of something later." George said. 

"Ready to go?" Tonks walked in. 

~

They got to St. Mungo's. 

It was strange, a very strange sight to see. It wasn't loud, but people all over at different injuries or spells and jinxes gone wrong. 

They all headed over to the second floor where Mr. Weasley had been moved to. 

"We'll wait out here. I'm sure he's just in the mood to see family first. Don't want to bombard him." Tonks said. 

Harry and Rose stayed behind but Mrs. Weasley dragged them along. They got to his bed and he looked miserable. That was until he had seen his family. And a smile formed over his bandaged head. 

He hugged Ginny with his one good arm as Mrs. Weasley kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you Harry. Really, thank you." Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand. 

Harry had been awfully quiet ever since last night. Not saying a word, barely looking at anyone. It felt as if a dementor kissed him, that's how much he wasn't himself. 

"You look bad dad." Fred said. 

"Not that bad." Mr. Weasley lowered his voice and nodded to a bed, "see that man over there?" they all looked at a man who looked sick, green, and was in a cold sweat, "bit by a werewolf. There's no cure of course. Told him, though I didn't name who, that I know someone who's a werewolf and his condition is easy to manage." 

"And what did he say?" George asked. 

"Said he'd bite me if I didn't leave him alone." 

Rose however was unable to stop looking at him. Maybe he had just said that because he felt as if his life was over. He didn't look angry, but more defeated. 

She started walking over. 

"Ro..." Fred tried to grab her hand but she kept walking. 

"Good day, sir." She sat down next to him with a friendly smiled. 

"What do you want...?" He asked not looking over. 

"Thought you could use someone to talk to..." 

"I don't...You can go back to your friend. He doesn't seem deadly." 

"I'm Rosalie. But I prefer Rose. You?" 

He looked up at her, "G-Gerald..." He mumbled. 

Rose nodded, "had any visitors, yet?"

"No...I don't want anyone to see me like this." 

"Why not?"

"Because I'll just hurt them. I'm a monster. Can't you see?" 

"No, no I can't. My friend's a werewolf too. Takes Wolfsbane to help his condition, as well as keeping a calendar for moon cycles. In fact, one time we forgot his potion. Didn't attack me though...But I can't imagine a life without him."

"Good, so he's just one good one out of a bad bunch. I don't even know what I'll be like."

"No one knows. He was turned when he was 5. But he's the kindest man I've ever met." 

"Five? Turned when he was Five?" 

"Yeah, and by the way he is, you wouldn't have thought so..." 

"Oh, Gerald. You've got a friend." A healer walked over, "He's got to get some rest darling. Sorry, but you can visit him whenever you like."

Rose smiled, "no problem. Have a good day." She left and found Tonks and Moody talking to Mr. Weasley.


	24. Chapter 24

Rose was in Ron's room with Ginny and the twins. Harry was once again distant from everyone. Apparently, using an extendable ear, they over heard Moody, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about Voldemort and Harry's connection. 

Besides Harry being upset, feeling as if it was his fault, Sirius was in a very happy mood. Having everyone there and celebrating Christmas made him a lot more cheerful. 

"I just wish he could talk to us..." Rose laid down on Harry's bed. 

"I just feel like he's upset. Or mad." Ron said. 

"Mad? At himself?" Ginny wondered. 

"Possibly. I mean, he must have thought it was his fault." Rose said. 

"There's no reason to. I mean, it wasn't like he did it." George said. 

"But he still saw it." Fred said. 

"Harry's always seeing his thoughts. Saw it last year too. Someone died at the old Riddles house...You-Know-Who killed a muggle and Harry saw." Ron said. 

"Which is why he has no reason to be upset. He saved someone's life." Rose sat up, "he was the only one who knew and who forced people to believe. Now your father is safe." 

"Which is why, we're not upset." Fred said. 

"At first, yeah. But only because we didn't know what was happening." George said. 

Rose looked over at Ginny who was sitting in the corner. Ever since they arrived she had a bit of terror in her, still clearly upset. No one blamed her though. Ginny was very strong willed, and extremely brave for her age. But it never changed the fact of how much she cared for the people around her. 

"You know what," Rose stood up, "We should decorate for Christmas. This place could use a bit of cheering up. Since we're staying here for a while, might as well make some use out of it." 

"I agree. Mum could grab decorations from home and use it here." Ginny stood up smiling. 

"And I bet Sirius wouldn't mind. I mean you should've seen how miserable he was before you lot showed up. He spent most of his time in his room since I've been busy with school and the only other person that's been here is Kreacher. Everyone else comes and goes. So let's make it feel like a real Christmas!" 

~

Rose, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, and Mrs. Weasley brought in boxes of Christmas decorations. Sirius was very excited as well. In fact, he started cleaning up before everyone woke up to decorate. 

"Where should we put the tree?" Sirius asked. 

"Maybe there?" Ginny pointed to the corner of the living room. 

"No, I think it should go somewhere where we spent most of our time in. If it's up here it won't feel so normal." Rose said. 

"Yeah, we need to make it feel like OUR normal. Not a muggle normal." Ron agreed. 

"Oh, Ronald." Rose rolled her eyes, "where do you suppose it showed go?" 

"Kitchen seems reasonable." 

"Fred, George!" Rose called them over, "do you mind cleaning the shelf there. You two are the tallest." She pointed to the wall. 

The two walked over and pulled out their wands. 

"Mistletoe!" Mrs. Weasley walked in, "Where should it start?" 

"No, mum! You've bewitched it so now it grows over people!" Fred said. 

"I'm surprised my cheeks aren't permanently pink because of you last year." George said. 

"Well It's not up to you is it. Sirius, do you think we should put up the mistletoe?" Mrs. Weasley gave Sirius a threatening look. 

"I don't see why not..." Sirius reluctantly said. 

Rose wanted to go grab Harry from isolating himself up in Buckbeaks room but not even Sirius could get through to him. 

"Rose, do you mind grabbing the box near the stairs?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Rose smiled. 

"Why don't you just summon it?" Ginny asked. 

Rose looked over at Sirius, "I'm not allowed to anymore..." 

"Why?"

"Go on." Sirius crossed his arms. 

"Let's just say...I've seen more of Sirius than I've seen of any of you..." Rose looking down at her feet. 

"How'd that happen?" Ron laughed. 

"Well one morning he was wearing his robe...And it was a bit chilly so I-I tried to call for mine but it pulled off his..." 

"Bloody hell." Fred and George started laughing. 

"Well it's just a box." Sirius said, "so go ahead." 

Rose pointed her wand, "Accio, box." 

"Ouch!" Someone screamed. 

They all ran out to the hall and found Remus grabbing his head with Tonks laughing uncontrollably behind him. 

"He...He..." She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe, "He...walked...in...a-and....BANG!" She laughed harder. 

"That really hurt." Remus rubbed the side of his head. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Rose examined his head which had a noticeable bump, "why'd you let me do that?!" She turned to Sirius. 

"I wasn't the one hitting people heads or pulling off their robes!" Sirius said. 

Tonks stopped laughing, "woah! Who's robes were you pulling off?" 

"Yes, Ro. Who's?" Sirius turned to her crossing her arms. 

Tonks laughed once again and now Fred and George joined in. 

"Oh enough!" Mrs. Weasley said, "come on Remus." 

They both walked away. Rose picked up the box and they all went back to the living room, "are you sure you're alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked checking his head. 

"I'll go get ice." Rose said. 

"No!" They all yelled. 

"I'll get it!" Sirius said. 

Rose walked over to Remus once again checking his bump, "I really am sorry. I didn't mean it, you know that." 

"He'll be alright, here." Mrs. Weasley handed her the mistletoe, "Accio ladder." She pointed her wand and the ladder showed up, "hang it up there on the door way. Just push it on the wall and it'll attach and grow." 

"Brilliant idea. Send Rose on a ladder." Fred said. 

"Clever isn't it?" George added. 

Sirius came back with some ice, "Ladder?"

"Rose is hanging up mistletoe." Remus put the ice on his bump. 

Then there was a knock on the door, "I've got it." Rose said walking over to the door and caught her foot on the ladder but walked it off. Opening the door she saw Hermione. 

"Hermione!" Rose hugged her. 

"Surprise!" Hermione smiled. 

Ron walked over and grabbed her luggage, "what happened to skiing?"

"Oh nothing, canceled the trip. Something came up." Hermione lied. 

"Tell me later?" Rose whispered and Hermione nodded. 

"Oh Hermione! Hello, dear!" Mrs. Weasley hugged her. 

Rose started climbing up the ladder. Once she got to the top she caused it to move slightly but stopped it. She pinned the mistletoe on the doorway and it immediately latched on and started to grow vines. Rose looked down and noticed Remus holding the ladder steady which explained why she hadn't fallen off. 

However, going down was a different story. One bad step made her foot fall through to the other side and her other foot slipped and she fell backwards. 

Before she could hit the floor a pair of arms wrapped around her, "now we know ladders are on the no list." Remus smiled down at her. 

And there it was again. Her heart skipped a beat looking up at him. The warmth of her cheeks were felt as her stomach flipped from his touch. It was like all the air got punched out of her looking up at him. That was, until reality hit her. 

"Alright, I lift and you pull your leg back out." Remus said lifting her up and she pulled her leg through. 

"Told you mum, nearly killed herself." Fred said. 

Rose stood up, "at this point...anything will." 

"Look! She's under the mistletoe!" George pointed. 

Fred walked over and pushed Remus out of the way and smiled down at her. Then the mistletoe moved away, "bad luck." Rose shrugged. 

"Nearly killed Lupin and he still saves you. I would never." George joked. 

"Oh, shut it!" Ginny said. 

"What did you almost do?" Hermione turned to Rose. 

"Ask Tonks." Rose said before leaving the room. Once she started heading down to the kitchen she heard Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins all laughing.


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm just afraid he'll never feel the same, Tonks..." Rose said, "I really like him. But when I told him he just-just left." 

"Maybe he's still figuring things out." Tonks suggested, "maybe he wants to catch you by surprise." 

There was a knock on the door. 

Tonks stood up, walked over, and opened the door. She turned back and winked before she had vanished and in came Remus. But he looked different. His hair was pushed back and you were now able to see his scar and soft eyes. 

There it was again, that famous tired yet gleaming smile he always wore. 

"What are you doing here?" Rose stood. 

"I've been thinking about what you've said. Maybe it's true. Maybe it's always been true," he walked over to her, "and even if it wasn't, it is now." 

"W-What...?" 

He smiled once more before starting to lean down....

"ROSE! ROSALIE! WAKE UP!" Ginny pushed Rose awake. 

Rose jumped up, "what? What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Besides you talking in your sleep, it's Christmas! Merry Christmas!" Ginny handed Rose a small box, "knitted them myself. Obviously I didn't want a ghastly design like mum's. So I tried to make them feel as normal as possible." 

Rose opened her box and it was red hand mittens, "I love them, Ginny. Thank you." 

She set them down on her nightstand and pulled out a box and then gave it to Ginny, "I've gotten you something too." 

Ginny smiled as she opened it, "gloves for quidditch? Thank you! I've been needing new ones." Ginny hugged her. 

At the foot of their beds there were more unopened presents. Ginny had already begun opening hers. Rose sat back down and pulled them one by one. Ron got her snacks from Honeydukes (which she so desperately missed), Harry got her a snow globe of Hogwarts that had people ice skating, Sirius got her a robe. Then she grabbed more; Mrs. Weasley got her a white sweater with a rose in the middle, Tonks got her a book on the history of Metamorphmagus (explained the powers, what they could do, and how to control it), Hermione got her a homemade quilt that was large enough to cover multiple people, and Fred and George got her a thin gold bracelet. Rose gasped at the sight. 

"Only them....They've been in love with you since your first year." Ginny rolled her eyes, "and they think I'm bad." 

"Trust me, you're nothing close to them." Rose smiled putting on the bracelet. 

She stood up and then noticed another box that seemed to have been hidden underneath everything. It had been from Remus. There it was again, the sudden flutter in her stomach. 

Flipping open the box she found a gold necklace that had Beauty written on it. Her heart dropped at the sight. 

How did he get the money? When did he do this? Why? 

"Who's that from?" Ginny walked over, "oh it's lovely." She admired it, "I can put it on if you'd like." She took it out. Rose turned around lifting up her hair and Ginny put it on her. 

"It's really lovely. Whoever got it for you must've spent a fortune..." Ginny said. 

"That's the problem..." Rose starred at herself in the mirror. 

"You should do your hair blonde! I've always wondered what you'd look like." Ginny said. 

"Blonde? You think I can pull that off?"

"It's you, Ro. You can pull off anything." 

Rose made her hair blonde, "ok, what else?"

"Long. Make it to your...." Ginny examined her, "mid back I'd say. Then make it wavy! Oh and bangs! You'd look gorgeous!" 

Rose listened to Ginny's advice. Her hair was long, blonde, wavy, and light curtain bangs. 

"We should get ready to see your father." Rose smiled before leaving the room. Remus walked out of his that was across from theirs. 

"Thanks for the watch, by the way. I broke my last one." Remus put up his wrist. 

"Which is why I got one for you." She smiled. 

"You're wearing it. Like it?" 

"I really do but...it's too much..."

He cut her off, "so was the watch. But either way, I wanted to give it to you. No take backs." 

~

Rose, Remus, Moody, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George all arrived at St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley. 

Though Rose had hoped Gerald was already home, she still brought a gift with her. She had gotten him a sweater in hopes of lightening the mood. But then quickly remembered it was Christmas, his family would be there. 

"Merry Christmas!" They all said walking over to Mr. Weasley. 

"Oh thank you! Happy Christmas to you all as well!" Mr. Weasley smiled. 

Rose looked over to where Gerald was and noticed that Remus was already over there. He was all alone though. So no family had come to celebrate the holidays with him. Rose walked over, "Happy Christmas, Gerald." She smiled handing him his present. 

The second he grabbed it his expression changed. He had smiled for the first time, "I see you two have already met?" Rose turned to Remus. 

"Just now..." Gerald said while opening his present. He pulled out the sweater and it looked as if he was close to tears, "Thank you Rose, this means so much to me..." 

"No family?" 

He shook his head, "they're afraid..." 

"Afraid?" Remus asked, "afraid of what?" 

Rose sat next to Remus, "this is him Gerald. The one I told you about."

Gerald smiled, "I can see you don't lie then...Kind enough to leave his friend to come visit me..." 

"Well she's not a very good liar. So it's a bit easy to tell." Remus teased. 

"Remus...Do you mind...Gerald here was bitten by a werewolf..." Rose said. 

"Do you know who?" Remus turned to him. 

"Greyback did it. The menace that one is...Changed my life...Now my family doesn't want me..." Gerald said. 

"Greyback got to me too. When I was five...I thought my life had changed forever too." Remus then looked to Rose, "but along the way I learned that there's people who didn't see me as one." 

She smiled at him, "quite the modest man, isn't he?" Rose joked. 

"Seems so. What do you mean though?" Gerald asked. 

"When I went to Hogwarts, I had a group of friends who thought my condition was brilliant. They'd sneak out at night and turn into animagi to keep me company. After untimely deaths....I guess you could say I went back into hiding. Until Dumbledore took me in and I taught about two years ago." Remus said. 

"Dumbledore let a werewolf teach? How?" 

"Well, Dolores Umbridge passed a decree that makes it hard for werewolves to get jobs. He knew that and gave me a chance." 

"So what? I loose my job now?! I can't loose my job!" 

Remus and Rose stayed quiet. 

"I'm loosing everything...My life, my family, and now my job..." Gerald began to cry, "my whole life is ruined...My girlfriend broke up with me too...It's all ruined." 

"Why would she do that?" Rose looked up at him. 

"She's afraid. Said I'd turn her too. Only I wouldn't. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy..." 

"Being who you are doesn't define you." Remus looked from Rose to Gerald, "it's an added feature, you could say." 

Rose smiled at him hearing him finally get what she's been saying. 

"I was turned when I was five. Five years. I thought, and my parents as well, that I would never be able to do things I should be doing at my age. Then I went to Hogwarts, and I met my best friends. Yeah we were a bit reckless but they made every transformation worth it. I thought they would all run away. One girl in particular...well in fact she was my only friend who was a girl at the time. Didn't care what I was, gave me a chance. Then two died, one went to jail and the other...left. It wasn't until recently," He turned to Rose, "that another one gave me a chance." He turned back to Gerald, "though she may be a bit stubborn and pushy, I wouldn't change it. People will go against you, but the right ones will be by your side." 

"And it doesn't matter what people think of you..." She turned to Remus then to Gerald, "as long as you know who you are that's all that counts..." 

"We're not telling you to go out and do something you don't want to do. But we want you to know, it'll be ok. I'm ok...not every werewolf is bad." 

Gerald wiped his tears and smiled, "thanks...this means so much to me. At first my parents wanted to see me but when I told them...T-they never wrote back. Think I'm some sort of a monster."

"Well, a monster wouldn't cry now would he?" Rose joked. 

He laughed, "I guess you're right about that one." 

"And your job, where do you work?" Remus asked. 

"The Ministry. Department of mysteries." 

Remus and Rose lost the smile on their faces as they turned to each other. Now it all made sense. Greyback must've tried to steal Harry's prophecy or checked to see if Harry had made his way there but Gerald must've gotten in his way. 

Greyback attacked him to keep him away. 

~

They got back before dinner. Remus and Rose pulled Sirius away. 

"Greyback, we think he might've been in the department of mysteries." Rose said. 

"Why do you think that?" Sirius asked. 

"At the hospital, a man had been attacked by him. Said he worked at the department of mysteries." Remus added. 

"The prophecy is there, Sirius. What if this man was just working, doing his job and then Greyback saw him as a threat. Voldemort's not dumb, he knows there's going to be an army against him, but he doesn't know who." Rose said. 

"Works at the ministry? Poor chap, not gonna have a job anymore with him being a werewolf." Sirius shook his head disappointedly. 

"No need to remind me, please." Rose crossed her arms. 

"Well, I think you two may need to keep an eye on Greyback. Especially since you two seemed to be on top of the case. But now to question how and when. I suppose we could send Remus as a werewolf...." Sirius got cut off. 

"What? Are you mad?" Rose asked angrily, "if they know it's Remus they'll kill him. They see him as a traitor." 

"I was also going to include you to watch over him..." Sirius got cut off once more. 

"No! It's not happening. If they see her...Well they will see her. Or smell her! It's not happening! She'll got killed out there or worse, they'll turn her too!" Remus yelled. 

Sirius thought to himself as Remus tried to cool his temper. 

"Listen, I'm putting my foot down on this. You or even Dumbledore will never set her out there with one of them on the loose. I don't care what the reasoning is, it's not happening. Even with me. And if I find out that she was out there...." Remus caught himself before he said something he'd forget, "it's just never going to happen."

Rose's stomach knotted up at his words. She knew he wanted to keep her safe but never expected for it to go like this. 

"I'm gonna go down..." Rose said before handing towards the kitchen. 

She sat next to Fred and noticed his cheeks were pink, "blimey, what happened?" she chuckled. 

"Mum..." Fred mumbled. 

"Mistletoe listens to whoever wants it." George said. 

"So I'm guessing you did this?" Rose asked. 

"Of course!" 

Harry was sitting across from Rose, "thanks for the quidditch book." He smiled. 

"Thank you for the snow globe." She said admiring the smile she didn't except to see in a while. 

Then Sirius and Remus walked in. Sirius sat at the end next to Harry with Remus next to Rose. The tension was high between the two. The second they had walked in everyone glared over in silent. Mrs. Weasley was finishing dinner which gave no one something to talk about. 

"So..." Hermione tried to break the silence but couldn't think of something to say. 

"Oh no! Mum! Can we please take that thing down?" Ginny pointed to the mistletoe crawling on the ceiling towards the table. 

"No, Ginny! It's Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley said, "it's a tradition." 

Rose went to pick up her cup but dropped it. 

"Can't hold onto anything these days." Ron teased. 

Rose bent down to pick it up but when she went to sit up she hit her head on the table, "ouch..." She rubbed the back of her head. 

"Maybe a little snog will help the pain..." George laughed as he pointed above her. 

Looking up she noticed the mistletoe coming down, only it was coming between her and Remus. 

"It doesn't mean anything." Rose sat back in pain. 

"See, Mrs. Weasley. It's gone wild..." Hermione said. 

"It couldn't have gone wild. I put the charm on myself..." She looked up and smiled, "won't move..." 

Rose looked up at it then her eyes found Remus's, who has ultimately been starring at her since it had came.

"Accio Ice." George said. 

Then another smack came to the back of her head, "ouch!" She turned to George who was sitting next to Harry. 

"Want me...want me to get a bit more...?" He slowly put his wand away. 

She put the ice on her head and noticed the mistletoe growing larger, "get this away." 

"Well perhaps..." Fred began. 

"Oh shut it!" Ginny said, "she hasn't gone for you in the 5 years you've known her. If it didn't happen then, it won't happen now."

Fred gasped. 

Rose laughed, "Charming man, but not my type. Sorry." She smiled at him. 

"Mum, it's gone bonkers." Ron said at the ever so growing mistletoe. 

"Oh, for merlins sake!" Rose rolled her eyes and kissed Remus on the cheek. Immediately the mistletoe started to get back to it's original size and went back up on the ceiling. 

"You know...our gift was quite expensive..." George turned to her. 

"Oh please, be honest. Her gift beat ours." Fred said. 

And it did. Before term had started, Rose told her father about how much Fred and George wanted to open their own joke shop. So they had put away money to invest it in them. They had decided to give it to them on Christmas. 

Remus was still in shock as he sat there in silence but seemed less tense than when he had walked in. Sirius was eyeing the two suspiciously, as well as Hermione and Ginny. 

"How's your dad...?" Fred whispered to her. 

"Sleeping. Moody came in ahead of time to give him some sleeping draught...only thing keeping him quiet..." She whispered back. 

"Well today we went to the crazy people place...whatever it's called, and they're really nice. I'm not sure if that's what you want to do but, it might make you feel a bit better." He smiled. 

"I've been thinking about it, I'd just rather see myself." 

"It's back mum." Ginny said and she was right, the mistletoe was crawling back. 

They all looked up to see where it was going. Then yet again it was going down between Rose and Remus, "well who keeps wanting to snog?" Fred joked. 

Rose pulled out her wand and pointed at the mistletoe and it went up in flames. 

"Read my mind." Mrs. Weasley said. 

"So it's ok when she does it?!" George turned to Mrs. Weasley. 

"It's getting out of hand anyways."


	26. Chapter 26

Break was over and now they were all back at Hogwarts. After Rose found out the truth about her age she was set to meet with Mcgonagall to find out more but that wasn't until later. 

"Ginny told me something." Hermione said as she and Rose made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

"What did she say?" Rose asked. 

"Well, she was saying how you talked in your sleep. Saying that on Christmas morning you were saying some things. Then the whole mistletoe mishap. Which, thank you by the way, earlier it had came to Fred and I." Hermione looked disgusted at the thought, "but she was saying how you were talking about Lupin..." 

"Why would I talk about him?" Rose spoke quickly, "it's ridiculous if you ask me." 

They walked into class, "Are you sure you don't remember anything particular about the dream?" Hermione raised a brow. 

Rose thought for a moment. Christmas Day has been so hectic she could hardly remember the Greyback situation with Gerald. But then it hit her, "I did have a dream. But I'm not convinced it was him. I mean it could've been anyone." 

"What could've been anyone?" Harry asked as he and Ron walked over. 

"Nothing." Hermione said, "Are we..." she looked around then whispered, "meeting tonight?" 

"Yeah, at 7. Remember where it is right?" Harry turned to Rose. 

"Hard to forget." She shrugged. 

"Well we better get seated. Class is about to start." Hermione frowned. 

Hermione and Harry sat together while Ron and Rose shared a table, "I still can't believe she's allowed to teach..." Rose angrily pulled out her book and unknowingly slammed it on her desk. 

"Now, Miss Belle." Umbridge smiled, "That's no way to treat a book." 

"I'm sorry...I didn't know there was a correct way." Rose said as her hair turned fiery red now. 

"Are we talking back?" Her smile nearly broke out of her face. 

"I thought that's how we're supposed to have a conversation. Is there a correct way to do that too that I haven't heard about?" Rose kept a calm voice even though her hair had spoke how she was feeling. 

"I think detention should settle your attitude." Umbridge walked over to the board. 

Then Rose smiled to herself remembering Umbridge's fear of half-breeds, "Sucks, I was supposed to write to Lupin tonight...Guess I'll have to explain why I couldn't tomorrow." She shrugged. 

Umbridge slowly turned around with fear in her devilish smile now, "I suppose then...we can find another way to punish you for y-your misbehavior. I'll have you go to Mcgonagall's classroom..." Her voice cracked before she went to her desk writing something. 

Rose turned to Ron who was trying to hide his smile. Umbridge handed Rose a rolled up piece of parchment, "now off you go..." 

"Thank you, professor." Rose smiled before leaving. 

Rose took her time heading over to Mcgonagall's office just in case if she didn't take long so she could go back to class. But if she was to spend another second there she would've threw the desk at Umbridge's toad face. 

Before she could knock on the office door Mcgonagall had opened, "Miss Belle. Come in." 

They both walked in and sat down as Rose handed her the parchment. Mcgonagall, who was sitting across from her, unrolled it and read. 

"You talked back to Umbridge? How did you not get detention with her?" Mcgonagall looked over at Rose. Rose contemplated if the truth was worth it or not. So instead she decided to bombard her with the question she's been wanting the answer to for months. 

"I was born in 1978. Did you know?" Rose asked. 

Mcgonagall looked at her, her expression did not change, "I did. I did know this. May I ask, how did you find out?" 

"Tonks. She got my files. My father..."

"Is ill. I know, and I'm very sorry to hear about it. He was a great man, very good in school." She frowned. 

"Well he's been thinking that I'm my mother. So, he told me about how he didn't care who I'd marry because my muggle mother married a wizard. I didn't believe it at first but then Tonks came back."

"So you also know about your family history?"

Rose nodded, "Tonks and I are cousins."

"And I hope that you know why you're father did what he did." 

"I do. But I don't want to read about it. I was hoping you'd know, because you'd be able to tell me and I'd believe you. Since you're not...not mental like he is." 

"You're father was a noble Hufflepuff. Excelled in transfiguration and charms. A lot like you, I'd say. Except for some obvious features. However, the thing that made you different was your bravery. You stood up for yourself, friends, and even professors, not to mention the painting. Your father was extremely kind and cared so much about others. He wasn't afraid to fight though, only when he needed to of course...like you. He met your mother while he was in his sixth year. Didn't come back for his seventh. Dumbledore told Professor Sprout that your father didn't want to come back in fear of your mother being in danger. He showed he'd do anything to protect her...Then you were born. In fear of needing his wand eventually, he handed it over to Dumbledore. Along with everything else." 

"I know I should respect why he did this but...I lost a year. I lost a year of my life. All because he thought what he was doing was best."

"And you have every right to feel that way. You've been lied to for seventeen years. I told Dumbledore to tell you, said that you'll find out eventually. Especially after finding out you knew about Professor Lupins condition before Miss Granger did. But he wanted to keep your fathers wishes and made a fair deal. Said that in the case that you do find out, you'll have to pass all out O.W.L.s. with outstanding before attempting your N.E.W.T.s. And if you're willing to put in the work...you can take your N.E.W.T.s. before your seventh year. May I ask, what do you plan on doing after school? Is a Healer still your preferred choice."

"No...Well maybe. I don't know, honestly. I would love to continue to that but...Recently I've been thinking about working at the Ministry." 

"The Ministry? How come?"

"It's unfair! I mean..." She lowered her voice, "the injustice to everyone is sickening. A poor man got but by a werewolf at work and now his career at the Ministry is over all because of an outrageous decree by Umbridge. Remus is poor because of that hag...I'm sorry...It's just..." Rose looked away trying to control her anger, "if I can help....If I can make a change to help everyone be treated equally then I want to do anything and everything I can to do so." 

"Technically, I can't punish you for speaking the truth about a professor...But if I'm being honest, and I am, I can see you doing so. Going to the Ministry, and make sure everyone has the rights they deserve." 

"You can?"

"People grow up. You certainly did these past few years. But in order to work at the Ministry you'll need to get O's on most of your N.E.W.T.s. with a few E's being acceptable. I'll find out what you need to take and have it to you by tomorrow. Now go back to class."


	27. Chapter 27

It was now Valentine's day. A day that Ron, Hermione, and Rose dreaded. They all sat at breakfast waiting for their trip to Hogsmeade. Harry had asked Cho to go with him. And Mcgonagall gave Rose a list of the classes she needs with N.E.W.T.s. 

Although she should've stayed behind, she couldn't. Remus had sent her an owl the night before saying she'd need to keep a close eye on Harry since he would be away from Hogwarts and Dumbledore. 

Mail came in. Owls dropped packages, letter, and the daily prophets. 

Hermione picked up hers and gasped at the front page, "what's wrong? What did they write about me this time?" Harry asked. 

"It's not about you. You're no where in here...look." She showed them the front page, "they escaped from Azkaban..." 

"Happy Valentine's day!" Fred and George said behind Rose. 

She turned around, "hello, boys." She smiled. 

"We got you something..." Fred handed her a heart shaped box, "no, they're not our supplies or filled with a love potion. It's just chocolate frogs." 

"We never tested anything on you, why would we now?" George said. 

"True, besides why would they want to ruin the only chance they've ever gotten with a girl." Ron joked. 

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it. I'll try to eat as much as I can before Ron gets to it." Rose said. 

"Good point...maybe I should make sure it's not poisonous." Ron held out a hand. 

"Eat your toast, Ronald." Rose turned back to him and found Hermione was missing, "where'd she go?" 

"You think she'll tell us?" Harry said. 

"Look, mate. Cho." Ron pointed over to a girl walking over. 

Rose stood up, "good luck, Harry." She patted his shoulder before she and Ron left, "shall we?" 

"We shall...after you give me a chocolate frog..."

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled one out, "just take the whole lot," she handed him the box with the rest of the frogs. 

It was a gloomy day. Clouds hid the sun and it looked as if it was about to rain. The wind soon picked up and it got chilly fast, "I've got to keep an eye on Harry..."

"Good. What a nice way to start valentine's day," he pulled out a frog, "spy on a couple." 

~

Ron and Rose snuck between buildings waiting for a sight of Harry and Cho. The two had walked behind the group so they had to wait. Only when they had seen them they saw how awkward it had looked like. 

"Blimey...They're not even looking at each other." Ron said as he ate another frog. 

They saw them walk into Madam Puddifoot's which was better known as the couples coffee shop. "I've got to go in there? Alone?" Rose said. 

"I could join...but you could pay." Ron smiled. 

Rose rolled her eyes, "as much as that would be a treat, he'd see you."

"Just as much as he'll notice you."

"I'm staying in the corner Ronald. And besides I can change a few things that you can't." 

"Alright, alright. Well I fancy a butterbeer anyways." Then it started to rain. 

"Alright, I'll meet you at the three broomsticks in a bit." Rose said before she hurried over across to the shop. She had never been there before, but it was a sore sight to see. 

The whole shop was pink, bows were everywhere, and not to mention the confetti that was exploding ever so often. Rose looked around and saw nearly everyone in there making out. Disgusted, she found a corner table empty and walked over there. 

Seeing that it was darker there, it would be harder for Harry to notice she was in there. 

"Anything to drink?" Puddifoot asked. 

"Just a coffee, please." Rose smiled before looking over at Harry and Cho. It was quite embarrassing to watch them not talk at all, let alone just look at one another. 

Sometimes they'd look up and smile but then a few seconds later, nothing happened. 

"Here, you go." Puddifoot handed Rose her coffee. 

"Thank you." Rose smiled as she grabbed the vividly pink cup. 

Puddifoot walked away and made it able to see Harry once more. Rose opened a sugar pack and poured it in before stirring. 

"Seat taken?" A man with a rather familiar voice asked. 

Rose looked up, "Remus...? What are you doing here?" 

"Same reason as you." He sat down, "happy Valentine's day by the way." He smiled.

Rose looked back over at Harry and the view was blocked by two people kissing over the table. Rose rolled her eyes at the sight before taking a sip of her coffee. "Everything alright?" Remus asked. 

She nodded. 

"Anything to drink dear?" Puddifoot came over and asked Remus. 

"Cup of tea is fine." He smiled. 

She left and they were alone again. 

"Valentine's day...what an awful excuse to get free chocolate." Rose rolled her eyes. 

"Well, you're perfectly capable of getting a date." 

Rose was, but the thing is...she didn't want a date if it wasn't with Remus. 

"Yeah well...It's not really worth my time. Crazy isn't it though? People like Bellatrix Lestrange escape from Azkaban and not a single Dementor in sight." 

"A bit, yes. So studying for exams yet?" He changed the subject. 

She nodded then Puddifoot came back and handed Remus his tea before leaving once more. Rose took her eyes off of Harry and looked across from her at Remus who was stirring his tea. She looked down and notice something on his wrist, "what is that?" She asked. 

"What is what?" He fixed his sleeve. 

"You're arm. What's on your arm Remus?" 

"It's nothing, I swear." 

"Promise?" 

He went silent. 

She grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleep and saw a long cut going from his wrist up. Next to the long one was a shorter one but still visible. 

She closed her eyes, "tell me this isn't from what I think it is..." 

Again, he didn't say anything.

"Remus." She looked back at him, "please, tell me this isn't what I think this is..."

"I had to. We needed to know." 

Rose dropped his arm, threw a few galleons on the table and left the shop. She put her jacket over her head and ran over to the Three Broomsticks to go meet Ron. 

"Ro!" Ron raised his hand in the corner with Ginny, Fred and George. 

Rose walked over and sat next to him placing her coat on the seat. 

"How'd it go?" Fred asked. 

"How'd what go?" Rose asked. 

"With Harry and Cho." George said. 

"Oh...Oh! Right! Um...They barely talked to one another. In fact they barely looked at each other." Rose nervously chuckled. 

"Is that Lupin...?" Ginny looked behind Rose. 

Rose turned around to find him walking towards them. "Can we talk about this?" Remus asked Rose. 

"I'm a little busy." Rose looked up at him. 

"Please..." 

Rose reluctantly stood up and the two walked away into the corner near the bar, "what do you want?" She leaned against the wall crossing her arms. 

"I'm sorry. I should've told you but, I had no other choice. It was either me and you, me, or you. And I couldn't let them send you out there." Remus spoke so calmly that it annoyed her. 

"If it were my choice I would've been out there with you to make sure nothing like this happen." He motioned to his hurt arm. 

"No! That's the very last thing you would've done."

"Why?"

"B-Because..."

"Don't say because it's dangerous. That's the last thing I want to hear." 

"I convinced Dumbledore to let you in and that I'd protect you. If I wouldn't have been able to...I've lost too many people who meant so much to me. If I lose another..."

"And you don't think I feel the same? And you think, I care too much?" 

They both starred at each other in silence. 

"I think you should go. It's bad enough Umbridge is here, but if she sees you..." 

"Look, Draco. Beauty manage to find a Valentine, she's only good enough for an old poor man." Pansy laughed at the bar. 

Rose looked away from her not wanting to start a fight. 

"At least Cedric was a bit cute." Pansy teased. 

"Are you alright there? If I'm not mistaken, I thought if you didn't like someone it meant not talking about them."

"Ro, don't start. Like you said, Umbridge..." Remus warned. 

"Just go back, Remus." Rose walked back over to the Weasleys.


	28. Chapter 28

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione pointed her wand out in front of her. A silver otter came floating out and around her. 

Harry was teaching everyone about the Patronus charm. He first used his as an example which led to a Stag prancing around the room. Ginny had a horse, Ron had a Jack Russel Terrier, Fred and George were both Magpies, Luna Lovegood had a Hare, and then Rose pointed her wand, "Expecto Patronum." And a wolf came out running around everyone. 

"Brilliant!" Harry told the class. 

Then the door opened which caught everyone's attention. Dobby the house elf had walked in. Harry pulled him to the corner and held down his hands. 

"What do you suppose that's about?" Ron asked Rose who shrugged as an answer.

"Everyone run! She's coming!" Harry yelled. 

Everyone started making their way towards the doors and stormed out. Rose ran with Fred and George down the hall while they got split up from Harry, Hermione, and Ron. 

As they ran, something wrapped around their legs and they fell. Turning on her back, Rose saw Pansy smiling down at her.

"Oh I've been waiting for this." Pansy smiled. 

"Stupefy!" Rose pointed her wand and Pansy flew backwards. Fred pointed his wand at their feet and the ropes broke, "we need to get out of here!" George told Rose. 

"Obliviate." She pointed towards Pansy but only to make her forget that she had seen them and they ran back towards Gryffindor Commons room. 

~

Umbridge was now headmistress. Dumbledore was gone. It was now Umbridge. 

Rose, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all got to Transfiguration, "Miss Belle, Professor Umbridge wishes to see you in her office..." Mcgonagall said the second she saw her. 

So instead of taking her normal seat with Ron, she left to go towards Umbridge's office. 

Rose had never been in her office before. It was worse than Puddifoots coffee shop. Everything was pink, but what scared her the most was seeing china plates with cats hung up all around the walls. Purring and meowing every second. 

"You wished to see me, Professor Umbridge?" Rose walked in. 

Umbridge gave her usual despicable smile, "yes. Have a seat Please," She gestured to the seat in front. Rose sat down. "Would you like some tea, coffee, or pumpkin juice?" Umbridge asked. 

"Oh no, sorry. I'm not thirsty, but thanks for asking."

"I wasn't asking." Umbridge smiled. 

"I don't want anything to drink." Rose bit the inside of her cheek to prevent from yelling at her. 

"Which drink do you prefer?"

"Not to be rude but, last time I checked...there was no new decree saying that we're obligated to drink something if we don't want to." Rose smiled as sweetly as she could. 

Umbridge's hand shook slightly from anger, "well what do you like the most?" She said through her teeth. 

"Coffee...But only when thirsty." 

Umbridge stood up and walked to the table near her window getting Rose a cup of coffee. Rose looked around and noticed something poking out of a bag in the corner. Quickly, Rose pointed her wand and the small bottle flew to her hand and did the same to a suspiciously pink bottle. She managed to hide both before Umbridge turned around. 

"Here you go dear." Umbridge smiled. 

"Thank you." Rose grabbed the cup and Umbridge sat back down. 

"Go on, drink." 

Rose put the cup towards her mouth and faked taking a sip. The warm liquid didn't even touch her lips. 

"So, your name was on the...Dumbledores Army, list but you were no where to be found. Where were you?" Umbridge smiled. 

"I'm sorry, Professor but I was in my dormitory. Trying to study for O.W.L.s. of course." 

"Go on, drink some more. Milk? Sugar?" 

"No, it's fine thank you." Rose faked another sip. 

"So, if your name was on the list why weren't you there?"

"Where? What list?"

Umbridge's face grew redder by the second as a vein began to show in her forehead. Still, she kept that disgusting smile, "Rose Belle. Your name. That was on the list."

"Professor, my name is Rosalie. I write it on all my papers." 

"There is no other Rose Belle at school..."

"No. But pull up my papers, they all say Rosalie." 

"Do you mind showing me?"

"Showing you what?"

"How you write your name?" 

"Of course." 

Umbridge stood up and walked away. Rose quickly poured her coffee in the nearest flower pot and then she returned with a quill and parchment. 

"Just my name?" Rose asked picking up the quill. 

"I think a few sentences should show me the truth...I want you to write...I, Rosalie Belle, hate half-breeds. Yes, that should do." Umbridge sat down. 

Rose nearly snapped the quill between her fingers from rage. 

"Go on...Rosalie." Umbridge smiled. 

Rose went to write, "I need ink." 

"Not for this quill." 

Rose started writing down on the parchment, I, Rosalie Belle, hate half-breeds. Then a sudden sting came onto her hand. She turned it over and saw the writing on the top of her hand near her knuckles. 

"I think ten more lines should do..." Umbridge poured more tea but from a separate pot. 

Rose didn't show any pain that would satisfy Umbridge and her insanity. So she wrote ten more lines as her cuts ran down deeper each time. It wasn't the pain of the cutting that hurt, but more of the pain that it'll be on her forever. 

"May I see?" Umbridge smiled. 

Rose turned the parchment towards her. 

"And your hand...?" Umbridge took a sip of tea. 

Rose lifted up her hand as dark blood trickled down her arm. Umbridge's smile grew larger, "that'll be all. Go back to class." 

Rose angrily stood up, threw her bag over her shoulder and paced towards Transfiguration while grabbing napkins from the bathroom along the way. 

"Miss Belle. You missed the opening but you're excused. Miss Granger here will catch you up tonight." Mcgonagall said form her desk. 

Rose slumped down next to Ron. 

"Are you alright?" Ron whispered. 

Rose bit her lip trying to stay quiet. Mcgonagall went over and handed an envelope in front of her before retreating to her desk. 

Rose opened it cautiously to avoid her hand from showing. 

Ro,

We need you at the shrieking shack by 8 tonight. 

Remus

~

Harry gave Rose his invisibility cloak right before 8. 

"Are you alright?" Fred asked Rose. 

"Looking a bit pale there." George added. 

"I'm just tired..." She lied even though her hand was still bleeding, "I've got to go. Distract everyone." Rose stood up and grabbed her bag which was hiding underneath the seat she was on. 

Fred and George did as she wished and got everyone to face them. 

Rose covered herself and her luggage, left the commons room, and made her way outside. Doors closed at 8 so she had to leave earlier than normally. 

After she immobilized the whomping willow she made her way down and through the passage way over to the Shrieking shack. 

Checking her watch she noticed it was twenty to eight. Sitting near the stairs she took off her cloak, packed it in her suitcase and looked over at her hand. Removing the bandage she saw I, Rosalie Belle, hate half-breeds.

Just reading the words made her heart stop. She was more furious than anything. Never once did she thought that someone could be this menacing before. 

~

Rose's trip with Remus was nothing but quiet. Hiding her hand with the mittens Ginny had made her, it caused Remus to be suspicious as it was getting warmer. 

They walked in, "I'll put it up. You could go down to the kitchens." Remus grabbed her bag and started to go upstairs. 

Rose went down, "Hey!" Tonks smiled standing up. 

Suddenly the whole room started to spin as she broke out into a cold sweat. 

"Rose?" a blurred Sirius stood. 

And it was as if someone shut off the lights as she had collapsed. 

"Rose!" Remus yelled, which was the last thing she had heard. 

~

Her head was throbbing as she grunted trying to open her eyes. Every time she tried to do so, she'd get a stinging sensation near her forehead. Feeling her hand being held she forced her eyes open. 

Though her vision was still blurred, she was able to make out who was in the room with her. Bright pink hair was visible on the bed next to Rose's with a man having dark hair by the window. And the infamous Remus was sitting next to Rose looking down as he held her hand. She quickly realized it wasn't just any hand, it was her scarred hand. 

"If Umbridge wasn't apart of the Ministry, I'd hex her the second I saw that toad face." Tonks said angrily starring at the wall across from her. 

"Hex? From what I'd do, I'd be back in Azkaban..." Sirius spoke. 

"As amusing as that'll be, I don't want to see you back there..." Rose forced a smile. 

Remus's attention shot up to her. Tonks jumped to her, "how are you feeling? You lost a lot of blood. She must've jinxed the quill you were using. You shouldn't have bled that much!" Tonks spoke too fast for Rose to comprehend anything. 

"You're lucky Remus was there. Stopped you from hitting your head, and managed to find a counter-jinx...though you do have a scar...but at least he got you to stop bleeding. Lost so much blood you looked as if you were already dead." Sirius sat at the foot of the bed. 

Rose looked at her hand but couldn't see it due to Remus hiding it. 

"Let me see..." She said. 

He unwrapped his hands and she brought her hand close enough to read. There it was, I, Rosalie Belle, hate half-breeds.

She quickly put her hand down and looked away to Tonks. 

"You had us frightened. I'm just so glad you're ok." Tonks grabbed Rose's good hand and smiled, "Had me worried sick." 

"Molly brought you some sweets and butterbeer to help with the blood loss. Pumpkin juice is also there." Sirius said, "I suppose you'd want some rest now." 

She nodded slowly still trying to manage her headache. 

"I'll be next door. Just blast the wall if you need anything." Tonks kissed her forehead before leaving. Sirius followed behind her. 

Remus grabbed her hand again and traced the words with his finger, "scars tell the stories of what we've been through. Whether that be physical ones or mental ones, we all have them. Seeing that you help me with mine, it was only right to repay the favor." He said. 

She chuckled, "so if I didn't help, what would you have done?"

"Probably still help but you would've owed me."

"I just...that despicable old gargoyle bitch!" Rose let tears slip from her face, "to think she gets joy from this. The woman nearly killed me and is probably smiling about it..."

"You and I both know this is not true. Like I said, fear can make us do things we wouldn't normally think about. She's got a fear of half-breeds, and you just so happen to know a few."

"But it's scarred on me, Remus. It's never going away..."

"I don't care. I know the truth. I know you'd never do this on purpose, and that's what counts. You and everyone close to you know who you are. This just shows how you braved through her, how you managed to survive a jinxed quill that nearly killed you." He opened up her butterbeer and handed it to her, "we all have things we're not proud of, but sometimes we don't get a choice. You had to do what you had to to not get in trouble." 

She tried to sit up but he helped her and she drank her butterbeer, "Can you get my luggage? There's something I need to show you..." 

Remus grabbed it and brought it over. After searching quickly she found the bottles she had stolen from Umbridge, "she tried to use this on me. I suspect it's Veritaserum. She kept trying to make me drink coffee."

"Did you?" He put the bag down and grabbed the bottle. 

"Of course not. Second she kept insisting I have a drink, I know something was happening. Snape's got a stash though."

Remus smelled it, "oh yeah," he quickly closed it, "definitely Veritaserum."

"She also had this one. I'm not sure what it is but it was next to that one." Rose opened it and sniffed it and smiled, "oh it's lovely. Smells like chocolate," she sniffed again, "and like pine trees," she sniffed once more, "and tea." 

"I've never seen a potion...Can I see that?" Remus asked and she handed it to him as she took back the Veritaserum. 

He sniffed it, "chocolate, pine, and tea? What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It smells like vanilla," he sniffed it again, "and coffee," sniffed it once more, "and...coconut..." 

"Rubbish! It smells nothing like that." 

Tonks came in, "I brought you some water too. It'll help." 

"Tonks, smell this." Rose gave her the unknown potion. 

She smelled it, "oh! Smells like pumpkin," sniffed it again, "and cinnamon, oh and like peppermint." She handed the bottle back, "where'd you get Amortentia?" 

"Blimey, maybe all this blood loss made me go bonkers. I forgot about that, why didn't I think of that?" Rose closed the bottle. 

"Well eat some sweets then drink some water, and rest as much as you can. Goodnight." Tonks left. 

Rose finished her butterbeer and ate some chocolate before drinking her water. "I'm exhausted." She said setting her cup down. 

"You should be." Remus said as he laid down on the other bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Rose and Remus were both in the kitchen while Sirius was upstairs looking for Kreacher who constantly keeps retreating to the attic. O.W.L.s. were getting closer which meant for Rose to study as much as she could during the day. In fact she was studying every free moment she'd get. 

Though everyone around her didn't think much of her scar, she still wrapped it up or found ways to cover it. Sometimes she'd get upset whenever they insist that she leaves it uncovered, but only because she felt that they didn't understand it. 

She believed that it would be different if something this degrading was on them. Saying that if they knew how it was like to have that on them then they wouldn't have said anything about embracing her hand. 

"Sirius?" They both jumped at hearing an unknown voice call out. 

Rose dropped her cup which shattered on the floor as Remus dropped his papers. They both looked around before their eyes landed on the fireplace at the end of the room. 

"Harry?" The two asked in unison. 

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked as his head poked through from the flames. 

"Hold on, we'll go get him." Remus said before he left. Rose followed behind him and caught up with Sirius on the stairs. 

"Harry's in the fire. He's asking for you." Remus said. 

"Harry?" Sirius wondered but neither did Rose or Remus seem to care and they brought him down to the kitchen. 

Sirius kneeled down to the fire as did Remus. Feeling left out, Rose kneeled down next to Remus as well. "Harry? What are you doing?" Sirius asked him. 

"I need to ask you something about my dad." Harry said. 

"How are you even talking to us?" Rose asked. 

"Fred and George is distracting Umbridge. Now back to my father." Harry turned back to Sirius. 

"Fred and George?!" Rose gasped. 

"You'll see them soon...Anyways. I was doing lessons with Snape when I looked into the pensieve after he left. He took out a memory that had to do with the four of you. After O.W.L.s., you four and Snape left to the grounds where Lupin and Wormtail sat and Sirius and my dad started to mess with Snape. Making him frozen, and lifting him up. Then I saw my mom, she stopped you two and talked about how much she hated my dad, is this all true?" Harry looked at Sirius for answers. 

"It is Harry. We were all immature back then. Your father hated Snape the second they laid eyes on one another. It was just something that happened. In fact, the only one who kept us in check was Remus." Sirius said. 

"Please, I should've stopped you two after everything you've done to him. But I didn't, did I?" Remus turned to Sirius. He then turned back to Harry, "I wouldn't judge your father on what he did, he was only 15." 

"I'm 15!" Harry said. 

"We don't know why they hated each other so dearly. Maybe it's because James was everything Snape wanted to be, popular, good at quidditch, pretty much everything. Snape was head deep into the Dark Arts while your father loathed them." Sirius said. 

"He kept messing up his hair..." Harry said. 

"I forgot he used to do that." Sirius smiled. 

"Was he playing with a snitch?" Remus asked eagerly. 

"Yeah...well I thought he was a bit of an idiot." Harry said. 

"Of course he was! We all were, except Moony here." Sirius said. 

"Like I said, I never told you to lay off of Snape." Remus said. 

"Sure, but you always made us feel guilty." 

"How'd they look? You know, being so young?" Rose joked. 

"Well...my dad did look a lot like me, wormtail was tiny, Sirius seemed more like a ladies man, and Lupin just read." Harry said. 

"I'm still just as charming, possibly more now." Sirius said. 

"Sure..." Rose rolled her eyes. 

"How did he marry my mum? She hated him." Harry said. 

"Never! They started starting going out in their seventh year. You know, once he deflated that big head of his. But you're father was a good man. Like I said, we're all idiots at 15." Sirius finished. 

"I just thought I'd never feel bad for Snape..."

"Speaking of Snape. How'd he react to you finding this out?" Rose asked. 

"He told me he'd never teach Occlumency again." 

"He WHAT?" Sirius shouted. 

"Are you serious?" Rose too raised her voice from shock. 

"He's stopped giving you lessons?" Remus now shouted as well. 

"Yeah but it's ok, it's a bit better anyways." Harry quickly added. 

"I'd like I little word with him." Sirius began to rise up but Rose reached over Remus and yanked him back down. 

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Sirius. You go over there, it's just a one way trip off to Azkaban!" Rose said. 

"If anyways going to tell Snape it'll be me!" Remus added, "Harry, there is nothing more important than learning Occlumency! Do you understand me? Nothing!" 

"Ok, ok. I'll talk to him then..." Harry said but then they all heard footsteps, "is that Kreacher?"

"No. Harry, it must be from your end." Rose said.

Then as fast as Harry had came, he had left. Leaving all three of them speechless. Fred and George were about to get into trouble, Harry saw Snape's worst memory, and Sirius was about to go berserk at any moment. 

"If only I could just..." Sirius stood up. 

"If only you could just what?" Rose faced him, "you can't be a hypocrite! Saying that Fred and George couldn't see their father, who was in the hospital, because they'd ruin the Order to now all of a sudden having to be insane enough to go to Hogwarts! A ministry employee is there! The second you're spotted you may not even go anywhere near Azkaban, they'd kill you on the spot!" She yelled so loudly that she didn't even realize that she was off of the floor and pointing a stern finger at his shocked expression. 

"They were different...Harry's my godson..."

"It's not different! They're both family situations! Sirius, if you go to Hogwarts we might as all get sent to Azkaban for hiding a fugitive! If anyone should have been there, it was me!" 

He looked down at Remus who was more in shock than anyone and merely looked up at the two. 

"Ok, fine...You're scary when you yell. I think I may prefer the dementors over you..." Sirius fixed his coat nervously. 

Remus stood up then Mrs. Weasley walked in with a smile on her face. The three of them shared a look before acknowledging that she had walked in. They didn't know whether to mention Harry or not. Or even the fact that Fred and George had been the diversion. 

"What's everyone doing by the fire?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Trying to keep warm...Sirius set of a spell that went wrong, got us all drenched..." Rose lied. 

"I did it?!" Sirius turned to her. 

"Well of course, remember? Trying to learn new magic he had missed out on while on the run...I think he'll manage to get a hand on it though. Nothing to worry about." 

"Oh well, Tonks will be coming to dinner. Bill as well, you haven't met him have you?" Mrs. Weasley asked Rose. 

"No, but I've heard good things about him." Rose said. 

~

"Sirius...? Lupin...? Rose...?" Rose heard two voices ask form the hall. 

Putting her potions book down, she got up and walked to the entrance hall to find the twins with two broomsticks. Not sure whether she should feel happy for seeing them or suspicious as to how they got there, she ran up and hugged them. 

"Why are you here?" Rose asked. 

"Trying to not see mum..." Fred said. 

"We didn't technically get expelled, more of...leaving on our own terms." George said. 

"WHAT?!" Rose gasped. 

"Explain, will you brother?" Fred turned to George. 

"We got a place down in Diagon Alley, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." George said, "the money you gave us for Christmas put in the money we were missing. Plus we sold so many boxes at Hogwarts, we were able to finally do what we want." 

Rose was both a bit disappointed but more happy than anything. The twins had always been troublemakers but it didn't mean they didn't have ambitions. They used what they were good for for the good of everyone else. 

"Well...I'm not sure about your mum..." Rose began but heard footsteps. 

"Who's at the door?" Remus walked over and stopped midway. Sirius came down and smiled at the two, "back already?" 

"Who..." Mrs. Weasley started but then her face turned a reddish color, "why are you two here?!" She stormed over. Remus pulled Rose out of the war zone. 

"Well mum...We had enough of Umbridge. And had enough money for our shop in Diagon Alley." Fred crossed his arms. 

"Mum, this is what we want to do. Aren't you happy we're telling you instead of just running off behind your back?" George reasoned. 

Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms in anger, "how did you two manage to leave?" 

The boys looked at one another before their eyes returned to the mother, "well...to our defense, Umbridge almost whipped us." Fred started. 

"But we got our brooms in time." George said. 

"We may have made a...a swap in the corridors but, we're not hurt!" Fred smiled. 

"Wait! You're telling me that this hag would've rather hurt you than expel you...?" Rose asked putting her wrapped left hand up to her mouth anxiously. 

Fred nodded. 

"She's evil, mum. She's got a one way ticket to hell..." George said. 

"Oh, I've got an idea..." Mrs. Weasley turned to Rose. 

"What do you mean...?" Fred asked. 

They all stayed silent. Rose silently debated if she should tell them or not. But then she remembered they were the ones who had first noticed of her ill appearance. 

Rose then began to unwrap her hand and walked back over to the boys to show them. 

Fred grabbed ahold of her head to hold it steady and he and George read it. 

"That...That old hag of a bitch." Fred went for the doorknob but Mrs. Weasley pulled him back and smacked him on the back of his head. 

"Don't you curse around me!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. 

"But look at that rubbish! How did this happen?" Fred turned back to Rose. 

Rose quickly wrapped her hand back up, "she was mad at me...and so she used the one thing that I l-that I knew against me." 

"But it was a jinxed quill." Sirius said. 

"Which made me lose a lot of blood...that's why I looked so ill that night I had left." Rose added. 

"But Remus was able to find a counter-jinx." Sirius said. 

"Why would she use one of you?!" George asked. 

"Because she's afraid of Remus! She knew that I know him...I had never gotten in trouble. When our names appeared on the D.A. list I told her I signed all of my papers Rosalie. Which was true, but she wanted proof..." 

"We should've left her with more to deal with..." Fred said. 

"So she's whipping...and cutting? Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione are still there! Oh but they've got to do their O.W.L.s..." Mrs. Weasley sat on the stairs. 

"Umbridge will be gone...She will be. Whether it be the last thing I do, or not. Sirius, I can't go with Remus tonight, I've got to get back to Hogwarts." Rose said before heading up the stairs. 

"Are you mad?" Remus pulled her hand back. 

"Have you seen my father? Remus, I'll take it easy. But I want her gone. Her disgraceful self is standing where Dumbledore stood." Rose pulled her hand back, "unlike you or Sirius, she won't kill me on the spot...I'm sorry...But if it's between you and I, I know I'll be the safer option."


	30. Chapter 30

Rose was back in Hogwarts and didn't arrive at the perfect time. O.W.L.s. took place over a two week time table. So when she arrived everyone took their free time into studying. 

"I'm going to fail Divination..." Ron said. 

"I wonder if I produce a patronus it can get me bonus points...?" Rose wondered as she twirled her quill. 

"Why's your hand wrapped?" Harry asked but Hermione kept her face in her Astronomy notes. 

"Cut myself." Rose lied, "it's healing though. Remember, it's a bit harder to heal wizards and witches." 

"Well our first exams is charms." Hermione finally looked up, "I think I'll be fine in that category."

Rose and Ron smiled at each other. 

"It's leviOOsa." Rose mocked Hermione. 

"Not leviosAHHH." Ron finished as the two and Harry laughed. 

"At least you got it afterwards!" Hermione said, "if you two become to new Fred and George I might as well leave too." 

"Oh please." Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Us? New Fred and George? Never!" Rose said. 

"Be honest with yourself, Hermione. No one can replace the two." Ron added. 

~

Their first exam, Charms was very easy for Rose. Being that she was a quick learner and had a painfully good memory. Every time it got a bit hard, she would just think back to Hermione correcting them. 

Having to actually preform them was easier to Rose though. In fact, her proctor was always impressed by how cleanly she performed each charm. 

Transfiguration was another thing that Rose had managed to do good on. Sirius was always helping her study since he had learned to become and animagus illegally, she considered him gifted. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts was her easiest one. Remus taught her everything he knew in third year and then refreshed her memory over the short time she spent with him before rushing back to Hogwarts. The exam, she knew she aced. Especially on the werewolf part. 

"Excuse me professor, when do wizards normally learn the patronus charm?" Rose smiled. 

"Around sixth year, darlin'." She answered. 

Rose then thought of the night she had returned to Grimwald place. About how it was just her and Remus alone in the room and how he had managed for her to feel better. Him holding her hand, staying with her all night, and how he saved her life. 

"Expecto Patronum." Rose said and a silver wolf came out and started running around the room. 

Running around the professor, she gave the biggest smile Rose had ever seen, "On this is brilliant! Excellent indeed! Oh, just lovely! Brilliant Miss Belle!" 

Divination was once again, surprisingly easy. Especially since no one was really able to help her besides herself. 

Care of Magical creatures, a class in which Rose fancied, she felt confident in receiving an O. Mainly because she loved learning about all the different creatures, how to care for them, and their habitats. 

Herbology, though she felt as if she had failed, did her best. But she felt confident after going over it with Hermione. Tonks had taught her EVERYTHING there is to know. But the stress of wanting to show that she was a good teacher led to Rose with high anxiety. 

Potions was easy, especially with not having to deal with Snape. Or even Pansy snickering about in the corner. 

Muggle studies wasn't even fair. It was so easy for Rose who had been living a muggle lie that she already knew she got an O before handing her test in. 

She felt more confident about Ancient Runes than Hermione did. As they were the only two taking it. 

Arithmancy however was a whole other story. Hermione felt she did better in that category but Rose had sometimes forgotten things but only because she was extremely stress that she would forget things. 

And at last, Astronomy. At around 11 at night, Rose, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all got to the Astronomy tower. They were all looking through telescopes with their exam papers sitting next to them. 

Rose was jotting down Jupiter's moons, then moving over to Saturn. Then the stars then as she had just finished, and handed her papers in she noticed everyone was looking down near Hagrids hut. 

"Get him!" They all heard Umbridge yell. 

But all the red flashes were just bouncing off of Hagrid. He carried Fang over his shoulder. 

"Get away from him! You have no right! You have no right to-" Mcgonagall went running across the field and over to the hut when four red flashes hit her in the chest. 

Everyone was in shock, even the proctor. 

"Professor...I've got to go..." Rose slowly retreated away from the windows. 

"There's three minutes left..." The professor said with a shaky voice. 

"No one knows she's out there! She got hit four times!" 

"Ok...w-well your done so..." He said. 

Rose ran down the tower as fast as she could while changing her appearance along the way to resemble Pomfrey as she made her way over to Mcgonagall. 

"Professor?" Rose kneeled down. Mcgonagall was stunned unconscious. 

Rose quickly made a gurney and got Mcgonagall on top. Once she managed to get them both safely inside, Rose turned back to herself and ran over to Pomfrey. 

Like in her third year when Remus left, she didn't trip or get near to hitting anything. 

"Madam Pomfrey!" Rose yelled entering the hospital wing with Mcgonagall. 

Pomfrey walked out of her dormitory wearing nothing but a nightgown, "what is it this time? Is it another Weasley...Minevra!" Pomfrey ran over, "what happened?" 

"I was doing Astronomy exams.." Rose started to cry, "She tried to stop Umbridge from attacking Hagrid and Fang so they all attacked her. Four stunning spells to the chest!" 

"She's still alive, we need to get her to St. Mungo's!" Pomfrey said. 

"Please, will she be alright...?" 

"I truly hope so. But thanks to you bringing her in immediately, I think she'll have a better chance than ever..." 

~

Rose got back to Gryffindor commons room to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sitting around the fire. 

"How is she? Ron told me." Ginny stood up. 

"I just...I want to go to bed..." Rose said taking off her robes. 

Ron walked over and awkwardly hugged her, "you're not your brothers but...at least you're tying." Rose hugged him. 

"Come on, let's go in up." Hermione said. 

"Water? Anything?" Ginny said. 

"Water's fine..." Rose said. 

"Here." Ginny poured her a glass and the two accompanied her up to the dormitory. 

•

History of Magic was one Rose, Ron, and Harry were not looking forward too. 

But Rose felt a bit better because she could barely sleep the previous night, she filled her time with Studying. However when she did fall asleep for a short period she dreamt of her happy place. Which was being alone with Remus. 

She finished her exam so early that she passed out as she waited for time to past. 

"When I become a Ministry employee, I'm getting rid of that hag's stupid decree about Half-Breeds. Mark my words, it'll be gone!" Rose said. 

"Well, even if no on agrees...it's nice to know someone cares." Remus teased. 

"Of course I do! I always have, and I always will. But either way, broke or not...old or young, half-breed or not, it still doesn't change the way I love you."

"Try working for the Ministry dating me then." Remus smiled. 

"They'll call me crazy, sure. But I'd risk it..." 

"Potter? Mr. Potter?" The teacher ran over to Harry who was sitting next to Rose. 

She raised her head and looked down to find him knocked off of his chair, "Harry!" Rose kneeled down. 

Her and the teacher helped him, "you should go to the hospital, my boy." The teacher said. 

"No. No, I'm fine. Just stressed is all..." Harry said. 

"Yes, O.W.L.s. can be a stressful time. But if you're not going to go to the hospital then I assure you that you should finish the test." 

"I think I'm done..." 

"Very well...Well, you may leave. I hope you feel better." 

Harry stood and gave Rose pleading eyes before leaving. "Done, Miss Belle?" The teacher asked. 

"Uh...No. I'm reviewing..." Rose said.


	31. Chapter 31

Rose finished her exam and set off to look for Harry. She felt as if she should've left sooner after seeing how shaken he had look before he left. But it was in the past now, what had been done was done. 

He was nowhere to be found. Not even in the commons room. 

"Rosalie?" a ravenclaw in front of her called out. 

"Uh-" but with another closer look, Rose realized it was Cho, "uh...Cho. Hey." 

"How was your exams?" 

Rose looked at her confused as to why Cho felt the need to make conversation, "I think I did pretty well." 

"Oh, well that's good. I remember when I did mine, I was a wreck." 

"Felt I was going down that path as well."

"Wanna take a walk...?"

"Sure..." 

They both headed down the halls quietly. It was as if they had both waited for someone to talk. 

"I'm guessing you've heard about Harry and I...?" Cho asked. 

"Not in details." Rose shrugged. 

"Oh well, I'm over it. Found someone who's not obsessed with two other girls." 

"Harry? Obsessed with who?" Rose laughed. 

"You and Hermione. He's always talking about you two. Always having something great to say. Even tried to blow me off on Valentine's day to see Hermione." 

"Well I'm not trying to be rude but, Harry's the last person to have one crush let alone two more." 

"Not by the way he talks." 

Rose stayed silent waiting for Cho to leave her alone. 

"Cedric liked you...didn't he...?" Cho stopped in the middle of the hall, "people always talked about it...."

"I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk-"

"They even said you felt the same. But you always had someone up your sleeve. Whether it be Malfoy, the Weasley twins, Cedric, Harry, and even a professor..." 

"I don't know why you wanted to talk to me, especially now. But It's none of your business to come and ask about this nonsense!" 

"Face it, Rosalie. We're all the second option because of you. Cedric always liked you, then when he didn't have a chance he asked me. One of the twins asked out Johnson to the ball AFTER you. Malfoy wanted to ask you but he asked Parkinson. Harry's nonstop about how great you are. I haven't even mentioned the other Weasley..." 

"You leave Ron out of it! In fact, you leave everyone out of this. I never liked Cedric, I thought he was a nice guy but that's all. Fred and George, I adore more than anything but it'll still never going to happen. Actually, I told him that I don't like parties and dressing up...Malfoy would never. Harry is my least closest friend and Ron...Well I've known him for forever." 

The two got quiet once they saw Slytherins walking down the hall with their wands out, "Cho, go...go back to your tower." Rose pushed her to safety. 

Trying to follow as well, Pansy grabbed a hold of her shoulder, "Come on mudblood..."

She dragged Rose into Umbridge's office and saw Snape leave past them. 

Hermione was being held by an unknown girl, Ginny and Luna by two other girls, Ron by Crabbe, and Neville by Goyle as Harry sat in front of Umbridge. 

"Well if Snape is no help...This is ministry business after all." Umbridge spoke to herself. 

Pansy took Rose's wand. 

"I guess if you're not going to talk, then the Cruciatus Curse ought to do the trick." Umbridge said. 

"That's illegal!" Rose yelled. 

"What Cornelias doesn't know won't hurt him...." Umbridge lowered a picture frame that was on her desk. 

"Cru-" Umbridge began. 

Hermione cut her off, "oh tell her Harry!" 

"Tell me what?"

"Well if you won't, then I will...Dumbledores got a secret weapon." 

"A secret weapon?"

"Yes and we needed to ask him how to use it. But we didn't know where to begin to ask him....We can take you to it, just let him go."

"Very well...Take me then." Umbridge left with Harry and Hermione. 

"Why am I here?" Rose asked staying as still as she could. 

"We don't have to explain anything to you!" Snapped Draco. 

"Fine, you don't. Ronald?" Rose turned to Ron who was next to her. He looked away which only made her more suspicious. 

They looked out the window and saw all three of them walking into the Forbidden Forest. 

"Mind getting your sweaty palms off me?" Rose asked Pansy. 

"She doesn't even know what's going on!" Ginny yelled. 

"Oh shut it you filthy Weasley!" Pansy yelled back. 

"What did you just call her?" Rose asked. 

"A filthy little Weasley. Just like her brothers." 

Rose swung her elbow back and hit Pansy in the nose. Grabbing her wand she pointed at Goyle, "Stupefy!" 

Neville grabbed his wand. 

Ginny took on Draco giving him a bat bogey hex as Luna watched the fight. 

"Don't you ever dare call my friends filthy while you serve under that old hag!" Rose pointed her wand at Pansy who was trying to control her bloody noise. 

Rose picked up Pansy's wand and they all made a run for it. Rose tossed the wand somewhere behind them as they made their way to the forest. "Brilliant Rose!" Ginny laughed, "who knew you had more tricks than books!" 

"Violent, yes. But nice swing." Luna smiled as she spoke with a calm voice. 

"Can't believe Ron managed to take down both Crabbe and Goyle though." Neville said. 

They all stopped at the start of the forrest but the unexpected halt caused Rose to slip on a stick. "Some things never change, I guess." Ginny helped her back up. 

Harry and Hermione ran out, "here you go." Ron handed than each their wands. 

"How'd you guys escape?" Harry asked. 

"Well...Rose broke Pansy's nose, Ginny gave her best bat bogey hex on Malfoy." Ron smiled. 

"But Ron was just was brilliant. He took on both Crabbe and Goyle. Oh! And then Rose stole Pansy's wand." Neville added. 

"More like put it somewhere else...but sure." Rose shrugged. 

"Rose, Sirius is at the department of mysteries at the Ministry!" Harry quickly said, "Voldemort has him."

"Are you sure? Sirius doesn't dare leave let alone set a toe out of the house." Rose said. 

"I saw it. I need to get to him before he dies. Snape already knows but I doubt he'll call for help...But I have to go!" Harry went to leave. 

Rose pulled him back, "you must be mad if you think we're going to let you go alone!" 

"We're in the D.A. Harry. We want to help." Neville said. 

"You don't know what's down there, you need a team." Rose said. 

"But I've already put you all in so much trouble." Harry said. 

"What's life without a little risks? Come on, Harry. After all, I'm in the Order. So I'm going either way." Rose crossed her arms.

"But it's Voldemort! You guys have never fought him before. Sirius is already possibly...possibly dying...I can't let you all be on the same boat as him." 

"We all are either way with Voldemort being back. Listen Harry, I'd rather die knowing that I protected my family...I'm going. We all are!" 

Harry looked defeated, "then how do we get there?" 

"We fly, of course." Luna smiled. 

~

The elevator door opened to the department of mysteries. However there were multiple doors everywhere. Harry was unaware of which one he had seen in his dream so they all took it upon themselves to examine each one until they came across the right one. 

The first door had a pool with green water and brains floating everywhere. The next one wouldn't open so they went to another which was an archway which seemed to have veil floating. 

Then after some time they finally found the right room. It was rows of shelves filled with round orbs. 

"97...he should be at 97." Harry walked down the rows counting each one. 

Once they got to the end he said, "he should be here...right here. It's where I saw him..." 

"Harry..." Ron said looking at a certain orb. 

Harry walked over and saw his name had been on it. 

"Don't pick it up!" Rose quickly said. 

"It's got my name on it." Harry picked it up recklessly. 

"Now hand it over." Lucius Malfoy spoke with his hand out ready for the orb. 

"What is this?" Harry held it close. 

Then death eaters circled around everyone as they all had their wands out and ready. 

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. 

"Give me the prophecy." Malfoy said ignoring Harry's question. 

"Why should I? You'll kill us anyways." 

"He knows how to play! Itty...Bitty...Baby, Potter!" Bellatrix walked out next to Lucius. 

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said. 

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mom and dad?" 

"Better now that they'll be avenged." He lunged at them but Rose pulled him back. 

"Another Belle...Father still crazy I expect." Bellatrix laughed. 

"It was you..." Rose said. 

"Not now! Now, hand it over so you can see the truth. The truth as to why you survived-" Malfoy started. 

"How I killed Voldemort?" Harry asked. 

"You dare speak his name? YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD!" Bellatrix yelled. 

"Shh!" Malfoy turned back to Harry, "wouldn't you want to know the truth?" 

"When Harry says now, we do the R..." Ginny whispered. 

The R? Reducto?

"I've waited 14 years...I guess I can wait a little bit longer. NOW!" Harry said. 

"Reducto!" They all pointed towards shelves which came crashing down. Running away, Luna, Ron, Ginny, and Rose all got split up with the others. 

A death-eater came trailing behind them so using a Confundo spell, Rose dropped more prophecy's on him as they all ran into a room. 

"Confringo!" Rose pointed at the table a man was on causing him to fly backwards. 

"Impedimenta!" Ginny pointed to another. 

A beam of red light passed by them from behind. Rose turned around and saw someone, "Petrificus Totalus!" 

They continued running and someone grabbed a hold of Ginny's leg. 

"Confundo!" Ron pointed to the death eater and suddenly there was a loud snap and Ginny was unable to stand. 

Rose quickly pulled her up and then Ron got hit with a spell. 

Pointing her wand at his attacker Rose said, "Confringo!" and he burst into flames. 

They got through the door and found Harry, Neville, and Hermione who was being carried. Ginny sat down as Ron began to laugh. Luna however, was fine. 

"What happened?" Harry turned to Ginny. 

"Heard a snap. Might've broken her ankle." Luna said. 

"Well help her up, we need to go." Harry said. 

Luna and Rose both helped her and they walked through another door where the brains were. 

But all the death eaters showed up, "really thought you'd beat us?" Malfoy snickered. 

Ron started laughing more, "Accio Brain!" he pointed to the tank. A brain came out and as soon as Ron picked it up it started to grow arms and wrap around him. Harry and Rose both tried to cut it off but nothing was working. 

"Go Harry." Rose said trying to take it off. 

Harry ran and got the attrition from everyone who followed. 

"Neville help!" Rose said. 

"He'll suffocate!" Ginny yelled. 

Neville and Rose both tried to dislodge the brain, "You ought to go with Harry." Neville said. 

Rose left and followed where Harry had gone with her wand raised. 

"Give it to us or...Crucio!" Bellatrix pointed at Rose. 

It was pain she had never felt before. Like all her muscles contracted in her body forcing unbearable screaming. Felt like her insides were on fire, like she'd explode at any given moment. 

Then Bellatrix raised her wand, "it'll be worse if you don't hand it over." 

"Don't do it..." Rose whispered as she tried to recover. 

Slowly pushing herself up to at least sit, she felt her body would give way and cause her to drop. 

"Leave my godson alone!" Sirius punched Lucius. 

Remus pulled up Rose as Tonks, Moody, and Shaklebolt all arrived to fight, "Are you ok?" Remus quickly asked. 

She nodded and pointed her wand at someone causing him to fall backwards. 

Remus ran off and started to fight. 

"Harry, you have to go." Rose pulled him away, "take the prophecy away from here."

"Avada Kedavra!" Someone pointed towards Remus. 

Rose ran over with all her might and pushed Remus down in time as the curse hit the wall instead, "Confringo!" Rose pointed and the man screamed in pain as he ran away. 

Rose stood back up and blocked a spell from Lucius before Sirius came over, "go get Harry! I've got him!" Sirius smiled. 

But before Harry crossed her mind she saw Tonks falling down the stairs form Bellatrix who smiled down. Rose ran over to get Tonks but not sure what Bellatrix murmured, purple flames went through Roses back and out through her chest. 

It was like her heart stopped, her ribs cracked, and her lungs were desperate for air. Then her legs gave out on her as all she saw was black and she fell down the stairs.


	32. Chapter 32

Her ribs ached as it was hard to breathe. Chest was on fire as her head spun around. But light was coming through as she felt someone near her. 

Rose didn't know what had hit her let alone if she survived it or not. She thought she didn't, thinking that this must've been the after life. The one thing that she did know for sure was, what ever hit her was something she had never felt before or even learned. 

"When will she wake up?" A man asked. 

"I told you before...we really don't know. What ever hit her caused serious damage. If you're friend wasn't there to get her heart going again she would've died..." A woman said, "Her ribs aren't take the Skele-gro either and her lungs are still seriously damaged. If only we know what the curse was...you know, besides it being deadly. I'll check in later." The woman walked away. 

Now Rose knows she's not dead. Just in extreme amount of pain as it felt like her chest would collapsed. It was almost like her body was suffocating her. 

Then she felt a familiar hand grab ahold of hers and held on tightly. 

Slowly opening her eyes, a beam of light from the window hit her in the face. As she tried to make out the room she quickly noticed it's unfamiliar appearances. She knew she wasn't back at Hogwarts, or at Grimmauld place but instead at St. Mungo's. 

Looking to her right she saw the familiar silhouette of a man sitting down. She tried to talk but it was like her body forced her not to, so instead she gave a small squeeze with all the little energy she had left. 

He looked at her hand then at her, "Rose...?" Remus said with a shaken voice. 

"That's all...all you have t-to..." She tried to talk but every time she did her lungs felt like collapsing. 

"All I have to say after you almost...died...?" He finished her thought. She smiled at him but that hurt her as well. 

So instead she nodded her head. 

"Well...there's still a lot to say..." Remus said. 

"What...?" She asked, "what happened?" 

He looked away, "Tonks found out last tonight when she woke up...We don't know what hit you but it killed you. Mad-Eye was able to revive you though...I thought I lost you..."

She knew he was holding out on something and tears slowly fell down her cheeks. Whether it was from pain or the fact that she had no clue what had happened, she didn't know. All she knew was that it's been a few days time. 

"How...how long...?" She winced as she tried to sit up. 

"Four days..." 

"And...friends?" She was only able to talk in short sentences. 

"Well they got Ron under control, Ginny got her leg mended, Neville is also fine as well as Luna, and Hermione got hit with the same spell as you but it wasn't spoken so she didn't get as bad as you. They're all at Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey." 

"Tonks...?"

"Not sure which spell either but she's set to leave today. Not as bad as you though."

"Harry...?"

He frowned, "Harry's managing." 

"Managing...?"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head. 

"I'm sorry, Ro...but..." He looked down and now she knew something serious had happened, "Sirius...died..." 

And it was as if her heart stopped again, "what...?" 

"I'm sorry..." 

As if she was having a panic attack her lungs tried to keep up. Tears started to come out more as she tried to control her breathing. 

"Don't, worry. It's alright." Remus quickly spoke. 

She grabbed her ribs trying to calm down but there was no way. When she and Sirius first met they had barely talked. But when she joined the Order the two created a close bond which now made her feel an extreme amount of guilt. 

Feeling that she took away time from Harry to be with his godfather, made it harder to cope. She didn't even know he had died until she had woken up. 

But still, the last time she could remember seeing him, he was smiling. 12 years in Azkaban. He was finally free and then he died. 

Sirius meant something to everyone. Whether it be cousin, friend, godfather, he was always something. 

"She's awake? Oh dear, let me give her some calming draught." The woman poured some in a goblet, "drink this. It'll help." 

But could it really stop the pain she had just endured?

Rose grabbed the goblet and quickly chugged it down before handing it back. Her breathing slowed and she got tired extremely fast. And she fell fast asleep again. 

•

When Rose woke back up her chest was still on fire but wasn't as bad as it was before. It was nightfall and Remus was still there. 

"Fred and George came by. Dropped off some gifts." Remus said, "right after you fell back sleep."

"H-Help me...sit up..." Rose said. 

Remus tried his best to help but he was just as afraid as she was to not wanting to get hurt. "C-can I...water..." Rose tried to say. 

He handed her the cup and then Tonks walked in. Even she seemed just as fragile as Rose had felt, "He told me you were awake. I had to see it myself." She walked over, "how are you feeling?" 

"Pain..." Rose said before forcing another sip of water. 

"Well I'm just glad you're ok, more than anything." 

"She can't really make out full sentences..." Remus said. 

"So then how is everything? What did they say? When can she leave?" 

"They're still trying to fix her lungs and ribs." 

"And her heart?"

"Fine. But if she can't breathe..."

"No, right. Of course. Well, I'll let you rest. But here, Mcgonagall sent you this." Tonks handed her a letter, "I'll see you later." She then left. 

Rose opened the letter and read it. 

Ancient Runes: Outstanding   
Arithmancy: Outstanding  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
Divination: Outstanding  
Muggle Studies: Outstanding  
Astronomy: Outstanding  
Charms: Outstanding  
Herbology: Outstanding  
History of Magic: Outstanding   
Transfiguration: Outstanding   
Potions: Outstanding  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

"What is that?" Remus asked. 

She handed him the paper. What should've been a moment to celebrate felt like nothing. She had imagined that she would be celebrating with everyone together, and showing how great of a tutor Sirius had been. 

"This is...Outstanding!" Remus joked, "this is really great." He sat down, "Outstanding on all 12 subject. One of the fews to do so. Didn't Bill and Percy do this?" 

Rose nodded. 

"Well when you get out, we'll try celebrate." He smiled. 

"Ok, potions time." The St. Mungo's nurse walked in. 

•

Rose woke up next morning to find Fred and George there, "I'm just saying, the love potions will sell quicker if we put them out front." Fred said. 

"I guess so. But already, girls are our target market." George said. 

"Love potions...?" Rose grunted as she sat up. 

Whenever she woke up she felt as if she was getting better but as the day would go on she'd feel weak again. Still no one, not even Dumbledore knew what spell had hit her. 

"Hello!" Fred and George smiled. 

"Why are you two here so early...?" 

"Well ever since you've been admitted we've dropped by every morning before heading to the shop." Fred said. 

"Yeah. Mum and Bill are on their way with Tonks." George said. 

"Also that Fleur girl. She's in the Order but has been busy with work."

"Mhm, works for the ministry to work on her english."

"But we think she just fancies our brother."

"Handsome lad he is."

"But we look better."

"Of course!" They said in unison. 

Rose let out a small laugh at the two. Nothing had changed since the last time she had seen them. Still finishing each other's thoughts and bouncing back and forth as fast as anyone could talk. 

"So, how are you feeling? We sent Lupin home. He hasn't left the hospital since he brought you here." Fred said. 

George nodded, "said someone ought to stay with you." 

"Especially since Tonks was hurt too." 

"Well...I'm fine...How's the shop?" Rose asked. 

"Great! Like our dragon skin coats?" Fred said as he and George showed them off. 

She smiled, "you two look dashing." 

"Yeah but your hospital gown is the look." George said. 

"Oh! You're awake!" Mrs. Weasley carefully hugged Rose, "this is my son oldest son, Bill." 

"Lovely to finally meet you." Bill shook hands, "Fred and George talked so much about you." 

Bill was rather handsome. Had the same bright ginger hair as all of his other siblings and a fair complexion. However his hair was longer than the other boys in the family. 

"This is Fleur. I'm sure you remember her." Bill stepped aside. 

"Nice to see you again." Fleur said as they shook hands. Rose quickly took notice of her english and even her accent. Maybe she did work at the Ministry to work on it because it was a very noticeable difference to her thick French accent. But after seeing Bill she also understood what Fred meant by her liking him. 

"Same here." Rose smiled. 

Tonks walked in with pure white and short hair. Rose had been strapped to the bed that she wasn't even sure what hers would be. But it was fairly obvious it was either black or white. 

"How are you feeling?" Tonks also tried her best to hug her. 

"A bit better..." Rose said, "how is everyone...?" 

"Well, Hermione is set to leave the hospital wing I believe today. Ron isn't laughing anymore. Ginny got her ankle mended together as well." Mrs. Weasley said. 

"Want to know what happened to Umbridge? I'm sure it'll cheer you up." Fred asked. 

"Of course." Rose said. 

Fred turned to George. "Well Dumbledore found her in the Forbidden Forest. Apparently Centaurs got to her. Ron said she's mental. Every time there's a clicking sound she goes crazy." George laughed. 

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Dumbledore sent us your luggage. Said to take the rest of these days off." Mrs. Weasley said. 

"Where will I be staying?" Rose asked. 

"I was hoping with me?" Tonks shrugged. 

"I think I could use the company after all. And my father, how is he?" 

"Moody's filling out the paperwork to admit him in the hospital now." 

"But good news is that, over night your ribs started mending together again. And your lungs are finally healing, though they're a bit burnt..." Mrs. Weasley said, "but you'll be on a few potions a day." 

"So when will I leave?" Rose asked. 

"Hopefully by tomorrow." Bill answered.


	33. Chapter 33

Rose, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George all went to welcome Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny back from Hogwarts. Rose was still on a few potions, one of them being a calming draught, but she was still getting better each day. 

However, Rose wasn't getting better emotionally. Which was why they felt betting giving her calming draught so she doesn't overwork herself. 

In fact, they almost had to keep her an extra day after trying to do something she shouldn't have. After Sirius's death, she tried to do anything and everything to keep her mind from wandering over to that subject. Until the night before she left she got up while Remus slept in a chair next to her bed to try and use the bathroom but it was too much work and she had passed out midway. 

When they told her that if she didn't take it easy she'd have to stay an extra day she had what seemed like a panic attack. She still hasn't fully accepted any of these recent events. 

The prophet came out with a article, or multiple ones, confirming Voldemort's rise to power. 

Tonks was managing a bit better though after the death of her cousin. She got her hair back to her noticeable purple after she claimed that having Rose was always more than enough. 

Rose however, still felt an extreme amount of guilt. 

So much so that she didn't even want to see Harry. Having to face him seemed like to much for her to handle. She felt she took time away and had no reason to be this upset. But she still was. Like the night Remus had left, her hair was extremely dark, short, and brittle. 

But she knew she had to move on at some point. 

Now the reason why she, Remus, Tonks, and Moody had gone with the Weasleys was because they needed to have a quick word with Harry's uncle and aunt. Tired of having them treat Harry like trash, they decided to step up. 

Remus saying that it was something Sirius would have done. Which it definitely would've been. 

Then the infamous red Hogsmeade train pulled into the station. Hundreds of eager parents waited for their children to come out. After a few minutes they started running through the doors and into their parents arms. 

"Oh mum, it was awful!" One small girl said. 

"That lady was despicable. I'm glad the Centaurs got to her, I just wish Dumbledore wouldn't have saved her...." One boy told his dad. 

"There they are!" Rose pointed out to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walking out. 

Mrs. Weasley nearly sprinted over to her children, including Harry, and pulled them into an enormous hug. Hermione set off to see her parents. 

"Ro!" Ginny ran over and nearly tackled Rose into a hug, "you're alright! You had us all worried! Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" Ginny hugged her even tighter. 

Hermione came over and joined the hug, "you had us all worried sick!" 

"I only just left St. Mungo's. Hug me any tighter and I'll be mending my ribs back together again." Rose said. 

The two girls quickly let go, "sorry." Hermione said. 

"Welcome back." Remus told Harry as he walked over. 

"Why are you all here?" Harry asked. 

"Wanted to have a little talk with your uncle." Moody said. 

They all walked through the platform, "so which one is he?" Rose asked Harry as they walked all together. 

"Oh, I see him now." Mr. Weasley said before walking over to an abnormally large man. 

Harry's uncle didn't look to pleased to be there, let along see Harry. Actually, Rose couldn't tell which one he hated more. Next to him though stood a tall thin woman. 

"What are they going to do?" Harry asked Rose. 

"I'm not sure..." Rose said as Moody walked over to help Mr. Weasley, "but your uncle doesn't seem too happy does he?" 

"Not one bit." 

Rose walked over there as well. The second she arrived, Remus and Tonks did as well. The tall woman glared between Rose and Tonks as if their hair was a discrimination to women. 

"And you'll let Harry contact us whenever he'd like! He could use the fellyphone!" Mr. Weasley said. 

"Telephone..." Rose whispered. 

"He could use the Telephone!" Mr. Weasley corrected. 

"The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry—" Rose began crossing her arms. 

"—and make no mistake, we'll hear about it." Remus added. 

"You'll have to answer to us!" Moody said. 

"Are you threatening me, sir?" Harry's uncle turned to Moody. 

"Yes we are." Rose said. 

He turned to Rose, "Do I look like the kind of man to be intimidated?" 

Remus pulled Rose back. 

"Well..." Moody pushed back his hat to reveal his magical eye. Harry's uncle nearly had a heart attack when Moody added, "yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley." Moody then turned to Harry, "so, give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along. Bye then, Potter." Moody started walking out. 

"Be careful Harry." Rose hugged him. 

"Take care, Harry. Keep in touch." Remus said as he, Rose, Tonks, and the Weasleys all left towards the exit. 

"So, you'll come by right? We could have a little game of quidditch." Ginny asked Rose. 

"Of course. I just have to wait a while. Still need to rest." Rose said. 

"I...I thought you died..." 

Rose didn't know what to say to that. If she was being honest, she thought she had died too. Technically, she did for a few moments until Moody was able to revive her. 

"I think we all did..." Rose managed to say, "but I'm here now."

"I wish Sirius was too..."

"Blimey, Ginny." Ron walked up to them, "let's be happy we're out of the hell hole that this year was. And you've got to come by, I could practice my keeper skills." 

"Yeah, well with Angelina and Alicia graduating I thought about trying out for Chaser instead of Seeker. Now since Harry's able to play again." Ginny said.

"I've got to get better as keeper too." 

"Well I'll try my best to help you both." Rose said. 

~ 

Back at the burrow, Rose noticed Remus looking a bit odd. It was like the first time she had met him, pale, tired, looked as if he wasn't himself. 

"Are you alright?" Rose sat down next to him on the couch while everyone stayed in the kitchen. 

"Just...new cycle. It hits harder at night." He said, "you know it was really stupid what you did." 

"What did I do?" 

"Jumping in front of the killing curse. You could've died." 

"I already did."

"I'm serious, what on earth made you do such a thing?"

Rose stood up, "you! You did. You die, I die. If I had the chance to save you I would take it, and I did."

"And you put your own life at risk."

"And I'd do it again if I had to."

He shook his head disapprovingly, "Rose...Me and you, it won't happen." 

"I wasn't saying anything like that."

"You almost died because of me, a werewolf. You don't deserve that."

"And it's up to you to know what I deserve?" 

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley walked over. 

"Nothing, I was just leaving." Remus stood up. 

"That's nice...walk out too..." Rose said on the verge of tears as she remembered what he did when they were at Malfoy manor. 

"Thank you for dinner, but I best be getting some rest." Remus hugged Mrs. Weasley. 

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

"I can manage. Don't worry." Remus smiled. 

Then fear had overcame her anger towards him, "wait no. It's not safe." Rose quickly spoke. 

"Ro—"

"No! I-It's not safe. I just told you. At least listen to me about that. Please, with Voldemort and everyone out there..." 

"Rose, honey. I think he'll be fine—" Mrs. Weasley said. 

"I thought the same about Sirius! He told me he had it handled and he didn't." 

"It wasn't Lucius who killed him..." Remus said. 

"Then who...?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." 

That was worse to her. Bellatrix had gotten to Nevilles parents, Rose's father, and she had killed Sirius too. Plus, she never got sent to Azkaban.

"Exactly, she's out there!" Rose said. 

"Rose, it's ok." Tonks rested her hands on her shoulder, "Remus is a talented Wizard—"

"So was Sirius, and look at where we are now. Remus, please." Rose turned back to him. 

"Well, I've got to head out anyways. I'll take him back." Moody walked over. 

"See, nothing to worry about." Tonks said. 

But the truth was, she didn't want anyone to leave out of her sight. She was afraid of losing more people. However, she didn't know where these feelings had came from. 

It happened so suddenly. And she's been out of the hospital for days already. 

Moody and Remus walked out. 

"Do you want to talk?" Tonks asked. 

Rose shook her head, "no...I'm fine...I just..." She looked up and saw everyone staring at her, "I want to go home..."


	34. Three

Since Tonks is an Auror, she was barely at home. Which for Rose, made her stressed about not knowing where Tonks would be. But recently Dumbledore sent her and Moody out to do something while everyone was quiet on Remus's whereabouts. 

With that being said, Tonks was just as afraid as Rose was. So she talked to Mrs. Weasley and she said the Rose was welcomed at any time. 

The day Tonks left she sent Rose to the burrow. 

And if she was being honest, sitting on the broom and floating in the air made her feel more peaceful. The wind blew through her hair as the sunlight danced upon the ground below. Her, Ginny, and Ron all decided to try and play a game of quidditch before but they wanted it to be fair. 

To their surprise, their other older brother had came back for vacation. His name was Charlie, and like Bill he was very attractive. But also like Bill, he knew so much about her from Fred and George. 

The only thing that made Charlie different from Bill was all the freckles that laid on his face. Also, from working with dragons he was also tanner compared to Bill's pale complexion. 

"Ok, Charlie choose between Rose and Ginny." Ron said. 

Charlie took a glance at the both of them, "I'll go with Rose. I mean, if she can throw books then I'm guessing she could throw the quaffle as well." 

"But that means I'm stuck with Ron." Ginny turned to him. 

"Oh shut it, you'll be fine!" Ron said. 

They all landed and Charlie brought out an old box of quidditch supplies he had so they could play. However, they all decided that the snitch wouldn't be the best idea. Agreeing that if Harry was there it would be different.

"So we'll go up to?" Charlie turned to the three. 

"Well we've got about an hour or so till lunch. Maybe until mum calls for us?" Ginny shrugged. 

"That could work." Rose agreed. 

"Ok so, till lunch. I just wish Fred and George were here." Charlie said. 

"Why? You've got us." Bill and Fleur walked over. 

"Family reunion is it?" Rose picked up her hair. 

"Bill, who do you want to be with?" Ron asked. 

"Well what's the teams?" 

"Charlie and I. Then Ginny and Ron." Rose said. 

"I can be with Rose and Charlie." Fleur said. 

"Fine by us." Rose said. 

"Alright, it's on." Bill smiled as he walked to Ginny and Ron. 

"Alright, playing till lunch and no snitch." Rose said. 

"Ready?" Charlie looked at everyone. 

"Ready." They all said. 

The second Charlie opened the box they all went back up up. Immediately, Bill hit a Bludger towards Rose but she rolled away and moved downward then flying up hitting Ginny to steal the quaffle. 

Rose flew to her hoop as Ginny trailed and Bill tried to hit Rose but Fleur managed to hit it back and moved Ginny off course. 

Once Rose got closer she knew Ron was waiting so she moved downward which confused him as he took his eye off the middle hoop and she tossed the quaffle up and in. 

Ginny had bewitched a pen and parchment to write the scores so they had nothing to worry about. 

"Not bad, at all." Bill said as Rose chased Ginny once more. 

"Duck!" Fleur said before hitting the bludger back towards Ginny. Rose ducked and it hit the quaffle out of her hands. 

Rose flew up, circled upside down, grabbed the quaffle and flew back towards Ron as she dodged another bludger. And again, she made it in the middle hoop. 

Ginny then grabbed the quaffle, dodged Fleur and threw it in only for Charlie to kick it out towards Rose. 

She grabbed it and spun around back to Ron. Fleur hit the bludger which hit Bill but only moved him so that he couldn't help Ginny. Rose made the quaffle in the right hoop. 

Again, Ginny grabbed the quaffle dodged Rose, Fleur, and then made the quaffle in the left hoop. 

Rose had so much built up frustration that finally being able to throw things and dislodge someone writhing causing damage felt good. Grabbing the quaffle, Rose saw Ginny come up to her right and when she tried to snatch it, Bill hit her broomstick. 

Rose slid off with her hand holding on as she hung but Rose still tossed the quaffle up which landed in the left hoop. 

"Bloody hell..." Ron gasped. 

Bill pushed Rose back on her broom and the game continued. Ginny hit three more hoops but never been able to get in the middle. Whenever Rose could, she'd hit the middle but switched from left to right as she hit 5 more. 

"Come on in for lunch!" Mrs. Weasley called from the back door. 

They all got down, "Rose, you and I could be the new chasers!" Ginny ran over excitedly, "We'd be great together!" 

"It's not really my thing." Rose set her broom down. 

"Not really your thing? You did things out there people dreamed of doing!" 

"She's right, Rose. You were very good out there." Bill said. 

Fleur nodded, "Excellent, really." 

"If you and Ginny try out for chasers then you have a chance of winning the cup again." Charlie said, "especially with Harry as Seeker." 

•

Rose laid wide awake in the room she was sharing with Ginny. She had been having trouble sleeping since no one talked about Remus and where he's been. Plus with Tonks gone it got worse. 

Right now, Tonks was really the only family she had left. Her mother is gone, her father is in the hospital, and she had no other siblings or members. 

The worst part for her was that Dumbledore has been keeping her locked up like Sirius. Doesn't want her to go out on missions anymore, even with Remus or Tonks. And like everything else, he hasn't told her why either. But she thinks is might be because she almost died. But then she'd remember that at one point everyone in the order faced death and they all stayed. 

Rose turned to her side and looked out the window to find the light of the full moon beaming through. 

Now the thought of Remus going back with other werewolves came into play. She got up, threw on her robe that Sirius had gotten her and walked down the stairs. Midway through, she saw light coming from the kitchen. 

Walking in, she saw Mrs. Weasley making a pot of tea. 

Hearing the floor creak, she looked over at Rose with a smile, "couldn't sleep?" 

"Not really. You?" Rose sat down. 

"Just waiting for Arthur. Tea?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

Mrs. Weasley handed Rose a cup then poured one for herself before sitting down. "Is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stirred in milk and sugar. 

"Not really, no." Rose took a sip, "Things are just...different..." 

"A lot of things have changed, yes. But you know you can tell me whatever is going on. I have seven kids after all, I know more than you think." 

Rose chuckled, "How'd you know that Mr. Weasley was the one...?" 

"Well...I realized it when we first talked. He was very charming and such a gentleman that he was all I would think about. Tell me, why do you ask this?" 

Shrugging she said, "Because...Well I don't know. I would ask my father but, he still thinks I'm my mother. It'll just be to confusing to hear." 

"It's about Remus isn't it?"

Rose looked down at her cup, sitting in silence. 

"Like I said, seven kids and married. I know more than you think. Especially after the other night when Remus had to leave. I get it, you lost Sirius and afraid of losing someone else close to you. And then your boggart...There's no reason to be ashamed of this." 

"I just...I don't get it. You know, we just go about our days and then someone walks into your life and you don't know when or how but...everything changes." 

"How so?"

"I was just a girl not to long ago putting the sorting hat on the first time. Then trying to save Hermione's life. To...to the day we were heading back to Hogwarts when the dementor came." 

"It's always at our least expected time, dear. And then you go on wondering about all the possibilities..."

"He said it'll never happen. That he's too old, poor...and a werewolf."

"We'll do you care about any of those things?"

"Of course not." 

"I haven't known Remus for long. But what I know about men in general is that they tend it make it hard on themselves to express what they really want. It's no surprise that he cares so much about you. And you the same for him. He just thinks that you deserve someone else while not knowing he's shutting himself out. Remus is the kindest man I've ever met, but he's someone who never knew what it's like for someone to love him. So he gets scared, and runs away thinking it'll get better." 

"I just don't get it. Every time something happens to me, he's allowed to be there for me. But the second that he's hurt or about to...die...then I'm not allowed to help nor be there."

Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment, "I think...Maybe Remus is starting to share those feelings too. Which could explain why he's asked Dumbledore to go in more missions for the Order, and why he asked for you to take a break from it." 

"He did this?" 

"I mean he did use a reasonable excuse about the curse that was used on you but you're clearly ok and even played a game of quidditch just fine."

"So what? He's just running away from me now? After everything?"

"I'm not saying it's true. Just a possibility." 

"Well, thank you for the tea. I'm going to try to sleep, goodnight." Rose faked a smile before heading up to her room.


	35. Chapter 35

Rose had woken up before everyone else after another dreadful night of sleep. Hermione would be going over but not until later. She walked down just in time to see the sun rise through the kitchen window. 

A smile grew on her face as she poured a cup of coffee and walked out to get a better view in person. The sky was clear of clouds as it changed from black to orange. The wind was steady and brought a cool draft. Unlike last summer with the scorching heat, it felt nice and cool this time. 

She sat down on the ground and watched the sun peak up. There was just something about the warm liquid going down as the chilled air breezed by her. But the thought of Tonks and Remus filled the back of her mind. 

There was a sudden popping noise but she thought nothing of it. After all, Fred and George's room still had a few of their old things. 

"Lovely isn't it?" Fred asked sitting down next to her. 

She jumped at the sight and some of her coffee had spilled over, "Fred!" 

"Mum told us you've been having some rough nights." George sat on her other side. 

Rose didn't know where to begin. How does she tell them about Sirius, or Remus, or about how now after seeing them she doesn't want them to leave her side again. 

"Yeah, mum said that you could use some cheering up." Fred said. 

"Want to be the first to go to our shop?" George asked. 

"We thought we could show you around before we opened." Fred took her coffee and took a sip. 

"You can keep that..." She said. 

"Well, what do you say?" George asked. 

"I guess we can take a little trip." Rose smiled. 

"Ready, Fred?" George turned to his brother. 

"Ready, George." Fred held out his hand for Rose. She took it and they had apparated to their shop in Diagon Ally. 

For Rose, it was like walking side of the twins' heads.

"Want some U•No•Poo?" Fred asked as he held out a jar with green candy inside. 

"Do I want what?" Rose looked down at it. 

"It makes you constipated. Hence the name." George said, "you got 12 O.W.L.s., do we really need to explain something this simple."

"Love potion?" Fred held out a small heart shaped bottle. 

"No...and I'm never drinking anything you give me now..." Rose laughed, "is that Umbridge?" Rose pointed to an ugly little doll trying to walk across a line. 

"Of course!" The twins said. 

"When do you open?" Rose asked examining the display of their extendable ears. 

"In 2 hours." Fred said. 

"So, what's going on?" George asked. 

Rose turned around to face them, "nothing much..." 

"Not what mum told us." Fred said. 

"You know, you can tell us anything. We can be serious when we want to be. You didn't kill someone did you?" George asked. 

"We can't help you bury the body but could offer some suggestions." Fred added. 

Rose laughed, "no. I'm fine in the category." 

"So what's bothering you then?"

"Why do you assume that something's bothering me?" 

"Ro, Sirius died...and ever since then you've been..protective...." George tried to say it without making her uncomfortable, "we understand it of course, but it's better to talk about things like this." 

"You know we've always been there for you, we won't stop doing that no matter what. Besides, maybe after you finally get everything off your chest you might be able to control your powers...I mean you barely have any hair right now..." Fred said as he and George sat down on the stairs. 

It was true though. She was a bit depressed and more stressed than anything. Her hair was merely at pixie cut length as it stayed black. 

"I just..." She started to cry, "I feel so guilty for taking time away from Harry to be with his godfather. And then the worst part was that I grew to love him like my own family too. I died and...I didn't even see it happen. Imagine waking up three days after a death to that news." She covered her eyes with her hands, "It's all I think about...And then to make matters worse," putting her hands down she paced across the room, "I'm afraid that everyone around me could end up the same way. Sirius was hard but if...if it was one of you two? Or Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Tonks, R-Remus....I won't know how to do this anymore." 

The two listened to her silently. They felt that it was better to let her finish talking before chiming in. 

"Then the worst part is no one is telling me where Remus is. He's gone rouge! He doesn't even want to see me anymore...And now I feel a hundred times worse because I'm over here complaining when I didn't lose a godfather. It was Harry who lost him...I have no right to cry..."

"You have every right to cry. He was a friend to everyone. When he didn't have anyone in the house, he had you!" Fred said. 

"And when you weren't taking off his robes, you two always protected each other." George said. 

Rose chuckled as she wiped away some tears. 

"Come here," Fred moved over and she took a seat between them, "listen, we all have a right to be afraid. Just because a Gryffindor is supposed to be brave, doesn't mean that fear isn't in us all."

"Lupin, you seem to care an awful lot about him. Mum told us that once he was no where to be found that's when your hair got this bad." George said. 

She nodded, "He's the only person I've ever liked..." 

"Trust us, we know." Fred joked, "you dodged everyone in school." 

"We don't blame you of course." George added. 

"We're not to great on your love situation but, we're all dealing with Sirius' death. I mean he and Lupin have been best friends for ages, he's Harry's godfather, a friend to everyone, and he cared for each one of us even when he was upset..." Fred said. 

George looked away. 

"Ever since his death...I always regretted everything that I said to him that night we wanted to see our dad." Fred said, "It was selfish. It was...It is something I'll try my absolute best not to do anymore."

"The look on his face when he had said that..." George shook his head, "I still have nightmares about it." 

"We've been keeping busy with the shop that we never really get to talk about it with another person. But I'll say it again, you have every right to be upset. We all do." 

"Thanks guys..." She smiled at them both, "so...Fleur. Every time I see her it's with Bill." 

"No one's told you?" Fred asked. 

"Bill and Fleur are engaged!" George said. 

"We don't really fancy her that much...except for Ron. And occasionally us..." 

"She's pretty good as beater." Rose shrugged, "her, Charlie, and I played against Bill, Ginny, and Ron." 

"Well...I think she's set to be at the burrow soon. Wait till you see Ginny with her." Fred teased. 

"Ginny calls her Phlegm." George said. 

Rose gasped, "well that's now very nice at all." 

"Ginnys just mad that Fleur seems so full of herself." 

"Well if I was that beautiful, I would to. I guess I'll just have to get to know her a bit better."

"She's also part Veela so mum thinks she's using her charm to get with Bill." Fred said, "Because Bill's attractive and all." 

"Well he is, Charlie as well." 

They both stared at her as if she just insulted them. 

"You all are great looking! I swear!" She laughed. 

"The fact you had to clear it up." George shook his head and left up the stairs. 

"Thanks, Fred." Rose hugged him, "but I should be getting back. I don't want to stay when you open, I'll let you two handle this." 

"Listen, ever since your first year I've had the biggest crush on you. Yeah you're beautiful and all but everything else about you was what really counted. Lupin will come around eventually. And maybe it's right what mum said, maybe he's starting to feel the same way and is afraid." Fred shrugged. 

She smiled, "Well...The sorting hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff until I saw you two in Gryffindor. So, shall we go back to the burrow?"


	36. Chapter 36

Rose, Ginny, and Hermione all laid on the ground in the back looking up at the clouds. Mrs. Weasley had been strict about her kids going out which was why they hadn't been to the joke shop yet. Hermione had been at the burrow for a day so far and Harry was expected to arrive the next morning. 

"Phlegm is coming." Ginny groaned. 

"She can't be that bad can she?" Hermione said as she read her book. 

"That bad? The woman is ghastly. I can't believe Bill is actually marrying her...It could've been anyone else!" 

"Like who?" Rose asked. 

"Anyone! I'd rather a dragon as a sister than her. You know, mum's been trying to get Tonks to stay for dinner when she comes back so Bill could fall in love with her. I'd like her as a sister, at least she's fun." Ginny said, "Ro, maybe you could fall in love with my brother." 

Rose snorted with laughter, "Bill and I? Are you mad?" Then it hit her. She had never told either of the girls about her feelings for Remus. 

"Hermione...?" Ginny suggested. 

Hermione kept her book up in front as she read, "absolutely not. A bit handsome, but no." 

"A bit?" Rose asked. 

"See! Everyone falls in love with you, you've gotten three of my brothers already. Maybe fourth times a charm." Ginny laughed. 

"Three? I thought it was just Fred and George?" Hermione finally put her book down. 

"I thought so too until Charlie is always eyeing Ro down. I don't mind it, I'd love to have you as a sister." 

"I don't think any of that's in my future. But you know what is? You and Harry." Rose teased. 

"Oh please. I'm with Dean now. Besides, to him I'm just the little sister." Ginny said. 

"Just a little sister?" Hermione said. 

"Yeah, I mean you're more advanced than any of your brothers." Rose added, "and by far the best looking."

"I second that." Hermione laughed. 

"Yeah well he's known me for nearly 5 years and still nothing." Ginny sighed, "it's like you said Hermione, I need to find other people."

"You told her that?!" Rose turned to Hermione.

"Maybe..." Hermione hid her book behind her. 

"She's right, if Harry hasn't like me yet then he never will." Ginny said. 

Ginny and Rose looked back up at the sky while Hermione pulled out her book again. And like always, her mind had wandered off to Remus. Still, no one has mentioned him. 

"So...are we going to talk about it?" Ginny asked. 

"Talk about what?" Hermione flipped to the next page. 

"Ro. Your hair has gotten awfully short...Is everything alright?" 

"Of course it's not alright. She died and then Sirius died. She came back to life and then three days later Lupin had to break the news to her. She couldn't do anything for days because her lungs were still burnt. And now she's afraid of more people dying that she cares about because she thinks it's her fault for Sirius dying because she was dead during that time. Plus, she doesn't know where Remus is so she's afraid that he's dead in a ditch somewhere." Hermione spoke quickly. 

"I mean...She's pretty much covered it." Rose laughed. 

"Oh my!" Ginny sat up, "you're in love!" She smiled as she pointed her finger at Rose. 

Rose sat up, "how dare you accuse me of such a thing!" 

Ginny stood up, "Tonks told me about your patronus changing!" 

Rose now stood, "it can mean literally ANYTHING!"

"She is a little right..." Hermione said standing up. 

Ginny gave a sympathetic frown before hugging her, "I wish you knew where he's been too..." 

"Yeah..." 

•

Over the next few weeks Harry arrived and so did everyone O.W.L.s. scores. Bill and Fleur had been around more as well and it was now Harry's birthday. 

Rose, Ginny, and Hermione all got ready once they had woken up. Hermione led the way down the stairs with Ginny and then Rose behind. 

"So what classes are you taking, Ro?" Ginny asked. 

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, and...Divination." Rose whispered the last class so Hermione wouldn't hear. 

"Blimey! How are you able to do that all again?" Ginny gasped. 

"Like I did it...." She stopped because she then remembered that Sirius wouldn't have been able to help her with Transfiguration anymore. And that thought made her heart stop, "I'll figure it out..." Rose lied. 

"Ugh...Phlegm." Ginny said. 

They got off the stairs and Rose nearly fainted at the sight, "R-Remus?" Rose grabbed a hold of the banister.

He looked up and though she was so angry at him and everyone else in the Order for keeping such a secret, she couldn't help but feel so relieved. 

"Coffee, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

Rose ignored her though. Her own thoughts had overtaken her brain. She hadn't seen him in months and here he was, sitting at the kitchen table. Rose walked over and immediately hugged him. 

And it seemed that he had felt the same because he didn't hesitate to hug her back. 

"Don't do that again..." She whispered but to that he was silent. 

Then reality hit her and she quickly got off of him and Mrs. Weasley handed her a cup of coffee, "thank you." 

Then there was a knock at the door, "I've got it." Rose grabbed her wand and walked over, "who is it?" 

"Tonks."

"Ok...Why don't you like being called by your first name?" 

"Because my horrible mother had the audacity to give me such an old name. Now, what's your favorite weapon?" 

Rose rolled her eyes, "books." 

"Ok now let me in." 

Rose opened the door to find her cousin with the brightest pink hair anyone had ever seen, "I'm back!" tonks hugged her. Once she pulled away she frowned, "awe...your hair..." 

"Oh don't worry about it." Rose closed the door, "I'll manage."

"It used to be so long...And you'd think after a conversation with Fred and George you'd be back to normal."

"You know too?"

"Of course she does! That's your cousin after all!" Mrs. Weasley said. 

"Let's have a little talk, shall we?" Tonks threw her arm around Rose as they walked out back, "listen, right now it's you and me. You've known Sirius a bit longer than I have but he's been in Azkaban half of my life. But I cherish the time we were able to have together. But...I've also heard about your little love situation." 

"I don't want to talk about that..." Rose tried to go back inside. 

Tonks pulled her back, "listen, you are a beautiful woman and have no right to wait around for a man who doesn't know what he's missing." 

Rose laughed, "My hair is the problem...how'd you fix yours?" 

"I believed I could...but depression could have an effect on us if it's bad..." 

They walked back in and found Harry was awake. "Happy birthday!" Tonks and Rose ambushed him. 

"Ok, ok. Thanks." Harry laughed. 

"Ro, next summer Fleur and I are getting married." Bill handed her an envelope. 

"We hope you come." Fleur said. 

"I told you, Fred was going to ask her." Ron said. 

"I thought George was?" Hermione said. 

"I-I thought Charlie..." Ginny added. 

"Please, mum told them not to. She deserves her own invitation." Bill said. 

Rose sat down. 

"I really enjoy your hair." Fleur smiled at Rose. 

Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked back from grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"Uh...Thank you." Rose smiled. 

"It's normally a mans cut, but it fits you." Fleur said. 

Harry and Ron choked on their breakfast as Rose stared at her from across the table. Then turning to Bill she said, "if you don't marry her, I will." 

Ginny glared down at Rose. Rose knew Fleur wasn't trying to be mean. Instead she understood how she was feeling left out. Fleur was a really beautiful woman, and because she's part Veela the Weasley's are just afraid of Bill being used. 

They Weasley family is very strong, besides Percy. So Fleur was just trying as hard as she could. But she's not obligated to change who she is just to please everyone else. It was more important that Bill loved her the way she is. 

Hermione kicked Roses leg. Rose looked up and Hermione slightly nodded her head towards the end of the table. 

Confused, Rose looked to see what Hermione was talking about and saw Remus had been staring at her. Rose quickly looked away as she felt her cheeks warm up and there it was again, the knot in her stomach. 

"Blimey..." Bill said. 

"Uh...Ro..." Tonks said. 

"Yeah?" Rose turned to her. 

"Red hair!" Fleur smiled, "Wow!" 

Rose brushed her hand through and her hair and grown, "Oh...it's nothing." She stood up and tripped on Hermione's chair which had been sticking out. 

She dropped her mug and the remaining coffee had spilt on Remus's pants, "I'm sorry..." Rose said. 

"Don't worry, I've got it." Mrs. Weasley came over with her wand, "trust me, I've got enough mugs saved up from your first time here that you'll grow old with them."

"A bit clumsy?" Fleur peered over and Mrs. Weasley looked annoyed. 

Rose noticed and felt bad for Fleur, "yes, actually. But this is the least embarrassing thing I've done." Rose joked, "I almost broke Remus's nose a few years back." 

Fleur laughed, "How did that happen?" 

"Well...I had dropped something of his and we had both went down to pick it up—" Rose started. 

"And the back of her head collided with my nose." Remus smiled. 

"Oh, I can't imagine something like that happening." Bill said. 

"I remember that." Ron laughed. 

"You told him before us?" Harry turned to her. 

"Before me?" Ginny asked. 

"Well to my defense, he was already there." Rose said. 

"I honestly, can't think of my most embarrassing time..." Fleur thought to herself. 

Ginny coughed and said Phlegm. 

Hermione hid her laughter which couldn't help but make Rose upset at her. But Rose tried her best to ignore them, "well, good for you," she chuckled, "sometimes I wish I didn't." 

~

Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the living room when Rose had went over, "you two have got a lot of nerve to pull something like that," she crossed her arms and looked down at Hermione, "especially you! You were once in her position so the least you could do is understand why she may be trying so hard. No one wanted to be friends with you until I came along and found you crying in the bathroom after the first day. I tried to keep Harry and Ron from being so rude but they were boys and ignorant little brats. All you wanted were friends and not knowing that you yourself was trying a bit too hard." 

Hermione stayed silent looking up nervously at Rose. 

"I mean, I remember you telling me how much you hated the boys because they sought you out to be a know it all. And now you're in the same position as them by being so rude to Fleur." Rose finished. 

"Ok...I'm sorry..." Hermione kept eye contact which let Rose know that she meant it. 

Rose turned her attention to Ginny, "and you, the least you could do is give her a chance. If you don't want to do it for her or yourself then at least do it for Bill." 

"I can't make promises, but I'll try. For Bill though." Ginny said. 

"You know, you're scary when you're upset..." Hermione said, "I'm never crossing you ever again." 

"I didn't mean to be. It was just very hypocritical of you two being so mean to someone you hardly know. Just like Ron and Harry did to you." Rose uncrossed her arms. 

"Which is why, I'm sorry." Hermione frowned. 

Rose turned around to see Remus leaning on the doorframe, "are you going to tell me where you've been? Or why you told Dumbledore to keep me away from you? Oh do I have nothing more than assumptions?" 

"Greyback is a friend of the Malfoy's. So he's a lost cause...." 

"Don't tell me you did it again..." 

He was silent. 

"My god, Remus." Rose walked out to the back and he followed closing the door behind them, "You've had me worried sick these past few months. No one would tell me anything." 

"I didn't tell you because you'd stop me, or you'd come with me." 

"I would've preferred to go with you! I would've rather known that you were safe instead of lying awake thinking about the absolute worse." 

"I told Dumbledore to take it easy on you because you were healing. I couldn't dare to see you get hurt again, and if Bellatrix would've been there..." 

"You can't do that to me. You can't bring up the what if's. Because it's all that I already thing about, Remus...Why did you do it again?" 

"I had to."

"You didn't have to. You could've said no if you felt you weren't safe...It's because of Sirius isn't it?" 

Remus looked away. 

"I don't know how everyone around me is hiding it so well. Or even fine with it...I can hardly manage and I've barely known him." Rose said as a few tears escaped her eyes, "but I thinks it's more the fact of how sudden it had happened. Now all I can think about is what if it's sudden for everyone else around me? I don't want to think about losing Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny...God if I lose Fred and George...But it's all I can think about because I don't know how to deal with this..." 

"I don't know how to deal with it either. Three of my best friends are dead, and one practically had part in their deaths. You know how badly I've been wanting to talk to you? I just knew I couldn't...I let myself get close before, and it only finished with death. It always seems to. I mean...When you had died..." He couldn't even look at her anymore. 

"So then why do you even bother? I mean you're always saying that there's no future with us—"

"Because, look at you. Then look at me. This, this doesn't work. I'm poor, old, a werewolf. You deserve someone worthy for you." 

"That couldn't be farther from the truth—"

"Face it, Rose. You've got to look at the bigger picture. There is no world where I can live a normal life. I can't get married and I can't have children in risk of putting them through what I've been through. You need someone opposite of me. You need someone who'd be able to be there all the time, someone who can give you everything you want. You deserve someone who won't put you at risk." 

"Then tell me, what do you deserve? Remus, you can't hide away from life. You are an amazing person. And it's you that deserves everything...The first memory I have of you was you looking as if you haven't slept in years and what were you doing? You were smiling. And every time I'd see you, scar and all...you were still smiling, trying to make everyone better versions of themselves." 

"I—"

Rose walked to him, "listen, I've told you a million times...and I'll be happy to tell you a million more. I do not give a damn whether you're a werewolf or not, rich or poor, old or young because for the whole time I've known you, those things never once crossed my mind."

He looked up at her. 

"I'm going to head in for the night." Rose walked in.


	37. Chapter 37

Occasionally Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Rose would play some games of quidditch with Hermione watching from down below. Hermione didn't know much about it let alone play it, so she decided it would be best for you to stay away and do what she actually enjoyed. Which was reading. 

But because they were a few players short it was a bit hard to manage. Rose and Ron both decided to take a challenge and play as both keeper and beater while Ginny and Harry played as chasers. Then they'd switch off in the middle. 

Rose had the quaffle and dodged Ginnys attempt to dislodge the ball. Lifting her arm up to throw it in, she saw Remus and Mrs. Weasley walk out of the burrow. 

Ron however was unaware she had become distracted and hit the bludger towards her. 

She got hit in her ribs and knocked off of her broom. 

Hitting the ground hard, she determined that her ribs had hurt more than her back. She clutched her side in pain as everyone ran over to her. 

"Ro?" Ginny and Hermione kneeled down. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you weren't looking! You know I'd never do it on purpose." Ron said. 

"What hurts?" Mrs. Weasley ran over, "You back? Head? Where'd you get hit?" 

"Ribs." Harry said kneeling down to Rose. 

"How bad is it?" Remus asked. 

Rose lifted up her shirt and Hermione quickly covered her eyes. It was safe to say her ribs had broke again and when Rose tried to get a better look she couldn't see anything but bruising. 

"Blimey, Ron. You'll be the one to kill me." Rose said. 

"Episkey!" Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at Rose's ribs. 

She felt them crack back into place and squinted at the sudden rush of pain. But then it went away, "warning next time?" Rose said as Harry and Ron helped her up. 

"I think that's enough for today. Come on honey, let's take care of that bruising." Mrs. Weasley took her inside. 

"So where's Tonks?" Rose asked as she sat down lifting her shirt up. 

"Well, she's making sure Hogwarts is up to date with the new security measures." Mrs. Weasley put on some orange paste where the bruising was, "Oh look, an owl." 

Then a brown owl swooped in and dropped a letter before flying back out. 

"What is that?" Ginny asked. 

"Not sure." Rose said before opening it. 

Rosalie Marie Belle,   
Rosalie, we've heard news about you in the Auror Department regarding to your advancement in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We've received many owls from professors explaining how highly advanced you are by receiving an 'Outstanding' on all 12 of your O.W.L.s. I'm aware of your cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, working in our department and she has nothing but good things to say. We believe that you would be a fit in our department even without N.E.W.T.s. But of course, you can decline our offer to meet to take them, but you're already on our radar. I'd love to meet in person to discuss this matter, but if you do not wish to do so that's ok as well. Either way, please get back to me by the end of the week. 

Gawain Robards

"What is it?" Harry asked. 

Rose put the letter back in the envelope, "excuse me." She pulled her shirt down and went upstairs. 

Though Rose was a half-blood and was a witch, she still liked to do things the muggle way sometimes. She didn't really know why though. Maybe it was because her parents did it all these years and she fell into their habits, or maybe it was because before she became a witch it was her last peaceful time. 

It was the last time she would be stressed free. It was a time where she felt safe. 

So going into Fred and George's room, which Harry had been staying there, she opened the window. Pulling herself out, she began climbing to the roof. 

She found out about this the night before Hermione had came. Rose was having a hard time sleeping and wandered around the house. Getting on top of the shingled roof, she carefully walked across and perched herself exactly on top of the slanted roof. 

Nightfall was near as the sun began to set and the wind got cooler. The clouds parted to reveal the now orange sky with black lurking at the bottom. 

She read over the letter a few times confused as to why her teachers had been writing to the Ministry. 

A part of her did want to meet with them to ask them why and to know what they had said. But a part of her also knew that if she had fallen in love with the job, she wouldn't hesitate to take it. But she also knew that she never even once considered being an Auror. 

"So this is where you came to hide?" She heard a voice from the window. 

Looking over she saw Remus, "I'm not hiding. I'm just...thinking." She looked back across at the setting sun. 

The window opened more and then she heard footsteps. Next thing she knew, he was sitting next to her, "so are you ever going to say what was in there? Or do we have nothing more than assumptions?" He asked. 

She gave a small smile, "might as well read it." She handed him the letter. 

"Are you?" He turned back to her. 

Again, she still didn't know the answer to that question. 

"You know, the first memory I had of my mother was a very dangerous one. I was around 5 at the time, and she had taken me out to our rooftop to watch the sunrise after I had a nightmare. Told me about how her parents loathed my father, thought he was an odd man. But they loved each other. So at night, he'd go over and they'd pull a ladder up and climb up. They would talk all night and once the sun would rise...it meant it was time to go. And they had to wait hours more to see each other again. Until my mother turned eighteen, she left right away. When they had gotten married...They stayed up talking about their future. How many kids they wanted, where they wanted to live...once the sun had rise they went to bed. On their anniversaries they would do the same. Mum said that she'd always second guess things, but the one thing she didn't was evenings with him." Rose said. 

"I bet you miss her all the time..." Remus folded the letter back up. 

"Occasionally...Mostly when I wish I knew what to do." She got the letter back, "I'm not doing it." 

"Why?" 

"Well, besides the fact that we may not know what'll happen in a year or so...It's not something I've planned to do." 

"And what's that?"

"I don't know." 

"Well if I were you, I'd meet them to find out more. Of course, you'd have to train first. But I wouldn't rule out any options based on judgement. Good things can come from unexpected places. But it's up to you two decide whether they're good or not." 

She took her eyes off of the sun to meet his, "And why's that?"

He smiled, "Because when you least expect it, something amazing will come along. Something even better than what you had imagined."

"Yeah...well," She quickly looked away back out front, "it's just...scary." 

"You? Scared?" 

"Things have changed. Everything, has changed. And now if you're an Auror...you're being hunted more as well. Besides, I'll be to angry and regret something." 

"I doubt that. Remember when Sirius and I almost killed Wormtail? Who stopped me?" 

"Harry."

"Who stopped me first?"

"I did..."

"Exactly. Ro, you and I both know Sirius wouldn't want you doing something like an unforgivable curse, but he'd never tell you what to do. He'll tell you the aftermath of both, but he'd leave it up to you. You're one of the smartest witches I know. Catch onto things rather quickly and even managed to live to tell the story." 

She chuckled, "What a story this is then..."

"In a few years you're going to be looking back on this and your kids and grandkids will be amazed." 

Then annoyance hit her and her smile had faded, "that's the thing, in a few years I don't want to look back on this...On any of this." 

"You say that now, but I doubt you'll be saying the same thing later on."

"Really think so?" She rolled her eyes. 

"I know so. Rose, you have a remarkable gift to be brave and stand up for what you believe in. Stood up to a professor, someone in the Ministry actually, for me and Professor Trelawney. You broke Parkinson's nose to help your friends and even risked your life that night at the Ministry. Still even after that, you're sticking up for Fleur, who you hardly know. And not only are you doing that, but you're sticking up to your friends. We all are in a rough patch right now. What seems good turns bad, what seems bad turns good. It's the endless cycle of life." 

"I just...I just wish I could go back to that night. To stop Harry or try calling you guys again after Umbridge got taken away." 

He sighed, "As time goes on, you'll understand. What lasts, lasts; what doesn't, doesn't. Time solves most things. And what time can't solve, you'll have to solve yourself."

"That's the part I'm having trouble on. I just keep expecting days to go by and I get happier and happier but...it doesn't. I get worse...And to think of how many more there are like us..."

"Well," he rested his arm around her and her heart skipped a beat, "before something great happens, everything falls apart."


	38. Chapter 38

Rose, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mr and Mrs Weasley all went to Diagon Alley. They all needed to grab their new things for the start of the school year and then would visit Fred and George at their shop. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to get fitted for new robes while Rose, Ginny and her parents went to pick up books. 

Bill had taken out everyone's money saying that it takes nearly 5 hours for people to get their money from Gringotts nowadays. Rose debated on how many classes she would be taking. But being that she was still unsure about what she wanted to do, she decided it would be better to take the main ones. 

But she also thought about a good resume she'd had if she had 12 N.E.W.T.s.

After the rise of Voldemort, the Ministry set out rules for everyone to stay safe. It was safe to say everyone was taking it seriously. 

All the kids were tied to their parents side. And even if there weren't kids, the adults were staying near one another too. They were all afraid to be alone. Though Rose knew it would be stupid for Voldemort to attack in Diagon Alley. 

"Remember your potions book." Ginny told Rose as they headed to check out. 

"Oh, Ginny go with her!" Mrs. Weasley quickly said. 

Ginny and Rose both headed back to grab her Advanced Potions book. Rose tripped on a fallen book but instead of falling, dropped on of her own books. 

"Ouch!" A blonde headed boy turned around, "watch it your filthy m-" Draco turned to Rose, "should've known it was you." He fixed her coat, "maybe you ought to look where you're stepping once in a while." 

"Draco, come...Oh, Rosalie Belle." A blonde headed woman turned around who was unmistakably his mother, Narcissa, "Oh, and out with a Weasley."

Rose picked up her book, "There's no need for conversation." 

"Draco had mentioned your inadequate condition. Always seems to know how to make an entrance. Even read your name on the Prophet...Also mentioned you're," Narcissa gave her a disgusted look, "you're interest in Half-Breeds." 

Rose angrily gripped her book, "like you're interest in Death Eaters?" 

"How dare you-"

"No need mother," Draco chimed in, "in fact, I'm quite impressed that she seemed to draw enough courage to talk back for once." He laughed, "Usually resorts to violence."

"She's just upset you threw her husband in jail...let's just go." Ginny whispered. 

"But I didn't. I was..." Rose started. 

"Dead. I heard. Would've been better that way, you and your filthy Half-Breed." Narcissa smiled. 

Rose looked down and notice something poking out of Dracos left arm from underneath his coat. Looking back up at Narcissa Rose said, "I would say something back to you, but personally I prefer to never be down on your level. So, good day to you." Rose and Ginny walked back to check out.

Rose quickly paid and without realizing it, managed to slip away from everyone. She tried her hardest not to let Narcissa's words get to her, but it was already to late. 

Knowing that she and Remus may never be together, she tried her hardest to move on from the fact that just by protecting him led her feelings to grow. 

But even so, it was so hard to move on. 

Rose walked in to Fred and George's shop to find it packed with kids trying out some of their items. One kid tried an extendable ear on his parents who were on the other side of the store. 

"Hello, Rose!" The twins said behind her. 

She turned around, "Busy, I see." 

"Always." Fred said. 

"Where is everyone? I thought you had to stay together?" George asked. 

"Well...I just needed time on my own," she shrugged, "besides, the least they could do is understand. I mean besides being in the Order, I've already received a letter from the Ministry."

"For what?" They asked in unison.

"Auror training." 

"Are you mad?" Fred crossed his arms. 

"No. What he meant to say was, you're not taking it right?" George asked. 

"Well..I don't know. Why shouldn't I?" Rose asked. 

"Because Ro, it's far more dangerous out there than it has been in years." Fred said as he and George pulled her aside, "it's not the same as it used to be."

"As much as we would enjoy you to do that, we're not even sure you want to." George added. 

Fred nodded, "what's you're reasons?" 

"Well...I-I don't know. I mean it could keep me distracted."

"Distracted? From what?" George asked. 

"Because the things I want, I can't have. And now the things I've never thought about want me. So why not see what it's worth?" 

"Is this about Lupin?" Fred asked. 

"Of course not. I wouldn't do something for a man or even because one told me so. I would do it for my own good."

"Rose! Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley strutted over, "you've had me worried sick!" 

"Though, I explained to her why she shouldn't have. Isn't that right, Molly?" Mr. Weasley said. 

"The least you could've done is tell us something!" 

"Mum..." Ginny said, "She was upset. Haven't you ever walked away to be alone once in a while?" 

Mrs. Weasley seemed to have calmed down, "right, yes. Of course I have. I'm sorry dear. It's just, hard times. Stressful times is more like it. At least you came straight here, right?" 

Rose nodded. 

"Ok, ok. That's good." 

"Where did you go?" Harry asked as Mr and Mrs. Weasley walked away to talk with Fred and George. 

"Besides mum, we've been worried too." Ron said. 

"I saw Draco and his mother at the book store...She said Remus and I should've died that night..." Rose said, "So I walked away before it could escalate any further." 

"Harry, let us show you something," Fred and George pulled him to the back. 

"What's that?" Hermione wandered over to a pink section filled with small pink heart shaped bottles. Rose instantly recognized them as love potions. 

"Maybe you should've let things escalate." Ron whispered. 

"Why?" Rose asked. 

"Because, it would've been nice to see her thrown into Azkaban too. Just so she could shut up about reuniting with her husband." Ron chuckled. 

"That's awful, Ronald!" Rose said, "I mean, I would be just as angry as her if I was in that position. Imagine your wife being thrown into jail and not being able to see them, kiss them, even hold them. The one person she's known to love for years is gone..." 

"Fred and George were right...you're sure do know how to make us feel guilty." 

"I didn't mean it...She's probably scared too. I mean, I saw something on Draco's arm." 

"What?"

"I couldn't make it out but his sleeve uncovered some of his wrist. That's part of the reason why I wanted to get out of there but I was still too angry."

"Wait, which arm was it?"

"Left, I believe. But it could mean anything. Let's not jump to conclusions."

"What else is there to conclude? I mean his father is a Death Eater, and now he's locked up. What if You-Know-Who wants to fill in the space?"

"I doubt so...I don't want to think about that." 

"Hello, ladies!" The twins walked over, "nice to see you're enjoying our love potions." Fred said. 

"But by what we've heard, Ginny's already good in that section." George teased. 

"What do you mean?" Ginny put the bottle down. 

"Well aren't you dating Dean Thomas?" Fred smiled. 

"It's none of your business." Ginny walked away. 

"And you, Ro? Maybe you could drop some into Lupins tea. Might, spice things up." George laughed. 

Ron looked at them confused, "why Lupin?"

Then it hit Rose, he and Harry never found out about Remus. 

"Yes, George. Why Lupin?" Rose crossed her arms at the twins. 

"Suggestion!" They both said. 

"Oh, I was about to say." Ron laughed. 

"Oh shut it." Hermione rolled her eyes, "you have no sense of anything anymore."


	39. Chapter 39

"Where's Harry?" Rose asked as she, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got onto the Hogwarts express. 

"I think he's talking to Mr. Weasley." Hermione said. 

Smoke started to gaze upon the window, "well he's got to hurry. The trains about to leave." Ron said. 

Then Harry ran onto the train with his bag, "we should hurry up and get a compartment just in case." 

"We can't, Ron and I have prefect duty." Hermione said. 

"You two are prefects?" Rose asked. 

"Yeah, last year we got the letter...You didn't know?" Ron asked. 

"No..." Rose said. 

Rose never wanted to be a prefect. She just felt more left out because she didn't know. Which made her feel awful. 

"Well, come on Harry." Rose said. 

"Ginny? Are you coming?" Harry asked. 

"Uh...no, I'm going to go see Dean." Ginny smiled before leaving. 

As Rose and Harry walked down the aisle peaking through compartments to see which ones were empty, they noticed a whole bunch of first years eyeing Harry down through their compartment windows. 

One had about four or five trying to get a good look at him. Rose got annoyed and banged on the window causing some to fall off the bench. 

"Thanks." Harry said. 

"It gives them something else to look at." Rose said. 

"Harry! Rose!" Neville called out from behind. 

The two looked around to find him with Luna, "Hello, Neville. Hello, Luna." Rose smiled. 

Neville blushed, "are you two looking for a compartment as well?"

"Yes, have you found one?" Harry asked. 

"No, we were hoping you would've gotten one." 

Rose looked over to the one next to a few Hufflepuffs and it was empty, "come on, I've found one." They went in and put their luggage up. 

Harry and Rose sat together with Luna and Neville siting across. 

"Look, I've got a new wand." Neville showed them the wand. 

"A new one? How come?" Rose asked. 

"Some Death Eater took it..." Neville frowned. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I needed a new one anyways. This way, gran had no other choice but to buy me one."

"Strange how it works, isn't it?" Luna asked peering over the Quibbler. 

Harry and Neville shared a look. 

"It really is." Rose smiled. 

The door slid open with a bunch of fourth year girls laughing and giggling, "you ask him..." one said. 

"No, you do it." said the other. 

"Hey, Harry." One girl walked in, "We thought maybe you could share our compartment with us. So you know...you could get away from people like this." 

"I'm sorry, what?" Rose stood up and clearly towered over the girl, "people like this? Please do explain." 

"Well...We're normal witches..." 

"Normal is boring. It's nothing to brag about. So unless you're going to whip out a comb for your hair, I suggest you don't talk about us." 

"You can't even tell us what to do." 

"Let's just go..." One girl grabbed the other to pull her out. 

"The nerve some fourth years got." Rose sat down, "the nerve everyone has now a days." 

"You do know she's in our house right?" Harry asked. 

"Well no...but she can't cross me again..." 

"We'll let her know." 

~

"Where's, Harry?" Ron asked. 

Harry had left their compartment a bit ago, and he still hadn't returned. "I'm not sure, he didn't even talk about where he was going." Rose said. 

"Well we're about to arrive." Hermione said. 

When the train got to the station they waited a couple more minutes to see if Harry would show up. But he never did, "maybe he's already gotten off." Ron suggested. 

"Fine, let's just go." Hermione said. 

They grabbed their bags and walked off. Heading over to the carriages Rose noticed a familiar figure with pink hair, "I'll meet up with you in a bit." Rose said before heading over to Tonks, "still here I see?" 

Tonks smiled, "Making sure everyone gets here safely. So, is everyone alright?" 

"No, we haven't seen Harry."

Tonks looked up and down the train and saw that one compartment had its windows covered, "maybe we should check it out." 

The two went back in with their wands out to investigate, "I think you should know, we're communicating by our patronus." Tonks said as they walked down. 

"Really? How come?" 

"Well think about, we don't know who's what until the right person sees it. Everyone in the Order knows ours, Sirius kept track." 

They opened one compartment that had its windows shut. Rose walked in and fell over something, "what the bloody hell?" She uncovered it and found Harry. She quickly stood up in disgust, "oh god!" She covered her eyes and ran out. 

After a few seconds Harry and Tonks walked out, "I'm sorry, Harry!" Rose quickly said. 

"Don't worry about it. At least you found me." Harry said. 

"Well we've got to hurry. The train will take off any minute." Tonks said. 

They all started heading up towards the castle, "Ro? Would you like to do the honors?" Tonks turned to her. 

"What honors?" Rose asked. 

"Send the message..."

"Message? Oh! Right, of course. Expecto Patronum." Rose pointed her wand and a wolf ran towards the castle. 

"Wait, so why are you here?" Harry asked. 

"Auror duty. Want me to fix your nose?" Tonks asked. 

"Uh, sure." Harry shrugged. 

"Episkey!" Tonks pointed at the broken nose. There was a loud crack and his nose was fixed, "hurts, doesn't it?" Rose asked. 

"How do you know?" Tonks asked as they continued their walk. 

"Ro broke her ribs again." Harry said. 

"Again? Maybe we've got to throw on some bubble wrap on you." 

Rose never really knew how far the castle had been from the station. But having to walk all this way she then realized how she had taken the carriage for granted. 

They arrived at the steps of the castle to find the doors had been locked shut. 

"Hopefully with your message they'll come down soon." Tonks said. 

"Who broke your nose?" Rose asked. 

"Malfoy." Harry said. 

"Should've known..." 

"Someone's coming." Tonks said. 

Sure enough someone was indeed coming down from the side of the castle holding up a lamp, "you two are late." Snape called out. 

"Rose was with me." Tonks said. 

"On what accord?"

"Order business."

"Surely I would have known, wouldn't I?" 

"Maybe you didn't receive the new memo."

"Noticed your new patronus, Belle." Snape turned to her, "Might I say, I prefer the old one. This one looks a bit...weak, doesn't it?" 

"How would you know my old patronus?" Rose asked. 

"The old letter. For that, I did receive the new one before the untimely death of Black, should've been sooner. But at least it's settled." 

Rose nearly lunged at Snape. Anger filled her as he stood there mocking Sirius's death. 

"Come on." Tonks pulled Rose away. 

"Where are we going?" Rose asked. 

"Check the perimeter." Tonks pointed her wand at Rose's luggage and it swept away, "and I've got to talk to you."

"About what?" They walked passed the lake. 

"You wrote back saying no? Why?"

"Because if I said yes it would've been for all the wrong reasons." 

"Which were?"

Rose stopped and Tonks turned to face her, "Because I'd just be like everyone else. I'd use it as a distraction and not for the greater good."

"A distraction from what?"

"From Remus! Tonks, everything has changed this year...We've lost so much and to top it all off he stayed away from me for months and.." 

"Rosalie, you should never give up on something you can't go a day without thinking about. I know for damn sure he'd be doing the same thing. You both have something good, the only thing that's holding you two back is himself. So I say to you, you can't love a thing without willing to fight for it." Tonks said firmly before they started walking again, "and honestly he's so full of himself. I mean, he doesn't stop talking about you but then denies having feelings. You should've heard the talk he and Sirius had the night before Sirius died. Practically said he's in love with you and Sirius nearly slapped the hell out of him. Sirius was so upset that Remus hadn't been honest with you, and I'll tell you I nearly slapped him myself." 

Rose stopped again, "what?"

"Remus was telling Sirius how he had never liked a girl before. Sirius asked why was he talking about that now and Remus told him because he had JUST recently felt the same towards you. I don't know what he's even waiting for anymore. Which is why I like you better than him right now. You've gone straight to the point, meanwhile he's taking all these turns off course to deny anything. Men are just pathetic." Tonks rolled her eyes. 

Rose had never known about a conversation with Remus and Sirius, "and how'd you hear this?"

"I was going down from the loo when I heard the two. So I sat on the stairs. Long conversation of Sirius yelling at him. Saying that Remus needs to get out of his comfort zone. Even dared to say that you're the first person who's liked him so he was the lucky one." 

Rose was in shock after hearing everything. Not only was she upset because she had to hear it from Tonks but conflicted because now she knew how he had truly felt.


	40. Chapter 40

Rose, Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way over to Potions class where only a few had made it back. Some being Draco, his friend Blaise Zabini, Pansy, Lavender, Ernie, and a few more. 

"Don't look at that mudblood." Pansy whispered, though it was loud enough for most of the class to hear. 

"Which one is she talking about." Ron joked. 

"Well being that Hermione is the only one." Harry said as he lead the way to an empty table across from where Blaise, Draco, and Pansy were sitting at. 

"So, how did you two get into this class?" Hermione asked the boys. 

"Well only Snape was taking Outstanding students. Slughorn isn't." Harry said. 

"Slughorn? Bit of a peculiar name?" Rose pulled out her book. 

"Well after you get a better look at him you'll understand." Ron laughed. 

Rose slapped his arm, "stop being so rude!" 

"What's that smell?" Harry asked. 

"I don't...Oh that smells lovely." Rose sniffed the air. 

She smelled what she had the night she had arrived back at headquarters. Which happened to be chocolate, pine tree, and tea. Then it hit her as to what that potion was and she rolled her eyes. 

"Ro...I think Pansy was talking about you..." Ron whispered. 

"What do you mean?" Rose flipped through pages waiting for Slughorn to arrive. Then she somehow landed on Wolfsbane and Remus had managed to pop back in her mind. 

"Zabini can't keep his eyes off of you." Ron laughed. 

Rose looked up and sure enough he was right. But like always, she paid no attention to it, "well lucky for me, he's too much of a wuss to come over and talk to me. Only man enough to stare."

"And you're telling Ron not to be rude?" Harry teased. 

"Well it's different when it's the truth. Wouldn't you rather know that than a lie?" Rose turned to Harry, "besides, he's so far from being the very last thing on my mind at the moment. In matter of fact, he's not even there. And honestly, Ronald. If you're going to talk about someone's staring problems then please do mention Lavender."

Ron looked over to find a red faced Lavender, "blimey..." 

"Hello, class!" Professor Slughorn walked in. 

Harry raised his hand, "professor? I wasn't aware that I was able to take this class so I didn't buy supplies or a book, nor has Ron." 

"Ah! Yes, indeed. Professor Mcgonagall made me aware. I'll grab you two a copy." Slughorn went to the cabinet, grabbed two books and handed it to Ron and Harry before retreating back in front of the class. 

"Now, can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Slughorn pointed to the one in a small clear bottle. 

Hermione's hand shot up in the air. 

"Yes, miss?" Slughorn asked. 

"Granger, sir. That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum." 

"Very good, and this one?" He pointed to another cauldron. 

Hermiones hand shot up once more and Slughorn nodded. 

"And that would be Polyjuice Potion. It's terribly tricky to make."

"And I'm assuming you know which one this is?" He pointed to the Amortentia."

"And this is Amortentia...the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell...freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and...spearmint toothpaste."

"Brilliant! 20 points to Gryffindor. Now, it's rumored to smell differently to each person, may we debunk that now?" Slughorn turned to Rose, "Miss?"

"Belle, sir. I smell pine tree, tea, and..." Rose looked over at Hermione before back at Slughorn, "chocolate." 

Ron tried to hid his laughter as Rose kicked him. 

"Very well..." Slughorn smiled. 

Ernie raised his hand, "sir? What's the other potion?" 

"That would be Felix Flecis. Or better known as?" 

"Liquid luck." Rose rested her head in her hands. 

"10 points to Gryffindor. It's a very powerful luck potion. Full 12 hours. Dawn to dusk. In fact, whoever brews the best potion today wins a bottle." 

"Chocolate huh? Funny that my brother mentioned..." Ron began before Hermione pushed him. 

"Oops. Sorry, I slipped." She lied. 

Then Mcgonagall walked in, "Professor Slughorn, I hope you don't mind but Dumbledore asked me to fetch Miss Belle." 

"Of course not. Go on." Slughorn smiled. 

Rose put her things away and left with Mcgonagall, "is everything alright Professor?" Rose asked. 

"Oh, yes dear. Dumbledore just has something for you. He'll explain." Mcgonagall said. 

They arrived at his office, "Acid pops." Mcgonagall said. A staircase began to rise, "go on, I'll wait out here. He wishes to speak to you alone." 

Rose nodded and walked up. Giving a few knocks on the door, Dumbledore opened with a smile, "good afternoon, Miss Belle. Would you please come in?" 

"Good afternoon professor." Rose walked in, "what is it that you wished to see me sir?" 

"Have a seat, I'll explain more." He sat down near his Phoenix, Fawkes as Rose sat across. 

"Well as you know, 12 Grimmauld Place has been headquarters for as long as Sirius Black allowed us to stay there. However in the Black family, after one member dies, the house goes to the next in line." Dumbledore said. 

"But Sirius was the last one." Rose said. 

"Exactly. So when he left the house to Harry, we weren't sure if the law would apply. But it did, he was able to give Kreacher orders."

"Kreacher?" Rose asked in shock. 

"Shocking, I know." Dumbledore smiled, "So Harry has allowed us to keep it as headquarters. Now, before we take a chance in going back, I went to check everything. Sirius left all his possessions and money to Harry, but he seemed to have forgotten something." 

"What?" 

Dumbledore pulled out a letter and a small vial with something that looked like a small sliver line inside. 

"I assume the letter, which is addressed to you, explains more about what he wants you to see. Now, I know it's been tough times for you all. Which is why, whenever you do decided to know what he has left you, whenever you wish to see it...you can ask Professor Mcgonagall to bring you up." Dumbledore handed it to her. 

"Know what? Actually...see what? What is this?" Rose picked up the vial. 

"It's a memory. He must've wanted you to see something. Of course, I might be mistaken. Which is why I suggest to read the letter." 

"Sure...I'll read it when I can." Rose said before putting it in her bag. 

"Also, Professor Mcgonagall had made me aware about you knowing the truth." 

Rose went silent. 

"I want you to know first and foremost, your father did it with good intentions. I'm sure with what you know now, you would've done the same...All he ever wanted was to protect the people he cared the most about. Never put himself first, always thought of everyone else before. When he met your mother, he left Hogwarts to protect her. In fact, after her death he blamed himself. Told me that he felt he had failed on his promise." Dumbledore said. 

"What promise?" Rose asked. 

"That he'd never let anything bad happen to the both of you as long as he lived. Tell me, you've been visiting him when Molly or Tonks allows you to right?"

"Once or twice when I could...He's just gotten worse that even the nurses suggest me to keep away for a bit. He thinks I'm my mother."

Dumbledore smiled out the window, "after all, love to him was important," he looked back at her, "For he had told me when he left 'obstacles are placed in our way to see if what we want is really worth fighting for.' Wise man, I dare say." 

"I know I should be grateful that he's still alive and there...but he's not himself. It's hard to look him in the eyes and not see the man I've known since I was little."

"That's where you're wrong. He's still himself, you're just seeing it through your mother's perspective. Rose, sometimes we don't understand things until we see it through the view of someone else..." he looked down at her bag clearly referencing the vial, "which is why there's always room to learn." 

They shared a moment of silence as Rose took in what Dumbledore was saying. Clearly Sirius had wanted her to see something, but what could it mean to her?

"I shall send you off seeing that you're schedule is quite the busy one." Dumbledore said. 

"Right..Thank you sir. Have a good day." Rose grabbed her bag and stood. 

"You as well." He gave a small nod before she left. 

•

It was late at night and she kept Harry and Ron company in the commons room as Hermione went off to bed. Hermione and Rose both finished their homework on time while Harry and Ron struggled with Snapes assignment. 

"What's that?" Harry asked as Rose opened the letter. 

"I guess I'm about to find out..." Rose unfolded the paper. 

Rose,  
I'm not sure when I'll be able to send this, or even see you again seeing that you're doing your O.W.L.s. which I don't intend on interrupting. But I want you to know something that Remus doesn't intend on saying. We all know you're feelings on him, but what we weren't sure of his. However, tonight he told me. Said that for some reason you had taught him how to care for someone in a way that seemed like love (his words, not mine. Confusing, I know). Anyways, he said he's afraid to admit anything because of your own good. Now he didn't get into much detail but I think I know the reason. He's lived with being a werewolf since he was five, I think he thinks that you're just understanding the concept let alone living with one. He said that you deserved anyone but him, which is not true, not one bit. We can't help with who we fall in love with. But I've never been happier to see that it was you two. For Remus being one to hide away, while you were the outgoing and honest one (not to mention how much you cared for him). It's only Remus and I left out of our four friends. If I'm being honest, I've always known I was the more reckless one and thought I would die first. Even if that were to happen, I would be happy to know Remus still had you. Remus has never liked someone before, and his feelings are getting the better of himself. Now I know I can't fix the problems that you two have (more him than you) but I promise you that I'll help you so you don't have to face them alone. Now, I've left you the memory of tonight so you're able to see for yourself. Whenever you wish to view it, take it to Dumbledore. He'll show it to you...I hope you had good O.W.L.s. Mcgonagall told us that she's going to try her hardest to get your scores as soon as possible. Anyways...stay safe!

With Love,  
Padfoot

Rose smiled as she wiped off tears that had been falling down her cheeks. 

"Are you alright?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah, what did the letter say?" Harry asked. 

Rose smiled as she folded the letter back up, "it's just...nothing. Just a silly old letter. I'm going to go to bed though, goodnight."


	41. Chapter 41

Rose walked down to breakfast on her birthday to find her friends had been waiting along with Luna. 

"Happy birthday!" Hermione hugged her. 

"The big 18, feel old?" Ron asked. 

"Shut it, Ron." Ginny said, "happy birthday." She smiled. 

"Happy birthday, Ro." Harry said before Rose sat down next to him. 

"Yes, happy birthday." Luna smiled. 

"Thanks everyone." Rose said. 

"You got here just in time for mail." Harry said as a swarm of owls came in. A few stopped at Rose and dropped of boxes and letters. 

"She's got one from mum." Ron turned to Ginny. 

"So probably a sweater then." Ginny shrugged. 

Sure enough when Rose opened the box there was a red sweater with now a white and green rose right in the center. Along with a few baked goods which Ron stole a few. 

"Got one from Tonks." Hermione handed her a smaller box. Rose opened it and found picture frame with a photo of everyone in the Order. It was the last one taken before Sirius had died. But there he was, Remus standing tall and proud beside Rose. 

"What is it?" Luna asked. 

Rose smiled, "that bitch..." She said underneath her breath. 

Hermione grabbed the frame and quickly took notice of Remus, "it's the thought that counts...right?" She shrugged. 

"Right...Of course." Rose put it with the sweater. 

"Well...I bet you'd be happy to see this one." Ron laughed as he handed her another box. 

Harry looked over, "am I missing something? Why should you be happy to see one from Lupin?" He looked up at Rose. 

"Uh-" Rose began. 

"Look! One from Fred and George!" Ginny quickly said. 

Rose sat aside the box she was holding and opened Fred and George's, "bloody hell..." She said pulling out earrings, "someone's got to teach them how to spend their earnings." 

"Not going to happen. They're in love with you." Ron teased. 

"Look, one from Bill and Phlegm." Ginny joked. 

"Ginny. We talked about this." Rose said grabbing the box, "the least you could do is understand from her perspective."

Inside there was a new dress, "a dress?" Rose turned to Ginny, "what is this?" 

Ginny looked over and rolled her eyes, "for the wedding." 

Rose pushed that aside as she picked up Remus's gift. Opening up the box she found a book for N.E.W.T.s and the worst gift of them all. The previous Christmas there was an incident with mistletoe. What she thought had burned up was still there as he had sent her the rest. She couldn't help her heart flutter at the sight as she remembered the night like it was yesterday. 

And without knowing a smiled had grew upon her face. She hated it mostly because it felt as if he was teasing her with something she couldn't have. But she would also remember the time that they were all together. 

"Sweetheart, isn't he?" Hermione smiled. 

"Shut it." Rose packed everything away, "I'm going to set these back up." She and Ginny took off to put everything away.

•

It was now quidditch try outs and it was a busy scene. Many chasers, beater, and keepers lined up waiting for Harry. 

"Are you sure, Ro? The only one that's good here out of this lot is Katie. You'd be on the team for sure." Ginny said. 

"Ginny? You're trying out?" Katie Bell came over. 

"Yes, but I'm trying to convince Rose as well." Ginny said. 

"Rose? You play?" Katie asked. 

"Not really. Just over the summer." Rose shrugged, "it's nothing."

"Well it must be something. I'd suggest you do though. You'd get in for sure, everyone here is complete rubbish." 

"See?" Ginny said, "we need someone good." 

"Ginny, you know why I can't." Rose said. 

"So? Ro, you need to get your mind focused on something else besides Lupin or even school work. It's getting the best of you." 

"Lupin?" Katie wondered. 

"Ginny!" Rose said. 

"Promise you'll try out or I'll just keep talking." Ginny crossed her arms. 

"Alright, alright. Fine!" 

~

Harry had separated everyone into groups. Keepers on on side, chasers on the other, and beaters across. For the start, each group flew in formation before the chasers went to make in goals. 

Rose had made all of them before Ginny went on, she had only missed one. Katie made them all while everyone else made a couple before missing the rest. 

"Ok, our chasers are..." Harry looked down the line, "Katie, Ginny and...Rose." 

"Rubbish...they only got lucky..." One of the keeper tryouts spoke. Rose looked over to find Cormac Mclaggon. 

"Only got lucky, huh?" Rose asked. 

"Well not you of course...just in general." 

She laughed, "well...good luck..." she, Ginny, and Katie flew up to try and score against the keepers. 

Ron had managed to block all five attempts while the girls moved onto Cormac. He blocked Katie's two and the Ginnys one before Rose had managed to make one passed his head and in the middle hoop. Then all of a sudden he had moved to the side and Ginny made the second. 

Rose and Ginny laughed as Cormac clearly grew more furious. And Ron had landed back as Keeper. 

•

After tryouts finished Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to visit Hagrid who was upset they didn't take his N.E.W.T class. And while they did that, Rose decided it would be the best time to go see Dumbledore. 

Mcgonagall escorted her to his office and left her to go up alone. 

"Normally, I'm not one to rush. However, I must be going soon." Dumbledore smiled as he pulled out the pensieve, "may I see?" He held out a burnt hand. 

"Professor?" Rose looked down. 

"Oh, it's nothing...go on, you can put it in." 

Rose put the memory in the pensieve, "ok, now what?" 

"Put your face in." 

"That's it?"

He nodded. 

Rose did as she was told and seemed to have been sucked inside the water as she landed back at the Blacks house. Remus was on the couch with Sirius standing across. 

"So? What did you want to tell me?" Sirius asked. 

"Well...I'm not really sure how to explain it." Remus nervously spoke. 

"Explain what?"

"Rose."

"What about her?"

"It's everything..."

"So? You hate her?"

"How could anyone hate her?" 

Sirius smirked, "does Moony seem to have feelings for Rose?" 

Remus fiddled with his hands, "I wouldn't call it that..."

"Nonsense! I've been around. I know what it's like to like someone. I'm just shocked you didn't say anything sooner."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew! How could you not expect me to know when I've never seen you look at anyone else the way you do her. Tell me, when did it start?"

"Not to long ago...I would say probably a little before Christmas."

"And why are you telling me instead of her?"

"Because to know that she feels the same about me is damn near to a death sentence. What on earth do you expect to come out of this? It's certainly nothing good." 

"I'm going to just go ahead and claim that you're joking. Remus, Rose is one of the best women I know. Now I would be mad to say this, but I even think she'd go and kill someone to save you."

"That's the problem. Is that she'd go there for me. What if she does it to the wrong people? What if it's Greyback? Or someone else? I can't even begin to fathom the idea of her possibly turning, or even dying for me."

"Ok...and?"

"I'm not going to risk it."

"What's life without a little risks?" 

"Nothing if it includes her being in danger."

"You don't think she feels the same way about you?" 

Remus looked down at his feet. 

"Listen...I've known you for a really long time. The world we live in isn't ideal, so we have a hard time finding one another. But Remus, when we do...we get scared to risk it. Because for once things feel right. But you can't give up on her just because the situation isn't ideal." Sirius said. 

"I'm not good enough for her. Not now and I never will be. She is the most amazing person I've ever met. I'm the last thing she deserves."

"And what are you then?"

"Broken..."

"Aren't we all? She has no parents...She just found out the truth about her whole life being a lie-"

"So add on a werewolf to that. What if we are good together, what comes then?" 

"Well in a normal relationship marriage, kids-"

"The two things I can't have. She needs someone young and healthy."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "and who's to say that?"

"Logic."

"More like fear. Are you really telling me you're going to run away from the one thing that's going right for you?" 

"It's the best option."

"Ok, so tell me. What's your big plan?"

"Try to stay away from her I guess...I'm not sure yet. I'll figure that part out soon."

"You know," Sirius sounded angry, "you're saying how she deserves someone young like her but you sure are acting that age."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Because you're unable to comprehend love. She likes you now. While you're who you are. That's who she fell for, what is so hard to understand? She, out of everyone you've ever met, accepted you first. Never questioned anything and you have no reason to question her about it." 

Remus started heading towards the door, "I'll be back tomorrow..." 

Then Rose felt herself being pulled out of the pensieve and Dumbledore put the memory back in the vial. 

"Uh...thank you sir." Rose grabbed it. 

"You're welcome, have a good day." He smiled. 

"Thanks, you too."


	42. Chapter 42

September flew by as October became steadily boring. When Rose wasn't at quidditch practice, doing homework, studying, or in class, she would contemplate about writing to Remus. 

She thought that he should know what she had seen in the pensieve. But at the same time if felt like an invasion of privacy. 

Remus clearly only wanted Sirius to know, but there had to have been a reason Sirius wanted her to see it. And this was another moment she had wished Sirius to still be around. Even so, she didn't even know what to write. 

She'd sit for hours at a time trying to figure out how to start the letter. Even during classes she'd start drafts in her head. 

Then like always, she'd have absolutely nothing to go off of. 

However, there were times when she thought that saying it in person would mean more than writing. Feeling that if she would see him, she'd surely know exactly what to say. 

With a Hogsmeade trip though, she was sure to clear her mind by having a bit of fun. All their schedules had been completely filled that it was now a time to relax. 

Throwing on sweaters, mittens, and scarfs they all ate breakfast then walked over to the village huddled together to keep warm. 

"I should've stayed inside..." Ron rubbed his arms. 

"Well if we hurry over." Rose walked faster as they trailed behind. 

"Let's just go to Honeydukes." Harry said quickly. 

Hurrying over Rose got distracted by someone standing in between the Three Broomsticks and what used to be Zonkos. "Go on in." Rose told them before leaving the group, "Tonks?" 

"Rose! You're here! I wasn't sure you'd come." Tonks hugged her, "Few of other Aurors and I are stationed here." 

"Out in the cold?"

"You get used to it...So, how is everything?"

For a moment Rose was unsure if she should tell Tonks everything she had heard. Tonks heard some of the conversation but didn't hear it from beginning to end like Rose. So Rose felt it was better to leave it behind. 

"Everything's good so far. I'm a Chaser, along with Ginny." Rose smiled as she wrapped her scarf closer to her. 

"So I've heard, congratulations! Hopefully you'll have better luck than me. Watch out for Bludgers. Molly told me what happened back at the burrow." She laughed. 

"Trust me, that made me more aware of them then ever." Rose said. 

"Look at you, your nose is about to fall off it's so red," she pulled out some gold and handed it to Rose, "go grab a Butterbeer." 

"Thank you." Rose hugged her before leaving into the Three Broomsticks. 

Walking to the bar Rose handed Rosmerta the money and asked, "one Butterbeer please."

Rosmerta walked over and grabbed a bottle. Once Rose got it she walked to find a seat near the fire but noticed Ginny and Dean there. So instead she tried to keep as far away from them as possible. Rose looked back at them and tripped over a pair of feet. 

"Rose?" A man asked. 

Rose quickly looked in front of her and nearly dropped her bottle, "Remus..." Her heart raced out of her chest, "W-What are you doing here?" She tried to hear herself talk as she could hear her heart beat through her ears. 

"Well...Dumbledore is gone and he's asked me to check on things." Remus whispered. 

Rose wasn't sure what she wanted to do let alone say to him. This could be it, she could tell him everything she knew. Or it could be pushed aside like it always has been. 

Opening up the bottle she quickly chugged half of it out of nerves. 

"Thirsty?" Remus looked at her confused. 

"Do you mind if we talk? Out-outside...?" Rose nervously asked. 

"Sure..." Remus said. 

Rose quickly finished her Butterbeer before they headed outside. Suddenly the cold air was nowhere to be found as her body was now overrun by heat. 

"So, what's wrong? Have you heard anything suspicious? You do know there's been new Dementor attacks right?" Remus asked as Rose pulled him to where no one was around. 

She tried to find the right words. It turned out that thinking about them might've been easier than saying them. 

"Rose? What's wrong?"

"I know..." it was the only words she could think of. 

"Well, you know a lot of things." 

"You and Sirius!" She blurted out, "I know about the conversation you two had the night before he died."

"How...How'd you know...?"

"He saved his memory for me. Told me that Dumbledore will be able to show me. But of course, Dumbledore doesn't know exactly what you said. I mean I'm sure he knows something on those lines but not necessarily word for word. I'm rambling aren't I?" 

"A bit..."

"Why haven't you said anything about it to me?" 

"Rose, if you've seen it then you understand. I'm not the one you need-"

"When are you going to see yourself the way that I see you?" She interjected, "I don't care one bit if you're a werewolf, even if you were a Death Eater. I fell for who you are. A kind and warm man who'd rather spend Christmas with someone you don't know than with family. A man who'd be willing to protect the people he cares most about. And Sirius is right, you're not the only one broken. And I surely hope you do know how to mend pieces back together..." 

He raised a brow in confusion. 

"You've got to put the right pieces together...that's us. Rather you like it or not. I know you know the truth. Your fear is getting close to me, mine is losing you." 

"Ro...It just can't happen..."

"Remus, how many time do I've got to tell you?" 

"As many time as you want, it still won't change a thing." 

"Ok...But you know what? I've seen you at your lows and even so while I was angry or upset I still wanted to be with you. Even when I'm unable to handle your tantrums I still would rather be with you. I accepted you for who you are and believed in you throughout difficulties when no one else did." She crossed her arms. 

He finally managed to meet her eyes, "then what happens...? You saw the memory, I can't live a normal life like you." 

"Who said I was normal? Either way, normal is boring." She shrugged. 

"You know, while I was away...Not a moment went by where I didn't think of you. I felt so awful leaving you in the dark but you had to get better." 

"You had to as well. You were coping with death in the wrong way." 

"I'm sorry..."

"Well I'm not. I mean you've been speaking complete rubbish and even Sirius knew it too...but it's like you said. Fear can control anyone at anytime...So I also don't blame you." 

"I still don't think it's worth the risk." 

"Says the man who'd walk out of school grounds WITHOUT wolfsbane and a couple of unregistered animagi." 

A smile came on his face, "but that was me...I would rather something happen to me than you." 

"Ok try me, what should and shouldn't I do?"

"Well...No matter what, unless Greyback is attacking you first, you can't attack him first. He'll just go after you. Well normally he would. Now he doesn't do anything unless it's under Voldemort's ruling." 

"Ok, then what else?" 

"That's about it. Greyback is the most ruthless out of them all." He looked down, "but still, I could forget one dose and-"

Annoyed, Rose grabbed ahold of his coat and pulled him down to her level before kissing him. Without hesitating, he had kissed back to her surprise. 

And it was like every bone in her body had become jelly while her heart nearly exploded. 

They both parted and he stepped back to his face bright red, "well...um..." He nervously crossed his arms. 

"I just thought it'd get you to shut up." Rose shrugged. 

"Well...it was a nice way of doing it politely." 

"So, should I do it more often?"

"If you feel it's necessary then by all means, do so." 

She laughed, "can we maybe go back in now? I can't feel my toes..." 

He laughed, "come on."


	43. Chapter 43

The only one who knew about the kiss was Ron. As much as Rose wanted to tell Hermione or Ginny it felt awkward. But she soon learned how big of a mistake it was because every moment he got, he'd try to get her to spill it. 

"Are you alright there?" Ron asked as he was concerned about Rose being quiet while they sat in the commons room. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rose played it off. 

"Well ever since the Hogsmeade trip you've been...unlike yourself."

"Yeah...more like Ginny..." Hermione looked over.

They all looked over at Ginny who was with Dean near the window. "How could I possibly be like Ginny?" Rose turned to Hermione. 

"Just seem a bit more...bubbly." Hermione shrugged. 

Rose rolled her eyes and looked down next to her to see Harry reading his potions book from Slughorn. Ever since he got it he had been obsessed. Whenever he could, he'd sit down and go over it as many times as he could. 

It annoyed Hermione since he was now better at potions than her. While Ron thought it was brilliant. Rose didn't seem to care so much because even the book had better instructions. 

Hermione was more of, whatever is written FIRST is what we should follow. Rose however was more of someone who like to learn for others. 

Hermione read the prophet, "another dementor attack..." 

"Another one? Wasn't the last one like two nights ago?" Rose asked. 

"Was it around here?" Harry asked. 

"No, about 3 hours away. But even so, it might get closer." Hermione said.

"How's Katie?" Rose asked Harry. 

During their Hogsmeade trip Katie had been cursed. She was given a locket and no one knew where it came from but Harry had a feeling it had something to do with Draco. 

"Still at St. Mungos." Harry said. 

"Harry, are you going to Slughorns Christmas party?" Hermione asked. 

Ron scoffed. 

Slughorn had created a little club called the Slug Club. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and even Cormac are in it. Rose didn't care but Ron seemed a bit left out.

"It's been pretty fun. Oh, and we're allowed to bring a guest." Hermione smiled. 

"Gonna ask McLaggen aren't you?" Ron asked. 

"Well no. In matter of fact I was going to ask you." She got up and left to the dormitory. 

"Who are you bringing, Harry?" Ron asked. 

"Uh...Rose?" Harry looked up. 

"No, not my thing. Sorry." She said. 

"Well then I'm not sure..." He took a quick look at Ginny. 

Ron didn't notice as he was too angry at Hermione but Rose instantly knew what was happening. 

•

Ron and Hermione were not on speaking terms. But Rose and Harry were determined to keep their friendships alive. So whenever Harry was with Ron, Rose would be with Hermione. And the other way around, when Harry was with Hermione then Rose was with Ron. 

At times Harry and Rose would get frustrated with them both and sneak away to vent their frustration out. 

"I mean honestly, who even knows if Hermione and Krum snogged. And if so, who cares?" Rose said. 

"Well Ginny said so...and maybe Ginny's right, Ron's just obsessed because he hasn't snogged anyone before." Harry shrugged. 

"He hasn't?!" 

"No, you didn't know?"

"Why would Ron want to brag about something all of his friends are doing that he hasn't done yet?"

"I guess you're right...wait. You've kissed someone before?" 

"That's not the point." 

Not only was the frustration of Ron and Hermione reaching Rose but so was the first quidditch match. Rose sat with Hermione at the end of the table as Harry took his shift with Ron. 

"Nervous?" Hermione asked. 

"A bit..."

"Well just do what you've been doing. Use your anger towards the match."

"I've got a bit of that..." She muttered. 

"Still about Lupin, huh?" 

Rose remembered how she never told Hermione nor Ginny about the Hogsmeade trip. 

"Uh...Actually..." All of a sudden Rose got extremely nervous, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that." 

"About what?"

"Remus and I...Well. Uh...During the Hogsmeade trip he was there, because Dumbledore wasn't around. I saw Tonks and she sent me to grab a Butterbeer. So then...We exchanged a few words and...might've kissed..."

"Might've? You can't just might've. You snogged Lupin! And you didn't tell me!"

"You snogged who?!" Ginny gasped. 

"You heard right. And she never told us." Hermione crossed her arms. 

"This is huge! What happened then?" Ginny asked. 

"Well..." Rose smiled to herself, "We got warmed up inside before heading to Tomes and Scrolls. We figured no one would go there because...well I mean who'd want to go there with Honeydukes or the Three Broomsticks right there. Sure enough the place was empty. And we just talked..."

"Who kissed who first?" Hermione asked. 

"Well...I did..."

"I always knew you had it in you." Ginny laughed, "oh look, we've got to go." She nodded towards Harry and Ron who were starting to leave. 

"Good luck." Hermione smiled. 

Rose and Ginny set off and managed to get there before the boys. They changed into their uniforms and got ready for the match. 

Harry ended up replacing Katie with Dean in the mean time after she got cursed when she was at Hogsmeade. She's been at St. Mungos ever since. 

They were playing Slytherin in their first match which seemed easy since Draco was out and a few other players. However, Rose wasn't aware it would be extremely easy. 

Ron was blocking every quaffle as if he was the only one on the field. 

Ginny and Rose threw the quaffle in on the other end one after another. But it was safe to say that out of everyone, including the beaters, that Rose was the most aggressive chaser out there. 

Once or twice she nearly knocked people off their brooms in order to steal the quaffle, with that she dislocated someone's finger. She passed it to Ginny and Ginny had the score. 

Now what everyone was cheering about besides Ron being phenomenal was how Rose managed to make every single shot she took, which happened to all be in the middle hoop. It was as if she'd been playing for years. 

"Gryffindor has won the match...Potter caught the snitch...!" Zacharias Smith, the new announcer, spoke unenthusiastically. 

Everyone ran onto the field to celebrate the victory. 

What should've been a happy moment for Rose turned out to be less than she had expected. Yes, she was happy they had won. But she wished Remus would've been there. 

While everyone was cheering, Rose snuck away to get dressed before heading towards the castle. 

"Is everything alright?" Luna asked from behind. 

Rose tripped on a stick, "just tired..." She pushed it aside, "hoping to take a quick nap before the party starts." 

"Oh, it's just that you don't feel too excited. Is it because Professor Lupin wasn't here?" 

Rose stopped, "H-How'd you know? Blimey, you know everything..." they continued. 

"I didn't mean to watch. But you two weren't trying to hide either. Anyways, you played exceptionally great." 

"Thanks. I heard your hat by the way." Rose looked up at the giant Lion hat that roared. 

"Thank you. And may I say, I like your hair the way it is." 

Rose touched it and noticed how short it had gotten, "damn..." she sighed. She knew she was upset about not being with Remus, but never knew she'd be this upset. 

"Well, either way I think you two make a good pair." Luna smiled. 

"Thank you." Rose tried her best to hide a growing smile, "I've got to get going but I'll see you around, Luna." 

"Bye." Luna had skipped away. 

There was something about Luna that Rose just adored. Maybe it was her ability to be the most brutally honest person, or how she's different from everyone at Hogwarts, or maybe because she was just simply sweet. 

Rose got up to her dormitory and sat on her bed. Remus hadn't written to her and she felt as if he might've been waiting for her. 

But then her stomach twisted at the thought of him possibly being with other werewolves again. That's what bothered her the most. Not knowing if he was alright let alone even alive. 

But she also knew that living in fear wouldn't be beneficial. So trying her hardest to think about anything else, she managed to have fallen asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Hermione and Ron haven't gotten any better. Ron was now with Lavender Brown. While Rose didn't attend the party, Harry informed her about the two the very next day. Told her about how hurt Hermione had been and how Romilda Vane is trying to sneak him a love potion. 

Though Harry asked Luna to Slughorns Christmas party, Romilda was still trying her hardest to slip him something. 

Rose and Harry walked into the commons room with Hermione no where to be found and Ron and Lavender sitting together on a chair. 

"That's just disgusting..." Rose peered over, "don't they know everyone is around?" 

"They never talk too...They're always snogging." Harry said. 

"Harry, would you like some Gillywater?" Romilda held out a glass. 

Rose walked away and then turned around to perform one of her little so called accidents. Walking back to Romilda she tripped on the rug and bumped into her causing the cup to fall and shatter. 

"I'm so sorry! You know me, a bit clumsy." Rose frowned, "well...I guess you've got the mess sorted out..." Rose quickly pulled Harry away near the window away from everyone else. 

"Lunas really excited, Ginny told me." Rose said. 

"Well now that Peeves claimed I'm in love with her, I think everyone's excited."

"Only people on their right mind would know not to believe Peeves."

"Only you could say that, he doesn't even bother to mess with you. Sometimes I wish I were you..." 

Rose laughed, "trust me Harry, you don't. I mean think of someone stabbing your abdomen once a month, or bleeding somewhere you didn't think possible, having to buy new bras every-"

"Ok! I understand." He looked disgusted. 

"Not to mention how every man looks down upon a woman and deeming her unworthy of a mans position...especially when she holds more power. It's sad really. How after years, we're still dealing with the same problem. But you're a man, no one will look down at you...except people who are taller." She joked. 

"Just because you're the tallest girl here doesn't mean you get to do that." he laughed. 

"You've got to get ready for the party. I'm leaving to the burrow tonight since I'm not going. I've got to pack."

"Is Ron going?"

"Are you kidding me? Lavender isn't going to let anyone have him until break officially starts." Rose said loud enough for Lavender to hear. 

~

The Ministry decided it would be safer for student to travel quickly by floo powder. So Rose travelled through Mcgonagall's office to the burrow. 

"Coffee? Tea? Pumpkin Juice? Anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Coffee is fine, thank you." Rose smiled. 

"You can put your things up in Ginnys room. While I get this started." 

Rose went up and set everything down on the bed before heading back down. After the quidditch match her mood got a bit better and was able to manage her emotions which led to manageable hair. 

"Here you go, dear." Mrs. Weasley handed her a mug as they sat down at the table, "so, how's school so far?"

"So far? Well, interesting to say the least." She took a sip of coffee, "But the good thing is that I'm doing well in all my classes."

"Oh that's excellent! Oh, would you like some fudge?" Mrs. Weasley pushed out a plate. 

The one thing no one could resist was her homemade fudge. Everything about it was delightful. The scent of chocolate coming off to the fact that it was so soft and chewy, no crumbs came out. It had a rich chocolate taste and didn't seem as sweet as normal fudge. 

There was no denying it so Rose took one, "like heaven." She said before taking another bite. 

"Oh, it's nothing." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "So, Fleur, you, and Ginny will share Ginnys room. Fred and George will take their own room with Bill while Harry goes to Ron. Remus is coming and he'll be spending the night in Bill's room."

"Charlie's not coming?" 

She shook her head, "unfortunately not. But like I said...Remus is coming."

Rose had a feeling Mrs. Weasley knew about the kiss. But it also could've been simply because she knew how much Rose liked him. 

"Don't play that game with me. Ronald told me." Mrs. Weasley laughed. 

"I knew it...Well then you know already."

"I was going to put you two together but then it would look bad if I don't put Bill and Fleur together." 

Rose gasped at her comment, "Mrs. Weasley! Trying to play matchmaker aren't you?!" She laughed. 

"If I was, then I would've tried to get Bill to be with you or Tonks." Mrs. Weasley smiled. 

"Just the fact you even thought about it though..." Rose took a sip of her coffee with a smile, "never seen this side of you before. Not sure if I like it."

"Oh, shush. Sounding more like Fred and George everyday." 

"Well when you spend years with them..."

~

Rose had fallen asleep on the couch when she heard a popping noise nearby. She thought it couldn't possibly be the twins. 

Then she woke up to two pillows hitting her, "ouch!" She sat up, "what was that for?" She looked up to find Fred and George. 

"Falling asleep." Fred said. 

"When you knew we'd be arriving." George added. 

"It's a bit rude you know." Fred crossed his arms. 

Rose stood up and hugged them both, "well I was tired. I've been taking so many classes, you know." She sat back down. 

"I thought it was because of all the snogging you've been doing." Fred teased. 

"Ron?!" Rose looked at him. 

"Of course. He's not like us you know." George laughed. 

"We can actually keep a secret." Fred added. 

"More with you...We don't like everyone else as much."

"Well isn't that just lovely to know." Rose rolled her eyes. 

"Aren't you tired? It's past midnight. We were going to head to bed before we saw you." Fred said. 

"I've been sleeping for that long?"

"Well we weren't exactly here for when you did fall sleep so..." George said. 

"Well...I'm going to go up now. Let me just fix the pillows you two decided to rearrange." Rose stood up. 

"See, our favorite." Fred hugged her from behind before the two headed upstairs. 

Rose fixed the pillows and made her way to the stairs before there was a light knock at the door. Grabbing her wand she walked over, "who is it?" She asked. 

"Remus." 

She smiled but knew she had to ask him a question. If Mrs. Weasley found out she didn't, she was sure to be dead the next morning. 

"What's one thing you smelled in Amortentia?" Rose asked. 

"Vanilla. What did you do in your first class with me?" 

"Dropped my bag...You brought me my dropped ink." 

"Now let me in, it's freezing."

Rose opened the door and he immediately hugged her nearly lifting her off her feet. "As happy as I am to see you...You're freezing." She said as she started to feel the snow on him melt. 

He put her down, "I wanted to write. I really did, I just...I had to go again. I'm sorry." He took off his coat. 

"It's alright...I mean you're alright." She kissed him, "you should change. You're sleeping in Bills room, I can take you up. But we've got to be quiet." 

The two slowly walked up to Bill's room as quietly as they could. 

"You're with Ginny, I suppose?" He set his bag down. 

"Well yes...You know, I don't have to go to bed right away...if you wanna talk." She shrugged. 

He smiled, "I'd like that. Besides being with werewolves these past few weeks...I've missed you." 

"Well, get changed. I'll be back." 

Going back up to Ginnys room she put on some warm pajamas as she headed back to see Remus.

"So, did you find out anything new?" Rose sat down next to him. 

"They're very loyal to Voldemort...And it was hard trying to convince them to join us, especially with Greyback there." Remus said. 

"Did they at least say why they're with him."

"They think he would lead them to a better life. But they're wrong. That's the problem, they're scared and tired of how they've been treated. So the moment someone claims they'll help, they trust them. And...they'll do whatever Greyback does." 

"And the dementor attacks?"

"One just last night...."

"What about you? You look dreadful..."

"New cycle. Plus when you're having to do, well...what I'm doing, it drains you."

"I can't imagine. I mean here I am passed out on the couch from classes while you're out there doing...well, the hard part."

He smiled, "well, I think the hard part for you was not knowing."

"Of course it was. I didn't hear from you at all...You know, one moment we're together and then all I got was silence."

"I wanted to write. To both you and Harry...mostly you but...I just couldn't. They'd get to suspicious and-"

"Trust me, I preferred you to not write because of that. But the thing is...everyone seems to know. The only one I told was Ron, which was a mistake. As he went on and told his family. Then I told Hermione and Ginny and Luna saw us..."

"Well if it makes you feel better...Tonks made me tell her."

"What?"

"Well afterwards when I went to leave she pulled me aside and...she threatened to hex me if I didn't tell her anything."

"Sounds like Tonks."

"Exactly. So it's no secret. I heard you won your first Quidditch match."

Rose got upset, "yeah but at what cost? Hermione and Ron won't talk to one another anymore. And then this girl is all over Ron, I haven't even heard him speak in so long. And when he does it's about how Hermione is being immature." 

"Oh to be young again." Remus laughed, "Do you ever think Ron's just trying to make her jealous?" 

"Jealous of what? They clearly like each other. Their pride is just to big to admit it. No offense..."

"I had a totally different reason."

"Mhm...Right. Like Ron and Hermione don't want to admit anything because of friendship while you didn't want to admit anything because?"

"Because I thought we were safer as friends..."

"Right." She crossed her arms. 

But he just simply smiled at her. He was as tired as he had ever looked before but it was like there a sudden awakening while she looked into his eyes, "what?" She asked. 

"Nothing, I just missed this." 

"Missed what? Me proving you wrong?"

"Right, who wouldn't miss that." He sarcastically said.

"So are you going to tell me or no?"

"No...No, I don't think I will. See if you can prove me wrong again."


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Ginny arrived at the burrow. Rose and Ginny were walking downstairs as they overheard Harry and Ron talking. Mrs. Weasley had them peeling potatoes with knives since they couldn't do magic outside of school just yet. 

It was safe to say, Ron was annoyed at the situation. "Wow, missing Lavender already?" Rose teased as she sat down with Ginny. 

"You mean his lips." Ginny corrected. 

"Shut it and help us over here." Ron said. 

"No, mum didn't tell us to do anything. She told you to do that." Ginny crossed her arms. 

"Where are you two going?" Rose looked towards Fred and George who were coming down the stairs putting on their coats. 

"No where! They're going to help us." Ron said. 

"Help who?" Fred asked. 

"Peel potatoes. You two can do magic, help us." 

"Mental he is." George laughed. 

"Probably because Lavender Brown isn't here to make him shut up." Fred teased. 

"You know?!" Ron nearly dropped his knife.

"Of course we do." Fred looked over at Ginny then at Rose, "See, you have to trust us." 

"Only because they've been in love with you ever since they first saw you. They'll do anything they could to-" Ginny began. 

"Actually we were in our way to go see this girl at the post office." Fred crossed his arms. 

"Fred's going to try and talk to her today." George said. 

Rose was in a little disbelief, even sort of jealous. Then suddenly a knife darted across the room and Rose ducked just in time. 

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron dropped his potato, "my knife just flew out of my hand!" 

"Right, it just flew out." Fred sarcastically spoke, "the least you could've done is aim better."

"I would've if Phlegm was the target..." Ginny mumbled and Rose kicked her, "sorry!"

"Well, we'll be heading off now." George said before he and Fred left. 

"So are you two going to help us or not?" Harry turned around to ask, "because if not then you can leave."

"Ouch! Fine, we're leaving." Rose said. 

~

Christmas Eve night wasn't full of much surprises. Tonks was unable to go by due to her family, Mrs. Weasley was still upset with Fleur, and Remus still was a bit ill. 

Rose was making a pot of tea while Mrs. Weasley kept raising the volume on the radio to draw out Fleurs conversation. 

Now, if Rose was being honest she didn't understand why everyone was so upset with Fleur. Maybe it's just because no one was used to someone as outgoing as her or maybe it's because Mrs. Weasleys eldest son is getting married to someone so fast.

Rose poured a cup of tea and walked over to Remus who was sitting down near the fire, "might make you feel better." She handed him the cup. 

"Thank you." He smiled. 

"You know, if you're not feeling well you can go up...I mean it's an understandable reason." 

He laughed, "it's Christmas Eve. I'd rather be down with you than up alone. Besides," he now whispered, "Fleur hates the music. I'm sure she's going to give Molly the mouthful." 

"Let's see how long that'll last. I mean, her temper has gotten thinner since Fleur arrived...this morning."

"Rose!" Fred and George called her over. 

"I'll be right back." She said before getting up and going to the twins, "can I help you?" she tripped on the rug. 

"You weren't in your room this morning." Fred smirked. 

"Mind telling us your whereabouts?" George asked. 

"It's none of your business." Rose crossed her arms. 

"Are you sure about that?" Ron now came over, "you two were talking practically all night."

"How would you know? You and Harry are in the attic." Rose said. 

"I got hungry..."

"Now, I just wanted to make sure it was JUST talking." Fred said. 

"After all, you're still in school. We want the best out of you. But if you two do get serious, might we suggest some c-" George spoke. 

"George!" Rose hit his arm, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" 

"I told you she wouldn't take it lightly." Ron said, "she's caught up in the moment."

"Really?" Rose turned to him. 

"I mean yeah. Like, I knew you liked him for a while. Ever since the night in the hospital wing I put two and two together. Then you didn't want to admit anything at first but then well, you know."

"Really clever to talk about not admitting things. Tell me Ronald, what are you keeping from Hermione again?" 

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well maybe Fred and George can help. Tell me guys, if someone you like was snogging someone else and you were upset that it wasn't you, what would you do?" 

"Well...It would be hard to talk to them. Especially seeing that they're not with me, I would be a little hurt." George said as Fred didn't answer. 

"See, Ron. That's you." Rose said. 

Ron turned red in the face, "yeah well...Whatever, it's not going to happen." 

"Right." 

The music stopped and Fleur started to imitate some of the songs. Mrs. Weasley grew furious and sent everyone straight to bed. 

"Mrs. Weasley, please. I'll put everything away, just go get some rest." Rose walked over, "I think it'll do you some good." 

"No-" Mrs. Weasley started. 

"Trust me! It's fine. Besides, I'm too excited to sleep. Plus you've been putting in so much work these past few days, you deserve a little extra rest." 

Suddenly she looked relieved, "ok, well goodnight." 

Once again, this was one of the moments where it reminded Rose of her mother. So instead of using magic to gather everything, she started to pick up dishes and bring them over to the sink. 

Sure it was a bit longer this way, but it felt like her mom was there that night. 

"Is it something I'm doing?" A french accent spoke behind her. 

Rose turned around to find a surprisingly upset Fleur, "What do you mean?" 

"I love Bill. But it seems like they don't see it yet, and everything I tell them is like an insult. What is it?" 

Rose didn't know where to begin, "Well...Honey, I don't know." Rose and her sat down, "What do you think it is?"

"That I'm part Veela. Maybe they think I'm using it against Bill."

"Are you?"

"Of course not!"

"I know, it's alright. Personally, I don't know you all that well. So I can't say whether you're being yourself or trying to show everyone you're good enough for Bill," Rose thought for the right words before speaking again, "Love is not perfect...There's going to be obstacles but it's up to you both to decide whether or not you're going to go through them. Sharing the love that you two have, is going to be hard. It's hard for anyone...You know who you are, Fleur. You shouldn't feel the need to change it for anyone else. Bill fell in love with you for a reason, and not everyone is going to understand it. And no one needs to. I think they're just more in shock that you and Bill got together and sped through things, but you two know the truth. Soon enough, they will too, and when they do...They'll realize that they've been in the situation before. Then they'll understand, and stand by you two." 

Fleur smiled, "It...it feels nice hearing it from someone like you...I mean someone who's known the Weasleys for years."

Rose laughed, "I understand. But if I were you...I'd try my best to keep the mocking down on the low. But between you and I...You did a good job trying to sing like that woman." 

Fleur laughed then suddenly hugged her, "thank you..." She let hit and smiled, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Then she left. 

Rose went back to cleaning the dishes and she felt someone wrap there arms around her waist, "may I help you?" She asked. 

"Where's your coat?" Remus asked. 

Rose cleaned the last cup before turning around, "may I ask why?" 

"Well I was going to grab it for you. But since you want to be like that, you can grab it yourself." He joked. 

She smiled, "I think it's hanging near the door." She walked over and grabbed it, "why do I need this?" 

"Just come on." He grabbed her hand and the two walked up to the room he was saying at, "Now, put it on." He put on his and started opening up the window. 

Rose reluctantly put hers on and Remus stepped out on the roof, "here." he held out a hand. 

She took it and he pulled her out to the roof. It was almost as if he planned it. Where the snow would've been laid out seemed to have been melted along the path he was taking them on. 

"Remus, what are you doing?" Rose asked. 

They got to the center and carefully sat down, "It was a bit warm inside. Thought we should feel the fresh air." He said. 

"Really? That doesn't sound like you. Besides? You should be getting some rest." 

"I've had enough rest for now. I saw you cleaning downstairs and you weren't using magic. Then I remembered how you talked about your parents going to the roof during special occasions...I thought it would be nice to do something in their honor." 

Rose had never had someone do something like this before. And to think that he had even remembered really made her just fall for him more, "I...Thank you." She grabbed his hand, "This really means a lot."

"Good because...Well I was on my own for this one. Sirius would've helped me but...seeing that he's not here." 

"Well he kinda is if you had an idea like this..."

He smiled at her, "Also, the only other girl I've been close to was Lily. And that was only for a short amount of time and we were just friends...But you and I aren't."

"You don't think I'm the same? I mean, ever since I had the little crush, I'd never been able to even think about being with someone else...I just still can't believe I had to find out through Sirius. Who would've thought?" 

"Definitely not me. I told him cause I thought he'd be able to keep a secret."

"Do you think Fleur is attractive?" 

He laughed, "What?"

"Just because all the guys think she is. Since she's part Veela...Ron and Harry are obsessed."

"Well for your information, no I do not. I think you are though."

"Obviously." She rested her head on his shoulder, "do you think Sirius had his intentions with us? You know, wanting me to know?" 

"Knowing him...Of course. Everything he did, he had a reason for it. But right now his death doesn't make sense, it will eventually...But he knew that this right here does..." 

"You know, I don't believe in love at first sight. In matter of fact I think it's a load of rubbish. But every time I've looked at someone in my life for the first time, I knew that they'd matter to me. But you were different. I can't explain it, I still don't know it." 

Then it started to snow, "Want to go in before it gets too cold?" He asked. 

She looked up at the snow falling down, "I think we could go in once it gets too cold." She then smiled at him, "I think I'm going to quit quidditch."

"Why?"

"It's not important right now. I'm trying to focus on my classes and Harry's been over working us so he doesn't have to go to Slughorns parties."

"Well maybe you just rather prefer watching it...But knowing that you didn't even see them win the cup shows that it may not be your thing."

"I forgot about that! But if I'm being honest no. I try to go because of my friends but I'm just not into it. What about you?"

"Well Harry's father, James, was a seeker. I only went to game because of him, but always brought along a book."

She rolled her eyes, "for that I wouldn't go." Then it began to get colder by the second. 

"You know, it might be cold in Ginnys room...and mine..."

"Let me save you from that. As much as I would love to spend the night with you again, Fred, George, and Ron all know. Now with Ginny here AND Fleur who Mrs. Weasley doesn't want near Bill...Though, I could say I just woke up early..." 

"It's worth a shot right?" 

"I suppose it is, now come on. I'm going to freeze." She pulled him in.


	46. Chapter 46

Rose and Ginny got ready to go down to celebrate Christmas Day with everyone. Before Ginny and Fleur woke up, Rose managed to sneak back in an hour before. 

After they opened up presents that were on the foot of their beds, they got ready, and started headed down. 

"I can't believe she thought I would like that." Ron walked down. 

"Like what?" Ginny turned around. 

"Lavender got him a chain that says, My Sweetheart." Harry laughed. 

Rose chuckled, "Ron, you've got a necklace?"

"It's not a necklace..." Ron said. 

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Ginny started running up to the attic but Ron managed to beat her and shut the door. 

"No, you can't see it!" Ron threw himself in front. 

"Fine. Fred! George!" Rose called down. 

The two came running up, "yes?" They asked in unison. 

"Ron got a necklace for Christmas, he won't show us though." Rose said. 

And with that, Fred and George apparated and Ron ran into his room. Ginny waited by the door as Harry laughed. 

Then there was a popping nose, "My Sweetheart!" Fred laughed. 

"Shouldn't this have been something you got for her?" George asked as Fred handed Rose the necklace. 

"Lavender really thought you would like this?" Rose asked before handing it back to Ron. 

"I...I don't know. It's embarrassing." Ron said. 

"Maybe because they spend too much time snogging to know what one another likes." Harry whispered to Rose. It was sad yet true. Every time Ron and Lavender were together, they never talked. 

"Well, we should be going down." Rose said. 

They all got down, "Happy Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Rose, "did you enjoy your gifts?" 

"Yes, thank you." Rose smiled before taking a seat next to Remus. 

"Thank you for the new sweater, by the way." Remus said. 

"You're wearing it! It does fit, I guessed. But it looks wonderful." Rose had gotten him a new sweater to replace one of his old torn up ones. She knew Remus was in need for clothes and took the risk of buying a somewhat expensive one. 

"He does look handsome." Mrs. Weasley smiled before handing Rose a cup of coffee. 

"Thank you." Rose took a sip. Setting her cup down she turned back to Remus, "How'd you know I needed a new scarf?" 

"Well...Hermione told me, wrote me a letter about it." 

"Do I want to know what else she wrote?"

"Probably not...It's better that way." 

"Well she's quite right, you do look handsome." Rose smiled. 

"Rose, I've been meaning to ask you this. But remember when you and Tonks found me on the train? Why was Snape talking about your patronus? What was it before? I've always known you to have the one you have now." Harry asked.

"Well um...it was a St. Bernard before." Rose said. 

"What is it now? If I'm being honest it looks stronger than a regular dog." 

"A wolf." 

"Your patronus can change form with change...but it would have to be a great impact." Remus said as Rose nodded in agreement. 

"I bet it was Lupin huh?" George teased. 

"Why would it be Lupin?" Harry turned to George. 

"You don't know?" Ginny asked. 

"Even Arthur knows! Heck, even Charlie knows." Mrs. Weasley said. 

"How does everyone know?" Rose looked around before her eyes landed on Ron, "Ronald!" 

He slid down in his chair. 

"It was obvious, I'd say. Like when you dropped the cup in the summer after seeing him. Or the way you hugged him." Fleur said. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"What's going on?" Harry asked. 

"What's going on? Well Christmas is going on..." Rose nervously picked up her cup before dropping it, "oh, bloody hell." She stood up. 

"Worse than that Tonks." Fleur said. Which at this point Rose believed, "honestly, I'm starting to think so too..." Rose said drying herself off with her wand. 

Mrs. Weasley seemed annoyed all of a sudden by Fleurs comment as she ignored her and found something to clean instead. 

"Oh my goodness..." Mrs. Weasley gasped, "Arthur! Arthur! It's Percy!" 

Mr. Weasley walked over to the window as did Fred and George. Sure enough, Percy was walking over with the Minister. 

"Oh boy..." Rose sat back. 

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and hugged Percy as the Minister spoke, "we were traveling and he just insisted on dropping by." 

But Rose could tell by the look on Percys face that it wasn't true at all, "Well Minister, come in and have a seat." Mrs. Weasley suggested. 

"Oh no, I don't want to interrupt. I'll just be out here while you all catch up. Perhaps...Harry here could join me." The Minister turned to Harry. 

Harry stood up and walked around. Remus started to stand but Harry told him he would be fine. Reluctantly, Remus sat back down eyeing the Minister as they left outside. 

Fred and George glared at Percy as he took a seat next to Bill. 

"Do you want anything, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him. 

"Uh...no I'm fine. Thank you." Percy spoke quietly. 

Fred mumbled something to George as he crossed his arms. 

"Alright there?" Percy asked. 

Rose however was too focused on watching Harry and the Minister outside talking. At first it seemed somewhat peaceful until Harry had showed the Minister his hand that was scarred from Umbridge. 

Rose twitched and Remus took noticed as he grabbed her scarred up hand in comfort. To her, his touch was like magic and she felt instantly better. 

"You didn't even choose to be here." Fred said. 

"Fred." Bill spoke up, "I think that's enough." 

"No he's right. The Minister just wanted to speak with Harry, I still don't know why." Percy said. 

Mrs. Weasley looked heartbroken. 

"Percy-" Mr. Weasley began. 

"No, I don't even want to be here right now." Percy stood up. 

"Then don't!" Fred stood up too. 

"We were better off without you!" George was now standing as well. 

"So was I!" Percy yelled back, "I was better off with people more like me!"

"What? Stuck ups?" Fred asked. 

"Yeah, maybe if you would pull your heads out of your asses you'd see that family is more important!" George yelled back. 

"Not when it's with people like you!" Percy closed his fists. 

"Hey!" Bill tried to grab their attention. 

"People like us? You have the Weasley name too!" Fred was now red from anger. 

"Unfortunately I do! Do you know what I had to go through last year from those outrageous claims?!" Percy yelled louder. 

"Outrageous claims? You took the law over your family! You made mum cry herself to sleep!" George yelled over Percy. 

"This is what I mean! You all are to weak to handle life like I do!" Percy yelled back once more. 

Rose now stood up, "Enough!" She yelled, "All of you! It's Christmas for merlins sake! You all are acting like children and ruining a day meant for family and loved ones! Fred, George, your mother was perfectly fine having her son home whether he wanted to be here or not. Percy, you should've left your ignorance at the Ministry!" 

"She's right, this isn't something that should be unfolded today." Mr. Weasley spoke up, "You three are adults, start acting like one!" 

"I will once he decides to." Fred stared across at Percy. 

"Really funny coming from someone who owns a joke shop." Percy fought back. 

"If you wanna act like that then you can leave!" Ginny raised from her seat. 

"Yeah! We were better off without you!" Ron yelled. 

"Ron! Ginny!" Bill turned to them. 

"He didn't even want to be here in the first place! Then he come parading in as if he's hasn't been the git that he is! Then he comes insulting our mother! The person who raised him!" George said, "he doesn't deserve to be here after that!" 

As much as Rose hated to agree, he was right. Percy had no right to talk about how people handled their emotions. Then Harry busted through the door and the Minister soon followed after. 

"Percy, shall we go?" The Minister asked. 

Percy looked at everyone one last time before leaving out the door not saying another word. Fred and George left upstairs as Ginny threw herself back in her seat. 

Mrs. Weasley started to make tea pretending that nothing had happened. 

Rose and Bill shared a look before sitting back down. Everyone was still in shock as they sat down in silence. But it was so extremely tense that no one felt the need to break the silence. 

"Ron got a necklace..." Ginny quietly spoke. 

Fred and George came back down still looking rather upset and threw the necklace on the table, "Look mum, our sweetheart." Fred said. 

Mrs. Weasley looked over with tears in her eyes and let out a soft chuckle. 

"Right, use me as a diversion." Ron rolled his eyes, "Lupin and Rose are together." 

"What?!" Harry turned to them. 

"Ron!" Ginny slapped his arm. 

Remus and Rose shared a look. They weren't ashamed of being together, but they never expected for their relationship to be put out there from someone else. 

"Yeah, but Ron has a necklace." Rose said. 

"My Sweetheart." Fred teased in a girly voice. 

"Lavender is really full of it." Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"I think it's romantic though. Someone as beautiful as you with a werewolf." Fleur smiled. 

Again, Rose knew Fleur meant nothing bad but everyone else looked at her silently. 

"I mean not everyone would consider dating one...But love is love after all..." Fleur nervously spoke. 

"Love?!" Rose choked on her coffee, "no ones mentioned that..." 

"Maybe...Maybe we should talk about the necklace again..." Remus suggested.


	47. Chapter 47

They were all going back to Hogwarts in about a week and as the time got nearer, the more stressed Rose got. Most of the time she'd be in her room studying for her N.E.W.T.s. and tried to figure out her schedule. 

From managing her grades to quidditch it was getting to her. 

Harry doesn't like how Slughorn is trying to get him to go to his little parties so he was always scheduling quidditch practices. Which gave Rose even less time to study. 

Though she still got top marks and good grades, she thought it was pure luck. 

Remus spent the nights away but would occasionally go visit Rose while Tonks tried her best but her job was more important. Being an Auror during these times were dangerous and time consuming. So when Tonks couldn't see her, she'd send her letters. 

"Surprised to see you're still functioning." Fred sat next to her as George sat by him. 

"Same..." Rose said as she read through her transfiguration book. 

"You should do what we did." George said. 

"She doesn't have it in her." Fred said, "it's like mum dropping out. Won't happen."

"Mhm..." Rose mumbled. 

"Don't worry you've got this." Fred encouraged. 

"I've got this if you two can please leave me alone." Rose said flipping her page. 

"Say no more." George left. 

Fred hugged her, "don't worry, I believe in you."

"Thank you...but please...and shut the door." Rose smiled. 

He left behind George and closed it. 

"Wouldn't bother, she just kicked us out." George told someone. 

But then the door opened again, "Really kicked out Fred and George?" Remus asked, "out of all people?" 

"Yes and I'll do the same if you don't stay quiet." She said copying down animagus notes. 

Remus sat next to her and stayed quiet. She shut her book and grabbed her D.A.D.A. book with a new parchment. 

"Patronus? You're really going to do something you already know?" Remus asked. 

"And what happens if I just forget about it during the exam?! What then?! Especially when I had the chance to write it down and remember everything and I choose not to?!" She looked over at him. 

"Rose, darling. Maybe you should take a break."

"Take a break?! The five minutes I could use to take a break could lead to a Troll grade in my exams." 

He didn't say anything just smiled at her which for some reason calmed her down. "You and I both know that'll never happen." He spoke calmly. 

"Yeah. Well when you've known Hermione for nearly six years anything's possible...I just...I can't do this in just a year. Especially with having to do quidditch."

"You don't have to do quidditch. It's your choice, no one will stop you from doing it or dropping it." 

"I just feel awful. Katie is still at the hospital, Dean is an alright player, and Ginny is the only one good like Katie. If I leave while Katie is still out then Harry's going to have to find someone else who's not remotely good enough as her." 

"Ok...But if continue like this you'll be back where you were a few months ago." 

Which is right. If Rose kept on like this she'd be back on calming draught in no time. Not only that, but she wasn't the one to tend to her own needs with everyone else around her. 

"So what do I do?" She set her quill down. 

"You know what you want to do." 

"Fine...alright. I'll be right back..." Rose went up to the attic in hopes that Harry would be up there. 

He was up there with Ron, "can we help you?" Ron asked. 

"I need to have a word with Harry. But being that you're also on the team...you can hear it too..." She didn't bother to sit down, "Harry, I'm resigning.". 

"What?" Harry sat up on his bed. 

"I'm resigning from the team. I can't...I can't do this anymore." 

"But you've only played one game! And you're our best player! No offense Harry." Ron said. 

"I've got a lot going on this year. More than I expected, and I expected a lot. I've been wanting to quit but then Katie got hurt...I'm sorry, Harry. You have to know that." 

"Who am I supposed to get now? Seamus? He wasn't good at all." Harry looked disappointed, "are you sure about this?"

"Y-yes." 

Ron on the other hand looked somewhat mad and upset at her. 

"Don't go giving me that look Ronald. Especially with you being someone who'd rather snog someone all day just to make the one person you want to be with miserable around you." Rose snapped. 

"If you're talking about Hermione then you're mental!" Ron said. 

"No, I'm just using my brain. Maybe it'll make a difference in your choices if you decided to use yours." 

"Well you can't blame me for this, Hermione didn't even want to go the Yule Ball with me."

"Of course she wanted to go. It took Krum four times asking her before she finally said yes in hopes you'll ask her. Then she was going to ask you to the Christmas party before you decided to be cocky about it." 

"And then she ends up asking McLaggen about it!"

"Because she was trying to play you're outrageous game of jealousy. Clearly it's working!" 

Instead of saying anything else he just sat there in silence. 

"Well, someone ought to say it." Harry told Ron then he turned to Rose, "it's fine Rose. If it's really what you want...." 

"Thank you Harry...I'm sorry Ron..." Rose left back to her room. 

"How'd it go?" Remus asked. 

"Better than expected, I guess." She shrugged before sitting back down, "I knew this would be hard...I didn't know it'd be this hard. And I don't even know what I want to do after school." 

"Well what did you originally want to be?"

"A Healer...But I'm still debating that." 

"Why a Healer? I would've pictured you as a Professor or even an Auror."

"Well I wanted to be a Healer after...after my mother died. But, then I thought a place in the Ministry...then I remembered how unfair they are. I don't want any part in their injustice..."

"Ok, so what's stopping you from being a Healer?"

"Nothing, just the thought of other options. But with everything happening...With Voldemort and..." 

"I know. I know it too well...One night he took away everyone that was ever close to me. James and Lily died, an innocent man got taken away while the guilty one spent years undercover..."

"I can't even begin to imagine everything you've gone through. I mean, one night changed your whole life...Then once you finally got Sirius back, he got taken away once more..."

"But he didn't. He's finally the free man he had wished to be one day."

"Are you scared? With everything happening? Again..."

"Well I don't think I've ever not been afraid. But I had to keep moving for them, it's what they would've wanted me to do. And you?"

"Terrified..."

"Ok so answer this, are you taking all these classes as a distraction?" 

Rose debated on her answer. A part of her knew that she was, but was it worth telling the truth about it? Or was it better to say it because at the end of the day, she was doing the same thing Remus had done. 

"Maybe...but also because I'd rather be prepared with whatever I do than not know anything." Rose finally said.

"Including Divination?" 

She smiled, "you never know what may cross my path. Besides, she said my aura is showing I'm good at the subject." 

"Ok, what did your crystal hall say?" 

"Well...It showed that night...You know when everything changed." Rose mocked Trelawney. 

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. But until you can look at my aura I don't by it." He shrugged. 

"Oh whatever. Either way it would look good on my resume." 

"Please. Whatever you do would look good. You're always getting top marks...And don't say anything can happen." He quickly spoke before she could interrupt. 

"Let me show you the dress I've got to wear to Fleur and Bills wedding. It's not...It's truly something else." She got to her trunk and pulled out a golden dress, "I'm guessing Fleur is trying to make herself look better than anyone else."

"It's um...Wow." Remus tried to seem as if the dress was nice. 

But Rose knew it wasn't. In fact she knew it was one of the worst dresses she'd ever seen, "Liar. It's awful." 

"Try it on. Maybe it'll look better that way." 

Rose put the dress over her clothes and looked in the mirror, "Still think it looks good?" 

"Well...You're asking the wrong person on dress opinions."

"I feel like a snitch. I might be one trying to get away from the wedding in this. I didn't expect it to be this bad. I mean I know how Fleur is the bride so she wants to be the center of attention. But this dress is so bad it's going to draw it away from her. I mean...Wow!" Rose spoke fast.

He laughed, "god, I love you." 

Roses mouth dropped from shock and now he realized what he had said. 

"What did you say...?" Rose turned around. 

"Nothing. I was just laughing...."

Rose took off the dress and threw it onto her bed, "Besides that..."

"I don't have any recollection of that."

"No, no. You just said it..." 

"I've said many things...Like you just did now."

"Remus..." She smiled, "you love me." 

"Well a lot of people do, not necessarily just me..." 

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, "shut it. You love me. It's ok, I love you too." She kissed him before leaving down stairs.


	48. Chapter 48

Rose, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all getting ready to leave back to Hogwarts as Mrs. Weasley cried over their safety. But Rose knew there was more to it, ever since Christmas with Percy she had been really upset. 

Rose and Ginny tried everything to make her happy since that day. 

Including Rose trying her most outrageous faces and impressions while Ginny tried to talk about quidditch or even her upcoming O.W.L.s. But for some reason the only person who would make somewhat of a difference was Remus. 

Occasionally Rose would get a small laugh from Mrs. Weasley but Remus always had his way around making everyone happy again. 

"So when's the next Hogsmeade trip?" Remus asked as he pulled Rose away. 

"I think it's on Ron's birthday. But I wouldn't be surprised if they cancel it. After all, Katie it still at the hospital." Rose said. 

"Well if Harry still has the map..." 

She smiled, "I'll try to get it from him. Remind me, which way would be the best?" 

"Well you could do the shrieking shack if it's not guarded. Though I doubt Filch would go near it...Or even Honeydukes." 

"Ok but we've got to make plans in advance."

"Weekends? I mean, I can help you study." 

"Where?"

"Didn't Zonkos close?"

"Remus, are you saying we have to break into Zonkos to be alone? If so, I really enjoy this side of you." 

"Well we could do Puddifoots, though if I remember correctly you hated it in there."

"Ugh, of course. It's ghastly."

"Zonkos it is." He kissed her. 

Then the door slammed open. Rose turned around and found Tonks there, "Rose, can we have a word?"

"Wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" Rose asked. 

Tonks walked over, "I got relocated." 

"Where?" Remus asked. 

"St. Mungos...Rose, your father is...he's missing." 

"What do you mean he's missing?! He can't just be missing! It's St. Mungos!" Rose dropped her bag. 

"There was a break in over night. Dementors attacked and we think it might've been a distraction...They're searching for him but they're not doing so well."

"Well why not?!"

"Rose, he's mental. They think he's wandering around somewhere than actually considering the possibility of him being taken."

"Possibility? Bellatrix did this to him! She told me herself!"

"Ok and that's just one witness. The Ministry would never consider it."

"Take me."

"Rose you should really go-"

"Damn it, I said take me..." Rose tried her best to conceal her tears. 

•

Rose, Remus and Tonks got to St. Mungos as everyone else went back to school. The whole floor where he was on was evacuated. 

Aurors were surrounding the place investigating the scene. Then the Minister came over to Rose, "you must be Rosalie." 

Rose looked over with a loathing expression plastered on her face. 

"We're doing everything we can for your father-" He tried to speak. 

"Everything you can?! Please, Minister tell me what the hell everything is!" She snapped as rage filled her from head to toe. 

Remus grabbed her arm, "not here, Ro." 

"No it's quite alright, I understand how hard these times are-" The Minister tried to speak once more. 

"Not you don't! You never will be able to understand! You'll never understand what it's like to be lied to your whole life, or to not be able to say goodbye to your dying mother! You'd never be able to understand what it's like to know the truth about your fathers illness while everyone around you thinks it's just some sort of cover up! You sit on that chair high above everyone else thinking you're worthy! You'll never be worthy! You just think we're some sort of pathetic creatures while you have control over what we can and can't say or even believe anymore. Well let me tell you this, Minister...You're just as pathetic as the rest of us. So don't you dare tell me you know how it feels..." Rose got out of Remus' grip and walked out to the hall. 

Remus followed out to the empty hall. 

"It's so obvious what has happened, they're just to blind to see it." She cried. 

He hugged her, "They've been this way for years. No matter who's in charge, it won't be fixed."

"What do I do while they're trying to cover it up?"

He sighed, "Ro, there's a full moon on the 23rd." 

"No! You can't go out there!" She looked up at him, "With everything happening?"

"It's the only way. If I could-"

"If you could what? It's too risky. You could die too. You're the last person I want to lose." 

"I'm just laying out the options."

"I'm not risking you're life for my father. It's not worth it. There's got to be other ways...We're just not thinking it through." 

"Ok...But if it comes down to it...I have to go."

"No you don't! Remus, it's not logical thinking! Please!" She begged. The thought of losing someone else close to her would kill her. Even thinking of him going back out their mentally exhausted her. 

"Ok, ok. Ro, it's alright." He hugged her again, "I'm sorry..." 

"I don't want you to be sorry. I just want you to be safe." She cried, "Everything was just getting right around here. And now it's all screwed up again..." 

"Rose..." Tonks walked over, "They found this." She handed her keys. 

"It's to the house..." Rose examined them as she wiped her tears, "It's not too far from here actually. I'm gonna go." 

"I'll go with you." Remus said. 

~

They got to the house and Rose opened up the front door. Looking around, stepping inside it felt nothing more than just a house. Suddenly there was nothing else to be called a home. 

Dust was collecting on shelves and furniture as picture frames holding family photos hung crooked. 

Rose walked upstairs with Remus following her. 

"This was my old room." Rose opened up to a pink room. 

"Pink? Didn't think that was you." He looked around. 

"I'm starting to think the same...Dumbledore and Mcgonagall said that my father threw out everything the second he married my mother. Said he basically went off the grid. But how can that be? Especially if Bellatrix was able to find him so easily..." 

"You don't think he was...?"

"No, I've seen his arms before. He's never had a tattoo and the dark mark is impossible to cover up. Why would someone give it all up? It's a death penalty to do so..." Rose walked down the hall into her parents old room. 

Remus stopped at the front of the door as Rose continued in, "what?" She finally turned around. 

He stomped a few times, "It's hollow..." 

They both got on their knees and pulled off the plank of wood. Rose put her wand in the hole and lit up the scene to find a long box, "There's still empty space." She said and he pulled off the the plank of wood next to the hole to make it wider. 

Rose pulled out her arm and set her wand down as Remus used his wand to lift the box out. 

"What is it?" He put his wand in his coat. 

"That's the thing...If it was something he tried to hide why isn't it locked..." She opened it with ease, "this doesn't make sense." 

"Is there at least a note?" 

"I-I don't think so. Help me." 

They both started pulling out books and folders along with a wand, "this doesn't make any sense. Mcgonagall told me he had given everything to Dumbledore..." Rose said. 

"Unless he didn't. What if he thought it was a diversion?"

"Dumbledore told me that my father did what he had to do...What if he knew something?" 

"That's probably why he wanted to keep you hidden." 

"I'd do the same..."

"What?"

"All this time I've been upset at him? But for what? Protecting the things, the people he loved the most? Meanwhile I'm trying to do the same...Yet here I am crying about it." She chuckled. 

"Ro, you're one of the strongest people I know. But from the time that I have known you, I've watched you become who you are. We don't grow from the easy things, we grow from the challenges we face. And it's safe to say, you're a prime example of it. That's what I was afraid of...For some reason you've lured me in and now...and now, I'd do anything for you. I would've done what your father did to your mother."

"I've always done it to you without realizing it..." She moved over and hugged him, "and now since the fight at the Ministry I can't stop thinking about the thought of losing you...You're the one person I can't live without..." She took out the note Sirius had left her and handed it to him, "and face it, you need me." 

He read it over, "I never believed..." He hesitated for a moment, "Ro, I never thought that someone would be able to l-love someone like me..." He wiped away her remaining tears, "and I certainly never thought it would be you that I'd fall in love with." 

She kissed him, "Can we maybe go...?" 

"No."

"Why?"

"I want to see your baby pictures." 

She laughed, "no, never going to happen."

"I know. I just wanted to get you to laugh," He stood up and helped her, "Listen, it's been very stressful with school and everything that's happening. You were going to cry and let it out at some point...Aren't you happy I got to be there for it?" He smiled. 

Rolling her eyes she said, "very happy as you can tell."

"Well your father had some muggle cash in there...How about a treat on him?" 

"Knowing him...after he said that he'd be happy no matter who I fell in love with...I think he'd approve." She took the money from him and ran downstairs with him catching up behind. 

"Let me take you to this ice cream parlor that he used to take me to. It's down the street." She locked the door before they walked over, "thank you, by the way. For being here."

"Why wouldn't I? After all you've been there for me during some rough times."

"Some? Funny." She sarcastically said. 

"Ok...many times."

"Improvement but you could do better."

"I wish I could but now that I have you..."

"Ew stop being corny." She laughed.

Rose was still upset about her father and all, but for some reason Remus just made her feel so much better. 

She wish she knew what it was. She wished she knew whether it was the way he was able to manage things, or the way that he knows almost exactly what to say, but even so she was clueless. 

It was something about him that affected everyone. Especially her.


	49. Chapter 49

Rose and Tonks sat together on the couch drinking Butterbeer. The search was still on for Rose's father but less intense than it had been when he first went missing. 

Tonks however, was the only one going above and beyond trying to find him. Mostly because she knows what it's like to live without a father.

"So any news? New leads?" Rose asked. 

"Shacklebolt and I are trying to explain it to them. How Bellatrix is who we should be looking for but with dementors...And now the werewolves too. They're to afraid." Tonks sighed, "We're not going to stop it though. I promise you that." 

"Do you...I know it can't be true but Remus mentioned the possibility."

"Death eater? I doubt it. If he committed treason Bellatrix wouldn't bother to make him go mad. She'd kill him on the spot."

Rose finished her Butterbeer, "I'm going to see Fred and George." 

"Floo powder it on the mantle."

~

Though Rose shouldn't have been out at night due to the fact that the Ministry was strict with people staying out late, she needed to get away from Ministry talk. 

"So Lavender and Ron are still together?" Fred asked. 

"I think so...I don't see why though." Rose pushed herself to the other side of the wall on the ladder, "I mean, they only snog. I bet he doesn't even know her birthday."

"Do you know Lupins?" George asked.

"March 10th." Rose pushed herself to the other side. 

"Year?" Fred crossed his arms. 

"1960." she pushed once more, "stop quizzing me on Remus unless you want to date him." 

"Too attractive for me. He'll cancel me out." Fred joked. 

"Sure you didn't slip him a love potion?" George teased, "we won't blame you if you did. In fact...he might've slipped you one. Blimey, I don't think you've ever liked someone." 

"Your point is?" Rose stopped herself, "Like you've ever liked someone." 

"He fancies Angelina." Fred smirked. 

"Didn't you take her to the Yule ball though?" Rose turned to Fred. 

"Just because I did so doesn't mean it meant anything."

"He only did so because you turned him down. Besides that, I mean...It's Fred." George laughed. 

"Acting like you're any better." Rose rolled her eyes as she stepped down and nearly fell on the last step before Fred caught her, "so, you guys miss me yet? After deciding to run away from school?"

"Always." Fred said. 

"But only you. Sometimes Ginny, she could be a little aggressive." George added. 

"Occasionally Harry and Ron. Lee too." 

"You see Lee all the time though." Rose said, "the only time we see each other is...well at times like this." 

"Tell you what, when one of us dies you'll run the shop." Fred joked. 

Roses heart nearly stopped, "don't talk about things like that...Besides, when I'm around that's never going to happen." 

"Don't get too confident." George laughed, "it should be the other way around."

"Why because I'm a woman?" Rose crossed her arms. 

"Ok so then when you finish school. You can....Restock shelves. I don't think your name will fit in the shops name." Fred said. 

"Well...How about manager?" Rose joked, "I can manage your money." 

"We love to spoil the people we love." George shrugged. 

"Yeah, what can we say." Fred agreed. 

"In fact. As my first act as manager I would inform you two that Zonkos closed." Rose said. 

"Zonkos?" Fred and George asked in unison. 

Rose nodded, "Sure did. I'm not going to lie, with all the money you two are making from Diagon Alley you'll make the same amount in Hogsmeade or possibly more. Definitely enough to cover both shops and your well beings. And if you're so keen on keeping the Weasley name, Ron's a good seller." 

"Ron?" George chuckled. 

"Yes Ron. I mean look at what he's doing now, selling this skit of him not being in love with Hermione." Rose said. 

"She's got a point." Fred turned to George. 

"Either way, that's just my management after all."

"All I heard was Zonkos closing." George said, "it's not a bad idea to expand. We already know how many Hogwarts kids we get, it'll be great for business." 

"Well, you're welcome." Rose smiled.

Fred looked at his watch, "we better start going. It's getting late and here they're stricter than ever since Ollivander got taken..." 

"I forgot about that..." Rose frowned, "Well who's going to take me back to Tonks's?" 

"I'll take her." Fred told George. 

"Of course." George rolled his eyes before apparating away. 

"Ready?" Fred held out his hand. 

Rose took it, "Ready." 

~

"So you're going to be alright?" Fred asked. 

"Well according to the note Tonks left...I'll manage. Thank you by the way." Rose looked down at the note that Tonks had left her before she left back to Hogwarts. 

"They'll find him...Maybe Harry might see something..." Fred hugged her, "They may have just taken Tonks off the case because she's close with you."

"Shouldn't that be why they keep her though?" Rose asked. 

"Well I wouldn't know that...I own a joke shop after all." 

"I'll be alright. You better go home before your mother gets even more worried." 

"Well...as long as you're alright alone. Remember, if anything happens just use the floo network to the burrow. Mum had it connected to Tonks's place."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now go." 

"Bye...stay safe..."

"You too."

Then he popped and has disappeared. Tonks had went back to Hogwarts. She got relocated after they told her there was no new leads on Rose's father. Sitting on the couch, Rose reread the letter over and over again. 

During these times, Rose had never been left alone. And though she was deemed in a safe place, she still felt very uncomfortable. The worst part was, it was a full moon. 

With the news of there being no new evidence about her father, she feared Remus would go back to the werewolves. 

The only problem was, he left two days before to ensure their safety. She couldn't contact him. It was at times like these where she somewhat wished she was able to do what Harry does but in a less evil way. More to see if he was just ok. 

But Rose knew how bad transformations were. She was afraid of seeing how he had suffered all these years more than anything. 

What made being alone scarier than expected was Tonks living near the woods. Especially tonight more than ever as Rose had heard a scream form outside. 

Picking up her wand she ran out and behind the house. Lighting up her wand, she slowly edged towards the woods. Her heart raced out her chest as she tried to be as quiet as possible. Then another scream was heard from a little deeper in. She walked a little further in and put her light out trying to focus her hearing on her surroundings. 

Turning her light back on she had came face to face with a man holding a woman with a torn up neck. 

Rose fell backwards as her legs had seemed to give out on her. 

"Another snack before the moon..." The man threw the woman to the side, "two should do it...she was too small anyways..." He began walking towards her and she slowly scooted backwards. 

"Stupefy!" Rose pointed her wand and the man flew backwards as she quickly stood up and tried to run back towards the house. 

"Rose! What are you doing here?!" Remus caught hold of her with fear in his eyes, "you can't be here! You have to go! The moon's about to come out, if Greyback sees you...!" 

Then it hit her...she had just attacked Greyback, "I-I think..." Rose was speechless. 

"Rose, you have to go!" Remus ordered. 

"There you are!" Greyback yelled out. 

"What did you do?!" Remus turned to her. 

Rose couldn't find any words left to start speaking. Her mouth had dried up as her whole body began to shake. 

"Give her up Lupin! I had eyes first!" Greyback pointed. 

Remus stood in front, "she didn't mean to."

"How would know?! Now hand her over!" 

"R-Remus..." Rose looked up to the moon. 

"Great...I'll just have to go off of one meal tonight...so far..." Greyback eyed Rose. 

Then the moon had started to move out of the clouds shadow as both men started to transform. Rose was terrified. If Remus had taken his potion, then he would be able to know who she was. And though he knew her the first time, who's to say he would still remember? 

Once they both had transformed, they both looked back at her. Greyback made a run for it but Remus quickly swatted her backwards and tackled Greyback down. 

Rose ended up hitting a tree and took the blow to her head...the last thing she saw was Greyback leaving into the woods and Remus running to her.


	50. Chapter 50

Rose started to wake up with the heat of the sun peaking through the window. 

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

Finally opening her eyes, Rose turned to her, "what happened?" 

"Well...last night we heard a knock on the door and found you laying down. Fred brought you in...actually he found you. Then George woke me up talking about you were here. I was hoping to ask you about it actually." Mrs. Weasley said. 

Rose sat up, "Um...Quick question, have you spoken to Remus?" 

"Well no. I suppose he took his wolfsbane. Usually after a transformation and he's hurt, he would come to me." 

"Oh, alright..." 

"Well I'll let you get some rest, it's still early. Then maybe you can talk about what happened, if you would like." Mrs. Weasley smiled before walking out. 

Maybe Mrs. Weasley was right. Rest would've been the best option but Rose didn't find the need to fall asleep. Slowly but surely she began to remember every detail of the previous night. From hearing screaming, stupidly running out, and attacking Greyback. The one thing that Remus told her not to do, she did.

If Greyback does remember her, she would have a target on her back. Which is what terrified her. Also, Remus was always on Order work with the werewolves. It might be stopped now. 

Rose slowly stood up and felt dizzy. She had no clue how long she had been out for. But it was surely long enough to make her feel sick. 

Going to the window, she was able to see that the sun was now over the field. Rose felt that if Remus was hurt, he wouldn't come to the Burrow in Roses sake which is the thing that lingered in her mind.

There was a knock at the door before it opened. Rose turned around. 

"Coffee?" Fred smiled. 

Rose looked out the window once again, "nightstand is fine..." 

Fred put the cup down before walking over, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired..."

"It was scary you know...It felt like that night at the Ministry all over again. Barely slept, George and I. Wanted to just make sure you were alright."

"I'm not though...I-"

"What?"

"I attacked Greyback...Last night. After you left I heard someone scream outside in the woods."

"And you went?" Fred didn't raise his voice. 

"I had to. If I could've gotten there sooner I would've saved that woman...I didn't know at first until I saw Remus...All I can remember after that is him and Greyback fighting. Greyback ran off and Remus came towards me, that's it." Rose looked up at a now pale and petrified looking Fred. 

He remained speechless. 

"If I would've known that was him, I wouldn't have done anything. And now I can't stop thinking of Remus." She looked back out. 

Again, Fred didn't say anything but instead hugged her rather tightly. 

"What's wrong...?" She wondered. 

"Lupin is a strong man...I'm sure he's alright. But you're the one who you should be worried about. Ro, you attacked Greyback..." Fred held on. 

"Of course I'm scared...I don't know what's going to happen now..."

"That's what I'm scared of..." 

"Fred, we've got to go! Rose! You're awake!" George ran over and pulled her out of Fred's grip to hug her, "we've been worried sick. Luckily Fred heard the door last night." 

"Yeah...Well thank you both. But get going. Go make some money..." Rose forced a smiled. 

"You have to stay here. Now you can't risk to be alone ever." Fred said. 

Rose nodded. 

"Stay safe." George smiled before walking out. 

"I'm sure he'll turn up..." Fred patted her shoulder, "he loves you after all..." He left. 

Rose knew Fred and George had always liked her, more Fred than absolutely anyone. When she and Remus got together, even when she began to like him, Fred would try his best to hide how upset he was. 

But the look on his face when he had said that Remus loved the woman he had potentially been in love with hurt her more than anything. 

Sure Rose would get jealous from time to time but she quickly figured out it was nothing. It was more of a platonic soulmate sort of view. But nevertheless, the heartbreak that was shown put her in an even more upsetting mood. 

Rose drank her coffee before heading downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley sounding out Fleur. 

"So gold is for mostly for Ginnys hair. Red wouldn't look good in any of my ideal scenarios if she's going to be my bridesmaid. Red is a very hard color to match, in fact." Fleur spoke. 

"Mhm..." Mrs. Weasley quickly grabbed Roses cup to keep herself busy. 

"Oi! How are you feeling? Fred and George told me what happened." Fleur looked at Rose. 

"A bit tired but...I'm fine. Really." Rose smiled. 

"Well, that's good. I'm glad." Fleur shared a smile. 

Mrs. Weasley scoffed as she began to clean the kitchen once more. Though it was already clean, she thought no one would notice and kept her from lashing out on Fleur. 

Rose went to take a seat and knocked over a flower pot. Going to fix it, Mrs. Weasley rushed over, "Don't worry! I've got it! I mean...You need rest more than anything, allow me since you're the guest." Mrs. Weasley smiled before putting her wand away. Once again, she was trying to cause distractions. 

Looking out the kitchen window, Mrs. Weasley handed her yet another cup of coffee. But Rose was distracted by her own thoughts running wild to even care about it. 

Secretly praying, Rose hoped for Remus to turn up. Or even send an owl. 

"Everything alright...?" Fleur asked. 

Again, Rose kept her attention to the window that showed the front of the house and didn't care to answer Fleur. 

"Oh my, Remus is here..." Mrs. Weasley looked out the back window. 

Jumping out of her seat she turned around and saw Remus slowly walking towards the house. Rose made a run for it. 

"Rosalie! Get back here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. 

Rose didn't listen and instead ran outside. She didn't need him to answer questions, she knew it was him just by seeing him. 

"Remus...Are you alright?" Rose stopped in front. 

"Yeah j-just a few scratches and cuts...." Remus frowned while trying to stay away from making eye contact. 

"Come in, Mrs. Weasley can help." Rose tried to help him. 

He stepped back, "I thought you'd be gone...Knowing you I expected you to go back home." 

"Why would I? I only just woken up...." Her heart shattered looking at him so hurt. She felt it was all her fault for not knowing it was Greyback, "I'm so sorry..." her voice cracked.

He sighed, "trust me...I've looked worse." He finally looked up at her. Then suddenly he brought her into a hug which Rose couldn't deny. 

She had longed for this moment since waking up. Finally knowing he was safe and alright made her feel like she was able to breath once more. Having him near her brought a sense of protection, a sense of warmth, like nothing could go wrong. 

That was until he backed up, "this is what I was afraid of...I know you didn't know but, it still happened." He said. 

"But it didn't because of you..."

"Remember when you told me about the first time I transformed while you were there? How I didn't hurt you...?" 

"How could I forget?"

"I didn't take wolfsbane, at all. I went there thinking it was safe and out of nowhere Greyback was there...I normally can't remember anything during a transformation but I've always remembered you." 

"You have...?"

"Of course. Now back then it was just because I mean...You were my favorite student, kind, caring, it was like I knew. But when I started having feelings...Every full moon without Wolfsbane...I've been able to remember you do vividly. Again, I don't know what happened last night besides attacking Greyback and bringing you here. I didn't scratch you right?!" He suddenly turned worried. 

"No, Remus I'm alright!" She spoke, "I'm alright. I just want you to know, either way...with out without remembering me, I would never run away from you." 

"I hurt you though...Badly..."

"It wasn't that bad. After all...I've been worse..." She mocked him. 

He chuckled, "but it's different when I do it...I'm not supposed to hurt you. That's not even the last thing I would do because I wouldn't do it at all. But I did." 

"Remus, I chose you...No matter what happens I'll always choosing you without a single doubt, I'll keep doing it. How are you supposed to know you're strength? I fell in love with you knowing all the circumstances. You have no reason to shy away, especially after saving me...again." She rolled her eyes. 

He smiled, "Well...now you owe me one." 

"Well as a partial...let me clean you up. Your chest is all torn, come on." Rose grabbed his hand and they walked in.


	51. Chapter 51

Rose had no other choice but to go back to Hogwarts. Remus was frightened for her after the Greyback attack. He felt that if she was with Dumbledore, or the Aurors she would be safe. Just by being at Hogwarts caused her a great amount of safety.

When she arrived back she signed up for Appartion and got advanced quickly, catching up with the rest of the class. 

Still, things didn't change. Harry was still obsessed over the Prince's book. They were all in the commons room hanging out. 

"So Harry, have you found anyone for the Chaser position?" Rose asked. 

"No, not yet...Katie's still away though." Harry continued reading his book. 

Rolling her eyes, Rose stood up and walked over to Hermione who was still doing her homework. Rose had finished early, "What are you working on?" 

"Ancient Runes..." Hermione was writing at the speed of light. 

Rose went to find Ron but like always, Lavender was glued to him. So she went to find Ginny instead. But she was nowhere to be found, neither was Dean. She never realized how much she missed Fred and George until that moment where she had no one else to be with. 

Because she got bored she went out to walk around the castle. For some reason she was never able to get tired of the same views. 

"Beauty! How's the beast?" Peeves called out from above. 

Rose kept walking. 

"How hairy is he? Or has he killed anyone yet?" Peeves lowered down to her level. 

Rose had excelled at nonverbal charms which made it easier to catch Peeves by surprise. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him which caused his mouth to shut. He mumbled and flew away. 

Walking into the bathroom she heard a splash indicating that Moaning Myrtle had made her presence known. 

"Finally...someone's came to visit me." Myrtle sighed. 

"Of course." Rose lied, "haven't seen you in a bit...what have you been up to?" 

"Nothing...Though I've been missing one boy. We have a lot in common. He's always crying in the boys bathroom." 

"Crying in the boys bathroom? Who is this?" 

"You think I would dare tell on a friend?!" 

"Well I don't know. Would you?"

"Never!"

"Well there you go..."

"But what I can say is...That Parkinson girl is referring to you as Beauty." Myrtle sat on the sink, "shocking I know."

"What else is new?" Rose sarcastically spoke. 

"Nothing much...I think I'm going to see if my friend is crying again. It makes me happier to know I'm not the only one suffering." Myrtle giggled before floating up and back to the toilet. 

Rose walked out and immediately bumped into someone. 

"Watch it you M-" Draco looked at her, "watch where you're going...." 

He looked paler than ever, exhausted, and dreadful to say the least. Rose knew him to be somewhat of a bully but for some reason, he was quiet. 

Draco began to walk again until Rose caught up, "is everything alright...?"

He turned to her, "why would I tell someone like you?!" 

"I don't know..." She shrugged. 

He stopped, "Just go away. I'm not going to tell you anything just to tell Potter."

"What makes you think I'd say something like that?"

"Because it's you-"

"No it's not. You don't even know me like that to decide something like this."

"Whatever. Just go." He started walking again. 

"If there is something...I can keep a secret. You're not alone either. Sometimes talking to an outsider helps..." 

He turned his head to take a peak at her before heading into the boys bathroom. Then it hit her. What if Myrtle was talking about him? But she found it hard to believe that someone like Draco would cry. Then again everyone cried sometimes. 

Rose continued her walk around the halls and looked out one window to find someone near the Forbidden Forest with bright pink hair. 

Getting out quickly and making her way towards the forest she greeted Tonks, "haven't seen you in a bit." Rose smiled. 

"Don't you dare talk to me about that! You attacked a werewolf?! Where has your sense gone?!" Tonks pointed a stern finger, "you shouldn't even be near the forest right now!" 

"Tonks, I didn't know. I'm alright, It's ok." Rose pushed her finger down, "Remus was there."

"You still nearly scared me to death."

"Why would I intentionally attack a werewolf?" Rose crossed her arms. 

"Fair point....So how are classes?" 

"Alright for now. Ron's up there snogging Lavender at the moment. Harry is obsessed with a book and Hermione is busy doing homework. Thought I might as well take a walk."

"Miss quidditch?"

"Not so much. I mean, it was great and all but now I actually have time to study."

Tonks smiled, "They wouldn't allow me to play quidditch. So you were lucky."

"Yeah well...Ron's birthday is on Saturday. But they canceled the Hogsmeade trip."

"Of course! It's a hazard. Is Bell back from the hospital?"

Rose shook her head. 

"Well you better be careful if you sneak out again."

"How'd-"

"I'm clumsy, not stupid. I saw you on Valentine's day heading over to the whomping willow...where does that take you anyways?"

"Hogsmeade..." Rose lied, "And Remus was there. I was safe."

"Mhm, alright. Well it's getting dark out, you better go back in. Stay safe." Tonks hugged her. 

•

Ron's birthday was rather boring. Not much happened besides the fact they had to stay inside since the Hogsmeade trip was canceled. 

Rose walked down the hall and saw Dumbledore walking away with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley from the hospital wing. Stopping in her tracks, she wondered why they were there. 

She decided to go in the hospital wing only to find Fred and George there along with Ginny, Harry and Hermione. 

"What's going on?" Rose walked over and saw Ron laying on the bed, "what happened?!" 

"Ron got poisoned." Harry said. 

"Poisoned?!" Rose turned to him, "is he alright?!"

"Luckily he will be. Because of Harry." Ginny said. 

Hermione was crying as she sat near Ron. 

"Didn't expect to give him his present like this..." Fred frowned. 

"Thought we'd be able to see him in Hogsmeade." George said. 

"How'd h-he get poisoned...?" Rose asked. 

"It was a drink! He drank something Slughorn gave him..." Hermione sniffled, "but Harry saved him..."

"Her...Hermione..." Ron mumbled. 

Then Hagrid came running in dragging mud everywhere. 

"What happened?" Hagrid asked. 

"Only six visitors allowed!" Pomfrey ran out. 

"I'll go..." Rose turned to leave. 

Once she got out she noticed Fred had followed her out too, "why did you leave?" Rose asked. 

"Well he's asleep anyways." Fred shrugged. 

"I can't believe I didn't know." 

"No one blames you. I mean we were just sitting around waiting for him and then as we're about to leave we get a letter....well a howler."

"It's just different. Coming back and seeing how much you missed. You know?"

"Well not really. We left as soon as we could."

"That's not my point." She chuckled. 

"I know but what did you expect? To know everything that's going on? Sometimes people just forget to mention things...If something is important I'm sure you'd be one of the first people to know." Fred reassured her. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started heading back to the hospital wing. 

"I should go in, I'll see you later." Fred hugged her before leaving.


	52. Chapter 52

"What the bloody hell is he doing?!" Rose yelled. 

"He's gonna lose us the match, that's what." Seamus said. 

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were plying against one another in quidditch. Ron was still in the hospital wing so Harry had brought in Cormac to play as Keeper. 

However, Cormac was incapable of actually just playing one position. 

"I swear I'm going to hex him when see him." Rose angrily spoke. 

"Harry looks like he might just do the same." Seamus agreed. "Come on! Hit it!" He yelled at Cormac. 

"Please, the only person who's got a chance at actually hurting Cormac is Rose." Hermione said. 

"Look! Now he's got Harry distracted!" Rose pointed out. 

Harry had flown over to Cormac who was now showing a boy how to play as a beater, "If you wanted to be a beater you should've tried out as one!" Seamus yelled. 

Then Cormac swung at a bludger and it hit Harry right in the head, "No!" Rose pointed to wand at Harry and stopped him before falling from that far up. 

But before anything could've happened, someone had caught the snitch. Hooch took Harry to the hospital wing as Hufflepuffs stormed onto the field to celebrate. 

"I swear I'll get that man." Rose stood up with Seamus and Hermione following her onto the field. 

Ginny was yelling at Cormac before she hurried off. Even Dean had an argument with him, "Rose, be careful." Hermione said. 

"Be careful?! Are you mad?!" Seamus said in disbelief, "you show him what happens when he pulls a stunt like that!" Seamus said. 

"You!" Rose pointed at Cormac, "How dare you be so ignorant! So mindless! So thick in the head!" 

"We lost, so what? No one was playing good." Cormac snapped back. 

Rose swung her fist and hit Cormac in the nose. 

Seamus and Dean started laughing. Hermione grabbed Rose, "that's enough. You'll get in trouble!" 

"He deserved it! He's too full of himself to know the difference form right and wrong! Broken Harry's skull because he's got to show off!" Rose said. 

"Calm down, you freak!" Cormac slowly stood up. 

"Rose...Your hair...Lets just go..." Hermione said. 

"If you ever consider doing something this foolish once more and I'll be sending you off to St. Mungos!" Rose yelled before she and Hermione walked off the field. 

"He's off the team for sure." Hermione huffed, "out of everyone, he chose this senseless disgrace."

"Miss Belle." Mcgonagall stopped them, "May we have a word about your engagement with Mr. McLaggen?" 

"I told you..." Hermione whispered. 

"Sure..." Rose clutched her fists. 

~

"I hope you know the cost of your dangerous behavior after the match. It goes against all school rules, but...It doesn't mean expulsion for something so little." Mcgonagall sat at her desk, "and I would be mad if I didn't punish you for it. However, before I take extreme measures, I wish to know why you did what you did?"

"Professor Mcgonagall, I would never do anything without intentions. I was just furious over Cormac being so dimwitted. He broke Harry's skull all because he thought his way is better than everyone else's." Rose said, "I'll apologize."

Mcgonagall sighed, "Now it would be inappropriate if I said that it was a delight to watch but...I suppose the thought wouldn't hurt," she smiled, "now, though I should give you detention there's no need. I'm aware of a incident you had outside of school grounds before you returning. I'm sorry to inform you of this but, we can't let you outside the commons room after a certain hour."

"But it's Hogwarts!" Rose then lowered her voice, "sorry...It's just, why take such drastic measures while I'm at Hogwarts?"

"Greyback will take the drastic measures to get to the people who hurt him. But if we take them first then it's safer. We have good intentions with this. It's the best we can do, Miss Belle." 

Rose stayed silent. 

"However...I suppose a familiar, invisibility cloak wouldn't cause any harm." Mcgonagall suggested, "After all its hard to see someone like that..." 

Rose was confused by what Mcgonagall said. Did she know Harry had the cloak? Or maybe she remembered from Moody and the two of them being in the Order. 

"Right..." Rose said, "now I wish I actually had one..." 

"Don't we all?" Mcgonagall smiled, "now, go on. You may leave."

"Thank you Professor." Rose left. 

~

Going to the hospital wing in the invisibility cloak she saw Harry and Ron talking. 

"Did you feel that...?" Ron looked around. 

Rose uncovered her head, "Hello, boys."

"Blimey!" Ron jumped as Harry smiled. 

"You look awful, Harry. How are you feeling Ron?" Rose sat on Ron's bed. 

"Better." Ron smiled. 

"Lavender is furious. Upset that every time she comes to see you, you're sleeping." 

"It's getting annoying actually. If you don't want to be with her then break up with her." Harry said. 

"It's hard to do that..." Ron said. 

"How hard can it be?" Rose and Harry asked in unison. 

"Don't attack me for it." Ron turned to Harry, "Cho left you," he turned to Rose, "and the only person you've been with is Lupin. And you two would be mad to leave one another." 

"We had a fallen off." Harry corrected. 

"Anyways, Harry's furious at McLaggen." Ron said. 

"We all are. Ginnys in the commons room having a row." Rose said. 

"Wait till I get there..." Harry clutched his fists. 

"Give it a break. You're tiny compared to McLaggen. I told you to let Rose handle him." Ron said, "In fact, Seamus told me you did. How'd it feel?" Ron turned to Rose. 

"Brilliant." Rose smiled, "he was asking for it anyways." 

"Hey, Rose. You could be Keeper." Harry suggested, "use your anger towards that." 

"No. I've always said she's more of a Beater built." Ron said. 

"Built like a Beater?" Rose turned to Ron. 

"Yes. You're the strongest girl in our house. Imagine if one of our Beaters were built like you. We'd have people knocked off their brooms left and right." Ron laughed. 

"Shh!" Harry and Rose whispered. 

"Sorry..." Ron frowned, "But all that matters is you got a good swing at McLaggen. He's trying to heal his broken nose himself. Too embarrassed to show up here and ask for help."

"Did you get in trouble?" Harry asked. 

"No, but Mcgonagall told me I'm not allowed out without your invisibility cloak...so meaning I can't go out at all anymore seeing as you need it with you at all times." Rose shrugged, "but it's alright. I'm meeting Remus tonight, I'll talk to him about it." 

"I can manage a few hours without it." Harry smiled, "Or Tonks can help you."

"She's just as worried as anyone else. Won't even allow me to go near the Forbidden Forest as a precaution." Rose said, "like I said, I'm fine."

"Yeah but what about Lupin?" 

"He'll understand." Rose reassured him, "He's on the same boat as them all. Doesn't want me out either. Anyways, I just wanted to check in on you two." Rose stood up. 

"Did you get my-" Ron began. 

Rose threw a chocolate frog at him and Harry, "Goodnight." She said. 

"I love you..." Ron called out as he unwrapped his frog. 

~

Rose got into the shrieking shack and slowly walked up the stairs. Once she got in the room she saw Remus sitting on the bed reading, unaware that she was there. 

She dropped the cloak and he looked up with a smile, "heard you got in trouble." He laughed. 

"It was worth it." She sat next to him. 

He kissed her, "from what I heard, it seemed like a simple mistake."

"Well you didn't hear it correctly." She teased, "Harry got his head cracked because of how incompetent McLaggen was. Not my fault." 

"Just kinda wish I were there."

"Really? How come?"

"You're cute when you get all angry." 

She laughed, "Well, some say otherwise."

"Well, some isn't me." He smiled. 

"I know it doesn't seem like a good time to break the news but...I'm not supposed to be out of the Commons room right now." 

"Why?"

"Because of Greyback..."

He sighed, "Even at Hogwarts?"

"But...Mcgonagall suggested the invisibility cloak. So...I'm sorry." She shrugged, "Harry needs it more than I do."

He frowned, "Well there's just a couple more months until you take your N.E.W.T.s. I'm sure we can manage." 

"Well I was thinking...after I take them just go straight home."

"No graduation?"

"I don't care about that. I've worked hard long enough, I'd rather spend that time with you." 

"But to know I made you missed out-"

"No. I'd hate spending more time apart from you. Our weekly meetings are great and all but, now with not being able to see one another..."

"Ok but only if you're absolutely sure this is what you want." 

"Of course it's what I want. Now, what were you reading?"

He quickly hid the book, "nothing important..."

"Liar...Come on, I can keep a secret if it's what I think it is."

"It's not that, and that's disgusting. It's just some notes..."

"About?"

"L-life. You know, just cycles and all..."

"You're good at many things, Remus. Lying isn't one of them." She smiled, "but if it's that important to you, that's alright too." 

"See, this is why I appreciate you." 

"Appreciate? That's all?!" 

He laughed, "Cherish? Adore? Think the world of? Want me to go on?"

"You can go on? Now you're making me feel bad..."

"Good, that's my purpose...You're still wondering about my notebook aren't you?"

"A bit, yes. I'm sorry. I'm just curious as to why you want to hide it so badly. It can't be that bad right?" 

He was silent. 

"Come on, I'm sure it's fine." She held out a hand. 

"Maybe it is...It's nothing, I've told you."

Rose for some reason had the need to read his notebook. No matter what was written in it. So she decided to work her charm and started to kiss him, then his hand had lifted off of the book onto her waist. Once that happened she knew it was time to snatch it. 

She started to slowly lean him back and with that she grabbed the book and got to the other side of the room. 

"Ro..." Remus nervously stood up. 

"Let's see, 'Ever since I first knew I was in love with her, I knew I wanted to be everything I could to make her happy...She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, in and out...I always thought I was incapable to be loved until I met her...It wasn't until we first kissed when I felt like myself...Personally, I don't think I'll ever be capable of not loving her...I can't imagine living the rest of my life without her in it...I knew I wanted to marry her about a month in but I can't risk her life any further than I have already...'" She looked up at him, "what?" she closed it. 

He slid his hands in his pockets, "I told you..."

She handed it back, "I'm going to go." 

"No, Ro. Just wait!" He stopped her, "let me explain."

"You don't have to explain."

"You-"

"Stop, Remus! Just stop it. I'm tired of the explanations. I'm tired of you still doubting us. Most importantly, I'm tired of seeing YOU still doubt yourself. I don't know about you, but I know what I fell in love with. I love you for everything you hate about yourself. I'll love you when you're pissed off at me, or during your lowest times. I've never felt any love like this before until you showed it to me, you made me feel worth something...and I thought I was doing the same to you just to then find out you still have your doubts..." She turned to leave. 

"No-" He grabbed her. 

She pulled her arm away and positioned the cloak, "I can't even look at you right now..." She threw it over herself and left. 

~

Rose got back into the commons room and found Hermione consoling Ginny on the couch. Uncovering herself, Rose sat next to Ginny. 

"Her and Dean got into a fight..." Hermione frowned. 

"It's alright...We'll be fine." Ginny straightened up, "what's wrong with you?" 

Rose stared in the fire still trying to figure out herself. She hadn't cried but felt nothing more than annoyance. 

"Rose?" Hermione moved to sit next to her. 

"Rose, what happened?" Ginny put her arm around her. 

Then suddenly all the emotions hit Rose at once. She began to cry, "It's Remus..." 

"What happened?" Hermione rested a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"He...He said he wanted to marry me but basically can't pull himself together to do it." Rose cried. 

"Marriage?" Hermione gasped. 

"Shush!" Ginny snapped at Hermione, "You don't need to say it if you don't want too. After all, I doubt you'd want to repeat it twice once you see Fred and George...Crying may just be what you need for now."

But Rose wasn't sure that's what she needed. This was by far the worst feeling. Everything came crashing down at once. 

The only person that brought her a sense of joy after her father's disappearance was still fearful of his own love, still having his doubts take the best of him. And just like before, everything started to go wrong.


	53. Chapter 53

Rose twirled her wand around on the desk as she was too distracted to turn her vinegar into wine for Charms class. 

"So he made 6 horcruxes. Dumbledore destroyed one, I destroyed the other in the Chamber of Secrets, so four remain." Harry spoke. 

"Wait so, Horcruxes do what?" Ron asked. 

"Aren't you listening? He split his soul into 6 different objects. If it's believed that a cup from Hufflepuff and the Slytherin locket are apart of it then anything could be found for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Hermione said, "Rose, you're making it snow!" 

Ron nudged Rose and she quickly broke out of her trance and the snowing stopped, "sorry..." 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. 

"Nothing. I was just thinking too much about your story..." Rose sat up straight. 

"Flitwick." Ron whispered. 

Rose and Hermione had easily switched their vinegar into wine as Ron and Harry were unable to. Flitwick gave the boys homework to work on their charms. Once Flitwick walked away, Rose went to turn it back into vinegar and accidentally swatted the cup down. 

"Blimey, Rose." Ron said, "you alright? I know you've been bad lately but you've never done this."

"He's right." Hermione said, "You've gotten an awful lot clumsier."

"What's going on?" Harry asked. 

"Just...Stressed is all." Rose lied. 

~

Whenever Rose had free time she'd cram in studying. However, some nights she found it hard to concentrate as her mind kept going back to Remus. 

Yes, she was disappointed over his fear but she was more in shock over the fact he wanted to marry her. Never once did she think he had gotten that far, she hasn't for sure. Then she would try to imagine what it would be like. 

How he would've proposed, what they would've done for a wedding. If she would even say yes. 

But something inside of her burned every time she'd think of him. It was at times like these where she wished she never crossed any boundaries. In fact, she was more mad at herself than anything. If she didn't have gone after the book then they would've been perfectly fine. But even so, she'd still feel curious about what he was hiding. 

"Rose...Go to sleep." Hermione said. 

Rose closed her book and set it on her trunk before tucking herself in. 

"Goodnight." Hermione said. 

"Night..." Rose said before closing her curtain. 

~

As the days went on, Rose seemed to have gotten worse. She stayed on top of her classes but it didn't mean she was doing well. This was the worst she's ever felt. 

"Rose?" Ginny sat next to her, "you don't look so good. What's wrong?" 

"Tired is all..." Rose forced a smile before continuing Snapes essay. 

"Ok but...Let's face it. Your Metamorphmagus is acting up. I know it only does so when you're upset about something. Is it still Lupin?"

Rose looked up, "of course it is..." 

"Well at least you won't have to use hair ties anymore..." Ginny shrugged, "sorry, not the time. Anyways, Dean and I broke up."

Suddenly Rose's mind wasn't focused of Remus, "why?" 

"Honestly, he wasn't what I thought I wanted. Plus, I need some of my own independence. Lavender and Ron broke up as well." 

"He finally did it?" 

"Well the other night when you went to bed early, that's when everything happened. But you've just been so caught up with work we didn't feel the need to tell you anything." 

"Right, of course. Sorry. I didn't realize I've been doing this for so long."

"Don't be. You're trying to take your N.E.W.T.s."

The portrait hole swung open with Harry came running through, "quick, Ron give me your potions book." Harry demanded. 

"Harry, you're covered in blood-" Ron began. 

"Just give me it, I'll explain later!" Harry quickly spoke. 

Ron listened and gave Harry his book. After Harry grabbed his bag he ran back out of the hole, "what happened?" Rose turned back to Ginny. 

"I-" Ginny was speechless as her eyes rested upon the portrait. 

~

"How could you use a spell you don't know?" Hermione asked Harry. 

Harry had told Ron, Rose, Ginny, and Hermione about a spell in the Half-Blood princes book. He had decided to use it was Draco, who was now injured in the hospital wing. 

"Well, I'm sorry. It didn't say to use it because of how great it was." Harry snapped. 

"You still shouldn't have done." Hermione said, "don't go defending the prince."

"Hermione, I think that's enough." Rose said calmly. 

Harry stood up. 

"Don't tell me you're going to go back and get it?" Hermione asked. 

"Of course I'm going back to get it. Why wouldn't I?" Harry looked at her. 

"Because it's only brought you bad luck. You only want it to be the potion master you didn't deserve to get." Hermione said. 

"Leave him alone!" Ginny yelled at Hermione, "He knows what he did wrong. Shouldn't that be enough?!" 

Hermione was stunned at Ginnys response, "well look at what it did. Now he's going to miss the quidditch match because he's got detention." 

"Like you even care. You can't just go on and pretend you care about quidditch now just to get to Harry." 

Hermione and Ginny both crossed their arms as they stared at one another. "Well with Ron back and Katie...Ron will he Keeper. Katie was going to take Deans place. Ginny, you'll be seeker...I'm going to have to keep Dean." Harry said. 

Suddenly, Ginny looked even more upset. 

"Unless..." Rose sighed, "I can take Deans place...He was already out when Katie returned. It won't hurt him now that you'll need a new replacement." 

"But, Rose. You said you couldn't." Harry said. 

"It's just one match right? We're down by 300. I can do it." 

"I think we may just have a chance then." Ron smiled.

"I'm going to take a walk before I can't." Rose frowned. 

"Well you've got 20 minutes." Ron pointed to the clock. 

Rose made her way over to the hospital wing and noticed Pomfrey asleep in her office. She snuck in as quietly as she could and found Draco at the last bed near the windows. 

"What do you want?" Draco forced himself to sit up. 

"Wanted to check on you..." Rose whispered. 

"Why? So you can just tell Potter about it?" 

"I didn't even know about it until a few minutes ago. You were crying...?" 

"What's it for you to know?"

"Well as you can see, I'm not doing so well myself." She brushed her fingers through her short fragile black hair, "though it sounds like my problems aren't as severe as yours." 

"Well I don't care what your problems are." 

"Ok, that's fine too. Didn't expect you too." Rose sat on the chair near his bed. 

"Are you just going to sit there?" 

"For now..." 

He stared at her in silence. After a few moments he spoke, "it's just personal..."

"So why can't you tell your friends?" 

"Because I have to do what I have to do...Whether I like it or not."

"Do you?"

"Well, I don't know. The idea is nice but I don't like the fact that I have to."

"So why do it?"

It was almost as if he was on the verge of tears, "I'll die..." 

Rose stared at him waiting to see if was going to add any more to it. He stayed silent though, not daring to speak anymore of the matter. 

"You can go." Draco finally said. 

Rose had so much to say but every time she tried to open her mouth, nothing came out. It wasn't until that moment when she realized he was a death eater. He was under Voldemort's command. But who was he needing to kill? She didn't understand that part yet.

"Well um...I hope you feel better." She stood up. 

"Thanks..." He mumbled.


	54. Chapter 54

"10 points to Gryffindor!" Mcgonagall yelled over Lunas commentary. 

Rose and Katie had completely taken over the teams scoring. They would constantly go back and forth forgetting about anyone else. Ron was also playing phenomenally well. So good in fact, he nearly blocked every quaffle. 

"Rose!" Katie yelled. Rose looked up and caught the quaffle. She swerved a bludger and threw the quaffle in. 

"That cloud looks like a rabbit..." Luna said. 

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Mcgonagall yelled over. 

"We're at the point we need to be." Katie said circling around the hoop, "if we keep the lead and get the snitch, we'll win." 

"I'll tell Ginny. Katie take the quaffle, and Ron...block." Rose said. 

Katie got the quaffle and Rose flew near Ginny, "Ginny! Look out for the snitch! We got a lead, you catch it now, we'll win!" 

Ginny nodded and headed off with Cho Chang following behind. 

Katie got the quaffle stolen from her and Rose took notice. She dived down and almost knocked a boy off his broom as she took back the ball and threw it up into the hoop. 

"So thestrals-" Luna began. 

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Mcgonagall yelled over even louder. 

"Rose look out!" Ron yelled. 

BANG!

She got hit in her back and flew downwards into the patch of sand. Hooch called a time out, "Belle? Are you good?!" Hooch ran over. 

Rose painfully grabbed her back and grunted at the throbbing sensation. Trying to stand up, her body gave out in her and she fell back down. "It's alright, we'll take you to Po-" Hooch started. 

"No!" Rose interrupted, "I'm alright. I just need to walk it off." 

Ron came over and put her arm around his shoulder as he started to help her stand. 

"Ok, last time. Are you good?" Hooch asked. 

Rose nodded and painfully bent over to grab her broom.

The game started again and Rose and Katie took over once more while Ginny was on the hunt for the snitch. As the game continued, the pain in her back lessened. 

"Weasley caught the snitch!" Mcgonagall now took over the commentary, "Gryffindor wins the cup!" 

They all flew down as the team ran over to bombard Ginny as the Gryffindor house ran into the field to celebrate. 

"Good job, Ginny!" Katie congratulated her. 

"We did it!" Seamus yelled as he ran onto the field. 

"Party in the commons room!" Ron yelled over the cheering crowd. 

As they all made their way back to the castle, Rose saw Tonks waiting near the stadium with a smile. "There's my star chaser." Tonks said. 

Rose walked over, "what are you doing here?" 

They hugged, "Heard you were playing today. Think I'd miss my cousin play? Plus Ginny told me how you're not doing so well..." Tonks frowned. 

"Well...I've been worse..." Rose shrugged. 

"What's going on?"

"Well...Remus and I met the other night. I decided to be nosey and found out he wanted to marry me."

"Marry you?!"

"I'm not done."

"Right, of course. Go on."

"He's still afraid."

"You do know why though?"

"Of course I do. But it still hurts. Every time I think we're moving on from the past, we just end up right back to it."

"But-"

"I know what I got myself into. And he should've known the same. It would take more than him being a werewolf to keep me away. But he doesn't see that." Rose shrugged. 

"Don't you know? He's never been in love before. He doesn't know how to act."

"Neither have I. And I'm doing a pretty damn good job at it so far."

"You've got to understand that he still loves you." 

"You don't think I understand that?! I do, and I know he does too. But every time I say it, I think they'll be more times too repeat myself. I think that five years down the line I'll still be saying it...I'm terrified. I'm petrified over what could happen. He's only getting stronger out there. I'm trying to believe that we'll have more time together even though I know it's not possible...." Rose bent over and rested her hands in her knees trying to calm down. 

Tonks rested a hand on her back, "which is why we must stay together. Fight for one another. You can't say you love someone without fighting-"

Rose stood up, "you don't think I haven't fought? I'm the only one doing that! I can't eat, I can't sleep, I could barely breathe without the thought of him crossing my mind. The only thing keeping he standing is my N.E.W.T.s.! I-I don't know what else is left for me to prove!" Rose had finally managed to cry, "I can barely sleep...I'd rather stay awake and force read than close my eyes and see him..." 

Tonks hugged her, "I don't know what this feels like...But from what I'm hearing, you still have so much fight in you left. You two were made for one another and to let it go over fear is moronic." 

"Rose! Come-" Ron ran over, "hey? What's wrong?" 

"Boys." Tonks said. 

Rose let go of Tonks and hugged Ron, "don't be stupid and brainless..." She cried. 

"Well...It's kind of too late for that." Ron hugged her. 

"I've got to go back on duty. I'll see you later." Tonks patted her back before leaving. 

Rose and Ron walked to the castle together, "You don't have to tell me. It's alright. But what ever it is, I know you and Lupin will get over it. Like I said, you two would be mad to leave one another." Ron smiled 

Rose wiped her tears, "It's better said then done. What about Hermione?" 

"What about Her-"

"Don't play stupid, Ronald. You don't think I wouldn't know? I've known you for nearly 7 years. Lavender was one thing, but it's always been Hermione since your third year."

"You're really observant."

"So why not?"

"Because it's Hermione."

"And what's Hermione?"

"Someone with...nice skin."

"Nice skin?" Rose laughed, "Now I know whenever I want to compliment someone I'll just start with that." 

"I don't know what to say." Ron shrugged. 

They gave the password to the fat lady portrait and it swung open. Ron took the trophy off the table and held it in the air as everyone cheered on. 

"You were amazing!" Ginny hugged Rose. 

"Brilliant!" Dean congratulated Rose. 

"Imagine her as beater!" Seamus mentioned. 

"She's leaving this year..." Dean reminded him. 

Then the portrait hole opened and Harry walked through. Ginny ran up to him and hugged him. Rose was still upset over the conversation with Tonks about her Remus. Though Ron did make her laugh, it didn't feel as good as talking to the twins or even Mrs. Weasley. 

Then Harry kissed Ginny. Everyone got silent as Hermione gasped and Ron's mouth nearly touched the floor. 

Now Rose couldn't help but feel furious, jealous, and even depressed. To think that Harry and Ginny finally figured out their feelings while Rose couldn't even comprehend the thought of talking to Remus ate her up inside. 

Then suddenly Harry and Ginny left and Ron stood there in shock. 

"Are you two alright?" Hermione asked. 

"I'm going to bed..." Rose said. 

"You haven't eaten dinner." Hermione called out. 

"I'm not hungry..." Rose hurried up the stairs and into the dormitory only to collapse on the bed. 

But instead of telling Hermione the truth, she just pulled out her notes and homework and began finishing them. Remus hadn't written to her, and she didn't feel the need to write to him. 

Rose didn't want to believe that she and Remus could be over. But the lack of communication proved otherwise. 

She wanted to push the possibility aside and think that they'll get through this. That there's time to fix everything. However, time was not in their favor. 

With Voldemort gaining power all around. Whether it be himself, or his followers, something lurked inside of Rose telling her that this may all be it. There may not be a next year, a next ten years, or even a next 20 years. So was it better to fight with the person you can't imagine living without? Or was it better to to give all you have left in them?

Rose wish she knew the answer to that question. In fact, she'd been asking herself that since their fight. 

Only time will tell...


	55. Chapter 55

Rose sat in the commons room along with Hermione and Ron, waiting for Harry to arrive back. To where he went? They didn't know. 

It wasn't until he had came running through the portrait hole in a hurry till they realized something was wrong, "Harry?" Hermione looked up from her homework. 

Harry didn't listen though. Instead he ran past them and up to his dormitory. Not even a minute later did he run back down with his hands full. 

"Take this." Harry handed Ron the Marauders Map, "and here. Just enough for you three and Ginny." He then put the bottle of Felix Felicis on the table, "I have to go with Dumbledore. Keep an eye out for Malfoy with the map."

"Why are you leaving?" Rose asked. 

"I can't explain yet. Dumbledore is waiting for me. Just take the potion and keep an eye on Malfoy...tell Ginny I said goodbye." Harry ran out. 

The three looked at one another in questioning. "He can't be serious." Hermione said. 

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this though. Maybe he's right. We should take the potion." Rose lifted the bottle up. 

"But when? We don't even know how long it'll take." Ron said. 

Rose took out her wand an pointed it to the map, "well, we'll try without it for a bit. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She put her wand away, "but if we can't get anywhere then we might just have to." 

"He's mad to think Malfoy is up to something. I just don't see him as someone like that." Hermione said. 

Rose hadn't told anyone that she went to visit him in the hospital wing. Even so, it definitely wasn't something she wanted to admit. Not because she was embarrassed or felt like she was betraying her friends, but only because she didn't want anyone to taunt Draco. 

"Either way, we need to do this for Harry. He left us with one job." Rose said as Ron began to examine the map. 

"Anyone?" Hermione asked. 

"No...I can't find Malfoy." Ron said. 

"Hey." Ginny smiled as she walked over, "what's going on?" 

Rose and Hermione shared a look before Rose turned to Ginny, "Harry went out with Dumbledore. He's asked us to watch over Malfoy...and he told us to tell you that he said goodbye."

"Did he say where he went?" Ginny asked 

Rose shook her head, "but he's given us the rest of his luck potion." 

Ginny sat down next to Ron, "so what are we going to do?"

"I'll try to contact people from the D.A." Hermione stood up, "though I doubt anyone will answer after Harry attacked Malfoy." She frowned before going up to the dormitories. 

"Neville!" Rose called him over. 

He nervously walked to them, "yes?" 

"We need you, mate." Ron said, "We've got to spy on Malfoy." 

"What? Why?"

"Harry asked us too. Think of it as another D.A. meeting." Ginny said, "still nothing?" She asked Ron. 

"No...Maybe he's at the room of requirement. It doesn't show up on the map." Ron said. 

"Ok...Well maybe we might have to split up. We have enough of his potion to get us through at least an hour or two each. Ron, Ginny and I will head up to the room of requirement. Neville, when you see Hermione and whoever else she gets, go down to Snape's office and wait." Rose stood up. 

"Why Snape's office?" Neville asked. 

"Harry's been going on about Snape and Malfoy teaming up. Apparently Snape knows what Malfoy is up to. If that's the case then you'll be there as an extra precaution." Ron said. 

"Luna is coming." Hermione came back, "where are you three going?" 

"Up to the room of requirement. Neville will tell you the plan." Rose said as Ginny took a sip of the potion before handing it to Ron. 

After Ron, he handed it to Rose who sipped it and left just enough for Hermione. 

"Come on, we only have enough time." Ginny said. 

~

The three of them waited up near the room of requirement where Ron was constantly checking the map. 

"They just got to Snape's office." Ron said. 

"How long has it been since Harry left?" Ginny asked. 

Rose looked at her watch, "about a half an hour maybe, more or less. Not sure." 

"Tonks is here...so is Moody." Ron showed the girls the map, "and now Bill and Fleur..." 

"I don't like the sound of that..." Ginny said. 

"Now mum and dad..." Ron looked up at his sister. 

"Maybe it's because Dumbledore left." Rose suggested. 

"Shacklebolt, L-" Ron got interrupted by a cloud of black smoke filling up the hall they were in. Rose, Ginny, and Ron all tried different spells to clear the smoke but were too afraid of hitting one another that they stopped. 

"I can't see a thing!" Ginny said. 

"Ouch Ginny! That hurt!" Ron said as a loud smack was heard. 

"No, sorry. That was me." Rose said. She had just swung her hand hitting Ron across the face. 

"I swear I'm going to kill Fred and George!" Ron said angrily. 

Then a hand grabbed Roses and pulled her away. Ginny had managed to find them both and led them out of the smoke in a sprint. 

Just as they got out Rose bumped into someone and fell right on top, "Remus?" She stood up with her heart racing as she helped him up. She wasn't sure what made her feel this way. Whether it be the running or that she had just seen the man she loves after their fight. 

"We got here as soon as we could." Bill said, "Dumbledore called for us."

"But-" Ginny started. 

"Wait look out!" Remus moved Rose aside and shot back at a Death Eater. 

The two started to battle, "there's more." Ron said. 

"Put that away." Rose put her wand at the map, "mischief managed." 

"We need to get to Hermione, Luna, and Neville." Rose said as she led Ron and Ginny down the stairs.

They stopped and found a few death eaters waiting near the great hall. They quickly retreated, "what do we do?" Ginny asked. 

"Fight." Ron said. 

"Run. Don't stop unless you're going to attack. Go to the courtyard." Rose said, "it's closest. We run down to the dungeons now, it's just a trap."

They all ran towards the courtyard. 

"Hey! There!" A man yelled. 

Rose turned around and pointed her wand at a statue and forced it to tilt forward and hit the man down. Only there were more running behind him. 

Rose looked back ahead and immediately bumped into Bill, "Go, keep going! I got them!" Bill pushed Rose to continue running. 

Ron and Ginny got out there first and Rose was stopped by Bellatrix, "My favorite..." She smiled wickedly with a laugh, "how's daddy?" 

Rose pointed her wand and tried to stun Bellatrix but Bellatrix blocked it and disarmed Rose. 

"What did you do with him?" Rose started to walk backwards. 

"That's none of your concern anymore." She pointed her wand at Roses head. 

But before Bellatrix could do anything there was a loud scream from down the hall. They both turned in confusion. Bellatrix laughed and flicked her wand at Rose causing her to fall down before she ran towards the noise. 

Crawling to her wand, Rose picked it up then stood. 

"Crucio!" One man pointed at Rose but managed to block it. 

Rose pointed her wand at him and spoke in her head, Petrificus totalus. With that, his body came together and toppled forward. One man with long blonde hair was shooting killing curses left and right. 

But it seemed that the luck charm was doing its job as it missed everyone. Hermione ran over with Luna and Neville, "Snape tricked us!" 

"Watch out!" Rose pushed Hermione aside and blocked a spell coming their way, "enough talk, fight!" She started throwing stuns and disarming charms as fast as she could but the woman kept blocking them. 

Then the woman exchanged a few spells which Rose blocked them all. 

Suddenly, Bellatrix pointed her wand at some statues and they all exploded. 

"Rose!" Someone yelled as she felt the statues crash on top of her.


	56. Chapter 56

"Rose!" Someone yelled as she felt all the weight being lifted right off of her, "come on, get up!" Ron lifted her up slowly and blocked an incoming spell, "let's go." 

"No..." Rose grunted, "you go...Get somewhere safe." 

"And you?"

"Dead weight right now! Just go Ron!" Rose pushed him away and he reluctantly left. 

Looking down at her legs, she saw gashes and bruises all around. Blood was trickling down to the floor as her ankles felt as if they were on fire. 

Rose limped away into the hall where she had heard screaming when she was faced with Bellatrix. It sounded as if someone was in pain for Bellatrix to laugh at it. Keeping her wand at the ready, she constantly took in her surroundings making sure no one was near. 

Looking ahead she saw someone laying down on their back. Forgetting about her hurt legs, Rose rushed over. 

His face was mangled. Scratches ran from different angles which hid who he was very well. 

If it wasn't for his long red hair, Rose would've never known that it was Bill. Falling to her knees she placed two fingers on his neck, praying he was alive. There was only one person who could've caused this, as the cuts were unlike any other she'd seen before. 

Greyback was there. 

Tears began to form from being panic-stricken at the sight. Trying to control her own breathing to focus on his heart beat, it made it all seem worse. After a few short seconds she was able to feel his heart beat. 

"Hey, princess." A man said from down the hall. 

Rose stood up and pointed her wand ahead at him, "don't you dare come closer!" She yelled at Greyback. 

"Do it then. You know the curse. Do it!" He slowly walked closer. 

Her hand began to shake as she stayed quiet. 

He laughed, "knew you didn't have it in you."

Rose pointed to the column next to him and spoke in her mind, bombarda maxima. 

The stone wall exploded and seemed to have hit him down the hill of the castle. It wasn't until that moment where she had completely forgotten everything she had learned. 

Fear had overtaken her body as she was unable to make a gurney or even levitate Bill to safety. She was exhausted from no sleep and the moment was beyond what she had ever expected. 

"Rose! Where are you?!" Someone yelled from down the hall. 

"Help! I'm down here!" Rose cried back kneeling down by Bill and holding his hand to let him know someone was there. 

Though he was unconscious, it was better than nothing. 

"What..." Remus stopped a few feet away. 

"We need to get him to Pomfrey! It was Greyback!" Rose couldn't make Remus out being that her tears blurred her vision. But she could already tell he was more in shock than she was, "Come on!" She yelled. 

~

They left Bill with Pomfrey and Rose finally managed to calm down, "we need to help the others." Rose said. 

"I need you to find Mcgonagall, she'll tell his parents and Fleur." Remus said before parting ways. 

Rose left down the hall keeping a watchful eye out. Turning the corner she spotted Mcgonagall fighting a man. The man hadn't seen Rose yet, so she took advantage of the moment. 

Pointing her wand at the man, she stunned him and he flew backwards. 

"Professor Mcgonagall, I need you to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Tell them that Bill has been attacked, he's with Pomfrey." Rose said quickly. 

"Attacked?" Mcgonagall asked, "by who?" 

"Greyback...Just...find them. Please." Rose saw Harry running towards the grounds, "what is he doing?" 

"Who?" Mcgonagall looked forward, "It's Potter..."

Then the same man with the long blonde hair began shooting killing curses all over the place. Rose managed to dodge the ones going near her as she inched closer to him wanting to take him out on the spot. 

"Luna! Careful!" Rose yelled. 

Luna just managed to dodge one of the curses and pulled Neville to safety. 

Rose hid behind a wall preparing to at least stun the man. Just then she saw Tonks walking out of the castle and the man pointed straight to her. With all her might, Rose jumped from behind the wall and instead tackled the man down causing him to lose his wand in the process. 

But being bigger than her, he pushed her off and Rose managed to stun him. 

Tonks ran over, "I've heard about Bill. Rose, your legs. You need to get to Pomfrey." She helped Rose stand, "you're in no condition to fight." She blocked a spell. 

Looking around, Rose noticed Tonks was right. Everyone around them, even Death Eaters, weren't as injured as she had been. After all, she had stones falling on top of her, "I'm fine. You need help with Bill out." Rose blocked an incoming spell. 

"What the-" Tonks looked out to the grounds. 

Hagrids hut was engulfed in flames at the sight. Death Eaters were surrounding it. 

"We have to help." Rose said. 

Tonks pulled her back, "you'll die. We have to go now!" Tonks put Rose's arm over her shoulder to help her walk. 

~

Rose was laying down in a bed next to Bills. Her legs, which were gashed and bruised from the statues, was finally beginning to heal. 

Tonks had ordered her to stay put while they finished the fight. But Rose couldn't help but feel so anxious over it. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Tonks and Remus ran in with Ron and Hermione. 

Ron stopped at Bills bed while Hermione ran in between. Tonks stopped at the foot of Rose's bed looking over to Bills while frowning at the sight. Remus however stayed a few feet away looking at Bill with horror. As if he felt it was his fault that Greyback attacked him. 

Tonks took noticed and walked over to Remus and gave him a nudge towards Rose. Rose could hardly look at him. 

To think after all this time, this would be the moment she'd see him again. Instead, she took her attention over to an unconscious Bill getting a new ointment applied to his face. 

"Rose..." Remus stood next to her. 

She hesitantly looked up at him. There was nothing more to be felt than anger. Rose wanted to say so much to him, but she couldn't find the words to speak. 

Then, she turned back to Bill. 

Ron was in complete shock not being able to comprehend what had just happened. His own brother was lying before him with no answer whether he'll be a werewolf or not. Rose could tell Ron wanted to turn to Remus right away and ask him so many questions, but he was paralyzed at the scene. 

Ginny and Harry walked in together a few minutes after. Ginny went next to Ron to comfort him. Pomfrey said that Bill wouldn't die, but the answer for becoming a werewolf was still so unknown. 

"Will he turn?" Ron finally asked Remus.

"Well um...no. I don't believe so." Remus took his eyes off Rose and to Ron's, "But maybe develop some wolffish tendencies." 

"And his face?" Ginny asked, "why isn't it healing?"

"They're cursed bites and scratches." Pomfrey said, "it takes a very long time to do so."

"Maybe Dumbledore can fix him. He owes Bill for coming out here and-" Ron began. 

"Dumbledore is dead, Ron." Ginny said. 

"No!" Remus looked at Ginny then at Harry for answers. 

Harry nodded in response. 

Remus took a seat next to Rose's bed and put his head in his hands in disbelief. It wasn't until that moment where Rose felt terrible for him. Like all the silence and hatred that she gave off just added onto his pain. 

"Where is he?!" Mrs. Weasley came running in after Mcgonagall with Mr. Weasley right behind and then came Fleur, "Oh, my boy!" Mrs. Weasley ran up to Bill. 

"Will he turn?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

"No...I don't think so. It's just so uncommon for a werewolf to attack when it's not a full moon like this." Remus spoke so weakly, it was clear he was devastated over Dumbledore. 

Though Dumbledore didn't mean a lot to Rose, as much as he did to Harry, she was still upset over his passing. She always knew that he was the only one strong enough to go against Voldemort, the only reason Voldemort didn't come out into the open to flaunt his return. 

Rose couldn't help but think about what his death would mean now. Would Voldemort only be freer to attack whenever he'd like? Would there be a Hogwarts? Would there be any safety left in the wizarding world?

"The scars?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Very noticeable once they're healed..." Pomfrey said. 

"Oh my...Well of course, it doesn't matter how he looks...it's not r-really important...but he was a very handsome little b-boy...always very handsome...and he was g-going to be married!" Mrs. Weasley cried. 

"And what do you mean by that?" said Fleur suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, he was going to be married?"

Mrs. Weasley looked over at Fleur, "Well, only that-"

"You think Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" demanded Fleur. "You think, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"Because he will!" said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. "It would take more than a werewolf to stop Bill from loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," said Mrs. Weasley, "but I thought perhaps-given how-how he -"

"You thought I would not wish to marry him? Or perhaps you hoped?" said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I think! All these scars show is that my husband is brave! And I shall do that!" she added fiercely, pushing Mrs. Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Mrs. Weasley watched Fleur care for Bills scratches in complete awe. 

"Our Great Auntie Muriel," said Mrs. Weasley after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara-goblin-made-which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," said Fleur stiffly. "I am sure that will be lovely."

Rose turned to Remus, "you see! Fleur still wants to marry Bill even though he's been bitten!" 

Remus looked back over at her, "it's different...Bill won't become a full werewolf, it's-"

"Ok, but I don't care either. I've told you millions of times before and I'll keep saying it, I don't care!" 

"And I've told you the same. What he had was good but there's nothing more I can give you from that." 

"Oh stop being ridiculous!" Mrs. Weasley. 

"I'm not. Rose doesn't deserve to live out her life with someone like me." Remus looked up at Mrs. Weasley. 

"Then tell me, Remus. Who does she deserve?" Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms. 

"Someone young, someone whole-"

"But she wants you," said Mrs. Weasley, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." She gestured over to Bill. 

Remus looked down, "this isn't a good time to discuss this. Dumbledore is dead..."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall.

"Remus, how can you not want to be with someone who'd love you and be with you no matter what?!" Fleur snapped, "throughout our lives, we'll meet one person like to other. Someone you can love and talk all night with, yes we all heard you two. That's the person you can't let go of no matter what your doubts are!" 

Mrs. Weasley looked over at Fleur in complete shock, "she's right..."

Remus finally managed to look up at Rose. 

"This isn't the right place to talk about things..." He spoke quietly. 

"Alright..." She took off her blanket, "Then shall we discuss this outside?" 

"Here." Mcgonagall drew her up some crutches. 

Rose took them, she and Remus went outside in the hall. 

"What you wrote was awful, at least to me. The fact that you even felt the need to write that down instead of telling me about it, hurt me." Rose said sternly. 

"Wrote it? That's what this is all about?" Remus looked at her confused. 

"Of course it is. You felt the need to hide your feelings to me. We could've talked it out, but you decided to do it the other way around. But it doesn't change the fact that I love you, Remus. I love you so much that is physically hurts me. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think about anything else because all I could do was imagine this moment right here. I've been wanting to talk to you for so long that I'd find absolutely any distraction to stop myself. The truth is, you'll probably hurt me again and I might hurt you again too. But you know what? I'll just keep on coming back like you do. I've accepted the risks, I've accepted the fact that I am willing to go through hell to be with you. You want to too, but you're letting fear get the best of you once again. But we're...You're so worth the risks. You matter too much to me. I love you more than I've ever dreamed about. Nothing in this world will be able to make me feel differently. No diary, or journal...whatever you boys call it...Nothing will change the way I feel about you." 

"I like to call it notes...and you don't think I've been wanting to reach out too? It took everything in me not to. Rose, no matter what I think or say, or even do, I love you. Honestly, I was doing absolutely just fine without you in my life like that. But you made me let you in, you made me fall in life with you and I'm still trying to accept that as it is. I've never let anyone in like this before...So I get scared and I hide away. The truth is...I want a life with you. Everything to come with it. But I know I can't have it."

"Who's to say you can't have that life?"

"Greyback did when he attacked me. Stripped my whole life away from me, all because my father made some awful remarks." 

"So you're father made that decision instead of Greyback."

"I guess he did..." He looked down. 

"So you're going to let your father write the narrative of your story? Of your life? To let someone's else mistake push you in the opposite direction?" 

Looking back at her he said, "My whole life had been a dark hole. Missed out on life until Hogwarts, lost two friends to Voldemort, another to wrongful charges, and someone who betrayed us all. I thought I started to find a way out once Sirius returned, only for him to leave me again...Then you came along. Somehow you dug me out of that hole, brought the light back into my life. I've never regretted anything between us, I'm just scared of what's ahead."

"Why do you think about the future so much like that?" 

"Because when I was alone for 12 years, that's all I was able to do. It hurt tremendously, but it kept my mind going."

"I'm scared too. But not of us."

"Voldemort, I know."

"I know what Dumbledore meant to you. And I'm sorry for you losing someone else close to you..." Rose frowned. 

"That's why I'm scared more...I lost someone else close to me. To think about losing you it's just...The fact is, I can't imagine living without you. I don't want to live without you. Once Ginny said Dumbledore was dead, that's all I could think about."

"I've been thinking about that since Sirius' death..." Rose shrugged, "I'm scared for everyone around us, but most importantly you." 

"I'm so sorry...I've never meant for any of this." 

"I'm sorry too..." 

They both leaned in and kissed for a good moment. Rose and Remus both missed each other. And for that moment, all Rose could think about was them mending their relationship. 

However, once they pulled away all she was able to think about was what Dumbledore's death meant. 

It was obvious to everyone that Dumbledore was the only wizard able to fight Voldemort and succeed the way he did. But now with his death, it meant that at any moment Voldemort could attack since he'd be the strong wizard. 

"Are you alright?" Remus asked as he noticed her uneasy look. 

"We can talk about it later...We should probably go back in now." She gave him a faint smile. 

Going back into the hospital wing, everyone was still near Bills bedside. Rose got back in bed and noticed more of her bruising going away. 

"Who found him...?" Mrs. Weasley dabbed her tears away.

"I-I did." Rose said. She thought she wouldn't have had to talk about it. The moment she saw Bill laying on the floor terrified her. But this moment made her realize how Harry felt with Cedrics death and now Dumbledore's. 

"Oh bless you." Mrs. Weasley walked over and hugged her, "thank you so much." She pulled away and walked back to her son. 

"Yes, thank you." Fleur smiled gratefully. 

"Fred and George...Do they know?" Rose asked. 

"Oh well...No, I suppose they don't." Mr. Weasley said, "Blimey, I've got to tell them." 

"Come to my office...I meant my class. We can travel by floo powder and bring them here immediately." Mcgonagall said before the two left. 

"She's headmistress now? Isn't she?" Ron asked. 

Hermione nodded, "Yes she is. Though, I think it's fitting. After all, she's the most loyal to Dumbledore." 

"How are you feeling?" Tonks sat at the end of Rose's bed, "how's your pain?"

"Better. Bruising is almost gone." Rose pointed out. 

"Of course, like three statues fell on top of you. Honestly...I'm shocked you're not dead..." Ron's voice cracked at the thought. 

"Well it's all thanks to Harry! He gave us the last of his potion." Ginny said. 

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione, Ron, Rose, and Ginny all spoke. 

He just simply nodded before saying, "uh, look. Neville and Luna." 

Neville and Luna both walked over, "wanted to make sure everything was alright." Neville said. 

"We heard what happened to them." Luna dreamily said, "thought we'd check in." 

"They'll be alright, thank you." Mrs. Weasley smiled. 

"Where is he?" They heard someone yell from the entrance. 

"You mean to ask where they are!" Another yelled back before running was heard coming towards them. 

"Bill..." George stopped. 

"Rose..." Fred hugged her before turning to his brother, "bloody hell..." 

"This wouldn't have happened if we were there!" George said. 

"We told you we'd be of help!" Fred added. 

"But you guys don't listen!"

"Shut it! The both of you! Bill got attacked tonight and survived. He survived! That should be enough for the two of you. Who's to say that by you two being there it would've been prevented? The fact that he survived is what you two should be talking about instead of yelling at all of us who's hurting as well!" Rose snapped, "Dumbledore is dead. Death Eaters are rising like crazy. But your brother is alive!" 

Fred and George both looked at one another, "We're sorry..." Fred hugged his mother. 

"We're just...We didn't expect this." George said, "after all the years we've spent here, the first time we're not there everything goes to hell..."

"It's not your fault." Mr. Weasley said. 

"It's no ones." Fleur said. 

"Things happen just happen." Mrs. Weasley cried. 

"They don't just happen...At some point there's a reason for everything. We may just not understand it at the time until we learn and grow from the circumstances. Who would've thought Dumbledore's death or even this event tonight would bring us all here together in this room. Yes, we're all mourning and hurting, but this isn't it." Rose said. 

Mcgonagall pulled Harry away. 

"She's right." Mr. Weasley said making sure Harry left, "we can't let Dumbledore die for no reason. Harry is the person who'll save us all. Dumbledore died for Harry to live." 

"But that's what hurts Harry the most. He doesn't want to come to terms with the fact that people die for him. It hurts him knowing how many lives he's risked." Tonks said reminiscing her cousin. 

"We can't blame him for that." Remus said. 

"Of course not. We all know what the risks were when we joined the order, or when we befriended him." Mr. Weasley looked down at Bill. 

"So what now?" Rose asked, "what happens then?"

"Well-"

Moody came in, "we all risk our lives until Harry defeats Voldemort. Dumbledore is dead. There no fixing that. But he left us with one job, protecting Harry. It's up to us now to guide him through this path. But it's not time to discuss this matter...You two heal up, and by the evening of Dumbledores funeral, we'll have more to offer."


	57. Chapter 57

After Dumbledores death, Mcgonagall pushed back testing. Rose had finally gotten better and so has Bill, though his scars were still healing. 

Even though testing was pushed back to a later date, it still didn't prevent Rose to complete her N.E.W.T.s. as Ginny completed her O.W.L.s. Normally Rose would have a guess as to how well she had done, but with everything going on, she had no clue. 

"Are you and Lupin going to the funeral together?" Hermione asked as she put on her shoes. 

Rose threw on a black jacket, "Yeah...."

"It feels weird. Like it's...official." Hermione stood up and grabbed her cardigan, "like this is the moment where we finally accept his death."

"Don't mention that to Harry. He's already upset as it is. I'm going to go down to the grounds." Rose said before leaving. 

Getting to the grounds and near the lake, she saw everything being set up. Chairs were nicely put into rows as a white tomb was in front. Immediately, Rose noticed Tonks, Moody, and Shacklebolt. 

"Hey." Tonks smiled as she saw Rose. 

"Is everyone here? Or?" Rose asked. 

"The Weasleys are coming together." Moody said. 

"Bill and Fleur or?" 

"We don't know yet. He said he'd try to come." Shacklebolt answered. 

"Remus is back there though." Tonks said, "Near the lake."

Rose looked behind them to find Remus walking near the edge of the dark lake, "thanks. I'll be back." Rose smiled before walking towards him. 

She wasn't near him, she could already tell what he was thinking about. 

"Hey." She caught up to him. 

They both stopped, "You're out early? How were your exams?" He smiled down at her.

"I think I did well." She shrugged, "how have you been?"

"I've been worse." 

She smiled at his iconic line and his ability to try and make this day seem a bit better, "Apparently you have been. And why are you over here? Why aren't you with everyone else?" 

"Just...You know during transformations, we'd all walk along the river into the forest or the grounds. James, Sirius, and I did it every month. But they never registered as animagi, so Minerva became suspicious. I think she knew about them."

"And she didn't say anything?"

"Well no. But you know her, you can't hide anything around her. She'd walk me to the shrieking shack every month...always looked more upset than I was. It was lonely in there. Then during dinners or whenever Dumbledore would make his speeches...he'd always mention their animagus forms as if he knew. But of course no one noticed it, they never paid attention to what he'd say half of the time."

"Reminds me of a few people..." She reminisced to the time Fred and George thought they'd be able to get past Dumbledores age line to put their names in the Goblet of Fire. 

"Right, with the twins." He chuckled, "It's wise to listen to Dumbledore. Or not next thing you know, you're going to look older than him."

"Mcgonagall asked Harry to say a few words today. He couldn't though...You remember how Sirius said that if anything was to happen to him that you'd still have me? Well, after something had happened to every father figure Harry had, he still had Dumbledore..."

"Let me guess, she asked you to speak instead?" 

"Yeah, she did."

"How'd that go?"

"It doesn't feel right. I didn't know Dumbledore the way anyone else had. Like you, Harry, or any of the professors."

"Well if you're up for advice..I suggest you speak from you heart like you always do." 

"It's easier said than done."

"I beg to differ." 

They both started walking back as students left the castle to sit down for the funeral. 

The Weasleys all came together including Bill and Fleur. If Rose was being honest, she'd never seen the wizarding community so depressed before. She wasn't sure if it was the dark clothes that outdid everything or just the simple fact of the funeral. 

Taking their seats in a row it went, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Bill, George, Fred, Rose, Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Moody. 

Remus and Rose held hands as the funeral began. What should've been a moment to pay her respects and remember the time they had with Dumbledore, she couldn't help but be drawn out into thinking about other things. 

Mostly the safety of Harry. 

Moody told everyone to be prepared for after the funeral, that's when he'll tell everyone the news about their next plan. 

But what was the plan? Rose knew Harry would be turning 17 in a few months and they would have to move him out of his aunt and uncles house to protect everyone. Where would they relocate him to though? Where would they relocate anyone?

"Now, from one of Dumbledores...I know I shouldn't be saying this but...Let's hear from one of Dumbledores brightest student." Mcgonagall said, "Rosalie Belle." 

Rose nervously stood up and somehow managed to trip over a patch of dirt but didn't fall. She walked up a few steps and got to the podium, "Hello, everyone..." She nervously looked around catching eyes with a crying Harry. 

Rose's heart broke at the sight and suddenly she forgot what she had prepared to say. It wasn't until she looked at a reassuring Remus that she finally found something new, "I may not have known Dumbledore as well as other students here or even before my time. In fact, if I'm being honest...I felt weird about coming up here. Then I remembered how even when Dumbledore didn't know anyone at first, he still put all his trust into them. I'll admit, I wasn't the perfect student, gave him a run for his money with some few others. Unknowingly, while doing so, he managed to teach me a lesson." Rose spoke as confidently as she could. 

"Dumbledore was a private man. Before his death...He told me something I never expected. And at first I was furious at him and a particular someone...But like always, he kept as calm as could be and continued on with one of his speeches. In short, he told me that real love is doing absolutely anything in your power to protect it. To cherish what you have, to fight through all odds. Along the way of learning that, he gave me two very important keepsakes to help me find the answers I'd been missing, to help me find my path." Rose looked over at Remus before turning to the crowd, "Dumbledore died doing his job...It hurts to hear, I know. He wouldn't have want to go out in any other way. That, I know about him. He risked his life, his job, his power for every one of us here." 

Mcgonagall wiped some tears. 

Rose went on, "and one of his favorite professors managed to keep on his tradition of showing love in this world...Whether you liked him or not, you can't deny the fact of how much he's done for you. He went through I lot of things during his time as headmaster, his time as a wizard, and he probably didn't expect us to mourn his death so soon. I'll be leaving this year...and I never expected for my time to finish like this. But when I came to Hogwarts, I celebrated the fact that Dumbledore was the man to bring me here, and that he'd be headmaster. Leaving here...I'll be celebrating the fact that Dumbledore helped me grow up to the person I am today. For that, I'll always be grateful for...So let's honor his life. From punishments, to speeches, to age lines..." She looked over at Fred and George smiling, "to the protection he set upon us all only for us to have a protection upon the memories we have with him..."

Hagrid cried uncontrollably in the back with his giant of a brother, Grawp.

Rose bowed her head before walking off the podium to a round of applause, "you did beautifully." Remus kissed her. 

"Thanks..." She smiled.

~

After the funeral, Rose packed up her things to leave with Tonks. She got back out to the grounds to find the Order circled around as Remus left to help Rose with her luggage. 

"So once Potter is 17 he'll be an adult." Moody said, "And the bond he got from his mother will be broken. Which is why we can't move him until he turns of age." 

"Ok and how will we do that? Floo power?" Tonks asked. 

"Seems like our best option to keep him safe and out of the public eye." Moody said, "which is why we're set to prepare his departure on his birthday. We have to keep him there till then because of his aunt." 

"Death Eaters are getting stronger." Shacklebolt said, "we have to take some measures for everyone. Moody and I already started putting some protective spells over our homes. But Rose, because of you attacking Greyback we think it's best you leave Tonks house and go over to her mothers."

Tonks nodded, "I'm going to have to spend more time there too considering Bellatrix is after me too. And she's really excited to meet you. Like I said, you two are so much alike." 

"Moody put spells there two nights ago. All he could possibly do." Mr. Weasley said, "then when we move Harry, you come along as well."

"We just think her place is better for the moment since it's unpredictable. They know you know us, but you haven't met her mother." Mrs. Weasley said. 

"Ok. You've got plans but what happens if this Harry plan falls through?" Rose asked, "What happens if Death Eaters find out?"

"It's very unlikely." Remus said. 

"Ok, where's Mundungus?" Rose looked up at him sternly. 

"Busy." Moody said, "he's a rat but I doubt he'd do something like that."

Mrs. Weasley scoffed, "couldn't show up to a funeral? Even Bill showed up."

"Well, mum...I had helped." He smiled down at Fleur. 

"If it comes to that," Moody said, "We'll think of plan B. But for now, this is what we have."


	58. Four

Rose threw on her hoodie and casually took a trip into the nearby alleyway next to the Ministry of Magic. She saw Remus sitting down keeping a watchful eye out. 

Sitting next to him Rose spoke, "any news?" 

"No...Have you spotted anyone on your way here?" Remus asked. 

"Wish I could say I did, but no. I thought someone was following me but I don't know who that was. Couldn't identify him."

"There was a breakout in Azkaban two nights ago."

"Ministry covered it up?"

"Of course."

"So everyone they've arrested since the fight at the Ministry is out?" 

"All."

"Dementor attacks?"

"5 new cases since last week." He turned to her, "by the way, you look beautiful as always." 

She smirked at him, "thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Any job updates?"

"Well being that I got an Outstanding on all my O.W.L.s. I've gotten a few calls. St. Mungos, and the Ministry. Even Charlie called me about a job with dragons, though I told him he was mad."

"So what are you leaning towards?"

"Possibly a Healer...It's unknown what the Ministry will be like in these upcoming months." 

"Either way...We're being watched." Remus changed the subject, "across the street. There's a camera."

"Looks like we're about to be famous."

"More you than anything. Technically speaking, Bellatrix is apart of your family because of your father...Word is, she's after you too." 

"Word from who?"

"Tonks mother. She told me about Bellatrix wanting Tonks dead and now you more than ever...You've got to be careful out there. Now with her and Greybacks eyes on you."

"How come she hasn't told me anything?"

"Doesn't want to startle you. Also said that it might sound better if it came from me. I know, it's mad."

"Well isn't this just perfect?" Rose said sarcastically. 

"You know, Mad-Eye didn't want to put you on the watch after that. But with Snape and Dumbledore gone, he had no other choice."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling my own."

"Yeah not counting the times you died or nearly got crushed to death...both times by Bellatrix."

"Yes, let's bring that up shall we? If I'm not mistaken I remember surviving both times."

"By Mad-Eye and Harry."

She rolled her eyes, "...I still survived."

He laughed, "That's what I thought."

"I have to go...Before my headshots get leaked." She joked while standing up, "I'll see you...?"

"Tonight. Molly needs to talk to you. So head straight to the Burrow using the portkey in your room. It's a wooden hairbrush." 

"Wooden hairbrush? Oh my...That would hurt."

"Which is why Tonks used it as a portkey, so you wouldn't confuse it with anything else." 

"Well...I'll see you tonight." 

~

Rose arrived at the burrow to find Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen while Ginny and Ron stayed upstairs. "Oh, Rose. You're here. Have a seat. Coffee? Tea? Water?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Water is fine, thank you." Rose sat down, "Remus told me you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes...Yes I do. Have you spoke to Harry or Ron after the funeral? Like, about next school year?" Mrs. Weasley handed her a glass of water. 

"Well no, not really. I've spoken with Hermione and Ron but Harry thought it would be best to not talk to him until we get him. Ministry is snatching letters left and right trying to find...You-know-who and everything."

"So has Ron told you anything? Or Hermione?"

"Nothing concerning about next school year for them."

"And the twins? Anything from them?"

"Well yes but again, nothing about Ron or Harry. Why?"

"I think Ron is going to drop out. Hogwarts is safer than wherever he's planning to go. I...It's scary times out there and I think it's rather foolish if any one of them decide to go out there and fight you know who themselves."

Rose sighed, "Mrs. Weasley, when I say this, I don't intend on hurting you by doing so but...Ron is an adult now. And I know your fear of any of your children getting hurt but don't you think he'd have a good reason for whatever he's doing? I've known Ron for so long now to tell you that I doubt he'd do anything out of the ordinary for him."

"So he's going to be getting himself into trouble. That's you're saying."

"Ron's a fighter. He cares for everyone around him so deeply, he'd go through thick and thin to protect them. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"No, no I would not. Not for a split second. I know better to not run off and get myself killed."

"Mum, who's-" Ron walked down, "Oh, hello Rose." 

"Hi." Rose smiled. 

"Why don't you two catch up." Mrs. Weasley suggested, "no going outside though." 

Rose and Ron made their way up to his room to find his clothes scattered all over the place with a bag on top of his bed. 

"You're leaving. Aren't you?" Rose turned to him. 

He walked over to his bed, "I've got to. Harry needs us. Hermione and I. You can come too, Harry wants you to but Hermione doubts you'll come now since you're with Lupin."

"I can't go. I'm sorry..." 

"It's alright, it was a long shot."

"So, when are you leaving then?"

"After the wedding. But I've been trying to figure out what to pack for the longest time now. But no matter what I think of...I don't think it'll be enough or do me any good." He sat down, "but Harry can't do this by himself. He needs us, whether we're with him or not. He needs all our help."

"Yeah, I know." She sat down next to him, "so you're leaving school too. You're mother is going to go mad."

"Don't remind me. Every second she gets she's asking me about it. But there's 5 horcruxes out there, how can Harry find them all by himself? They could be anywhere."

"It's scary isn't it?"

"Not knowing what's about to happen? Yeah...it is."

"Anything can happen."

"That's what's scary. I mean, look at you. You and Tonks are having to stay at her parents house all because of just one person. You can barely even see the person you're with all because of just one person..."

"That's the hardest part about all this. Yeah, safety is good and all but why does it really matter when you're not happy? I mean, you don't even know if they're safe..."

"Do you think you two are...you know..."

"What?"

"I don't know, like get married?"

"Well...I don't know. I mean, anything's possible at this point."

"Well if you do, be careful. Tonks's mum told my mum that Bellatrix is on the hunt to kill you and Tonks. Says that Tonks ruined the family blood line and you're apart of her family so...Plus you're with Lupin, who's a werewolf." 

"Trust me, I know that. Honestly, we all have a target on our backs just by knowing Harry. But like you said, he needs us."


	59. Chapter 59

Tonks and Rose arrived at the burrow in the early hours. That night, they would be moving Harry over there while sending his uncle and aunt off with protection. 

"Are you set to take Polyjuice?" Tonks asked as she sat down beside Rose. 

"Mad-Eye never told me anything." Rose said, "Besides...Remus suggested I shouldn't..."

"Hermione and I have to. Well not have to. But we wanted to." Ron said. 

"Who else is set to take it then?" 

"Mad-Eye hasn't said all the names yet. I suppose he's still waiting on others." Hermione walked down the stairs alongside Ginny. 

"Bill and Fleur should be arriving shortly." Mr. Weasley came in, "Oh look, Remus." 

Remus walked into the burrow, "sorry I'm late. I ran into some ministry workers." 

"Why should that be a problem?" Rose asked. 

"You never told her?!" Tonks spoke sternly as Remus sat next to Rose. 

"Told me what?" Rose looked at Tonks then at Remus. 

"Well...I didn't want to worry you." Remus started, "Ever since Voldemort got other werewolves on his side...The Ministry has been rather harsh on the whereabouts on...on people like me." 

"Now a days they can't go anywhere without being followed." Tonks said. 

"They even caught you two the other day..." Mr. Weasley put down a folder that was titled, Remus John Lupin and Rosalie Marie Belle.

Rose leaned over the kitchen table and grabbed the folder. Opening it, she found the photos of when they were caught. "So...Remus is always being followed? Now is this because he's a werewolf or simply because he knows Harry?" Rose looked around answers. 

"It could be both. Tonks got the information just the other day." Mr. Weasley said. 

"The second I saw that folder land on my desk I had to show you." Tonks said. 

"So am I being followed as well?" Rose asked her. 

"Only when you're with Remus. Besides that, you're fine." 

Bill and Fleur came inside. Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron jolted up to his feet to greet them, mostly Fleur. "Has Mad-Eye come over yet?" Bill asked Mr. Weasley. 

"No not yet, we're still waiting on a few others to arrive." Mr. Weasley told him. 

Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen looking shaken up. Rose knew all too well about her fear of one of her kids dying and understood why she didn't seem like herself. 

Ron was set to take Polyjuice and the second she saw Bill she bombarded him with questions, "are you taking Polyjuice? Did Mad-Eye talk to you about anything?" 

"Mum, Fleur volunteered to take it." Bill said. 

Mrs. Weasley seemed a bit more relaxed at the moment, "Fleur? You're willing to take it?"

"Of course. It's the least I can do, especially since he saved my sister during the Triwizard tournament." Fleur smiled. 

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see." Ginny whispered to Hermione. 

"Has Fred and George arrived yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband. 

"No, I'm afraid not." Mr. Weasley looked around. 

"Don't worry Arthur. You have no need to look around, it's hard to miss them." Remus joked. 

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "especially with their new dragon skin coats around us. Ron, go wait for your brothers outside. I've told them to go through the front." 

"I'll wait for them." Rose stood up and closed the folder, "it's no hassle."

"Ro-" Remus tried to speak to her. 

"It's ok. We'll talk later." Rose said before walking out the front door. 

Remus was afraid of the news being too much for Rose. But like always, it didn't bother Rose like that. She hated the fact of them following around werewolves but once Harry goes looking for Voldemort, she knows the Ministry will be following everyone. 

But Rose didn't have enough time to herself as she noticed two familiar red heads walking through the gate. 

"Awe, look Georgie. We've got a fan waiting for us." Fred joked. 

"You two may have good products but trust me, I'm not a fan." Rose chuckled. 

"Ouch, hit us where it hurts." George said. 

"Are you going to be taking Polyjuice?" Fred asked Rose. 

She shook her head, "are you two?"

Fred and George looked at each other then back at her, "Yes. But we had to fight mum to do so." George said. 

"Scared about our well-being but still wants Harry here." Fred shrugged. 

They all walked in and Mrs. Weasley ran over to greet her sons. "Mum, we're gonna be alright. No ones dying." George said. 

"At least not yet..." Fred added. 

"Don't you dare speak like that!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, "that's not a funny joke to play with!" 

~

As the day went on, more people arrived including Mundungus and Hagrid. But by the time Mad-Eye had arrived, it was getting late. 

"We best be going. Harry's relatives just left." Mad-Eye walked in. 

"What's the plan?" Hermione asked. 

"No time to explain. Once we're all together then I'll tell everyone. Now, everyone here can apparate right?" 

Everyone nodded. 

"Ok good. So we apparate down the street from the house. Because of the enchantments, we can't apparate into the property. Once we get there, I'll go over the plan. Now let's go!" Mad-Eye rushed everyone out of the burrow. 

It wasn't until they had gotten outside where Rose realized just how bad things were. 

She stared out to the field trying to steady her breathing and think about where she would apparate too. But the moment was getting to her head. And Remus took notice. 

"Just apparate with me." Remus grabbed a hold of her hand, "good thing is, we're using port keys on the way back." 

"Oh thank, merlin." Rose felt her anxiety ease down a bit at the news. 

But it didn't last long as her mind started to spiral, meaning she was apparating. 

~

Once everyone was there safely, Mad-Eye wasted no time pushing everyone inside the enchantments. It was like a giant bubble was placed around the house and the front yard. 

No one was able to see inside the bubble if they were standing outside. It proved that Mad-Eyes plan was working. 

Hagrid was the first to reach the doorstep and immediately knocked. 

A few short seconds later, Harry had opened up with a slightly happy expression. Rose was able to tell at once that Harry was just as nervous as everyone else was. 

After all, he was the one who had to be hidden. 

"Harry!" Hermione rushed over and hugged him. 

"Hello, Harry." Mr. Weasley walked past him. Harry led the way to the family room as everyone walked in one after the other. 

"Ok, we have no time for small talk." Mad-Eye stood in front of everyone, "Harry, you're not of age. You still have the trace on you." 

"Trace? What trace?" Harry asked. 

"Until you're of age, the ministry knows everything, where you are, and what you're doing. You could sneeze, and they'll know. Because of that, we need to create a diversion." 

Harry looked uneasy. Everyone knew Mad-Eye to be...mad...but Harry felt that this would go a bit overboard. 

"We'll be traveling with seven Harry's." Mad-Eye finally said. 

"Wait...What? No way." Harry said. 

"Knew he'd take it like that." Hermione said. 

"I'm not having people risk their lives for me." Harry told Mad-Eye. 

"You think you've got it bad, mate? If something goes wrong we could end up as a spickly git forever." Fred joked. 

Harry ignored him and turned back to Mad-Eye, "I'm not doing it."

"You have no choice. Everyone here is of age." Mad-Eye said as he got out his flask of Polyjuice potion, "bring it here, Potter."

Harry shook his head, "no."

Hermione came out from behind him and quickly pulled out a few strands of his hair. She walked back to Mad-Eye and put it in the flask. 

"Alright, Harry's get up here." Mad-Eye said. 

Fred, George, Fleur, Mundungus, Hermione, and Ron all got up front. 

"Now, I've got to warn you, Polyjuice tastes like goblin piss." Mad-Eye handed the flask off to Fred. 

"Bet you know a lot about that then, huh?" Fred said. Except for Rose, no one, especially Mad-Eye, laughed at his attempt of a joke. "Just trying to diffuse the tension." Fred said before taking a sip of the potion before handed it to George. 

As they continued passing the bottle down, Fred and George shrunk down while Mundungus grew a few extra inches. 

Once the transformation completed, Fred and George looked at one another, "Wow! We're identical!" They spoke in unison. 

"Not yet," Mad-Eye said as Hagrid dumped out a bag of clothes, "everyone must wear the same thing, including you, Potter." 

"Don't look at me Bill, I'm hideous." Fleur said once she took off her shirt. 

Bill awkwardly walked over and consoled her. 

Everyone else got changed into the same clothing before Mad-Eye spoke yet again, "now we'll be traveling together. Remus and George, Fred and Rose, Hagrid and the real Harry, Hermione with Shacklebolt, Bill and Fleur, Ron with Tonks, and Mundungus, I'm keeping an eye on you." 

"Come here, Ron." Tonks spoke happily as Ron reluctantly walked to her, "you're lucky to have me." 

"I am, am I?" Ron knew of her clumsiness so the thought of riding a broomstick with her terrified him. 

All the Harry's, including Harry himself, got to their partners and Mad-Eye rushed them all outside. 

Rose got on her broomstick before Remus went over, "stay safe." He kissed her. 

"I'm fine, but you better be as well." Rose said. 

"It'll all be alright." Remus smiled before walking to his broomstick. 

Fred got on behind Rose but for some reason, he felt a bit awkward about it. "Come on, Fred." Rose told him, "but grab ahold." 

He put his hands on her waist to keep from falling off before taking shy glances at Remus. "What's wrong?" Rose asked him. 

"Nothing...It's just...I don't know, a bit weird." Fred said. 

"It's you Fred. You and I, nothings weird at this point."

"Everyone ready?" Mad-Eye spoke, "Ok, once we arrive at our safe place, we use the port key. Harry and Hagrid, you go to Tonks mothers house. Ron and Tonks, got to Muriels house. Remus and George, you go to Remus's house. Hermione and Shaklebolt go to his house. Rose and Fred will go to Diggles house. Ok in three...two...one..."


	60. Chapter 60

What seemed like a fine ride at the start, took a turn for the worst. Out of nowhere, death eaters arrived and started to attack everyone. 

"Keep steady! I'll fight!" Fred told Rose. 

Rose tried her best to keep her mind focused on the task at hand, but green bolts of lights steamed across her face left and right. Now, she will admit Fred did do a good job defending them but there was still too much. 

Rose got out her wand and just as she did so, she noticed all the other members of the Order were gone. 

"Watch out!" Fred warned. 

Bellatrix was flying right besides them with a cloud of black smoke. She kept shooting the killing curse at them but Rose had somehow managed to dodge them all. 

Both, Fred and Rose shot spells back at Bellatrix but she also managed to stay clear of them. 

Eventually, Rose finally hit Bellatrix with a spell and quickly took a turn in the wrong direction to divert the death eaters. 

"Where are we going?!" Fred asked. 

"If they see us going to the house, they'll kill us there!" Rose said. 

"We probably missed the port key!" 

"I'd rather miss it than die! Bellatrix is after Tonks and I!" 

"She's back!" Fred shot a spell at Bellatrix who managed to get in front of them. Rose quickly turned right and shot another spell at Bellatrix. 

Again, Bellatrix went on a pursuit towards them. Greyback managed to make an appearance as well as he moved to their left side. Without hesitation, Rose automatically shot a spell at him causing him to fall back behind them. 

Speeding off, Fred protected them both and was constantly firing spells off at Bellatrix. It wasn't until he stunned her, where they had lost sight of where she was. 

Rose took a few different turns before getting to their location. Opening they house and going to the port key that was meant to be on the couch, they saw they had missed it. "Now what?" Fred asked. 

"We'll have to fly there instead." Rose walked back out and got on her broomstick. 

"I'll help you find the way." Fred said before getting on. 

~

They got to the burrow and because of the enchantments, they couldn't see anything besides the house. 

"We made it." Fred smiled excitedly as the two walked towards the bubble. 

"I just hope everyone else is here too." Rose said. 

Once they got in the bubble she saw Remus standing besides Harry, Hermione, and Ron outside in the front. Rose immediately ran over and jumped into Remus's arms, "where were you? What took you so long?" Remus asked. 

"You were the last ones!" Tonks yanked Rose from Remus and hugged her. 

"Bellatrix and Greyback got to us. But thanks to Fred, we got out just fine." Rose said, "everyone else is back though?" 

Remus and Tonks shared an uneasy look. 

"What happened?" Fred asked. 

"You should go inside..." Ron suggested. 

Rose and Fred looked at one another before heading in the burrow together. Everyone was surrounded near the couch and once they got close enough, they saw George laying on it. 

Fred kneeled down by his brothers side as Rose covered her mouth in shock. George was missing an ear.

"How are you feeling Georgie?" Fred asked. 

"Saint like." George faintly spoke. 

Everyone from outside came back in. Remus rested a hand on Rose's shoulder, knowing she was tensed up. 

"Come again?" Fred asked George. 

"Saint like. I'm holey. I'm holey, Fred." George pointed to the hole in his head, "get it?" 

Fred chuckled, "in the whole wide world of ear related humor and you go for, I'm holey. It's pathetic."

"Reckon, I'm still better looking than you."

Bill stepped forward, "Mad-Eye's dead..." 

Remus took a seat at the news. 

"Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and just apparated." Bill finished saying. 

Everyone went silent. There were no words to describe the sudden loss of yet another Order member. But nothing accounted for the loss Remus just received. 

James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore, all gone and now to add to the list was Mad-Eye. 

Mr. Weasley walked away and into the kitchen to come back with a bottle of fire whiskey. "Any one up for a round?" He shakily spoke. 

Harry was by far the worst. This was what he was afraid of. Losing more people close to him in order to keep him safe. Rose couldn't even begin to think about the possibility of Harry losing someone closer to him instead of Mad-Eye. 

She saw how hard Sirius's death hit him, and to think of Ron or Hermione going next would be devastating to watch him go through. 

Mr. Weasley called in shot glasses and used magic to set the bottle to pour into the glasses. 

After everyone downed the glass, Remus took another before turning to Bill, "We need to get him." 

Fleur and Rose both looked at each other before turning to their loved ones, "It's too dangerous!" Fleur told Bill. 

"We can't just leave him out there." Bill said. 

"And what if they took his body? Or you just simply can't find it? What about if there's death eaters waiting you you two to show up, knowing you'd want to find him?" Rose looked at both men. 

"Ro, we're fine. But it'd be a shame to his memory to just not try looking." Remus said. 

"Yes, but he wouldn't want more people to die either. He left us all with protecting Harry." Fleur said. 

"That's how we'd honor him." Rose added. 

"We're not having this discussion now. Come on, Bill." Remus stood up and walked towards the door. 

"I'll be back, I promise." Bill kissed Fleur on her forehead before following Remus outside. Harry looked around at the aftermath before he walked to the kitchen alongside Mr. Weasley. 

Rose sat in the seat closest to the couch where George laid, "will you be able to fix his ear?" She asked Mrs. Weasley. 

"I'm going to try everything I can-" Mrs. Weasley began. 

"But if dark magic was used...it's impossible..." Rose finished her sentence, "I've never seen any spell make this kind of mess." 

"None to my knowledge either." Mrs. Weasley started to clean the wound, "who on earth could've possibly done this?" 

"Well...Snape was there." Ron said. 

"Snape? Snape." Rose turned to Hermione, "do you think it could've been that one spell in that potions book? The one Draco got hit with?" 

Hermione thought to herself, "If Snape was the only  
one who knew about it, then yes. It makes sense that we've never seen any spell cause damage like this."

"So...what I'm hearing is, I'm going to be going around with one ear?" George asked. 

"I'm sure your head can balance itself." Fred joked. 

"What a holey night, huh?" Rose sat back as George laughed. 

"No, that doesn't count." George said, "ouch!" 

"Sorry, dear." Mrs. Weasley then rubbed an orange ointment on the wound.

"That totally counts." Rose said. 

"No," Fred shook his head, "we didn't come up with it."

"Who said you two had to come up with the jokes?"

"We did." Fred and George spoke together. 

"Ouch! Mum!" George winced in pain. 

"I'm sorry. Let me try something else." Mrs. Weasley put the bottle down, "I'm sorry dears, but can you give us a moment? Ron, Ginny, and Fred will  
you show Hermione, Rose and Harry to their rooms?" 

"Sure, mum." Ginny walked upstairs with Hermione following behind. 

"I have to go," Tonks hugged Rose, "If you need anything, send a patronus." 

"I'll show you up to Ginnys room." Fred stood up, "you'll be fine without me, right Georgie?" 

"Better without you." George teased. 

Fred smiled, "come on." he and Rose headed upstairs, "sorry about Lupin, by the way."

"I don't blame him. I mean, look at everything that he's lost. But you were good out there. Battling Bellatrix and all." 

Fred stopped in front of Ginnys room, "I've got a few tricks up my sleeves too." 

"I highly doubt I wanna know what they are. Considering you turned the halls into a jungle two years ago."

"You're welcome by the way." 

"I wasn't thanking you." 

"I wasn't talking about the jungle. Just that without me, you would've died. You owe me."

"I owe you?" 

"Face it, you need me." He shrugged, "we're connected." 

"See, I know what you're doing. You're trying to take me mind off of Remus going out there with Bill."

"How'd you know?"

Rose opened up the door, "because we're connected. Goodnight, Fred."


	61. Chapter 61

Rose was unaware of what time it was, but what she did know was her lack of sleep. Everyone in the burrow and in the Order mourned for Mad-Eye, but Bill and Remus were yet to return. 

The moonlight broke through the curtains on the window that rested above Ginnys bed indicating how late it was. 

Rose tossed and turned, praying for sleep to take over her body. But she couldn't bare to fall asleep without hearing from Remus. Anything would put her mind at ease. 

Whether a patronus from him or Bill, or a quick stop at the burrow. 

But still, hours after their departure, nothing has happened. Rose and Hermione were in the sleeping bags on the floor while Ginny rested on her bed. Both girls were fast asleep when she heard Ron and Harrys voices from outside. 

Slowly and carefully standing up, Rose looked outside to find the two boys walking back inside. She went over to the door and once she heard them back in the room, she opened it and quietly walked out. Once she managed to close the door without making a sound, she went downstairs and into the kitchen only to find Fleur making tea. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Fleur turned around as she poured the tea into two mugs, "neither could I."

"Still nothing?" Rose walked over. 

Fleur handed her a mug as the two sat down, "nothing..."

Looking over to the couch, they found George fast asleep and all patched up after the accident. But it was well past midnight without a single sound outside indicating the two men had returned. 

"You know, for being in the Order I had expected to get use to this." Fleur said, "but I still haven't."

"Neither have I. I just...I understand why they wanted to find Mad-Eye but why now? Right after a death eater attack they go back to look for a body that might not even be there." Rose took a sip of her tea then set it down, "Then not even knowing if they're all right..."

Fleur nodded in agreement, "I think the hardest thing about learning to love someone is the fear that it brings. I love Bill with all my heart but with everything going on, I don't want to let go."

Rose looked back at George before turning to Fleur, "Ever since the fight at the Ministry, I've never been so frightened in my life. When Sirius died, I didn't dare to think about losing anyone else. But I did. And it's true, when I fell in love...I never expected it to be this hard."

"Being with Bill, and in the Order, I learned to stop expecting things. You always want to look for the upside, but how can you when everything around us is falling apart."

The door opened to the front of the house. Both Fleur and Rose got up and hurried over with their wands. 

It was Bill and Remus. 

"Bill." Fleur ran over and hugged him. 

"We couldn't find him." Bill said, "we looked everywhere." 

"It's ok, you both are safe." Fleur held onto Bill for a few seconds more before finally letting go, "you need to rest. It's been a long night." They both headed upstairs. 

Remus and Rose looked at one another. 

She was both happy and somewhat angry by his presence. Like she's said, she understood his urge to find Mad-Eye but she felt he was risking everything to do so. 

"I'm going to go home...I'll be by in the morning." Remus left outside and closed the door. 

But something inside of Rose told her not to let him go like this. Instead, she immediately followed behind him. She caught up to him right before he left the enchantments. 

"Remus, wait!" She got behind him, "we need to talk."

He turned around and was silent. 

"I get it. Of course I do. We've been through hell these past few years but that doesn't mean you turn your back and not face it." She said. 

"Not face it?" He asked, though she could tell by his tone that he was not pleased at this conversation. 

"Everything. You're not thinking straight. You haven't since Sirius...since Sirius died...You've spoken to me about it maybe twice but tonight you go out and pull a stunt like this. It makes me feel like you're hiding something from me, and I don't know what."

Remus didn't say anything to her, just stared down at her while she waited for a reply. 

"Just...Just talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you." She calmly spoke. 

"You died...The woman I love died right after my best mate. A year later, the man who gave me a purpose again died. A couple months later...another one of my mates died. What do you expect me to do? To sit around and just wait for a miracle? Somehow, somewhere...I fell for you. I was doing fine before then. Before I started to have feelings for you, I was doing just fine. But you made me let you in after Sirius died. You made me love you...And that made me scared of everything. You're the one person I can't live without. If I lose you, I lose everything. I won't survive. And that's your fault..." 

Rose had never felt so selfish in her life until that moment. Everything that he had been keeping from her came crashing down. 

"I-I really should be going." He planted a kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you in the morning." He left out of the enchantments. 

Rose stared out into the open field still trying to comprehend everything Remus had said to her. It felt like a punch in her stomach after all this time of it being kept from her. 

A gust of chilly wind came in which made Rose snap out of it and realize that it would be best to go back inside. 

Once she got in and locked the door, she saw George was still passed out on the couch with his bandaged head. Looking down at him, Rose wished she could've gotten more of her thoughts out to Remus before he left. But when he declared his feelings, her mind went blank. 

Truth was, she felt the same way to everyone around her. This place, everyone she knew, were her family. Losing anyone at all would be like her dying all over again. 

"Angelina...no...come back..." George mumbled in his sleep. 

Rose rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs. She grabbed the doorknob to Ginnys room but hesitated. 

Looking up the second flight of stairs, she let go of the door and walked up before reaching another room. Slowly cracking the door open, she spotted Fred laying in his bed with a light on as he wrote stuff down. 

"Is everything alright?" He looked up. 

Rose walked in and closed the door, "mind if I take George's bed for the night? Ginnys room is first and all I heard was George sleep talking." 

Fred nodded towards George's bed, "lame excuse but now you've made me feel bad."

She immediately jumped into bed and got warm underneath the covers, "why are you still up?" 

"Remember you mentioned Zonkos closing? And how George and I went down to Hogsmeade to check it out after Ron got poisoned? Well we're most likely going to open a second location there. So I'm just going over some plans." Fred said. 

"Awe, look at you all grown up. Now would you two separate to work at the different stores, or?" 

"Probably but with everything going on right now, we put a pause on that talk...Maybe you can help out?"

"No can do. You're looking at a healer at St. Mungos." 

"Boring."

"What? Saving lives?" 

"Yes..." Fred put his things down on his nightstand, "you just need to be careful since you're still under ministry employment."

"Safer than anything else they had to offer. Besides, if you're ever injured or near death, I'll be the one to save you. Then boom, I don't owe you anything anymore."

"Wow, my heart." Fred sarcastically spoke, "you're welcome by the way...again." He laid down and turned away. 

"For what?" 

"Making you feel better after Lupin came back. I might have to charge you for your wellness." 

"Turn off the light." She turned towards the wall, "and...thank you..."


	62. Chapter 62

The next morning started like all the others. Fred and George left to run their shop while Mr. Weasley left to work at the Ministry. Bill was preparing to leave when Hermione went up to Ron's room. 

"Guess who's arriving today." Ginny sat next to Rose on the couch. Before Rose could even get a word out, Ginny answered, "Fleurs family." 

"And I'm guessing by your tone of voice, you're not happy." Rose said. 

"Not necessarily. I'm just afraid they're all like her. Plus, with them here the house is just going to get more crowded. Fred and George are gonna be sleeping at the shop from now on." 

"Has your mum said anything about sleeping arrangements?" 

"No, not yet-"

Remus walked into the burrow. Bill came downstairs, "I was thinking tonight we could take one more look? When I get back? Or do you not think it's worth it?" Bill asked. 

Remus looked over at Rose before answering Bill, "I think we should talk about this tonight. Besides, your family is coming over."

"Right...I forgot. With everything going on, they were the last thing on my mind. Well, We'll talk tonight." Bill left. 

"I'll...See if mum needs any help in the kitchen." Ginny quickly got up and left around the corner. 

Remus took Ginnys old seat, "I'm sorry about last night. It was late, it was a long day, and we were all tired."

"Remus-"

"No. I understand where you were coming from and I took it too hard on you. You didn't deserve it."

"It's alright, Remus. I get it. It was selfish for me to bring it up anyways."

"But it wasn't. You deserved to know my feelings too...I'm just not used to sharing it with someone else." 

She grabbed his hand, "Everything you said last night is exactly how I've been feeling these past two years too. When my father got ill, everyone here gave me a helping hand. They're all my family and without them, I'm hopeless. You have no need to apologize. You're grieving, and it's alright to show it or not. But I'm your family too. And no matter what, I'll be there whenever you need to talk about something. I just want you to know that." 

He kissed her then smiled, "thank you." 

"Ok, I have the new room arrangements." Mrs. Weasley rested a page of parchment on the coffee table, "Fleurs parents will be in my room, Hermione stays with Ginny, Fleur and Gabrielle will be in Fred and George's room, Bill in his, Ron and Harry up in the attic, then Arthur and I will stay in Percys room." 

"Mum, you're forgetting Rose." Ginny said. 

"Oh my, I have..." Mrs. Weasley scanned her page again, "I mean, if you're comfortable then you can stay with Bill. Or I can move Ginny with Bill and you and Hermione bunk together...Or he can be with Ron and Harry..."

"What about if Bill and Fleur stay together in Bills room and then Rose and Gabrielle stay in Fred and George's room?" Ginny suggested. 

Mrs. Weasley shot her a disturbing look before looking back down. Ginny knew exactly what she was doing and tried not to laugh. Mrs. Weasley did not like the idea of Fleur and Bill sharing a room under her roof. Rose figured by the time they're married, Mrs. Weasley will forget about it. 

"I can stay with Bill, no problem. Or I can stay with Ginny and Hermione." Rose broke the tension. 

"Well Arthur put a mattress in Ginnys room for Hermione after I made the plan. I wouldn't want you on the floor." Mrs. Weasley said, "Unless I talk to Fleur about her sharing a bed with her sister. Oh and then Charlie is staying with Bill..."

"Please mum, Charlie would vouch for the couch if he finds out Rose needs a bed." Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"Honestly, it's fine. I can sleep in the sleeping bag. You've done so much for me already, I wouldn't want you having to redo your plan." Rose insisted. 

"Well...If you're ok with it, then that's fine. I'll set up the sleeping bag." Mrs. Weasley stood up and left with Ginny. 

"Have you heard from Tonks?" Remus asked Rose. 

She shook her head, "No, but after the death eaters attack on us, I'm sure she's in for one hectic day at work." 

"And are you alright...?" 

Rose wasn't sure how to answer that. After Snape attacked one of her friends, Remus went out to search for Mad-Eye, then Tonks was unheard from, and she couldn't stop thinking about how upset Harry must be from the whole scenario. 

And every time she thought back to the events, she got reminded of Sirius and Dumbledores death as well as Tonks's near death experience. 

"I am." She lied, "Just knowing that we're all still safe is enough for me...besides the fact that some of them aren't with us." Her heart ached at the thought. 

When she had seen George laying on the very couch that she sat at, her mind went to the absolute worst. She tried her best not to think negatively, but how could she after everything she's witnessed so far? And with the fact that Voldemort is only getting stronger. 

Then, the door busted open by Tonks tripping over a hose, "Sorry, Molly. Didn't see it." 

"Don't worry dear." Mrs. Weasley went outside to make sure Tonks didn't detach it. 

"I just wanted to check in. They finally sent me home. The second I left last night they called me  
in. It's bad..." Tonks sat down across from them. 

"How bad...?" Rose asked. 

"Pretty bad...They're trying to cover it up now. And in my department, they're talking to us about the...about what would happen if Death Eaters take over the ministry..." 

"What would happen?" Remus asked. 

"Well they want Harry dead, that's first and foremost." Tonks answered, "But to find him...They would be tracking all of us until he's...gone." 

Rose's heart stopped at the thought. It was like all the air had been sucked out of her as she held onto dear life. She felt like she had did when she woke up to find out Sirius had died. Or when Remus was about to go home after Rose had left the hospital. 

She couldn't explain it, but every time these memories popped back in her head, it would feel like the whole world stopped moving. 

"Rose?" Tonks called out, "I-I...It may not happen. It won't happen. We're all on top of it." 

"I-I know..." Rose blandly spoke, "I know..."

Remus looked at his watch and sighed disappointedly, "I'm sorry...I have to go." But by the tone he spoke with, both girls knew he desperately wanted to stay. 

"It's ok." Rose faked a smile to make his departure easier, "Just be safe."

~

In the early afternoon, Mr. Weasley arrived with Fleurs parents and her sister. They came walking through the field as everyone waited outside the burrow to greet them. 

Fleur was the first to go over, being that she ran to them, then everyone else walked over together to greet them. 

Fleurs mother reminded Rose a lot about Fleur and Gabrielle. All three of them shared a shocking resemblance while the father differed from their appearances. He looked nothing like his daughters. 

He was short, round, and didn't even have a single feature of them. But Rose had barely known them and can already tell that they were not like Fleur at all. 

They seemed more laid back, at ease with everyone. 

This just made Roses theory all more true. Fleur was always trying her best to fit in since she seemed like the outcast with Bill. But her family treated the Weasleys like their own family. Like an extension to the Delacours. 

At night, Bill, Fred, and George all arrived. And still, the Delacours treated them as one. Even so with Hermione, Harry, and Rose. 

Madam Delacour took a particular interest in Rose though. Always asking about her Metamorphagus or how clumsy she was, even though she's been able to manage it, to picking out things about her appearance to talk about. 

"How gorgeous you look. Are you sure you're not part veela?" Madam Delacour asked, "or is it your special powers?" 

Rose knew she was not being insulting, just curious since Metamorphagus powers were so rare. 

"She's always been this way," Fred chimed in, "just to modest to admit." 

"Oh, I see. I thought so." Madam Delacour smiled, "so I have to ask..." she lowered her voice, "I see Ronald and Hermione like each other while Ginevra and Harry feel the same way towards one another, are you two together?" 

Fred and Rose stared in amazement. Rose always knew the obvious about Ron and Hermione, even about Ginny and Harry, but for an outsider to know all of that so suddenly was beyond anything she had hoped for. 

"Everything you said was right except for Fred and I. We're just really good friends." Rose said. 

"Ouch." George teased Fred. 

"Awe, shame. You two make an adorable couple. So if you two aren't together, please tell me you're at least with someone." Madam Delacour said. 

"Yes, actually. He's not here at the moment." Rose said. 

"I hope to see him at the wedding, then?" 

"He'll be there." 

Madam Delacour smiled at her before leaving to talk to Bill and Fleur. Rose took a seat and rested her head in her hands. She was exhausted from the entire day. 

Fred and George sat at her sides. 

"Alright there?" George asked. 

Rose looked at him, "Perfect."

"Liar. What's wrong?" Fred asked. 

"Nothing...How's your hole, George?" Rose turned back to him. 

"Brilliant! I was able to stick my toothbrush in it this morning." George laughed. 

"Thought he could scare me with it," Fred rolled his eyes, "I wonder what else we could stick in there."

"Wanna go to dads shed and see if he's got anything?" 

"I can't with you two." Rose looked at them in disbelief, "but I'm curious myself." 

"Come on." Fred said as the three of them snuck away from the gathering. Rose had never been in Mr. Weasley shed before but it was obvious that he was somewhat of a hoarder when it came to muggle creations. 

He had everything that wizards don't normal have. Wrenches, screwdrivers, and telephones just to name a few. 

Immediately though, George went straight to the screwdrivers, "you grew up in muggle ways, what's this?" He held it up. 

"A flathead." Rose answered as she picked up a normal yet broken picture frame. 

"A...A what?" George tried to hide his laugh. 

"You're disgusting. It's a screwdriver." Rose set the frame down, "you use it to screw in stuff or unscrew-" she stopped talking once she noticed the twins laughing at her explanation, "I don't know why I bothered."

George unwrapped his head. 

"Clean that stuff! You don't know where it's been." Rose warned. 

"Ro, do you think we care?" Fred asked, "You've known us how long? And you still think we care about something so little as this?" 

"Well I do care," Rose pointed her wand and cleaned off the screwdriver, "feel free to stick it wherever you like now." 

Fred and George looked at one another before sharing a laugh. But George stuck it in his ear anyways before Fred found something else, "what's this?" he handed it to Rose. 

"That's a starhead screwdriver. I'm not explaining that to you." She said. 

"what about this thing?" George handed her a wrench. 

"Wrench. And it won't fit, trust me." Rose tossed it aside. 

"This?" Fred handed her something else. 

"Pliers and the handles will fit." She tossed them to George. 

Fred cleaned them off before George attempted to fit it in his ear. Eventually, he was able to put one handle in. 

"How do you think mum would react to this?" George asked Fred. 

"Wanna go find out?" Fred tossed a wrench aside. 

"With Fleurs family present? You'll be disowned." Rose joked. 

"Well they've taken a liking in us already. They actually appreciate out comedy." 

Ginny came into the shed, "what are you three doing...You did not just stick that in your ear." She pointed to the pliers. 

George took them out and wrapped up his head, "what do you want?" 

"Save me. You three are a distraction from people talking to me." Ginny said. 

"Ugh! Fine." Fred grunted.


	63. Chapter 63

"What was your father like?" Rose asked Tonks as they laid out in Andromeda's garden. 

Tonks had a day off and picked up Rose to go to her mothers house since she had been busy at work. So busy in fact that Andromeda, Tonks's mother, was consistently worried over her daughters whereabouts.

Andromeda knew the life of an auror, but it didn't change the fact that she was a mother first. And a mother always puts their child's needs ahead of their own. It also meant that she's a natural worrier by heart, this was something Tonks knew about. But nonetheless, Andromeda was a kind soul. 

She took on Rose like her own child, and treated her no differently than Tonks. 

In fact, Andromeda was more happy that Rose was apart of her late husbands family. That alone made Andromeda so generous to Rose. Also because Rose shared many characteristics with Edward (Ted), her husband. 

Tonks smiled at his memory, "Well, for starters he was obviously a muggleborn who married into a pure blood family. But despite that, he remained extremely kind. We were close, him and I. I mean, no matter what...he'd put our wellbeing's before his own. But one night he was coming home and...a couple of snatchers got him..." The smile had faded, "Mum was devastated. That's why she's always stressed about me."

"Why wouldn't she be? I mean, you're her only child. She just wants to know you're safe."

"Exactly. I remember when he had passed, she got really depressed. Then I joined the Order, and you should already be able to know how she reacted. Anyways, I think that's why she's taken a liking to you."

"How come?"

"You're so much like him...Kind, caring, and put the thought of the people you care about first. I mean, even when you thought you were muggle born you still went into the Chamber of Secrets all for Hermione." 

"She's one of my best friends. I would do the same to any of my friends or family."

"That's what dad would tell mum...I remember one day, he and I were playing outside and I had fallen off the slide but he broke my fall. He hurt his wrist pretty badly, as well as his back. Mum was furious but he was a really good Healer. Healed himself so well...I miss him so much..."

Rose nodded in agreement. It's been months since her father had gone missing, and the Ministry gave up on the case. 

Ever since her second run in with Bellatrix, she had lost hope too. Voldemort's army in general, was ruthless. They'd do absolutely anything and everything for their own good. 

But even so, Rose still never understood what good her father was to them that caused this. 

"Thinking about it now, that may be why you're my favorite person," Tonks joked, "It's like having my dad around again."

Rose scoffed, "well isn't that just lovely...At least I'm the reason for your happiness."

"Oh, absolutely!" Tonks sarcastically spoke. 

But their moment broke when they heard a popping sound up ahead. The two girls jolted upright and pulled their wands out, pointing it to the field. They sat there waiting for someone to show themselves. 

After a few seconds, Remus came forth, "It's only me." 

"Not buying it." Rose stood up, as well as Tonks. 

"Remus could be anyone at the moment." Tonks kept her wand steady.

"What's your patronus? And why do you hate to conjure a full one?" Rose asked. 

Rose knew that question was something he would not like to talk about. Even she hated hearing herself ask it. But after the Death Eater attack, they were all on full alert. 

"A wolf," Remus answered, "And I hate conjuring a full one because it reminds me that...That I'm a werewolf." 

"Ok, what was something I dropped back in Grimmauld place?" Tonks asked. 

"Umbrella stand." 

The girls lowered their wands, "Ill let you two catch up." Tonks went inside. 

"Sorry...I just knew that was something that only you would talk about. If a death eater denied saying it-" Rose walked over. 

"It's ok. I'm glad you did that." Remus reassured her. 

Rose hugged him tightly. The last time she had seen him, the two were making up after an unnecessary argument. During these dark times, they both only cared about their wellness. 

At that moment in time, Rose just didn't want to let go. She was safe in his arms as they were like an escape from all of the viciousness going on around them. But she wasn't the only one feeling this. 

In fact, Remus wanted nothing more than to have her safe with him. 

They couldn't explain it but, this hug spoke the million words that they both tried to speak to one another. It showed the love that they shared. 

But this moment wasn't forever, and that's what killed them both on the inside. 

Finally managing to let go and looking up at him she spoke, "I haven't seen you in days..."

He frowned, "I know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I mean...There was just a full moon anyways. I can't expect you to remember me during that." She shrugged. 

"But I did...I always do."

Rose walked over to the nearby bench against the shed, "I still don't understand that, though. I mean, werewolves shouldn't be able to remember anything. You tried to..." She caught herself before mentioning Sirius's name as they both sat down. 

"Kill Sirius, I know."

"And then you had protected me from Greyback. Remus, you didn't even manage to put a scratch on me while taking me to the burrow...Heck! You even remembered about the burrow..." 

He nodded along as she spoke, "I can't explain it myself. I've been trying to think about it too. But, I can't. It's strange..."

"It's alright, you don't have to explain. I just look forward to seeing you after transformations. Just to see you're alright with my own eyes."

He smiled as he grabbed her hand, "And I always look forward to seeing you too."

"We're a strange couple, you know?"

"Still stating the obvious?"

She laughed, "You know what I mean! And even so, I prefer it this way."

"How come?" 

"All my friends are either confused about who they want or focused on one thing. I mean, for Merlins sake! Ron ONLY snogged his ex. They didn't once have a decent conversation. I like talking to you, I would rather talk than anything else...Well not anything else...Well, you know what I mean."

"I know...I just like hearing you explain it." He referenced to when Rose had joined the Order. 

She playfully slapped his arm, "Oh whatever. You're making me sound awful about it...Wanna know what Ron talked to me about?"

"Depends. If it's coming from him-"

"It's not like that."

He chuckled, "Ok, then what was it this time?"

"Marriage." She rolled his eyes, "I mean, only he would be the one to think about something like that while we're all trying to keep Harry safe. Like I said, I like how we are and all but marriage? Then he asked about eventually getting..." Rose took notice of Remus's pale appearance as she continued to talk, "...and clearly you want to say something, maybe? Get me to shut up...?" 

Remus looked out ahead again at the garden. Almost as if he was trying to keep away from making any sort of eye contact. 

In the back of her mind, Rose had a small feeling of what could've been causing this change of mood. But she didn't want to believe it after everything she had just said. 

Instead, Remus slowly lifted his hand to his pocket. 

"You know, I didn't mean anything negative when discussing that concept," she nervously spoke, "I had just never answered his question and I guess I felt better doing it around you...and...and...I feel like you were coming here for something..." Once she saw his hand come out of his pocket, the speed in her voice quickened, "Ok now I have the feeling you came here for something more than just seeing me after the full moon. Oh merlin, if I just ruined your proposal!" 

Remus let go of her hand as he held out a familiar bag to Rose. 

"I did? Didn't I?" Rose covered her mouth in shock. 

"I went by the burrow to pick it up...Also thought you'd be there...." He said, "This last transformation had me thinking...Look at the state of our lives. I don't know when's the next time I'll be able to walk down the street without being watched, or go without fearing about your safety. You're the first woman I've ever fell in love with and-" He paused, "In a time of uncertainty...I just want to know that one things for certain...that you're with me for however long we have left." Then, he pulled out the ring from the bag. 

In his hand, he held out Rose's mothers wedding ring. The only ring, she had ever worn. At the time of their wedding, her father was only able to afford the band, but that was more than enough to her mother. 

Actually, when he proposed with it, she had never worn it until they wedded in the courthouse where he placed it upon her left ring finger. 

"I-I...This is...Remus." Rose spoke in disbelief as she starred down at the ring that he held ever so carefully, knowing how much she cared for it after Kreacher took it. 

"Just say yes!" Tonks yelled from an open window. 

"Dora!" Andromeda pulled her daughter back and shut the window. 

"I'm so sorry that I ruined it!" Rose softly laughed, "You need to learn how to shut me up more often if we're going to be married."

He furrowed his brows in questioning, "are you saying...?"

"Yes, Remus. Of course!" She kissed him more passionately than she ever had before. Proving once more of her undying love for him, for their relationship. 

"SHE SAID YES!" Tonks yelled from inside. 

"Dora!" Andromeda yelled back, "they're trying to have a moment!" 

"That's my cousin! Let me be happy for her!" Tonks walked outside, "besides, it's not like me to not ruin a moment."


	64. Chapter 64

All Rose could think about was her parents. Even though she was ecstatic about her engagement, she couldn't help but feel sad that her parents weren't there to celebrate with her. 

The only thing that kept playing in her mind was once of the last conversations with her father. He had told her, even though he thought he was speaking to his wife, that he didn't care who Rose would end up with. 

The only thing they've ever wanted was her happy. It was safe to say, she is. But that wasn't enough to turn the moment into something joyous. 

She wanted her parents to see their happiness themselves. 

Rose could just picture it now. Her parents meeting Remus, taking him in for who he is and accepting their relationship. She could imagine late night talks with her mother about the future ahead with Remus apart of the family. 

Even so, she's constantly reminding herself about all her losses that built her into the woman that she is. And she knew that she wasn't the only one thinking this. 

Remus had lost so much too. 

His mother, James, Sirius, and he and his father barely get along. 

But as she and Remus laid together in her bed, it was hard to not think about it. As much as she wanted to just take in the moment of the two holding one another as the sun was rising, her mind was racing. 

Sirius would've been so much more happy than both Remus and Rose combined. And if Rose was being honest, she could visually see Sirius planning the wedding and turning into a dog just to see them while making sure their protection. 

Just the thought of him making arrangements and making sure everything went as planned made her smile. 

There was nothing more that Sirius had wanted besides knowing the people he truly cared about were well taken cared of. And to that, her smile had faded. 

"I wish they were here..." Rose silently spoke. 

Remus turned to her. But she knew his body language so well that he didn't need to speak or ask the obvious. 

"Everyone. Sirius, my parents...everyone we've lost..." She sighed, "I wish things could've been different."

The arm he had wrapped around her seemed to tighten comfortably, "I-I know...But think of it this way. If it wasn't for those times, we would've never found each other."

"What do you mean?" 

"Think about it. Sirius left you that note and his memory of the night he and I talked. It was that, that lead you to shutting me up. Then with your father, he reassured you of your kindness."

"So do you wish things would've gone differently? Like by us still being here but Sirius still alive? Or even James?"

Remus looked back up at the ceiling contemplating how he should answer her. 

Of course, he always dreamed about being with James and Sirius once more but he couldn't help but feel more joy around Rose. There was just something about her that made him feel a certain way. 

So much so that he never cared whenever she told him about not caring whether he was a werewolf or not. He just loved hearing her say that because it reminded him that there was another person who he truly loved that accepted him for who he is. 

It was almost as if Sirius and James were his stepping stones by showing there were people who never looked down upon werewolves. 

And she was his game changer by showing him one was able to love so freely. 

"In a way, of course I do." Remus finally spoke, "But if either of them were still alive then...I don't think we would've ever found one another. Or you would've never found out the truth about your life."

Rose turned towards him and laid her head on his shoulder, "I know...it was just a thought."

She's thought it many times before but, whenever they shared a moment of silence, it felt comfortable and warm. It was at those moments where she realized that she had found her person. 

"You know, we can't hide forever." Remus said. 

He was right. Right after the engagement, Rose apparated both of them to her old house. The house that her parents raised her in. 

Since the ministry declared her father dead, he left everything to her. 

Now, this house wasn't her first option to leave to. But they both wanted a moment to themselves after being bombarded by Tonks while Andromeda tried to hold her back. 

And the burrow is too crowded. Also, Rose felt as if she'd be stealing the spotlight from Fleur. So in the end, her childhood home was the best option. 

Besides spending the night in her old room, the only thing that was new was him. 

Rose looked at the house nothing more than a house or her childhood home. Because after her father became unstable, it was hard to look at this house as a home. However, when she was with Remus, things felt secure and safe. 

"So what are we going to do?" Rose asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, marriage. Or the wedding if you want to be specific." 

"I should be asking you that."

"Well I don't care." She sat up, "I don't need a big fancy wedding or people invited. Nor presents or an extravagant party. As long as it's you and I, then I care about nothing else. I love you, and nothing more. It's you that I need. I don't need a huge celebration because to me, having you is perfect enough. Now, I best be going back to the burrow. The sun's rising." She got up. 

Quickly, Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed, "just one more moment." He said, "One more moment of us, where we don't have to worry about anyone else." 

"You're all my moments..." There was nothing left to say at that time. It was that silence again that spoke everything they could've said.


	65. Chapter 65

"Rose, are you busy?" Hermione came downstairs to the family room. 

Rose marked her book before closing it, "no, what's wrong?"

"Can you come down with me to Diagon Alley? I need to grab a few things from Fred and George, and Mrs. Weasley suggests we travel in pairs." 

"Sure let me grab my-" Before Rose can finish her sentence, Hermione had handed her her bag. 

~

The two girls arrived in front of the joke shop. Like the previous year, all of Diagon Alley was practically deserted besides the shop. Besides it being hard to miss, many students were fascinated over their products. 

But whose to blame? Kids like to have fun too. And the twins gave them that choice. 

Hermione however was quick to go inside. The shop was still packed as the line to the registers extended closely to the doors. 

They made no time to wait to see the boys. Hermione grabbed Roses hand and dragged her all the way to the back of the store. From the last time they had all visited them, they knew Fred and George tend to spend their time in the back when they weren't helping costumers. 

Sure enough, the two were grabbing boxes to restock some empty shelves. 

"Hello, Ladies!" The boys spoke together as they stopped what they were doing. "What do you need?" Fred asked. 

"You already know. I told you when Fleurs family arrived. Did you get it all?" Hermione quickly spoke. 

George nodded and went to grab a bag, "All here. The pastilles, nougats, extendable ears, everything you asked for." 

"Thank you, I have the money-" Hermione started going through her bag. 

But Fred was faster, "Don't worry. They're on the house. As long as you keep Ron safe during your...adventure."

"That's our only deal." George confirmed as he gave Hermione the heavy bag. 

"Thank you. This means a lot." Hermione set the bag inside her small little pouch. It was obvious to them that she had clearly added a charm to allow such things to fit inside something so tiny. 

"Now, if you don't mind us, we have work to do." Fred lifted up his box, "And...congratulations..." he coldly spoke to Rose before leaving. 

"What?" Rose turned to George. 

"Well we saw Tonks the other day and...she needed to talk about your engagement." George said. 

Hermione gasped as she darted her attention to Rose, "you got engaged?! And you didn't care to tell us?! How come?"

"Because of Bill and Fleur. And Tonks just so happened to be there. I was going to say something after the wedding, I promise." Rose told her. 

"Anyways, he's a little upset. But I don't think it's anything to worry about." George added. 

"Why would Fred be upset?" Hermione asked George. 

"Well ever since they first became friends, the man has practically been in love with her. When she turned him down for the Yule Ball, I had never seen him so upset." 

"Well he seemed normal to me."

"Well that's because you're you, no offense. But I'm his brother, he seemed off. But when Lee suggested Angelina, he seemed fine again. Also because Ro didn't go with anyone else." 

"I would've loved to have gone with him." Rose clarified, "but he also knows how I hate gatherings like that."

"That's what I told him. Anyways, I should help him out. You two be safe getting back to the burrow." George left. 

"You really got engaged..." Hermione said, "Oh, I'm so happy!" She hugged Rose, "This is just so exciting! I don't know how you've managed to keep this a secret."

"Well like I said, it's Bill and Fleurs time to shine. I didn't want to take that from her." Rose shrugged. 

"Well luckily you didn't tell Ginny. She would've already told Fleur. In fact, she would've said something the second she heard the news. So how are you two going to pay for things? I mean, Remus doesn't have really steady jobs and you're just starting your career."

"Actually...I don't want the whole wedding thing."

"Really?"

Rose nodded, "I've thought about it and it just wouldn't feel right. And besides, a wedding is just a ceremony and nothing more. All you really need to do it sign a paper."

Hermione laughed, "it's always like you to do the bare minimum."

They started walking out to the front doors, "what about you and Ron? I mean even Fleurs mother knew you two like each other."

"What are you talking about? Ron and I are just friends."

"Mhm, so are Remus and I."

They got outside, "Ron is...Well he's grown up a lot and that's nice. But, he's also Ron."

"Hermione, this is the same Ron who you cried about when Lavender got together with him. And you're the Hermione he called out to after he got poisoned...you don't think there's anything there?"

She nervously shrugged, "well, those are coincidences. Harry and Ginny got together too and I was the only one alone. And clearly Ron was able to make out my voice so-"

"You had Cormac but didn't want him and exactly, Ron heard you." 

Hermione was known for trying to find counterarguments. But for the first time in what seemed like years, she was dumbfounded by Roses response. 

"Well...we should be going back. I told Mrs. Weasley this was a quick trip...And since you and Remus are just going to get the license, why don't you just do it now and get it over with? That's what I would do." 

"Well isn't that the thing with engagements? It's like you still have time to decide whether or not you want to get married?" 

"Sort of. But why would you or Remus want to waste that time? Especially when you two are so sure."

~

Rose sat outside in the Garden with Gabrielle and Fleur. Fleur was jotting down the arrangements of tables and the tent on a peice of parchment while Rose began to dutch braid Gabrielles hair. 

"Should the tent go in the center? Or off to the side to allow more room?" Fleur asked. 

"Center would look nice, but I wouldn't want to feel crowded either." Gabrielle said. 

"Ok, so off side it is." 

"Ok," Rose tied off the braid, "you're done." 

Gabrielle stood up and felt her hair before showing Fleur. "It looks wonderful, go to the bathroom to see." Fleur complimented her sister before she ran off inside. 

"By the way, since we moved the wedding here, we also made sure of the date. Didn't want a full moon to interfere with anything." Fleur told Rose. 

"Well being that both of our guys have a little to do with each other, it's a good thought to do that." Rose joked. 

Then Gabrielle came back out, "thank you, I love it!" 

"You're welcome. Later on, I can teach you on Fleur." Rose said, "Only if you trust us." She turned to Fleur. 

"Fine, but you two better not make me bald. I can't regrow my hair like you." Fleur told Rose. 

"Is that you're boyfriend?" Gabrielle pointed ahead to Remus who was making his way through the enchantments. 

"Yes that is." Rose stood up. 

"Well, we'll go inside. Come on, Gabrielle." Fleur lead the way in. 

Rose walked over to meet him once he fully got in. In fact, the second he stepped foot inside, she immediately pulled him into a kiss. 

"Hello to you too." Remus smiled as he pulled away. 

"Sorry...I've just missed you." She said as her cheeks suddenly became a shade of dark pink. They had been together for so long already, and still, he always found a way to get her flustered. 

"I don't know if you've heard or not, but the twins seem to know about our news." Remus said, "I ran into Tonks."

"You ran into Tonks? Or did they send her to take a look on you?"

"Sort of. But she doesn't say much." 

"Well then yes, and they told Hermione. But I trust her, she won't say anything." But by the look on his face, she was able to tell at once that something seemed to have been bothering him, "what's wrong?"

He looked hesitant. But strangely confident at the same time, "let's just go." 

"What?" She looked at him as if he was mad. 

"You and I. let's just go get married in private. You've already said it yourself, you don't want everyone there...All there's left to do is sign our names on papers and-and Tonks can be our witness since I doubt the twins would want to be." 

Rose stared at him in complete and utter shock. She could not believe that he, out of all people, was saying these things at that time. The same man who pushed her away for being unsure, was saying these things. Words of clarity that had just came from his mouth. 

So shocking in fact that she had to took a few moments to comprehend exactly what he had just said. 

She wasn't sure if she was more surprised at his sudden bluntness or because he had totally forgotten about all the times he had put her through questioning if she had thought about a life with a werewolf. 

"So let me get this straight," she softly spoke, "you, want us to run off and get married. And you want Tonks to be there. It's YOU that thought of all of this...?"

"Pretty much..." He said, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well I do."

"But?"

That was the part she was dreading. Once he had said that he doubted the twins appearances, it made her stomach turn at the thought. 

Not the usual lustful turn but that guilty despicable one. 

Fred and George meant the world to her. And yes, she stuck by her word of not caring if anyone showed up but now remembering about how upset Fred was, hurt her. 

She wasn't one to pick favorites or anything, but Fred was like her platonic soulmate. The two had instantly connected the second they meant on the Hogwarts Express. To know that he was upset because of her, made her feel miserable. 

The thought of him being upset hurt her. He was the person who helped her push her out of her comfort zone and with Remus. Fred was the person who knew that she was upset before anyone else. 

That was the person who only cared about her protection almost more than anyone. 

And after finding out about his feelings over an engagement, she couldn't begin to wonder about how he would feel after he finds out the two had ran off together.

But how does she tell the man that she's engaged to that the only thing preventing her saying yes to marriage is another person? Let alone it be the boy who's always been known, to all of Hogwarts, that he has had feelings for her.

Rose was contemplating the thought of running off for so long that she had not realized Remus was still waiting for an answer. 

But how could she answer him when she was still waiting for an answer from herself?


	66. Chapter 66

"Ok, sign your name here." The ministry employee pointed out. 

Rose signed her name onto the marriage license, right near Remus's. Tonks was standing behind the two celebrating in silence. 

Though they were not looking at her, they both already knew she was close to jumping up through the the roof. In fact, when they went to get her, she nearly ran miles to the Ministry. 

"Ok. You two are married!" The woman said, "now last thing. You've provided all your information, you have your witness, now names. Rosalie Belle, are you to take Lupin or no?" 

Rose was not remotely paying attention to the ministry employee whose name she had forgotten. Instead, she was trying her hardest to not be sick all over the woman's office. She told Remus yes. Yes and that was all. Nothing more could've been said. 

Four days after that, and here they are. Married. 

But in those four days, Fred had completely ignored her. So what's he going to do next once he finds out she had gotten married in secret? That's what she was thinking. 

All this shame got to her at that moment. Again, this was what she wanted. 

She wanted Remus to be her husband. But at the cost of losing her best friend? All of it finally  
caught up to her and is making her unable to focus on anything more. 

"Darling? Are you alright?" Remus asked. 

Rose quickly snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a bit unwell at the moment." 

"No worries!" The woman smiled, "so, last name? You can also hyphen."

"No need. Lupin is fine." 

~

The three of them got out of the Ministry and still,  
even with the excitement, Rose felt drained. 

"What's wrong? Do you need to go to St. Mungos? Or do you want to go to the burrow?" Remus asked. 

Before Rose could answer, she saw the most  
familiar witch ever pass by. The one with the curly blonde hair whose always wearing the most awful green attire, and a bug like hat. 

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked. 

Rose spoke is disgust, "Rita Skeeter. That's what's wrong. Come on, let's go before she-" But the bug hat woman came by. 

"Rosalie? Right? The one back in the triwizard tournament? Oh, how could I forget!" Rita said. 

"It is a bit strange for you to forget. After all, you did say I got with Krum, then Cedric, then Ron, oh and Fred." 

Rita passed by Roses remarks, "So, what brings you here?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Readers might be interested. Depending on how good the gossip is...I can pay handsomely."

"No thank you. Besides, you'll be busy with the ass kissers who buy the lies about Dumbledore. Now good day to you." She turned to Tonks and Remus, "let's go."

"I find out everything!" Rita called out. 

~

Rose got to the burrow and saw Charlie out front with Bill. With everything going on, she seemed to have forgotten his arrival. 

"There you are!" Charlie hugged her, "butter beer?" 

Rose shook her head, still feeling a bit ill, "No, I'm gonna lay down for a bit actually. Happy to see you again, though." She smiled before walking in. 

"You don't look so well." Ron said as he sat on the couch with Harry. 

"What's wrong?" Harry turned to face her. 

"A bit under the weather. Where is everyone?" Rose sat down besides Harry. 

"Mum, Ginny, Fleur and her family went to fix Gabrielles dress. Hermiones upstairs, Fred and George passed by and Dad got called in." Ron answered, "but if you go up, she may be in the shower."

"Thanks." Rose quickly went up the stairs. 

Sure enough, Hermione was in the shower. But Rose needed to talk to someone who knew. "Hermione," Rose knocked on the door, "I'm coming in. I won't look."

Before Hermione had time to answer, Rose was already in, closed the toilet and took a seat. 

"Ok...What's wrong?" Hermione asked. 

"Remus and I got married." Rose blurted out. 

It was almost like a bandaid, the faster she said it, the easier the weight got lifted off her shoulders. But that moment didn't last long because Hermione had dropped something, "You got married?!" 

"Shhh!" Rose warned, "Ron and Harry are just downstairs!"

"Sorry!" She lowered her voice now, "how was it?"

"It was...It was..." Rose didn't know how it was. Sure, it was finally nice to tie the knot with the only man she's ever loved. But the secrecy killed her up inside. No one knew besides Tonks and now, Hermione. The twins only knew of the engagement. 

Oh, and now the thought of Harry got added on. Rose felt so much shame for being with Sirius longer that it was hard to talk to Harry for a long time. 

Every time she looked at him, she remembered all the time she stole from him. And now lying to everyone was too much. 

"Nice..." Rose finally said, "Tonks was our witness. I would've asked you but...With the horcuxes and everything, you need to rest for when you three leave."

Hermione turned off the water and grabbed her towel, "Either way, I only really know you. Sure Remus was our teacher and all, but Tonks got to be in the Order. Plus she is your cousin after all." She opened the shower curtain and stepped out to the bathmat, "you don't look so well."

"Thanks for reminding me." Rose said, "Oh, guess who we ran into." 

Hermione walked to the sink, "who?"

"You're best friend, Rita Skeeter." Rose teased. 

Hermione nearly dropped her toothbrush, "No way! Did she bother you?"

"Just seeing her annoys me. But it's the same thing over and over again. She just wants the news and to spread rumors and lies. I don't even know why she'd bother with me while she's got that Dumbledore book coming out."

"Either way, be careful." Hermione started brushing her teeth, "she just needs the money. Now, tell me what's really wrong." 

Rose closed her eyes and sighed at her racing thoughts. Where to begin? She didn't know. There was so much she was hiding. "Fred was really upset..." Was all that came out. 

"Mhm." Hermione spit in the sink, "and he's your best friend and losing him would be like a death sentence to you because you've always been close to him especially more so now than ever." She started brushing her teeth again. 

At that moment, Rose remembered about how observant Hermione is. 

"Well aren't you one to talk...Anyways, yes but not that dramatic. I tell him everything and didn't tell him about the engagement and now that I'm married, how would you feel if you were in his shoes?" Rose asked. 

Hermione finished brushing her teeth, "I was...A bit with Ron and Lavender...But I would want to be talked to about it. He would never dare tell anyone about your secret, he's always been that way." 

Rose nodded in agreement. He had always been this way. And even now that he was upset with her, he still never told anyone. 

"But don't tell Ron anything. He blew it that you and Remus got together." Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Well...I'm going to take a quick nap. I might feel better afterwards." Rose stood up. 

"Take a rest on my bed, get off that floor for once."

"Thank you." Rose smiled before leaving towards Ginnys room.


	67. Chapter 67

Rose, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley all woke up early to get ready for Harry's birthday. They wanted to get going on the cake knowing that it'll take them the longest to do. 

And even so, Ron would be able to distract Harry if he needed to. But the girls weren't taking any chances. 

"So, I was thinking a snitch cake." Mrs. Weasley sat the girls down to start planning, "and of course, we'll celebrate outside. Arthur and Remus are going to set up the tables and everything later on." 

"How are we going to do a snitch cake?" Ginny asked. 

"Well...I was thinking it could be more personal if we do it muggle style." Hermione suggested, "he grew up in those ways and so did Rose and I."

"But he hates his aunt, uncle, AND cousin." 

"His mother was muggle born. And from what I heard about her, she used to bake from scratch. It's what she grew up in...I think Hermione's right. It would be more personal to bring in a bit of his mother's side out." Rose added, "but of course, we don't have to it you don't want to." 

"No, you're right. It would be nice. And you two can help Ginny and I." Mrs. Weasley smiled. 

"Ok, great!" Hermione stood up, "Rose, could you grab the sugar and flour up on the top shelf while I help Mrs. Weasley with the recipe? My mother..." Hermione sounded a bit sad now, "she had taught me a vanilla cake..."

Rose and Ginny both went over to the top cabinets. Ginny got on a stool and pulled down the sugar and the flour before handing it to Rose. 

Once Rose grabbed a hold onto both bags, she walked back to the table only to trip on herself and the flour bag dropped then exploded. 

Flour was everywhere. In fact, saying that didn't account for how bad it actually was. Even in places they never expected it to be, it had gone. Inside the cabinets, to underneath the carpet, even behind the sink. 

Rose set the sugar down carefully on the table before turning to Mrs. Weasley, "I'm sorry..." 

Mrs. Weasley laughed. She actually laughed while Rose stood covered head to toe in flour. "It's alright, dear."

"Now you know why I never let her handle my things." Hermione told Ginny. 

"Why don't you go clean up while I fix this mess. Flour's all over you." Mrs. Weasley sent Rose upstairs and to the bathroom. 

After a shower and change of clothes, Rose was finally flour free. Or so she thought before cleaning flour out of her ear. By the time Rose had gotten back down, the girls were nearly finished with the cake. 

Well, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny had left outside. 

"Ginnys outside with Fred and George if you'd like to go out." Mrs. Weasley said. 

Rose didn't hesitate to go out. The second she stepped outside in the front, she saw the twins talking with Ginny. Feeling awful about everything, Rose was determined to make things right between her and Fred. 

So picking up all the courage she had in her, she walked over to the three of them. "All cleaned up?" Ginny laughed. 

"Yes, finally." Rose said before turning to Fred, "Can I have a word with you?" 

Fred and George shared a look. But George seemed to be one step ahead of his brother because he pulled Ginny away. 

"I know you're upset." Rose said, "and it's totally understandable. You and I have known each other for a really long time, you were the first friends I made when I got to Hogwarts. And I-" Rose began. 

Fred stopped her almost immediately, "whatever George told you isn't full true. I mean...Sure, I was upset when you and Lupin got together but it's not like that anymore. Ro, you told us everything. Even if we weren't the firsts to hear it, you still came to us. And here we are finding out huge news from Tonks. Yet still, you never came to us to tell us you're engaged." He started walking towards George, "I'm upset with you because you kept it from me. I would've rather you lie than not tell me anything at all." 

Then Tonks made her way into the enchantments, "Morning! I've got your mail. An Owl looked dead just outside, looked like he ran into the charm. Here's your prophet." Tonks handed Rose her mail. 

Rose had somehow felt more guilt over this talk than she had expected. 

There it was again, that turning sensation in her stomach. But she shook it off as she walked back inside. Sitting down at the table, she opened up the prophet. 

More death eater attacks, more "hidden" news about Dumbledore, and questions as to who the new Headmaster will be. 

Turning the page, Rose nearly tore it from the headline. 

No one new about her marriage just yet besides Hermione and Tonks. And here it was for the whole wizarding world to see. Front and center reading, Real Life Beauty and the Beast.

Rose was so furious that Rita had invaded her privacy once again and dared to right such a glorified headline. 

Her heart was racing out of her chest as her cheeks burned from anger. 

"Rose? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked. 

Rose was too caught up reading her own story to notice her hair turning such a fiery red. This was too much to feel real. 

'We've all heard about the french story, Beauty and the Best. But down here in London, we now have the real version. Rosalie Belle and Remus Lupin wedded in private two days ago here in the Ministry. One witness was there by the name of Nymphadora Tonks. Now, if you've read my stories from around two years ago, then you're familiar with Miss Belle. However, her new husband, Remus Lupin, has a much more dramatic back story. After his father harassed a well known and mostly fear werewolf, Lupin was then bitten by revenge at the age of five. In fact, he's the famous werewolf professor that taught and put so many lives in danger nearly 5 years ago. It seems like the two found love though, especially after her truth came to light. Many people surrounding the couple-'

Rose couldn't read anymore. Her head was spinning, she couldn't think straight. So bad that once she looked up from the paper, everyone was inside surrounding the table she sat at. Even Fred stood there. 

This was it. This was the moment she wanted to avoid at all cost. 

Rose was trying her best to find words to tell them it was alright, and to apologize for lying. But when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. There wasn't a single thought processing the situation. And it seemed that everyone was just as lost as she was. 

At the same time, that awful feeling in her stomach occurred again. But this time it reached her breaking point. Immediately getting up and running into the bathroom she had became very sick. 

She wasn't sure what it was. Whether it was the embarrassment she just received or the talk she had prior. Or even if it was all combined. 

Rose stood back up from leaning over the toilet and flushed. Once she put the seat back down she sat in defeat. Everyone downstairs was waiting for an explanation. It shouldn't have been this hard, but it was. Lying to everyone like this, especially about something so big, was so unlike Rose. 

Then, there was a sudden knock at the door. 

"Who is it...?" Rose asked. 

No one answered. Instead, the door opened and quickly closed again. 

"You alright?" Fred asked. 

Rose looked up at him, "I can't do this right now..."

"Ok...Well them tell me when you can." He leaned against the wall, waiting for her. 

Time felt like it was moving at its slowest. What felt like hours was really only a few minutes until she managed to speak, "we were waiting...Of course, we were going to tell everyone but not until after the wedding. I'm not ashamed for doing any of this...it felt nice having my own little secret. But it's not normal to keep such things away from everyone. I just didn't realize it until recently. I'm sorry..."

He sighed, "you don't have to be sorry. It's just...You're the first of us to have your own life like this. I'm not used to it."

"You're still apart of it though."

"I know. I know...But look at you. You go from just a random girl on a train to a married woman. Everything's just going by faster than any of us expected. Tell me, did you see this happening at all?"

"No..."

"Exactly. But you can hide in this bathroom forever. Rose, you're married to the man you love, the only man you've ever loved. Everyone downstairs is more excited than you seem to be. We're fine, I'm fine, and you're fine. Now go down and brag about it." 

"Fred-"

"No. I refuse sadness from you. Now go on. Celebrate." Fred pointed towards the door. 

"I can't do it without Remus."

"Trust me, if we knew anything about him then we knew Remus is on his way...and on his way for you only."

••••  
Authors note: yes, I did make fun of my story's name...that's the point 🥴👍  
••••


	68. Chapter 68

Sure enough, Fred was right. Remus rushed over to the burrow as fast as he could. But here they sat in front of everyone who was waiting for some sort of explanation. 

"So, why didn't you tell us anything?" Fleur was the first to ask. 

She didn't sound mad like Rose had expected. Rose was really Fleurs only friend at the burrow. Even though Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were warming up to her, they were still a bit distant. 

And through it all, both girls were there for one another. So this must've felt like a slap in the face. 

"We wanted to. Ro just wanted to wait till after the wedding." Remus explained, "She wanted you two to have your moment."

"Please, growing up in a family of seven kids hardly calls for certain moments." Fred joked. 

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley warned. 

"He's kinda right mum." Bill agreed, "I mean we all kinda took over our big things. Like quidditch, and then Ginny being born. That alone lasted all this time." 

"I can't believe Hermione knew and I didn't." Ron said. 

"You're upset because you didn't know ONE thing? I didn't even know they had gotten together until months later." Harry said. 

"So what? This is exciting news!" Mrs. Weasley said. 

"Very. Oh, can you imagine? If one of your kids gets married with one of ours?" Fleur asked. 

Bill and Remus shared the same terrified look. 

"Oh, funny." Rose nervously laughed, "that would be great if this was years...years...and a few more years down the road..." 

"I just hate that such a happy occasion had to be ruined by Rita Skeeter." Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. 

"Face it mum, look at her name." George said. 

"She's like a mosquito...but instead she sucks all the life out of you for her own good." Fred added.

"Harry knows a thing or two." Hermione said, "I still know she's an illegal animagus. I can report her you know?"

"It's fine. She's done enough damage." Rose said, "maybe we should get along with Harry's birthday." 

~

They all sat outside ready to sing happy birthday to Harry. He was officially 17 and of age in the wizarding world. Everyone went to celebrate, including Hagrid. 

It was nice to see everyone. It was really the first moment any of them enjoyed seeing one another after the 7 Harry attacks. 

The atmosphere seemed more at ease, especially now more so than ever since Rose and Remus were openly married. Though they wished they would've done things differently, they couldn't have asked for better people to share it with. 

And Madam Delacour took a particular interest in Remus. 

"The scar, it's so familiar to Bills. It looks very manly, I'd say." Madam Delacour told them, "I don't know why either of you two would try to hide it." 

Rose smiled at a nervous Remus. No one had ever been so upfront with him like she's being. But Remus being Remus tried his hardest to sound kind to her. Though, she had only just met him. He knew she wasn't trying to be blunt. 

Then Mrs. Weasley came out levitating the cake towards the table. Everyones attention moved towards the giant snitch cake that was heading to them. 

"That looks great!" Harry said. 

"Oh, it was nothing." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she set it down. 

"Yeah, before Rose exploded the flour." Ginny laughed. 

"It explains a lot now though, considering she always gets extremely clumsy when she's stressed." Harry mentioned. 

"Mhm. Like when she nearly killed you before the lake task." Ron said. 

"We don't need to bring that up..." Rose said. 

"I still will never be able to forget her attack Professor Flitwick. She shot him up in the air and Mcgonagall had to come in and yank him down." Ron laughed. 

"We were in the middle of transfiguration when that happened." Fred joined in. 

"That's right, you all followed along to watch." Harry reminded them. 

"No counter spells worked too. Mcgonagall had never seen anything like it before." George laughed, "he was upside down for an hour."

Again, it felt like old times. They were all here talking, laughing, smiling, enjoying each other's company while shutting the world out. Just taking in as much as they could. 

But in this world, you don't get these long moments of peace. 

"I have to go." Remus stood up once the Minister of Magic made his way over to the burrow. "I'm sorry, Harry." 

"We're sorry." Rose corrected him before they both hurried over to the fence. Once they got over it, Rose grabbed his hand and they apparated to her old house. 

"You should've stayed." Remus said. 

"I could've stayed. But you're what's important to me." Rose reassured him. 

"The ministry is just getting stricter on werewolves everyday. It's almost as if Umbridge is overruling the Minister himself." 

"But...That's what fear tends to do to people, you said it yourself. And since we've left so early, I suggest we rest. Tomorrow will be a long day." 

"It's the wedding, right?"

"Yep...I should go look for the dress Fleur and Bill gave me. It's got to be somewhere." She started walking up the stairs. 

"Maybe I should help?" He called from down below. 

Smiling to herself, Rose answered, "that would be ideal."


	69. Chapter 69

Rose and Remus got ready for what would be like a normal day. They weren't getting all dressed up until much later. So Rose threw on her usual jeans, sneakers, and a random t-shirt (which seemed like Remus's) and the two left to the burrow. 

"Ok, I'm going to see if Fleur needs help." Rose kissed Remus before she hurried to the stairs. 

"Don't trip!" He warned. 

"I'm not-" she stepped on her dress bag but caught herself, "I'm ok!" 

"There you are!" Gabrielle came out of the room and pulled Rose to Fleurs. 

Everyone seemed to have been in there besides Hermione and Ginny. Her grandmother and mother, Mrs. Weasley, Gabrielle, and Rose all helped her for her big day. 

Making sure her hair potion was the best it could be and her makeup was as natural as she wanted it. Gabrielle and Rose prepared the dress on the bed. 

It was gorgeous. Giant, white, elegant, and laced with black. The tiara that Aunt Muriel let her borrow was beyond anything that any of them had expected. It was noticeable and eye catching but nothing blinding. 

The diamonds that was laid upon it shined extremely bright. So bright that both girls, Gabrielle and Rose, weren't sure if it was the light doing that or if the tiara had some sort of charm on it. 

"Rose, you've got the dress we gave you right?" Fleur asked. 

"Stay still honey, I'm almost done." Madam Delacour pinned back her hair. 

"Right here." Rose said. 

"You can change in Ginnys room if you'd like." Mrs. Weasley said. 

Once Rose got into the room, she took off the dresses dust cover to reveal the pastel blue dress. If Rose was being honest, the dress seemed a bit odd comparing to the wedding itself. 

But Rose only knew of Mrs. Weasleys green dress and Hermiones red one. 

The dress itself was short and slightly flowy. The sleeves were long and the neck line was a v-neck. Then the shoes to pair it with were black heels, something Rose had never worn. 

Hermione came in, "oh, are you changing?" 

"About to. What's wrong?" Rose took the hanger off. 

"I was getting my dress." 

"So was I." Ginny walked in. 

"I was here first." Rose said. 

"I'll change in the bathroom." Hermione grabbed her things. 

"I'll change in my parents room, then." Ginny grabbed her things. 

Rose felt bad kicking Ginny out of her own room but she was there first. Once she put her hair up in a bun, she got undressed and put the dress on from her feet first. Then she pulled it up and slipped her arms through only to realize the zipper was hard to reach. 

"Ugh." She grunted to herself. Now she really wished she didn't kick the girls out. Once she strapped on her heels she met Ginny down the hall. 

The girls didn't even have to ask one another something. They already knew. Ginny turned around and Rose zipped up her gold dress then Ginny zipped up Rose. 

"Funny, they put you in heels." Ginny looked down. 

"Whatever, I feel like I'm suffocating." Rose said while readjusting the tight fabric around her waist, "what should I do with my hair?" They got to the bathroom and bombarded Hermione. 

"Um! Hello! I'm in here!" Hermione covered herself. 

"Pin my hair back, will you?" Ginny handed her a clip as Rose let down her hair. 

"Sure, let's ignore the fact that I was in the middle of getting dressed." Hermione fixed Ginnys hair. 

"Do your natural color. Make it curly too." Ginny said as she clipped on her necklace. 

Rose thought of the suggestion and her hair did as it was told. "Makeup? Might want to go to Fleur." Ginny said. 

"I'm already doing enough." Rose said. 

"Well if you two are just gonna stand there then the least you could do it take my advice. Rose, fix your chest and Ginny, add a second pin to the other side of your hair." Hermione put on her shoes. 

Ginny and Rose did as Hermione told them too. And they had to admit, they did look better. Ginnys face was seen better and Rose looked fixed up. 

Rose and Ginny then helped Fleur get into her dress and after, Mrs. Weasley sent them down to help the boys. But walking down stairs in heels was something Rose had never attempted before. Not even a flight in, she managed to roll her ankle and kick down a flower pot. 

"Maybe you should take them off, until we get down safely." Ginny suggested. 

Stopping halfway, Rose slipped off her shoes and was able to walk at ease again. Once they got down safely, Tonks walked in. Rose nearly laughed as she saw her cousin come in with a dress. 

"Don't!" Tonks warned, "I wanted to be formal...and mum insisted." 

"Heard that blondes had more fun, didn't you?" Rose mentioned Tonks's long blonde head of hair. But even that didn't distract her from the dress. It was beautiful, and she looked stunning in it. But Tonks didn't even wear a dress to Dumbledores funeral, so it was an odd sight. 

"Well, don't you two look lovely." Tonks complimented the girls. 

"Thanks, you as well." Ginny said before going to help her brothers. 

"And you! Wow! Marriage body is treating you good." Tonks joked, "Did you just get ready? Oh, is Fleur ready?" 

"She should be. We just got her dress on, might want to have a look upstairs. I got to help outside." Rose put her shoes back on. 

"Gotta wear heels too? Eh, it's alright. I can't tell you how many of my mothers things I've broken just trying to get outside." She shrugged before heading upstairs. 

Rose leaned on anything possible as she tried her hardest walking towards the door. Now, the heels weren't very high, but it was like walking on needles to her. Looking out at Hermione and Ginny, who were able to do so much in the same sized heel, made Rose feel foolish. They're setting the chairs, easily keeping balance and Rose didn't dare stand straight on her own. 

Eventually, with some patience, she finally opened the door and got outside. 

Once she had managed to get the hang of those shoes, she carefully walked towards everyone. Fred lifted the chair as he pointed his wand, "So then Bill said that her cousins were our age. But he told us to leave them alone. Can you believe the-" the chair fell and broke a leg. 

Rose pulled out her wand and fixed it for him, "watch out." she said before going to find Remus who was talking to Hermione. 

"I should be going." Hermione politely smiled before leaving. 

Remus turned around in confusion at the sudden departure. But he came face to face with his wife instead. 

"You look..." Remus took a glance up and down at her but seemed lost of words. 

"Ew, don't be that person." Rose laughed. 

"What? I can't take in my beautiful wife?" 

"No," she cringed, "stop that. And besides, it won't be so beautiful when I drop something expensive tonight from these heels." 

"To you it may not. But I've grown to love your antics." He moved three chairs into their correct row, "you've already broken something haven't you?" 

"A pot...But in my defense, it was not my fault. It shouldn't have been stranded in the hall in the first place." 

Remus smiled, "well then I'd stay away from Muriel and too late." 

"Oh, you must be that Rosalie girl." Ron's aunt, Muriel, said.

Rose got to Remus side as she stood in front of the two. Ron has said that Muriel has no filter. Whatever comes to mind, she'd say it openly. 

"I've heard a lot about you. From the boys especially." she eyed Rose up and down.

Remus got a hint at where this was going and knew of Roses anxiety from waiting to hear what she'd say next. Because of this, he wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. 

"I don't see much if I'm being honest. Pretty ordinary to me. But you're lucky you got that Rita Skeeter woman to write that article about you two. She's right, you two do make an odd pair but maybe it's true that opposites attract." Muriel said. 

"Right." Rose gave the friendliest smile that was possible to hide her frustration, "Ron looks like he needs some help taking people to their seats. It was nice meeting you though." 

Rose slipped away from her and walked to Ron and Harry. 

"Sorry bout that." Ron apologized, "sometimes I'm convinced she doesn't even know what she's saying." 

"Don't worry about it. Where did Hermione go?" Rose asked. 

"With Krum." Harry nodded towards them. 

Turning around, Rose saw the pair chatting away. Bringing her attention back to Ron, she saw how aggravated he had become. This scene recalled a memory from the night of the Yule Ball. 

Rose didn't go to the ball, but she did wake up to Hermione crying about her outburst with Ron. Ron had gotten into an argument about her and Krum, which actually meant that he was extremely jealous and thought she should've gone with him instead. 

But seeing Ron upset, made Rose feel a bit angry. It was obvious the two had feelings for one another. Ron just standing there annoyed, wasn't going to do any good. 

"Why don't you ask Hermione if she can finish helping?" Rose suggested. 

"She's busy." Ron said as he glared over. 

Harry and Rose shared the same irritated look. They both didn't seem to understand what they had against admitting things. 

Then again, they have known each other since they were 11. It would be a bit odd to go from childhood friends to a couple without some sort of hesitation. "She's coming." Charlie rushed over to them before running off to Krum and Hermione. 

"I've got to find Remus." Rose left. 

Remus was sitting alongside Tonks with a saved seat for her. Once she got seated, Fred and George took their seats next to her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed from out of the house and to their seats as everyone prepared for Fleur to come down the aisle. 

"Can't believe he's getting married." Fred said. 

"Yes. But did you expect any of us to get married first?" George asked. 

"Of course not. Look at us, we're better than that." 

Then, Rose grabbed Remus's hand as they all stood up while the music played, announcing the walks down the aisle.


	70. Chapter 70

Ginny and Gabrielle both walked down the aisle as bridesmaids to Fleur. But upon their walk, Rose noticed a flustered Harry staring at Ginny. 

After they made their way down. The music changed to the usual bridal song. With that, Fleur made her way down. She looked absolutely breathtaking. At the same time though, seeing Fleur made Rose even happier about their decision to no wedding. 

Having such a hard time while just walking down the stairs made it impossible to imagine walking in front of almost a hundred people. 

When Fleur got to Bill, her father parted ways to sit back with his wife. 

Out of nowhere, Fred committed a loud wolf whistle to Bill which earned a few laughs. Of course, Rose thought it was funny but she's so used to correcting him on his antics that she involuntary nudged him on his side. 

"See, when I get married, I won't put anyone through this nonsense." Fred whispered to her and George, "you'll be able to wear whatever you want and I'll put a full body bind curse on mum till it's over."

"When you get married?" George scoffed. 

"Please, I'll be the next one hitched unless Charlie finds himself a really nice dragon." 

"My money's on Percy."

"Percy? Unless he can get married to the Minister I doubt he'd find someone to love him." 

"Alright fine. Then Ginnys the next to get married."

"Ginny? She's the youngest."

"Most stable one too." Rose added. 

Fred gasped, "how dare you...so who do you think it's gonna be then?"

"Ginny, for sure. It doesn't even come close." 

"Remus?" 

"Ginny." Remus whispered back. 

"The audacity you three have." Fred spoke disappointedly, "watch, I'm going to get one of Fleurs cousins after this."

"I doubt they'll go that low." Rose rolled her eyes. 

"Or maybe I'll go low, if you know what I mean." He smirked over at them. 

"Fred!" Rose whispered, "that's disgusting."

"Like you've never done it being married and all." He scoffed, "that may be why you're so tense."

"I'm sure Remus there would be happy to relieve you of that tension." George joked, "want that love potion?" 

"The AUDACITY you two have." Rose mocked Fred. 

"We're just saying." They spoke together as they shrugged. 

Finally, they had managed to bring their attention to the wedding. And...Bill and Fleur had just kissed. "Great, you two dimwits made me miss it." Rose told the twins. 

"You're welcome." They smiled. 

~

The reception started off extremely well. Everyone was dancing, talking, celebrating and all in all having a great time. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got on the dance floor together. 

However, while Rose and Remus grabbed their drinks, they saw Krum going over to Hermione. 

"He's the one Ron's jealous of?" Remus asked. 

"Yep." Rose said as Krum took a seat by Hermione, "Hold my drink for a moment." Rose gave him her glass and walked over to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Krum. 

"Hello, everyone." Rose sat down next to Ron, "Ron, want to dance?"

"Uh...Sure." Ron stood up. 

"Oh, I promised Remus I'd dance with him. Oh well, Hermione should take my place!" Rose stood up and pulled up Hermione. 

Ron looked at Krum then at Hermione, "yeah, let's go dance." He took her to the dance floor. 

"Sorry, Krum." Rose walked passed, "it was nice to see you again." Once she got to Remus, he handed her glass back over. 

"You amaze me." He teased. 

"Just a little something up my sleeve." Rose laughed. 

"Hello, Rose." Luna walked over, "Hello, Lupin."

"Luna? I didn't even noticed you were here. You look beautiful." Rose complimented Lunas bright yellow dress. 

Luna smiled, "Thank you, you both as well."

"Remus, this is Luna Lovegood. She helped us at the fight in the Ministry." Rose reminded him. 

"That's right! You were the one who walked out fine." Remus added. 

"Yeah, but are we surprised?" 

"I had heard you two got married. Harry and Ron told me. Then Ron mentioned something about the prophet talking about it, I'm sorry to hear." Luna said. 

"Yep, Rita Skeeter." Remus said. 

"Daddy doesn't like her. Neither do I. But we had the opportunity to help Harry even though she had to be apart of it. Daddy made sure her story was truthful before he printed." 

"About You-Know-Who. I remember that. Hermione knew she was an illegal animagus and used it against her to get her to the three broomsticks." Rose said. 

"Uh...What's wrong with your finger?" Remus looked down at Lunas hand. 

Luna showed them a bite mark, "Garden gnome. Their bites have magic though. Daddy's been studying all about them. In fact, didn't you get bit by one Rose? Or are you pregnant?" 

Rose laughed, "No and no. Wait, why?"

"Because, garden gnomes can do many things when they bite. Daddy told me it can make one to have the urge to sing or even make one glow. But Daddy said that most of the time when glowing occurs, it because they're pregnant." 

"Well then I must've gotten bitten by a garden gnome while I was sleeping." Rose nervously spoke. 

"Are you absolutely sure? Because you two look like you could be with child..." 

Rose looked up at Remus. It was like he had just seen a dead body. In fact, probably worse...like he had just been kissed by a dementor. Rose ignored his horrified expression and turned back to Luna, "it's impossible. You have to do certain...things in order to get pregnant." 

"Right. Well, either way, you two would make wonderful children. Oh look, Daddy's calling me." Luna walked away. 

"You don't believe anything she said right?" Rose walked in front of Remus. 

"Of course not!" He chuckled shakily before chugging the rest of his drink, "I'm...I'm going to grab a refill." 

"Remus, wait. Nine times out of ten, Luna's talking nonsense. I would know because I've had to deal with it. It's cute and all but...it's not true. Even if it was, we would've known by now." 

"Ok," He looked back at her, "take a sip of your drink if you're so sure."

Rose rolled her eyes and brought her cup up to her mouth but hesitated. The slightest possibility of her being pregnant was highly unlike. Even then, anything could've been possible. 

"Exactly..." Remus took her glass and walked towards Mr. Weasley. 

Rose looked around. Bill and Fleur were dancing, Ginny was with Muriel and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron were still together, Harry was with another man, but no signs of the twins. 

"Everything alright?" Charlie asked from behind. 

She turned around, "Have you seen Fred and George?"

"Over there in that corner." He pointed to the back of the tent. 

Rose got over there and saw the twins talking to Fleurs cousins. "Fred, can I borrow you for a moment?" Rose asked. 

"He's a bit busy." One girl said with a thick french accent. 

"Sucks, I wasn't asking for your permission." Rose grabbed Fred and pulled him aside. 

"What's wrong?" He sounded concerned. Not even angry, just concerned. However, now Rose had felt bad for taking him away from the cousin, "I know somethings bothering you. What is it?" 

"It can...It can wait. Just...I'll talk to you whenever your done with that woman." Rose walked away. Taking a quick glance behind, she saw both girls and twins leaving the tent. 

Rose took a seat next to Tonks, who looked ready to leave and change clothes. 

"I've finally reached a new level of exhaustion." Tonks took off her heels, "is everything alright?" 

"I don't know." Rose said as she stared across at Remus. He had the most blank expressions imaginable right now. She had never seen him this bad ever since the day she had attacked Greyback. 

However, a shiny blue patronus flew in. 

"The Ministry of Magic has fallen," Shaklebolts voice spoke from it, "the Minister of Magic is dead." And the patronus had vanished. 

Everything stopped. Everyone's eyes were looking at where the patronus was placed. 

Tonks and Rose had risen from their seats with their wands ready. Sure enough, clouds of black smoke appeared and broke through the tents. Guests started to panicked and all ran and apparated away making it obvious the enchantments have been broken. 

A spell came towards Rose and Tonks but both girls blocked it. 

Remus ran over and protected Rose from a spell that was coming from behind. 

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, "Ron where are you?!" she cried. 

Looking around, Rose couldn't spot him. It wasn't until two people apparated that she had seen him. "Ron!" Hermione cried once more. Rose grabbed Ron and pushed him towards Hermione and Harry before stunning a death eater. 

Her three friends apparated on the spot. 

Death eaters were swarming in left and right all looking for Harry. Many people from Fleurs family had fled the scene but Fleur stayed to help fight off the death eaters. 

Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Charlie, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Rose were all fighting them off. Then she had noticed it. There was no sight of the twins. 

Rose kicked off her heels and ran into the direction they had disappeared from. "Fred! George!" She called out. There was no sign of them. Her heart nearly stopped as she continued to call out for them. "Fred! George!"

Still, no sign. 

Rose body binded a death eater before looking once more for the twins. 

"Fred!" Rose had cried out. 

Still, she received nothing in return.


	71. Chapter 71

Rose stunned yet another death eater while Muriel flooded the scene. More family began to apparate away. Rose tried to hope for the best. 

That Fred and George left too. That they too have apparated and got back to their shop. Or even that the two left to keep Fleurs cousins safe. But the odds were looking slim as more death eaters arrived. 

Rose looked at the duels before going on to the fields. They might've gone in there but everyone also needed her help. 

But what if they needed her help too? 

Without thinking, she ran into the fields and saw a spell fly near by. Breaking through the tall grass, she saw the twins dodge a curse. 

Rose stunned the death eater from behind and tossed the body aside. 

"Why did you two come out here?!" She asked. 

"We took the girls home and came back here." George said. 

"Then they started coming at us." Fred said as they walked to her, "where is everyone else?" 

Everyone else? Rose didn't say anything and instead ran back to the what was left of the tent. Remus was having a duel with a familiar death eater, one Rose was sure to have seen a while ago. 

But the man was gaining on him. 

"Reducto!" Rose pointed at the man. 

Once it hit him, he flew sideways but then turned into the void of black smoke. All the death eaters that were left followed in those same footsteps. 

"Where did you go?!" Remus spoke fast, "I thought they got to you!"

"I-I was helping the twins." Rose spoke softly from fear. 

Remus didn't care to ask anymore questions. For a moment, he had taken his eyes off of her. Just for one moment. And he thought he had lost everything.   
He immediately hugged her to make it real that she was alright. 

"Ron?" Mrs. Weasley looked around. 

"He's gone..." Remus said, "He left with Harry and Hermione."

Rose looked over at the stranded mother. In a split second, she saw everything inside of her break. And now she was able to understand what she was feeling when Mrs. Weasley kept asking about where the trio was heading to. 

"What does this mean?" Rose turned to Tonks, "The ministry falling?"

Now everyone turned their attention to her. Tonks looked around and seemed lost of words. "Well the enchantments broke." Bill said. 

"That's because the Ministry has control over the enchantments." Tonks said. 

"Therefore the death eaters know about us all." Rose added, "Tonks, go check in on your mother." 

Tonks had apparated away and back to her mothers house while they all stayed put, and in shock. Everyone was safe, luckily. But it didn't feel that way. Mostly because they were all so vulnerable now with Voldemort taking over the Ministry. 

But Rose was just as confused as Mrs. Weasley. She knew they had to look for the horcruxs now, but where do they do that?

"Bill, what do we do?" Fleur looked up at her new husband. 

"Well...I-" Bill, just like them all, couldn't find any words left. Seconds, just within a few seconds, everything had changed. The mysterious clouds of black smoke began to reappear once more, this time they were heading straight to the burrow.

However, Rose knew that if they had truly taken over the Ministry then they couldn't fight any longer. When the death eaters arrived, they immediately raided the burrow from top to bottom. Another death eater went to the tent and forced them all to sit down until they were ready to question them.

It was clear early on that they wanted to take their time, do a thorough investigation. But Harry was long gone by then and after a while, all the death eaters came out.

"Who wants to go first?" One death eater asked.

No one had answered. 

"No volunteers? Fine, we'll do the werewolf first." He pointed his wand towards Remus, "Get up and go to the house. Don't think of doing anything stupid that you'd regret!" 

Rose's heart jumped to her throat once Remus stood up. She had received flashbacks from the fight at the Ministry when Bellatrix tortured her. "What are you gonna do?" Rose found herself asking the death eater. 

"That's not your job to know, princess." He pushed Remus ahead, "we'll take good care of him though." And with a wicked smile, they had walked away.

Rose tried to stand from her seat but Fred and Fleur immediately pulled her back down. "You can't!" Fred warned, "You'd be sent off to Azkaban if you attack one of them. Besides," He lowered his voice, "they want Harry."

"Exactly, they want Harry." Rose pulled her arm from his grip. 

Another death eater came and took Bill away for questioning too while Remus was still in the burrow. A few more clouds of black smoke flew overhead but only a handful had landed.

"Where is she?" a familiar voice asked, "Belle? Where is she?"

"By the Weasley." A death eater replied to her.

Bellatrix walked over with a laugh, "Let's have a talk, shall we? Mrs. Lupin." The laugh pierced through their ears. She was so disturbingly insane that no one, not even Rose dared to disobey her. Especially now more so than ever since she practically ran the Ministry.

Rose stood up and a tight grip latched onto her arm. Bellatrix pointed her wand to Rose as she nearly dragged her to the front of the burrow. 

"Thought your husband would like to see the show." Bellatrix opened the door to the burrow, but they did not go in. "Crucio!" Bellatrix hissed.

Once the word was spoken, Rose dropped to the ground screaming. 

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S HARRY POTTER?!" Bellatrix yelled over Rose's cries.

"I-I don't know!" Rose cried, "I haven't seen him!"

The pain she was feeling was unbearable. It was crippling her by the second. It felt as if her insides where made of lava as it tried to burn its way out.

"You lie! Where is he?!" Bellatrix screamed, "WHERE'S THE POTTER BOY?!"

Rose cried, "I don't know! I don't know!"

"Just stop it!" Remus yelled at Bellatrix, "we don't know where he is! He was never here!"

The pain was growing as it soared through her body. She preferred death to this. At least that was quicker than feeling anything.

"Shut it you filthy half-breed!" Bellatrix roared before going back to Rose, "I know you know where he is! It's wiser for you to tell me!"

Rose shut her eyes as tears rushed down her face and onto the grass she laid on, "I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE!" Rose begged, "PLEASE! I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! I DON'T KNOW!" 

Bellatrix bent down to examine her torturing at its finest. Pulling out a dagger, she glided it along Roses arm, "You and your filthy blood. Mother a muggle, father half-blood, and your auntie. Well she ruined my blood line," She sliced her forearm, "And here you are, resembling her cries for help. Funny how two people can be so much alike yet know nothing about one another."

The pain from the curse was so excruciating that Rose was unaware of her newly cut arm. Actually, she barely registered anything Bellatrix had told.

"Where's your filthy mudblood friend?" Bellatrix asked, "and her blood traitor boyfriend?"

"The Weasley boy is sick upstairs." A man answered, "There's no sign of the mudblood anywhere."

"Pity." Bellatrix put the dagger away and stood up, "You know, under new law...these curses are no longer illegal. So if I were you, I'd keep a close eye out." Bellatrix turned to a man, "Have you questioned the others?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said.

"Then let's go, they'll break eventually. They always do." With that, Bellatrix and everyone else had left. 

The pain had vanished from Rose's body, she was able to catch her breath again. Remus knelt down by her side and pulled her into a sitting position. She was physically drained, Rose just wanted to be alone. There was nothing worse than that feeling, and knowing the unforgivable curses were now legal made her stomach twist at the thought. 

Everyone rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" Fred was the first there, "hey, look at me. You're alright, ok? You're fine. It's over."

Rose slowly looked over at him. Her cheeks were stained, her eyes were burning while her body felt the weakest it had ever felt before. There was physically no way of Rose speaking. It was impossible. 

Not only did she just not want to, but there was no telling on what she would say. In fact, there was nothing left to say.

With everyone looking down at her, embarrassment flooded her. Never once was she ever this vulnerable in front of so many people.

Rose looked away and immediately hugged Remus. That safe, warm feeling she had in his arms seemed to have taken over all her other emotions. At that moment she had believed this was the worst to happen. But it wasn't...and she had wished to know that ahead of time.


	72. Chapter 72

Rose sat on the couch at the burrow with a fresh cup of tea, curtiousy of Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley sent off Bill and Fleur to their shell cottage while Mrs. Weasley conviced Fred and George to stay at home. The second everything had calmed down, Rose showered and changed for some relaxation. 

Ginny sat across from her, she was also shaken up. Fred and George sat together in silence while Remus walked in from the kitchen.

No one had anything to say. Because, there was nothing to say. They all knew this would happen sooner or later. But, they never expected for things to end up the way they were. Tonks was yet to return to the burrow to give word about her mother.

But Rose was scared because of Tonks. The second she saw the death eaters arrive when she had left, Rose felt guilty for not going with her.

Remus sat down next to Rose but she paid him no attention. 

"I should've gone..." Rose spoke quietly, "I should've gone with her, it was too risky being sent alone."

"Yeah, but Tonks is an Auror. This is what she does for a livivng already." Ginny said.

"It doesn't make a difference. Bellatrix wants us both dead, being an Auror doesn't change that."

They all sat in silence again. But Rose started talking again, "Bellatrix got to Andromeda. She said that. She had tortured her too, whose to say she hadn't done the same to Tonks?"

No one dared to say anything else. A few more minutes passed with them all quiet in the family room. But what had once felt like a home, was nothing more than a building. 

That moment made Rose realise everything that has happened. The couch she was sitting one, George had laid on it while missing an ear. Death eaters attacked the place they had all felt safe in and just a few steps outside the door, Rose had thought about death.

It was crazy what that curse brings upon the people it's used against. Rose thought about all the people that had gone mad by it, including her own father.

A wave of nausea hit Rose. She set her mug down on the coffee table and sat back trying to relax. But it seemed impossible. Tonks was still gone and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on a life or death mission. 

"Well...what a complicated family your father put you in." Fred said.

Everyone turned to him. "Not the time? Ok..." He sat back in his seat, "at least they were stupid enough to fall for Ron's ghoul trick."

"Maybe we should all head off to bed. Remus and Rose, you stay up in Bill's old room. And no fuss, you both are staying tonight. You can leave in the morning." Mrs. Weasley said, "Fred, George, you know where your room is. Now everyone off to bed. Go, we need the rest." 

Ginny was the first to head up the stairs, followed behind Fred and George. Rose, however, didn't want to leave the couch. At any moment Tonks can walk through the front door. But it seemed that Rose was running on a small bit of hope left. 

Eventually, she and Remus both decided to go up to Bill's room. Once they got situated for the night, Rose found herself wide awake. But, she wasn't the only one.

"You first." She told remus once she sensed that he was about to ask her something.

"I think that was the first time I had ever felt helpless. You were just there...in pain and I couldn't do anything." Remus said.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to do anthing. They would've killed you on the spot."

"Well, now you."

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are gone. I know that. But not knowing if they're alright is what scares me. I also had expected Tonks to give us some sort of update...but she hasn't. Bellatrix has used that curse on me before, and I never wish it on anyone else. If she had used it on Andromeda..."

Remus pulled her in tightly, "You know there's more we need to talk about, right?"

This was the conversation she was dreading. In secret, she had hoped he was taking her word for Lunas usual obserd stories. But it was very clear, he wasn't.

"Remus, it can't be true." Rose said.

"How are you so sure?" 

"You do know how babies are made, right?" 

"Of course I do. But do you know that many things can happen? That it doesn't always necessarliy have to be that one way?"

"Why are you so worried about it?"

"Your not? Wouldn't you want to know too?" 

Rose got out of his grip and off the bed, "Of course I would want to know. But with everything going on, that's the least of my concern. And until it comes from someone besides Luna, it's not true." She left the room.

Downstairs, there was a light on coming from the kitchen. Once she got a clear view, it was Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Rose walked over, "Neither could I." She then sat down across from her.

"You're worried about Tonks and I'm worried about my son. Do you really not know where he could've gone?"

Rose wished she could've known and have some sort of an answer for her. But in reality, she only knew so much about the mission Dumbledore had left them. Shaking her head, Rose answered, "No, I'm sorry. I don't have any clue."

"Besides Tonks, what else is bothering you?"

A chance of being pregnant was concerning her. Rose started to remember all the signs that could possibly mean pregnancy. During the past few days she was having stomach issues, Tonks commented on her body, and Luna had pointed out her "glowing" skin.

Yet again, all those things could've came from something entirely different. Maybe her nausea was from the stress and because of that she had added a few pounds. Since she came clean about her secrets it might've turned things around and the "glowing" indicated that she was happier. Still, the thought crept up in the back of her mind.

"When you were pregnant, how did you know?" Rose asked, "What were the signs that concerned you?"

Mrs. Weasley thought to herself, "well...I only really noticed it with Fred and George. I was always sick, my back ached, I was always starving, oh and I was always moody. One second I'd be the happiest woman, next thing you know a lint will annoy the hell out of me. Why do you ask?"

This was exactly why Rose didn't want to talk about it in the first place. If Mrs. Weasley became suspicious, then no secret is safe anymore.

"Just that Luna was talking about...Madam Maxime. Luna thought she had been bitten by a garden gnome. Apparently their magical bites can be mistaken by he signs of pregnancy." Rose lied.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley showed a look of concern, "Well, that's interesting."

"What I said." Rose chuckled.

"Are you sure that's all? You do remember that I'm a mother of seven, right?"

Rose already knew it would come down to this. When it came to the people she cared about, Mrs. Weasley studied everything about them. She knows when their voices change tone to show their feelings, or if their lying. As much as Rose wanted to confide in her, it felt strange to do so.

Normally she would talk to Hermione, Ginny, or the twins. The last time she and Mrs. Weasley had a conversation like this was when Remus had gone to live among the werewolves.

"Yeah, that's all. I just...needed to distract myself from everything. I find that Lunas stories are always a topic to discuss..." Rose smiled, "They'll all be ok though. Harry, Hermione and Ron. They're a tough group."

Mrs. Weasley sighed as she rested a comforting hand on Roses, "if you are pregnant, I'm here for you. We all are. You're family, sweetie. It's always been that way and always will be. Both you and Remus."

"I-I don't know if I am though..." Rose said, "It's just so...so unlikely."

"If there's one thing I've learned all these years, is that nothing is 'unlikely'. Besides, I've had my suspicions about you for a bit now. You've shown some of the signs but I've tried to tell myself that it's stress or you've caught some sort of illness."

"I wish it was one of those things."

"How come?"

Rose looked at her apprehensively, "I'm not ready for a child. Neither of us are. Especially in these times. You-Know-Who has just taken over the ministry and now I could possibly have a baby in the middle of a war?"

"No one is ever ready for that responsibility. If they were, they'd have a handbook to come with each kid. It's always a scary thought at first but then you decide whether or not it changes your life. I don't ever regret becoming a mother. I mean sure, the money situation is less than ideal but in the end it's about the love you give them. It just so happens to be that you have a lot to give. You both do."

Rose shook her head, "you should've seen the look on his face. He was horrified at the thought. Just the thought of it. Merlin knows what he'd do if it was actually happening."

"You should've seen the look on Arthur's face. Unfortunately, that's just how men are. We can find out together if you'd like? Whenever you're ready of course."

Rose stood up, "I want Tonks there. Unless she shows up tomorrow...then I don't want to go..."


	73. Chapter 73

Rose woke up to someone nudging at her, "Ro, darling, wake up. Tonks is here." Remus said.

The second he mentioned her cousin, Rose sat up from the bed. "When did she arrive?" She stood up.

"Just now, heard her downstairs." 

Rose quickly left the room and ran down. Sure enough, Tonks was taking off her coat in the family room. Mrs. Weasley was already preparing breakfast and the family clock showed Mr. Weasley was at work.

"Where have you been?" Rose walked straight to Tonks, "Is everything alright? How's your mother? Bellatrix mentioned something about her."

"Bellatrix got to you too?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah...Just for me. But that's besides the point. How's Andromeda?"

"Still a bit shaken. Bellatrix tortured her about Harry. She didn't say anything but apparently a death eater slipped and said they knew he had been there."

"How would they know Harry was there?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Mum made it out to seem that someone in the order had let it be known we were moving Harry that night."

"The only person in the Order that was a death eater was Snape. And he couldn't have possibly known about that."

"Right...But who left the scene that night?"

"Mundungus left." Remus came down, "He left right after he saw Voldemort."

"Exactly!" 

Mrs. Weasley came in the room, "I never liked that Mundungus man! Now you all understand why."

"But we're not really sure if he had done anything." Rose tried to reason, "It could've been...but at the same time, if you had seen You-Know-Who wouldn't you have freaked out?"

Before Mrs. Weasley could retort, Remus spoke, "He could've. I think it's wise that we keep all the doors open though. Snape did also know everything about Harry. He knew about his mothers protection, the people he knows, and the Order's business. If he's as smart as I think he is, then he could've easily put the pieces together."

"Right. And Mundungus isn't really...right in the head." Rose added.

The next people to come down the stairs were the twins. Fred and George were both dressed up and looked like they were ready for work. Mrs. Weasley rushed in front of them, "Where do you two think you're going?"

"To work." George said.

"To make money." Fred corrected his brother.

"You two are not going anywhere! And I doubt that anyone is going to Diagon Alley!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Actually...No one really knows the death eaters have taken over the Ministry." Tonks said.

Everyone turned their attention towards her.

"They want it to seem normal. If people knew about it then we could all join together to fight against them. I actually got an owl this morning, I have to be at work in about an hour. I'll tell you everything that I can tonight though. I just wanted to pass by because..." Tonks turned to Rose, "I know how anxious you get."

"We've all been on edge." Rose shrugged, "but you should get going then. Who knows what they'll do if you're late."

Tonks chuckled, "Ok. Well, be safe everyone. I'll see you tonight." And she left.

Mrs. Weasley got the boys to stay for breakfast at least, she still tried to get them to stay home. Ginny looked devastated and it was clear as to why.

At the end of Dumbledore's funeral, Harry broke up with her. Harry was determined to find the horcuxes and was afraid of Ginny's life being in danger because of it. And Rose understood his fear all too well.

"Thanks for breakfast mum, but we have to go." Fred stood up as well as George.

"So soon?" Mrs. Weasley once again stood in their path.

"Mum, we have to open in an hour." George said.

"And make sure everything's in order to open." Fred added.

Even as the twins pleaded their case for having to leave, their mother was unwilling to budge. Ron was already gone and his whereabouts where unknown while her husband, Mr. Weasley, was off to work. And no one knew what it was like at the Ministry at the moment. Because of that, Rose's mind was focused of her cousin.

Tonks was strong and brave. But in trying times like these, strong and brave meant nothing. It was clear that the death eaters would go above and beyond for their own good, and to think Tonks would have to go through those things scared her.

Thinking of the worst made her stomach twist. Then she had remembered the conversation from the previous night with Mrs. Weasley.

The possibilty of being preganant was peeking around the corner. This only made Rose more worried. One thing that sucked, she wanted Tonks there with her to find out the truth. Only because Tonks would've found the brightside to the situation.

However, she remembered the converstation she had had with Fred just moments before the prophet came out about her marriage. Fred had been upset that Rose was keeping something huge from him and she knew he would've felt resented if she did the same again. "Fred, I need to talk to you for a moment." Rose stood from her seat, "In private." Then, she led him outside.

"What's wrong? Is this about last night when you had wanted to talk to me?" He asked worridly.

"Actually, yes. I wanted to tell you...from me, you know? Anyways, I'm having some sort of a...scare."

"About?" He raised a brow in questioning.

"I highly doubt it but...there's a small chance that I can maybe he pregnant."

"Pregnant?" 

"Maybe! I don't really know. But I wanted..." she sighed, "I need you there."

"What about Remus? He is your husband after all..."

As much as she had wanted Remus there, she didn't want to see his reaction to the truth. Just by listening to Luna he had already been scared. But to what? She wasn't really sure. Rose had been wanting to talk to him about it but it would only make things seem more real.

"Well, yes but I'd feel more comfortable with you there. I was going to ask Tonks but she had to go." Rose said, "Will you go with me?'

"Ok, but where?"

"Well, muggles use this stick. We pee on it and if two lines show up then it's positive. If only one line appears then it's negative. I'm not entirly sure it witches use the same but I know where to get them."

"I-I know nothing of this peeing stick or who uses them, but where do you get one?"

"At a store dummy."

~

Rose walked into the pharmacy near the Leaky Cauldren by herself. Rose told the twins that she wasn't sure how muggles would react to their dragon skin vests. They were a little upset since they wanted to see the pregnancy test, but after telling them how it worked, they also thought it'd be best for her to go alone.

Though she had heard about the tests, there's never been a time where she had actually needed it. Especially since Remus was her first relationship. 

Standing in the aisle alone, looking over at the shelf filled from top to bottom with different tests, she didn't know what to choose. Rose wanted to be sure of the results before sharing the news, but could there be a testing brand better than another?

Never in her life had she ever been this indecisive before. After a few minutes, Rose picked up a random one and paid for it. 

After she paid, the worker told her where the restroom was and she went to take the test. 

Rose read over the instructions twice and with caution before proceeding to open it. Taking the test, then setting it down ontop of the now empty box, her heart rate picked up. Nerves took over her body as she waited for the results.

But something inside of her told her to wait, to not see the results just yet. Instead, Rose put the test in the box and washed her hands. 

She left the store and found the twins sitting outside talking amongst themselves. "I took the test." Rose showed them the box.

"What did it say?" George asked as they stood up. 

"Well, I haven't actually looked. I was hoping you two would tell me." Rose took the flipped over test out of the box.

"No way! I'm not holding a stick you just peed on." Fred took a step backwards.

"There's a cap on it. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll hold it out and you tell me the results. Now remeber, one is negative and two is positive. So I hope you two can count well." Rose held it out.

The boys leaned in and looked at the test. 

Rose carefully studied their face. Surely, one of them would smile or let slip the results by a tiny expression. But they were emotionless, bland, and merely frozen in place.

"Well?" Rose asked.

Then they had shared a smile, "Congratulations, you're pregnant." Fred said.

"I-I'm what?" Rose looked at the test herself. Sure enough, there were two lines showing that she was indeed pregnant. But what she had felt at that moment was different than what she had initionally expected.

Instead, a sense of joy spread throughout her body. She was with the man she loves, they were married, and now this.

Of course it was unexpected but maybe it was a good unexpected twist. Maybe through these dark times there was something to finally look forward to. Looking down at the test, she began to imagine what life would be like with a child.

She could picture the baby's room, the first time they walk or talk, even sending them off to Hogwarts came into mind.

"As much as we'd like to stick around, we can't" George said.

"We have to open shop. But we're happy for you two. Now, you HAVE to tell Remus." Fred said.

~

Back at the house her father left her, she saw Remus on the couch. Living in the house would be safer than any other place. Plus, it was bigger and paid off.

"Remus, can we talk?" Rose sat down besides him.

"Of course," He turned to her, "what's wrong? Why'd you leave so fast this morning?"

Rose had thought about what she'd say to him. But actually being face to face with him made her blank out. There was not a single word registering in her head. She knew that it would be better to just say it. To get the two words out as fast as she could. Looking at him made it impossible though. Instead, she looked away thinking it'd make things easier.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Silence filled the room. Rose looked back at him and he just starred ahead. Words couldn't describe the look of horror on his face. It was clear as day that the news was shocking, but she had expected more from him.

"Remus?" Rose rested her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

With that, it was like he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He quickly turned to her, "yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just...happy." He smiled before hugging her, "We're going to have a baby..."

But hearing him speak, he didn't sound too pleased. Fear filled his voice no matter how hard he had tried to hide it.

"Are you alright...?" Rose pulled away from their hug. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine, and I'm happy. You don't have to worry about me." He kissed her reasurringly.

Yet still, no matter how many times he said it, he still seemed rather upset. Hearing him talk about it like this made Rose feel at fault. She felt this was her wrongdoing that made him upset. Even as he repeatly told her of his excitment, nothing changed the fact that she knew him better than anyone.

She knew he was scared about something. But since his mind was already on one thing, she didn't feel it was worth it to put it onto something else.


	74. Chapter 74

A month.

It had been a month since Rose told Remus that they were expecting their first child. And within that month, Remus had hardly spoken to her. They would have small conversations here and there, but most of the time it was quiet between them.

Rose couldn't understand why he was doing this. And as much as she wanted to talk to him about it, she would become scared of him snapping. 

Though, she doubted he would do such a thing, it didn't mean it wasn't possible.

When it came to telling everyone the news, they couldn't have been more excepting than they showed. Tonks had asked them if they were going to name their baby after her, Andromeda started going through Tonks's old things, Mrs. Weasley gave Rose a list of stuff she can and couldn't do, Ginny said she'd only babysit if it came to money, Fred and George said they'd only watch the baby if Rose or Remus was nearby, and Bill and Fleur asked them what they wanted for the baby as a gift.

All in all, the reactions were well received besides Remus's. His silence about their situation only made her more frustrated. As a result, she went to the burrow with Tonks.

"Now they're making muggle-born's register their names into the Ministry. And when you do that, you have to go into questioning," Tonks informed them, "If you don't register then they put a warrant out for your arrest."

"Questioning for what?" Rose asked.

"They think that muggle-born's don't deserve magic because there's no family history to show for it." 

"But what about squibs?" Ginny asked.

"Squibs are also looked down on. Think about it, if you have a magical family and you're the only one who doesn't exhibit it then it's strange." Tonks explained.

"But that's how muggle-born's get their magic!" Rose lowered her voice, "It makes no sense to bring them into questioning if they aren't going to do a full background check. Surely somewhere in muggle-born's family line there was someone who was half-blood or pureblood."

"I'm sure of it to, but they don't want to do that cause it'll only lead to muggle-born's being in the same team as the rest of us. That's why it's only immediate family." 

"That's rubbish." Ginny said, "it's unfair."

"That's their point." Rose turned to her, "that's always been their point...If you're not pure then you're nothing. If you're nothing then you don't deserve to live amongst those who are."

"Which is why they've been sending muggle-born's off to Azkaban if they fight. They've been firing them left and right while taking their wands and cutting them out of the wizarding world." Tonks said.

"Hermione..." Rose thought about her.

Hermione had left with Harry and Ron, meaning that she couldn't register. Even though Rose knew she wouldn't have wanted to, she was still scared. Not only was Voldemort looking for Harry, but since the "Ministry" was after muggle-born's, it made them an easier target.

"I'm sure she's fine. Hermione's the strongest out of all of them." Tonks joked, "They won't survive without her."

Ginny nodded, "also, Ron fancies her."

Rose smiled, "sometimes I don't understand them. I just hope that now they'll be able to see how much they mean to one another."

The sun started to set as Fred and George arrived back home. Mrs. Weasley was still strict about their whereabouts ever since the family clock always showed that they were either in mortal danger or at home. 

With Mr. Weasley working at the Ministry, she was already on edge. But because of his pureblood, it protected him. In fact, they were all protected. Either they were pureblood's or half-blood's but there was still proof about magical heritage.

"It's getting late." Tonks told Rose, "We should get you home."

~

Arriving back at her house, the windows showed there were no lights on. It was a strange sight to see since Remus was already reading downstairs or keeping busy making the house more for themselves. So seeing it was dark made Rose uneasy.

Both she and Tonks hurried in the house, it was silent.

The place was still cleaned and looked tidied up. The family room was emptied as well as the kitchen. Going upstairs, there were no signs of Remus.

Rose walked into their bedroom. The bed was set, everything was in place, it looked like no one had been there in years.

However, further inspecting the room, Rose found something on his nightstand. Something that wasn't there this morning. She walked over and picked up the piece of parchment while Tonks walked up behind her.

"What is that?" Tonks looked over Rose's shoulder.

Rose red aloud, "Ro, I'm sorry. I can't afford to live with you two knowing the damage I may have cost our baby. My life was never perfect and I never wished this upon anyone else." She turned to Tonks and tossed the note to the bed, "He's gone...h-he left me..."

Tonks frowned and hugged Rose.

Rose couldn't believe any of this was happening. She had known they were having problems, but to think he could leave because she was pregnant was beyond her. In fact, she never had expected him to go this far as to leaving. 

With everything going on, she became paralyzed in fear. He was gone while Voldemort only grew stronger. Where did he go? She did not know. And frankly, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know. Rose remembered the times where he had lived with the werewolves during full moons. She remembered the danger he had put his life in because he wanted to get away from her. 

Remembering that only made her more fearful. But she couldn't help feel more regretful than anything. She should've pushed harder and be there for him.

Rose felt guilty for not talking to him enough as she should've. Yet, she felt so much anger towards him for leaving. He had actually left during the time she had needed him the most. And if he had truly felt this way, he should've been honest with his feelings.

"You can't stay here alone." Tonks finally said, "You have to stay somewhere."

But where? A place to stay was the last thing on her mind. If he had truly left her though, then that meant she had to stay strong for both herself and her baby.

"I'll take you to the burrow for the night. If you want to stay with my mother and I then you can tomorrow. I just think it'll be nicer if I inform her a head of time. Besides...I'm sure you want your friends around more than ever." Tonks reassured her.

Rose wanted to go to the burrow, but she would feel embarrassed. When they were to ask her about why she was there, what would she say? 

~

When they got to the burrow, Rose nearly froze in place. She hadn't cried, or showed anything to make her feelings known. Mostly because Rose wasn't sure about how she should be feeling. At that moment, there was so much going through her head that she didn't even have time to prepare a story.

Lying to the people she cared about is the hardest thing for her to do. But having to tell them the truth about this seemed impossible.

Tonks took her time and making sure that Rose was alright before they headed towards the front door. Rose then thought about what everyone's opinions would be like.

Mrs. Weasley would've been the emotional support and allow Rose to share her feelings, Ginny would've told Rose that she's bigger than the problem, Mr. Weasley would probably be searching for Remus, but the twins?

Rose didn't even want to go there. George would've been a good shoulder to cry on, but Fred was on a whole other level.

Fred was always so protective over Rose. If he knew Remus had left, he would've gone out to kill him if he could. Rose also didn't want to put a bad rep on his name. She didn't want them to treat him differently while she wasn't even sure how to process this. 

They walked in together and saw Mrs. Weasley cleaning up while Ginny, Fred, and George sat together in the family room.

Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and pointed it at the two.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks. My mother is Andromeda Tonks, my patronus is a bunny and I'm a Hufflepuff who excelled in Herbology." Tonks said.

"And I'm Rosalie...Lupin. My patronus changed from a St. Bernard to a wolf and I'm expecting my first child with my husband...with my husband..." Rose choked on her words, "With my husband...Remus Lupin..." 

Mrs. Weasley kept her wand pointed at Rose since she had a hard time forming her words. But Tonks took the lead and whispered to Mrs. Weasley, "Remus is gone..."

With that, Mrs. Weasley set her wand down and gave Rose a look of sympathy.

"What's going on?" Fred asked as he, George, and Ginny walked into the kitchen, "Why aren't you back home?"

Tonks rubbed Rose's arm to give her some sort of encouragement. But there was none left. There were no words that was able to describe how lost Rose was feeling. Her husband, her child's father, Remus was actually gone. Saying those words aloud would only make this ordeal so real. 

But maybe saying it, actually hearing herself say those three words to someone else would help. Unknowingly, tears began to fall down her cheeks from the overwhelming feeling.

"Remus...is gone..." Rose faintly spoke.

The room was so silent she could hear the dust flying by her ear. Just like herself, everyone was at lost of words. For a few seconds, they all stood there just gathered all around. She could tell they all wanted to say something, but for her own good they restricted themselves. They were afraid of saying the wrong thing since they were all unaware of what she wanted to hear.

Rose wiped a fallen tear as she finally looked up and made eye contact with Fred. She had known him so well that just by the look of him, he was ready to commit a crime.

It was that same look when he was just about ready to murder Umbridge after he found out that the jinxed quill nearly killed Rose.

"It's...it's all my fault," Rose cried, "I'm sorry." She then left as quickly as possible upstairs to the bathroom. Once she got in, she locked the door and leaned against the door in defeat. This was it. This was the worst she had ever felt...or so she thought.

After about a minute or so, there was a knock, "let me in." Fred said.

Rose hesitated. She stood there in front of the mirror looking at her miserable self. Her eyes were glowing red while her hair was dark, thinned, and noticeably short. Though words couldn't explain her feelings, her looks had said how depressed she was.

Eventually, she got off the door and opened it.

Fred stood there, hand in pocket and gave a small smile. Without thinking, she had ran into a hug. Just when she had thought that being alone would help her recover, she learned what she had really needed. Even the times that Fred had been upset with her or for another different reason, he had always set time away for her.

And as he hugged her back to show she was never alone, relief had taken over her body. There was nothing left to feel but comfort and support.


	75. Chapter 75

"So then, this boy thought he would be slick enough to give his sister a puking pastille right in front of us. Thought if he went unseen then he didn't have to pay. Ontop of that, we were left to clean up the mess." Fred said.

It's been over a week since Remus had left. During the days, Rose would visit Andromeda and when night would come, she'd go back to the burrow.

And everyday when the twins would get home, Fred would inform Rose about their day. He'd tell her about it to divert her mind into something other than Remus. To be honest, his outragous stories always seemed to work on her. Then when they'd come home, George would bring her favorite snacks. 

Ginny would always accompany Rose to Andromeda's because she was always restrained to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley knew Andromeda's place was safe, so it was the only house that Ginny was allowed to go to. 

"But it was alright," Fred finished his story, "The sister slipped him a nosebleeing nougat as revenge."

Rose laughed, "but you had to clean up the blood too."

"As long as she got him back it was fine by us. Little rascal thought it was a normal sweet. Little did he know though," he shrugged, "and that's why you don't go breaking the rules."

"Now you know to add a warning."

"Maybe. After seeing the look on that kid's face, it was priceless. Didn't expect the revenge nougat. Anyways, how are you feeling? With the baby and all?"

Rose rubbed her small yet growing belly, "we're alright for now. Although it seems to have thing for chocolate frogs."

"When do you find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"When he or she is born. Just knowing that it's healthy is enough for me."

"Boring. I'd want to know so I can plan for the little guy."

"And what makes you so sure that the baby is a he. The baby can also be a she."

"We should give the baby some sort of code name. I don't want to keep calling the baby "the baby" when we can call the baby something else."

"Try saying that five times fast."

He laughed, "How about little peanut? Or money sucker?"

"Fred!"

"What? You think the second one goes well too? See, great minds think alike!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not calling my baby money sucker. Little peanut is fine for now. So we'll refer to it as that or baby until the birth."

Tonks walked into Bill's room, where Rose was residing, and sat down on the bed, "Get out. I'll like to have a word with my cousin." Tonks told Fred.

Fred gasped, "I was here first!"

"You've been hogging her for nearly two hours!" Tonks said, "she needs a break from you."

"The audacity..." He got up and left.

Rose sat back comfortably on the bed. The days were fine to her, but once nightfall hit then a sort of depression took over her body. She was used to having someone sleep next to her and hold her close, the absence only reminded her more of Remus.

She was still undecided on how she should feel. Everytime she thought about him, she'd be angry that he had left but frightened for his safety.

At the end of the day though, all she wanted was him to be safe. But things were getting out of hand at the Ministry. Muggle-born's left and right were losing their jobs, their wands, and even being sent off to Azkaban. The Aurors have been made to look for muggle-born's too, which Tonks tries her best to avoid.

She's always finding excuses to "lose" her target. Tonks had explained to Rose that she didn't want to look for them because of her father. Rose understood her reasoning because of Hermione.

As if Remus wasn't enough, anxiety from her missing friends also rised. 

"So, how are you feeling?" Tonks asked. 

"Depends on what you're asking about." Rose said, "because of it's about my baby then pretty fine. Anything other than that...it's safe to assume."

"Well then, if it makes you feel any better then we're all being tracked."

"What?"

"All Order members are being tracked. Including myself, Arthur and Shacklebolt. They know everything. Including the fact that you and Remus are expecting. They...they even made a copy of Sirius and Dumbledore, so they must've been doing this beforehand."

"I don't want to talk about Remus right now." 

"He's your husband...why not?"

"Because he left! Gone, nowhere to be found, missing. And I can't do anything about it. I can't go out looking for him because I'm a bit preoccupied with a situation of my own." She pointed to her belly, "There is nothing I can do but sit around and hope for one day that he returns."

"Do you think he will?"

Rose angrily glared at her. She couldn't believe that Tonks had actually asked her that question. 

"I don't know!" Rose tried to calm down, but this was the first time in a while that she was finally allowed to express her anger.

"Well then don't take your temper out on me, I'm not the one who left."

"I'm taking it out on you because he's not here for me to yell at. I was doing just fine until you decided to ask me about him thinking it was a normal conversation. It's not. And I surely don't want you to try and understand what I'm feeling because you don't know!" But as Rose spoke those words, she felt stupid and selfish. 

Of course, Tonks knew. Her father had died from snatchers. 

But what Tonks said next was unexpected, "You're right...I don't know. You-Know-Who is on the rise and we have no clue as to Remus is. You're scared, we all are. But we can't relate to you not knowing anything. Especially since you're pregnant too. You're love is greater than you are and I just don't think you realize it just yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it, Remus was your only love. How come you didn't explore, date around, and do things before you ended up with him?"

Rose had never really thought about it. She always claimed that it was because she didn't have time to be committed, and she'd rather spend that time with her studies. Though, she may not know it yet but, this right here was what she was most afraid of.

Getting her heart broken. 

After her mother had died, she became scared to care for something that greatly again. Even though she already had with her previously made friends, she never cared and loved for them as much as she did Remus. Having him leave after everything they had been through made her heart ache in ways it hadn't before.

But sitting their in silence with Tonks made Rose remember that she hadn't answered her. She shrugged, "Never found the right person I guess..."

Tonks studied Rose's behavior and could tell she was no longer interested in the topic. Instead, Tonks changed the subject, "Want to know a secret? I've only told one other person and that was Sirius."

Rose raised a brow, "Go on..."

"I'm Bi. And I hope you know what that means." Tonks chuckled, "you know, liking men and women."

"I wish I could say I was surprised." Rose said as both girls laughed, "and do you like anyone or?"

"Honestly, not right now, no I don't. Eventually though, you gave me hope."

"Yes, look at me as the example." Rose sarcastically spoke, "Because this is exactly what you want."

"Tonks," Fred said as he and George walked in, "get out. Ginny wants to talk to you."

"Rude much?" Tonks turned around.

"If you want me to be." Fred smirked.

"Gross." Tonks walked to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye to Rose before going downstairs.

"Move over." George said. 

Rose sat in the middle of the bed as Fred and George sat at her sides. "Are you two alright?" She wondered.

"Exhausted. We know why mum's upset but it's a bit too much actually. We have to work and she thinks we can just set it aside for her own well being? Well news flash, we need a distraction too." Fred sighed.

"And we figured you needed one too." George said, "So, you should come by the shop whenever you feel like it."

"We'll take great care of you and you can stay in the back. We thought you'd like to since you can't do the normal stuff you usually do when you're bored. I highly doubt quidditch would be safe."

"Of course it's not safe you moron." 

"Hence, why I said that."

George rolled his eyes then brought his attention back to Rose, "anyways, we can hook you up with things. Extendable ears, carrot wands-"

"And if Remus comes back you can have pastilles to give him." Fred winked.

"You really don't know the limits do you?" George fought.

"I might. But do I choose to stop at them?"

"OK! As tempting as that sounds, there's no need for it." Rose smiled, "but I guess going with you two every once in a while would give me some missing amusement."


	76. Chapter 76

It was the new school year for Hogwarts and it was time to send Ginny off for school. 

Mrs. Weasley was afraid of sending her, but Mr. Weasley convinced her that it was safer than anywhere else. Especially because of her pure blood status. For added protection as they take her, Bill and Tonks came as well. 

King's cross station was by far the worst Rose had ever seen it. Actually, it was the worse any of them had ever seen it. 

Yes, it was still rather dirty and crowded, but the normal joy about going to Hogwarts was gone. Now more than ever since Snape became headmaster and death eaters were teaching a few classes. One of them being Defense Against the Dark Arts. As far as they knew, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were all still there as well as Slughorn. 

"Ok, you have everything?" Mrs. Weasley double checked with Ginny. 

"Yes, mum." Ginny pushed her cart towards the train.

Nearly everyone that was there look unhappy, except for the Slytherins. But taking a more careful look, Rose noticed Draco and his mother talking near the end of the platform. 

She had never seen him look this bad for the time she had known him. Even last year, he didn't look like this. 

All the little color that he had left in his face was drained and he was more pale than ever. The normal slick back hair was scattered everywhere. Even his mother, Narcissa, looked exhausted. 

If anything, they looked more fearful than anyone that was there. 

It took everything in Rose not to go over and see what was wrong. After she had seen him in the hospital when Harry attacked him, she barely saw him again. 

Draco was always rude to them, but to her, it was never as bad. Harry, Ron and Hermione just linked his behavior to his father, or being in Slytherin but Rose always had a hunch there was more to the problem. 

"Remember," Tonks lowered her voice, "stay out of trouble as much as you can. You're pure blood but that'll never stop you from being punished."

"And no one really knows what the punishments would be like, except extremely awful." Bill warned.

Clearly, their conversation didn't help Mrs. Weasley's anxiety about her daughter. She actually looked more scared than Ginny was and she wasn't even going to Hogwarts. 

"She'll be fine," Rose reassured them, "this is Ginny after all."

"She's not wrong mum." Bill agreed. 

"Hello, everyone." Luna walked over alongside Neville, "how is everyone?"

"We're alright, just the new year nerves." Rose said, "and you two?" 

"Oh just fine." Luna smiled, "Neville here is rather excited for going back to school."

"Well, a little." Neville said. 

There was something about him this year. Now thinking about it, pretty much everyone had changed in just one summer. Neville seemed more confident and comfortable than ever. It was good seeing him like this. 

Mrs. Weasley then pulled Ginny aside to talk in private. "So Rose, how's the baby doing?" Luna asked. 

"Blimey, baby?" Neville gasped. 

Rose nodded, "Yep...baby. But the baby is fine, thanks for asking."

"Daddy and I have been debating on it. He thinks it's a girl but I think differently." Luna said. 

"Debating?"

"More constructive criticism. All is good though, we're excited for you two." 

"How's Lupin with the news?" Neville asked. 

"Fine." Rose lied, "we're both happy about it."

Then as the clock got nearer to 11, everyone began to board the train. Rose looked around at all the younger kids and felt awful for them. 

She had remembered when it was her first year and her excitement. 

Getting her letter, first trip to Diagon Alley, and getting to Platform 9 3/4. Although the first years were the only ones that seemed happy to go, she knew things weren't going to be the same as they were. 

And although she wished she could've warned them, there was no use. They were all 11 and needed to control their magic. 

At first, they were all pretty fine when it came to dropping Ginny off. But now that she's on the train and it was taking off, fear crept up on them. 

Once the train had left, parents began to dismiss themselves from the platform. But Mrs. Weasley stayed, looking at where she had left her only daughter.

Because of that, Tonks, Rose, and Bill all stayed with her until she was ready to leave as well. 

"How bad do you think it's going to be?" Bill asked Rose. 

Rose wanted to be optimistic about Hogwarts, but there was truly no point. They both knew how it would be, but they also both wanted to see a bright side to the ordeal. 

"Not great..." Rose answered him truthfully, "I mean, you remember Snape. Man, I bet Filch is having the time of his life."

Then, Mrs. Weasley turned around to them indicating she was ready to leave. 

~

Tonks dropped off Rose with the twins before going to work. And surprisingly enough, with the Ministry under attack, the shop was still packed. 

Diagon Alley in general was gloomy and dark. There were many wandless wizard and witches asking for money and occasionally, a death eater or two would pass by. 

When they would, the wandless folks would yell at them and take their anger out. 

Watching all this made Rose sick. The death eaters weren't having it and had already sent three people straight off to Azkaban. 

Most of the time though, the death eaters were there to keep an eye out for Rose and the twins. Now since they're all being tracked. 

Since this was happening, Fred was very keen on having Rose stay put in the back of the store. So to keep her company, the twins would take turns from her to managing the store. 

The store was normally loud and full of laughter, but it suddenly stopped. 

Rose got up and left to the front to find around ten dementors standing outside. The cold was drifting in through the cracks of the store while the windows began to frost up. 

Children clung onto their parents in terror as they waited for the dementors to pass by. But waiting for that moment reminded Rose about the dementor attack on the Hogwarts express with Harry. She remembered that day so vividly. 

From the thing opening the door to knowing what they look like as they attempt to suck out their victims souls. 

Everything, she had remembered. 

A dementor slowly opened the door to the shop and swooped in with another. It was clear they were looking for Harry, as they all were. 

One small girl screamed as she hid her face in her dads coat. 

Rose hid herself and pulled out her wand. She thought of one of her happiest moments and tried to send off her patronus. But nothing happened. It was clear as to why too. Her unresolved feelings towards Remus were still lingering. 

So instead, she thought about when they all had to learn to dance for the Yule ball. About how Ron had to practice with Mcgonagall and Rose with Fred. 

With that, the wolf patronus sent off and pushed the dementors out of the store and sent them all down the alley far away. 

Fred and George rushed to where the patronus came from and found Rose behind a shelf in the back. 

"You did that?" Fred asked. 

"I had to. It wouldn't have done us any help if they had stayed." Rose said, "you're welcome by the way." She walked back to their office. 

Fred followed as George got everyone going again. 

"Well, you're lucky they didn't see you. They would've remembered you doing that." Fred said. 

But Rose's mind was focused on something else. Normally she would've though about Remus to cast one. All this time she didn't know how to feel about him, but could this tell her everything she needed to know?

That she was this unhappy with him that not even the memory of him was worthy enough of a patronus? 

"What's wrong?" Fred asked. 

"Nothing. Just..tired."


	77. Chapter 77

Today was one of the days that Rose wish she could skip. Just take a long nap throughout the day and wake up at 12 in the morning. She didn't want to celebrate her birthday without Remus. Waking up that morning was dreadful.

No matter how hard she pushed herself, she was glued to the bed. Thinking that the days leading up to this one started looking bright, only made her feel worse. 

Clutching the pillow she laid on, she shut her eyes praying the day would end. She hoped, with everything that she had left, that things would just get better. That the strains that Remus costed her would heal. 

There was so much that she wish she could've asked him. Maybe he would've stayed instead of run.

She had all the opportunities to ask him what was wrong, to make sure he was alright, but she expected too much.

Rose had expected things to just fix themselves without realzing that those opportunities were missed in the blink of an eye. Yet regret seemed to be stuck to her in an unxpected way. As much as she wanted to go back in time and get him to stay, she knew she couldn't. 

She knew that what was done had been done. After all this time, it was still difficult to accept that to heart.

About two days ago, Rose completely shut herself out from the word. The only time she made human contact was for meals or dropping Ginny off at King's Cross for the new year, with Snape as headmaster.

But when they went to do that, they also ran into Luna and Neville. Luna made her guess as to the baby being a boy while Neville stared nervousily at her stomach. Draco was also there, and he looked like he was death himself. All the color was drained from his face while his normally well managed hair was scattered everywhere. 

Seeing Draco like that took everything in Rose not to go over and try to talk to him like she did when he was in the hospital after Harry attacked him.

Narcissa was there though, and she looked just about as bad as her son did. 

However, after their parting, Rose locked herself back in Bill's old room. Mrs. Weasley tried to talk to her every now and then but it still made no difference. Mr. Weasley would come in to ask about muggle products (as a way to get her to communicate) and though she would help him, she'd stay put afterwards. Tonks came to visit in the mornings while she would come with Andromeda at night, but they couldn't get through to her.

Not even Fred and George seemed to help anymore. Fred came in every chance he could to try and make her feel better, but she felt helpless. As much as she wanted to talk about everything, to get them to understand, she couldn't.

That's what was most stressful. She couldn't explain to them when she wasn't able to do it to herself. So many unanswered questions fluttered around her head that kept her restricted.

"Ro...?" Fred slowly walked in then quietly shut the door.

Rose laid silent, waiting for him to finish speaking before she could start.

"Ro, you can't do this anymore." Fred spoke calmly, "it's not healthy. For you or the little peanut. We don't know what it's like, that's the truth. But you still have us." he sat at the foot of the bed, "I'm not telling you to move on, I don't see how you can, but you can't start something else while you're stuck in the chapter you're in. You are not alone. You never were. Sometimes we all need a good reminder about that. And like I said, I may not be able to know what you're going through but if you let me...I can try to understand."

Rose wiped away a fallen tear before laying on her back. Taking in a few added seconds for herself, she then managed to sit up, "It's just difficult..." She faintly told him.

"What is?"

"Having to explain what's going on in my head when I barely understand it myself, and I'm the one going through it."

Fred scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand, "fine the starting point. It's safe to say I know you fairly well that once you get going, it all comes out."

She shook her head knowing he was right. Then, everything that had been bottled up seemed to have gotten out, "I'm tired. Throughout the day, it hurts but I'm still alright. Then...then night comes, he's not here and I-I'm alone in bed," Tears came down more fluently, "and I can't help but feel it's all my fault. We were just fine untill this and he just broke down. Then he left me with a note. I...I don't want to feel like this anymore..."

"Ro, you're probably the strongest woman I know. Y-You are beyond brave and throughout these years...while you were hurting...you set your pain aside for others. You don't deserve that." Fred tightened his grasp around her hand, "Personally, I don't think you've known how strong you've been during these times. But as of right now, that's the only choice you have left."

She then moved herself next to him. Still hand in hand, she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"You can't keep allowing yourself to look at the past. You can't keep thinking about the what if. There's nothing new to see if you keep doing that, you're just hurting yourself more. You can't expect things to be perfect, to just be given to you so easily. Ro, nothing in life comes easily. But at the end of the day it's up to you to decide what you make this situation out to be. You can stay here and cry, or you can stand up and cherish what you still have. You're pregnant for Merlins sake!" He said, "anything I can do to help help?"

She chuckled as she wiped her tears with her sleeve, "make this day erase from existence, that's the best you can do."

"Well, I don't know about that. But George got you a lot of chocolate frogs, might please the baby." 

"I don't want to go down..."

"Why not?"

"I'm a mess, Fred. Look at me."

He rolled his eyes and stood up, "come on, at least take a shower."

"I'm not sure if that's worth anything to me."

"It'll make you look less like rubbish that's for sure." 

"How do I feel less like it then?"

He shrugged, "there's no real easy ways to start. But like I said, taking a shower might help. It might not. But you'll never know unless you try."

A/N: y'all want chapter 78 today too??? 👀


	78. Chapter 78

Rose took Fred's advice and managed to get ready for the day. Not just any day though, for her first birthday without the man she loved. 

She tried with all her might to stay strong for both herself and her baby. But Remus was her missing piece. Since he was absent, she felt the void just continue to grow bigger. 

As she looked ahead in the mirror, showing her fragile appearance, she gathered up any sort of confidence that she had left. It was only for a few hours. Just a few hours she had to spend with everyone. A few hours of hopeful conversation without the mention of her missing husband.

Shaking off the nerves, Rose opened the bathroom door and made her way downstairs.

"There you are! Look, it's the birthday girl!" Fred walked over to her to bring her in the family room, "She's out of hibernation."

"You think you're full of jokes, don't you?" George asked him.

"Of course he's not!" Mrs. Weasley pushed Fred aside and got Rose to sit down, "Happy birthday, sweetie. Here, open up." She gave Rose a wrapped up box.

Faking a smile, Rose opened it up. Inside was a homemade sweater (larger than usual) and a small pastel yellow baby's hat. Suddenly, that smile of Rose's became real as she held up the tiny hat. To think something that small- to think that something would be able to fil that space was beyond her. 

"Thank you, I love it." Rose put the box down.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Mrs. Weasley smiled as she took her seat again.

"Open ours." Tonks stood up and pulled out her wand.

"Be careful Dora, I don't want you to break-" Andromeda began but Tonks had dropped the lamp as she tried to move the box in the room, "why do I even bother?" she huffed to herself.

"Sorry 'bout that." Tonks fixed the lamp and set the box down in front of Rose.

"We hope you like it, we wanted to get you something for the baby while taking it off of your shoulders." Andromeda said.

When Rose opened the gift, it was a crib. Andromeda was right. Rose didn't even remember the fact that she had to buy a crib so it was a good thing to have off her plate, "I love it, I forgot I had to get one." Rose nervously chuckled.

"Have ours-" George held out a box but Fred pulled his arm back. 

"What's wrong with you? I told you to bring the other present! This is the one I told you that it wouldn't be a bright idea." Fred said.

"They're the same size! How was I supposed to know?"

"I put it in the desk for a reason, Georgie. So that no one will see it, mistake it for the other and then be foolish enough to bring it."

Rose stepped in, "It's alright. Really, it can't be that bad."

Fred and George looked at one another before Fred turned back to her, "I really doubt you'd want this right now..."

"Freddie, it's fine. Really, it is." 

George then handed her the rectangle box. Inside was a gold bracelet that had aquamarine diamonds all around with small regular diamonds in between each colored one. Rose looked up at them. Every time there was an event that called for presents, they'd both spoil the women with jewelry. 

Instead of fighting with them about it, she changed her tone, "Why was this so bad...?"

"Well...We got it a while ago, actually. And we did it because-" Fred turned to George, "Well the least you can do is help me out."

George turned to Rose, "we got it after you and Remus got married...The blue is his birthstone and it was like a way of allowing him to be with you wherever you went..."

"We got a different one a couple days ago. Just diamonds so then you could have us but...clearly we didn't bring the right one." 

Rose looked back down at the bracelet. It was gorgeous, and the story behind it was something she never expected. To think that this was BOTH, Fred and George's idea sounded insane. Honestly, the thought behind it was the thing that made Rose put it on her wrist, the one with the previous gold bracelet the twins got her a while ago. 

Just seeing her put it on was enough for them though. The second she clasped it shut, they both had a smile. But before she could thank them, the front door had opened.

Remus stood there as Mr. Weasley and the twins pointed their wands at him.

Rose couldn't believe it. She could not fathom the idea that he was there, that he was actually standing right in front of her eyes. She didn't know if she was more angry or relived to know he was safe and back home with her.

"I'm Remus John Lupin and I'm a werewolf." Remus spoke, "I'm married to Rosalie Belle who I ran out on..." He turned directly to her, "and I...I was a coward to leave you with that note on my nightstand."

Mr. Weasley and George lowered their wands. But Fred kept his raised.

"Fred, dear-" Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"No! He left her!" Fred yelled at him.

Remus didn't raise his voice, "I know, and-"

"You think you can just come back in here and think we'll all be accepting of that? You don't know what we had to see! See Rose broken and lost because you ran off for your own good!"

"I know. It was terrible, a terrible thing I did. But I came back because I-"

"Because you love her? Because you claimed you love her? You don't do that to someone you love! You don't break them to come back and assume she'll be alright with you! What was it? What made you leave? Or better yet, what made you decide to come back? Did you finally realize how perfect she is for you? How she made you feel good and wanted? Was it-"

"That's why I left!"

Fred lowered his wand the tiniest bit, "you left because she loved her husband?"

"Yes..."

On the verge of tears, Rose stood up and carefully lowered Fred's arm. Fred looked at her and sat down next to George.

"I don't expect anything, from any of you. Har-" he caught himself, "A friend told me about how much of a coward I was for leaving...For thinking that you were better off without me," Now he spoke directly to Rose, "I'm a werewolf. Everyday I fear of losing you, or hurting you because I did something. I never said I didn't want children. In fact, I never thought of it fully until our talk at Dumbledore's funeral. But, I'm afraid of passing on my condition to our baby. I didn't want to be the cause of putting them through a life of pain and misery while making us all the outcasts. And I know, you don't care. But I do. Since I was five, I've had to live with the fact that I was different. Every month I was to be locked away to protect others from myself. I remember the strain on my parents...But I was the one to live with it. With my condition...Ro...You've seen firsthand what I can do...imagine that with our baby..."

Rose starred across the room at him. 

She was angry, of course, but seeing him there flipped a switch in her mind. Everyone stared at the two while they waited for Rose's response. But hearing him explain what he was going through with his decision made her sympathetic.

Now, she couldn't personally understand his reason but now she was able to grasp on his idea.

However, even with his fears, it didn't change a thing. She had and would still love Remus no matter what he did. And that goes for her baby too. Nothing in the world could possibly change the way she cared for them both. Even if the baby was born a werewolf or with wolfish tendencies, she wouldn't treat him/her any differently.

"Like I said, I don't expect for full forgiveness. I just want you to know how sorry I am, and I'll do absolutely everything in my power to prove it to you." Remus said.

Everyone else in the room tried to occupy their attention with something other than Remus and Rose. 

Rose slowly walked over to him. Half of her body walked with her heart and the other walked with blindness to her emotions. Once she got to him, she carefully lifted up his face. He looked tired, drained of all happiness, his face was so strained that it hurt her to see him like this.

It actually hurt her seeing him this sorry. 

Clearly, her heart had overpowered her mind and next thing they all knew...She was kissing him, showing him that he was forgiven. Every time their lips moved together, it told him that she could never possibly stop loving him, no matter what he was or what he did. 

For she had known his heart better than anyone and that he fears he's an endanger to society. But he was not, and like she had said before, she'll happily tell him that until their very last breath.

Someone behind them cleared their throat to show the awkward situation they were in.

Remus and Rose pulled away from one another and looked back at the group, "get a room why don't you?" Tonks joked.

With a smile, Rose rolled her eyes before she hugged Remus tightly.

She whispered to him, and only for him to hear, "I was more afraid of your safety than anything else...but you're here with me and clearly intact...But I love you, even after everything..."


	79. Chapter 79

Rose woke up to the sun warming up her face as it peaked through the window. But there was something more wonderful that morning besides that. 

Remus was finally back home with her. 

It was the best she had felt in a long time. And here he was, holding her closer to him than he ever did before. 

Those nights at the burrow, where she was sleeping alone felt awful. She had felt defenseless and neglected. There were times, even now that she felt she should be upset with Remus instead of grateful that he was home. 

But there was just something about him that prevented her from feeling that way. 

Rose didn't know what it was. That's what made her so confused. How someone can make her feel so differently than she was supposed to feel. Like just his presence around her made nothing else even remotely special. 

Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, at least that'll be the blame for these feelings. But there was no denying this, there was nothing to blame, and she was just at peace. 

Remus was home. That thought kept penetrating in her mind because she didn't expect it. She didn't expect him to admit everything in front of everyone. That alone had shown her everything she needed to know. That he was, indeed truly sorry. 

"You're awake." Remus kissed the back of her head as he pulled her closer to him. 

She smiled to herself, "been up for a while..."

As much as she enjoyed this moment, laying in his arms again, there were still lingering questions in the back of her mind. Knowing that there'll never be a good time to ask them, she decided this was the best moment of them all. They were alone, just the two of them, and they'll be no secondhand judgement and only curiosity. 

"Where did you go? When you left?" Rose asked as nicely as she could, not wanting to sound insulting. 

The second she had asked that, the atmosphere changed. It felt a bit more stressful and secretive. Not like he didn't want to tell her, but he wasn't sure as to how he should. 

Rose didn't want to push this on him any further. They had just finally came back together, and were freshly reunited. Rose was afraid of making him run off again. "You don't have to tell me, it's alright. I understand-" She tried to say. 

Remus had cut her off and spoke in a whisper, "I was with Harry for a brief moment..." them he picked up his voice again, "he was the one who got me to come back. Told me about James, his father. In fact, he was the one who called me a coward for leaving. So I left and spent most of the time at the leaky cauldron or traveling around."

"Tell me about it."

"What...?"

"Everything. What it was like and all."

"Well, it was boring and lonely. I spent most of the time hating myself for what I did. I wanted to be back earlier but...I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me or not. Then these death eaters were talking about Greyback attacking a woman. So I went straight to the house, then to Andromeda's and you weren't there. While I made my way to the burrow I overhead someone producing a patronus at the twins shop, some said it was a dog. It gave me a little hope but I still wasn't sure. And then...You were alright."

"Is Harry alright? Ron? Hermione?" 

"They're all alright."

"You know, even if our baby was a werewolf, I'd never blame you for anything. Now...come on, let's build that crib Tonks gave us."

~

"I don't get this," Remus grabbed a screwdriver, "why can't we use magic?" 

Rose sat on the floor with the instructions, "because this is how I learned to do things," she laughed as she picked up the bag of screws, "follow the instructions and screw the posts on."

"Screw in the poles? Funny that's how we-"

"Don't even start." She said as he sat down besides her.

"We should think about baby names." Remus said.

Rose flipped the page, "baby names? I haven't really thought about any, you?"

He smiled as he tightened the last screw, "well, sort of. Last night I thought of a boy's name, I'm just not so sure about girl's though."

"What were you thinking?"

"Oberon."

Rose furrowed her brows at the name, "Isn't that the moon for Uranus?"

"That's the point..." He stopped what he was doing, "now, what do you have in mind? For boy or girl?"

"Hope."

"Hope?"

She nodded, "I never asked you for the same reason you don't ask about my mother but...What was you mum like?"

Remus smiled at her memory, "She was amazing. The best mother I could've asked for. I was alone, moving place to place until I got to Hogwarts. But in that time, she was my best friend. Cared for me, knew how to crack a few jokes too."

"So clearly you didn't get her joking trait then?"

"Nope, it wouldn't have been the same anyways. But when I would come home for the holidays she'd ask me about everything and everyone. But the thing was, when you get her talking then she'll go on for hours. And I mean she did that for every single topic."

"How'd your parents meet?"

"My father used to hunt boggarts and one night in the woods he heard her screaming. When he got to her, he protected her from a boggart. After a few years he came clean to her about the wizarding world, but she didn't care...They got married and then a year later, I was born."

"She sounds absolutely lovely. So, Hope it is."

"Aurora Hope Lupin?"

"My mother's name?"

"It'll sound better that way, two in one."

"And...This is what you really want? The marriage life with a child...?"

"My father made a mistake that made me lose the chance of a normal childhood. Even then, he never gave up on me by providing protection. But he was distant, that's why I had such a great relationship with my mother. I don't want that to be the same with our baby. I ran because I was ashamed of myself, no one else..."

"Remus...When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours? There is nothing to be ashamed of about you. Nothing at all. You are the kindest man I've ever met, the sweetest and lovable one as well. That's partly the reason why I don't think I'll ever be able to stay mad at you."

"Partly the reason?"

"And also the fact that you're my husband. You're the man I love and can't live without."

"I know you can't."

She chuckled, "stop while you still have some dignity left."

"When did I ever have that?"


	80. Chapter 80

As the days went on, things started to get so much worse. Their was a brief moment of happiness for both Rose and Remus, but now Harry, Ron and Hermione broke into the Ministry. 

Hermiones name had been all over the prophet because she had failed to register with the Ministry, and Harry was in the front of every paper as well as posters around Diagon Alley. No one was able to identify Ron or Hermione, just noticed Harry. 

Rose walked to the family room and sat down with the prophet. This was now the third time she was reading it, seeing if she had missed anything. 

But no matter how long she had read it for or looked at the pictures they caught, it didn't change anything. The three had really broken into the Ministry, and according to the Ministry it was through Polyjuice potion. 

Besides that, there were no other signs of them. They had vanished once again. 

"Darling, reading it again isn't going to change anything." Remus sat across from her, "I'm sure they're fine. They have Hermione with them." 

It was the start of the new cycle for him, he had just came home and looked completly worned out. Like he could sleep for a month straight, but surprisingly enough, he seemed more focused than usual. 

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Rose asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. It's just usually you're on edge and moody when it's a new cycle. You seem...happier than usual."

He shrugged with a smile, "I guess there's more to be happy about this time."

Then, there was a knock at the front door. Remus stood up with his wand out, before opening the door he looked out the window. The door opened to show Mr. Weasley standing outside, "I'm Arthur Weasley. I'm married to Molly Prewett. My boggart is You-Know-Who and my patronus is a weasel."

Remus let him inside, "What's going on, Arthur?"

"I ran into a friend at the Ministry, our friend. Anyways, he's warned us that we're all being tracked, they know absolutely everthing about us." Mr. Weasley said.

"Well Tonks had warned me a bit ago about that. Is it really that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very. I did some snooping around myself and they even knew about Remus's absence and how you stayed with us during that time. They've got your pictures, files, and all your facts. They know more about us than we do ourselves."

"Who has these files?" Remus asked.

"Dolores Umbridge. She's got us all under her eye...She also had Mad-Eye's eye on her door."

"What?"

"She had the eye to keep a watch, that's how they found out there was a breech in the Ministry."

"How on earth did she get his eye? That wicked old gargoyle." Rose said.

"We have no idea how she got it." Mr. Weasley shook his head with anger, "but as a precaution, I suggest you two stay put for a while. It's getting more dangerous out there by the second."

"Yeah...alright. Thanks for coming Arthur." Remus walked him out.

Rose sat back in the chair looking down at the digusting picture of Umbridge on the front page of the prophet. She couldn't believe that someone would actually do something so foul, something to wicked. Who would take an eye with such pleasure? Like as if it was nothing but a prize.

Remus leaned against the doorframe and what was once a smile on his face was now gone. In replacement, lines on his forheard formed from rage.

When he and Bill couldn't find Mad-Eye after the attack, they had both been devasted. There was not a single sign as to where he could've possibly went until Mr. Weasley had came to them about Umbridge.

But taking a closer look at her photo, she noticed something strange around her neck. It had reminded Rose about one charms class when Harry was telling them about-

Umbridge had a horcrux. It all made sense now. Harry, Ron and Hermione would never break into the Ministry unless there was a reason, and that locket she was wearing was it. Rose picked up the paper and took a closer look, there was an S on it. Harry had mentioned that they destroyed the ring, notebook, and they needed to find 5 more things.

This was the third thing that had to do with one of the four houses, they got Slytherin down.

Next they would need to find Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. 

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked.

"Yeah..." She put the paper down, "thought I had seen something." 

Rose hated having to lie to him, but it was the only way of keeping them both safe. 

"Ae you sure?" He examined her, "you always raise your brow when you're curious about something, or when you figure something out."

"Was I raising my brow...?" Rose became aware of her actions now.

"Yep. That's why I asked if you were alright."

Looking back down at the photo, Rose thought to herself about how they could've possibly gotten that locket off. But she remembered reading there were four employees that were attacked. Three for polyjuice and the forth had to have been Umbridge.

"Now you're smiling." Remus pointed out.

Rose was too caught up in her thoughts to even notice something so little she was doing. "I just remembered that there were four employees that were attcked. Three for ployjuice so-"

"The fourth was Umbridge." He finished her thought, "Should've expected that from your smile."

"I swear, I can't do anything while I'm around you."  
She joked.

Remus grabbed the paper to finally read it himself before sitting back down. 

"I just remembered when I had gotten to Hogwarts, I was so excited. Everything was great, before the whole sorcerers stone ordeal but we were all so excited. Then as the years went on it started getting worse and now everything has changed..." Rose said. 

Remus set the paper down, "things can't always stay the same. I don't know why things happen, but they just do."

"I wish I had my own prophecy." She laughed, "then I'd have some sort of an idea for what to expect."

"Didn't you have that with Divination?"

"Nope. I don't want to talk about that class ever again. You even said it was rubbish yourself."

"Well...sort of..."

"What do you know that I don't?"

"What suspects you to think that?"

"I can see your inner aura and you're lying." she smiled, "it's very dark and..."

"See, you don't even know what you're saying!"

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I passed the class didn't I?"

Laughing with him had somehow made up for the news they had just received, in fact, it made up for everything previously. 

Remus didn't really have to do much to change the mood, it just happened so naturally. 

At times like these, she couldn't begin to think about what her life would've been like if she hadn't met him. Of course, a part of her had wished it happened differently. 

But it didn't, it happened stranger than most. Even so, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

A/N: wait till y'all read chapter 81 🥴👍


	81. Chapter 81

"The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore," Rose threw the copy of the book on the bed, "It's pathetic. Just...rubbish."

Remus picked up the book and looked through it, "this is going from the beginning to his death. Is there anyone still alive from that long ago to say anything?" 

"Apparently this guy...I forgot his name. It's something Doge. But he was at the wedding."

"Bathilda Bagshot?" Remus read, "I've met her once." 

"Who is she?"

"She was an author, she actually knew James and Lily. But I don't know what she could've known about Dumbledore that anyone else didn't."

As the weeks went on since Harry's spotting at the Ministry, things ended up getting worse. Now, no one is allowed to say Voldemort's name because it would call death eaters over. 

The Ministry is stricter on Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Mr. Weasley now since they're known members of the Order. And every day, a new list of unregistered muggle-borns would be released on the prophet. This week, Dean Thomas was on that list.

Rose took a seat on the edge of the bed, holding her ever growing baby bump. Everyone in the Order were tied down to their houses. 

Bill and Fleur's shell cottage was the new Order safe spot. But in order to keep it safe and unknown, the Order members would only go there for emergencies. 

However, after Harry was founded in the Ministry, Lee Jordan created his own show on the radio. Occasionally, Remus would join on along with Shacklebolt. Most of the time it would be Lee and then Fred. Though, Rose and Tonks helped give the guys codenames to hide their identity.

The show was called Potterwatch and the only way they could listen in was by giving the password. Lee was River, Shacklebolt was Royal, Fred was Rapier and Remus was Romulus.

Sometimes the death eaters would find out the password which made Lee have to relocate for the next show. But this was the only way to communicate with those who are loyal to Harry. This was the way to get more people on his side to fight against Voldemort.

"Ro, your father's in here." Remus said. 

Rose turned around and saw him reading the end of the book, "What about him...?"

Remus read an excerpt, "Dumbledore took an interest in Hufflepuff prefect, John Belle. Some previous students at Hogwarts would say their relationship was strange, there were late night meetings and even allowed John in during the summer. However, that summer John went to visit, he never returned back. In fact, he had went missing. Teachers at the time declined to answer while students didn't have an idea as to where he exactly went. Inside of Dumbledore's office were many things, one including a trunk full of junk belonging to a Hufflepuff. A wand, notebook, and many miscellaneous items. Some outside reports claim that John was seen in 1978 with Dumbledore in Hogs Head talking. No one had no idea about what, but made reports of the unusual spotting for the Headmaster. It wasn't until the year 1991 where Rosalie Belle got sorted into Gryffindor that we would hear about John. Five years after her sorting, the truth had finally come out. Dumbledore was hiding the fact that John had married a muggle and had a half-blood Metamorphagus daughter. This further proves the point about his relationship with Grindelwald. Dumbledore was indeed embarrassed about the lack of purity in blood lines and-" Remus stopped reading from hatred.

Rose grabbed the book and closed it, "We are not letting Rita Skeeter damage the memory we have of Dumbledore. He helped my father to protect me. Dumbledore didn't want to hide me, he was the one who had to personally come and get me that year."

"I know. It's just the fact that someone actually thought it would be a bright idea to write something that vile."

She rubbed his arm in comfort, "Maybe Fred's right. She does like to suck the life out of us. Anyways, this is all biased. How on earth can she be right when there's no evidence. She didn't talk to me, my father, or Dumbledore. The only other person to know was McGonagall and she would never do this."

"But we only know what we saw."

"That's enough to know he was a good man." 

"I don't know why I bother with you. You're always defending people."

"Well, not everyone."

He chuckled, "Right, except for the old toad faced gargoyle."

"Merlin, I love you." She kissed his cheek, "I'm throwing the book away."

"Where did you even get it?"

"Take a lucky guess." She said sarcastically. 

He thought to himself for a second, "By the tone of your voice I'm going on a hunch and say it was Rita Skeeter."

Rose nodded, "Told me in the note that I might like what she had put about my father. She mentioned Harry earlier on but...it's a load of rubbish to make him look childish."

"So then don't read on after what I said."

"What was it?" She grabbed the book and opened to the page. 

"You really don't-"

But Rose continued to read from where he left off, "-oddly enough, a few years later, Dumbledore had the confidence to hire a werewolf as a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Of course, like always, that hiring failed him like always. The year Remus Lupin got hired, he forgot his wolfsbane potion and risked the lives of students. Harry Potter and Rosalie Belle were there that night when the incredible Severus Snape protected them all from Lupin and brought them to safety. Fast forward a couple years and Dumbledore allows Rosalie into the Order of the Phoenix despite her age and lack of knowledge. During that time the truth about her family history got released and Dumbledore's lies came to light. The same werewolf that taught at Hogwarts was also apart of the Order and a scandalous relationship formed between him and Rosalie. Not only did Dumbledore possibly kill his sister, Ariana, but also allowed emotional trauma for Rosalie which led her to fall in love with none other than a werewolf. Proving once again how Dumbledore brings death around all corners."

Rose closed the book and pulled out her wand. She tossed the book in front and disintegrated it with the flick of her wand, "what a lousy, old, fame craving skank." 

"Darling, it's alright." Remus patted her thigh, "Honestly, I've heard worse."

"I don't care! It's embarrassing that she's got to tell lies to make money! And people actually believe her. Not once did she credit her resources and they're still buying this load of rubbish!"

Remus nodded slightly, "It's nonsense, yes. But, I think you should calm down...your hair is red."

"I really wish we weren't trapped in this damn house." She laid down, "You're great company and all but it's boring."

"Miss Tonks and the twins, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

Remus sighed and laid down next to her, "that's how I felt until Sirius got out of Azkaban."

"What did you do in the meantime?"

"Stayed inside as much as I could."

"You're no help." She laughed, "you're trying to make me feel better, yet have the audacity to tell me that?"

He turned to her, "you laughed, right?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "maybe..."

"You know what I just realize?"

"Nope. I already know what you're going to say."

"What am I going to say? And, how do you know I was going to say that?"

"You were going to say something about the plus side being we don't have to use protection, but what good did that bring us anyways? And I knew you were going to say it because it's pretty obvious."

"Merlin, I love you." He mocked her before he leaned in and they both began to kiss.

However, Rose was feeling differently. She remembered Tonks telling her about how she used to change her appearance to teachers, so naturally, Rose wanted to try that out herself to get back at Remus.

Rose focused her mind to someone that would be totally unexpected for Remus. 

But as Rose changed her appearance, she couldn't help but to giggle at the thought of Remus's reaction. Remus pulled himself away and nearly fell off the bed once he noticed she had morphed herself to look like Fred.

Rose sat up and started to laugh hysterically as she changed back to herself. "Rosalie!" Remus got up.

But Rose was still in the bed dying from laughter, "you should've seen the look on your face!" She laughed harder at the thought again, "you looked like a deer in headlights!"

"That's not funny." He crossed his arms.

Yet, she continued to laugh, "I-I'm sorry! I-I h-had to!" but then she stopped all of a sudden and stood up to go to the bathroom, "See what you've done."

"What did I do?"

"You know I have no control of my bladder." She closed the bathroom door. 

"So...You're meaning to tell me that you just peed yourself?" He asked through the door. 

"This is your fault!"

He laughed, "Well, that's payback for the little prank you pulled!"


	82. Chapter 82

"You know what I just realized?" Rose asked as she poured Remus a cup of tea. 

"You're always realizing things, so...what?" He looked up from his book. 

"This'll be our first Christmas as a married couple." She handed him his tea, "but it's strange how it's just going to be us." 

"I prefer it to be just us, if I'm honest."

"Really? We usually do so much on Christmas. Like when we went to St. Mungos, then to the burrow, and now this."

"After all, it'll be better this way. We've got to keep you safe." 

Christmas was just around the corner, and the entire Order thought it would be best if they all celebrated Christmas separately. Even Bill and Fleur were to stay at home for the holidays. 

Ginny arrived back at the burrow safely and Mrs. Weasley was unsure if she wanted to send her back after the holidays. 

Hogwarts wasn't like how it used to be. At all. Now, the punishments were so severe, they're even using the cruciatus curse on students. So naturally, Rose assumed Filch was having fun watching the students he hated getting what he thought they deserved. Rose remembered when Umbridge was in charge and how she made him in charge of punishments. 

Fred and George always told Rose about what Filch had in his office. One thing that he's always wanted to use was his shackles. But when Dumbledore was in charge it was merely "decorations". 

Rose was happy though, to be with Remus during Christmas. But she was surely going to miss the people she had spent it with over these past few years. Especially Tonks since Rose had only seen her once for Christmas. 

But while being on lock down, Rose had barely seen anyone. And it was getting harder and harder everyday to occupy herself with so little to do. 

Remus was so scared that something may happen to her outside of the house that they haven't even gone out to get a Christmas tree. The only time they'd go out was to the backyard since it's snowing most of the time. 

There had been very little updates since Harry had been spotted at the Ministry. 

It gave Rose some hope that they had gotten away safely but at the same time, she had wished to hear something to indicate they were alright. 

~

Christmas morning wasn't as special as it used to be. 

There was no yelling downstairs indicating that Ron and his brothers were arguing, or hearing Hermione asking Ginny about Harry, and there was no Mrs. Weasleys cooking or baking. 

Everything was so different. 

One thing that Rose had looked forward to though, was she and Remus being perfectly fine. Even despite the Ministry tearing away families and making these holidays hell, luck had finally seemed to make its way to them. 

Throughout the whole day, it insisted in Christmas music and Rose trying to make gingerbread. 

Then the radio started to play Mrs. Weasleys favorite artist, Celestina Warbeck. Rose remembered the previous Christmas where Fleur was making fun of the way the woman had sang. 

"That thing in the family room, what is it?" Remus walked into the kitchen. 

"You've got to be a little more specific. There's many things there." Rose dropped flour on the table for the gingerbread. 

"It's the rectangle thing that you put smaller rectangles in." 

"A VHS? Blimey, Remus. Wasn't your mother a muggle?"

"Well, yes but we didn't have one. Anyways, what does it do?" 

"Well those smaller rectangle are movies, or shows. Then you put those in the player and turn on the TV to watch them." 

"That's it?" 

"Yes, why?"

"Just curious." He walked over and grabbed a cookie cutter, "I've got to learn for the baby."

Rose grabbed the cutter and handed him the rolling pin, "then I'm sure you'll be more than happy to take over the hard job."

He rolled up the sleeves to his sweater and started to roll out the dough, "After I got bitten, we stopped doing these things. I was always either ill or tired most of the time. My mother paid attention to that more than anything else."

"Because she's your mother," Rose sat down, "that's what they do. Even when my mother was sick, she cared more for me than herself."

"Well, now I know where you get it from."

Once they finished rolling the dough, they cut up all the shapes then popped them in the oven. 

"Let me teach you how to make the icing." Rose pulled out powdered sugar, vanilla extract and then the milk from the fridge and instructed him through it, "ok now put two cups of the sugar in the bowl."

Remus did as he was told. "Now put 1/2 teaspoon of the vanilla extract then put 2 tablespoons of the milk." 

Once Remus added that all, Rose grabbed the whisk, "and you do this part, it's hard."

"How is it hard?"

"Once it gets all thick it's hard to work with. Hence why I'm making you do this part."

"Nice excuse."

"Well I didn't want to use the fact that I'm having YOUR baby." Rose joked, "I'm sacrificing my body for this, nothings going to be the same once the baby comes out."

"I'm sure your body will still be just as beautiful or not even more."

"Men." She rolled her eyes. 

After they finished decorating the cookies, Rose set them on a platter in the family room. "Let's watch one of those movies." Remus walked in with two cups of hot chocolate. 

"Ok, I'll put you on a classic then." Rose grabbed a VHS tape and put it in the player. 

"What is it?" Remus sat down. 

"The Christmas Carol." She grabbed the remote, a blanket and sat down besides him, "like I said, it's a classic."

Surprisingly enough, Rose would say this was one of her best Christmases. 

They stayed in from the cold, had hot chocolate, homemade cookies and got to stay warm together while watching a movie.

She wish she could've stayed in this bubble of hers for forever.


	83. Chapter 83

The following months passed by ever so slowly and it was now March. Still, all the Order members were refined to their homes as they awaited for the day Harry was ready to fight.

Rose was getting bigger by the day and now she was almost to full term.

Her back ached like never before, she lost control of her bladder completely, her mood swings were off the charts, every time the baby kicked or moved it hurt, and she had barely gotten any sleep since her third trimester started.

Rose laid on the couch reading a pregnancy book when Remus walked into the family room. Everything annoyed her.

But since they were both trapped inside, she tried her absolute hardest not to harass him in any way. "Did you know that the baby can hear us now?" Rose asked Remus as she flipped the page to her book, "They can actually understand us fully."

"So the baby can hear us right now?" Remus asked.

For some reason, she had really missed Fred an awful lot. They haven't seen each other since her birthday. It wasn't meant to be rude but just for safety. 

She missed their late night talks and his stories from work. Even his little arguments with George were enough to get her laughing. Or the nickname he had given Rose's baby, which Rose didn't feel like sharing since it was between them. But even then, she just truly missed Fred more than anyone else.

"Yes, the baby can hear us." Rose finally answered him, "It's crazy how this stuff works."

Remus sat down on the floor to be closer to the baby bump. "What are you doing?" She laid the book on top of her chest to keep it open. 

Ignoring her, Remus started talking to the baby about everything. From his time in Hogwarts to Rose, "Then she threw a book across the classroom. Obviously it didn't hit anyone but your mother is very violent."

"IS? Is very violent?"

"See what I mean? Anyways, then like two years later she almost died twice. And I'm serious about that too. Luckily I was there the first time and Mad-Eye saved her at the Ministry. Near death experiences didn't do much to her though, she was still aggressive."

"Remus!"

He laughed, "So when we got together, I was being rather foolish and blew it all up the first time. Then she, for some reason, still wanted to be with me. Then we spent some time alone. Basically, your mother was really affectionate and one night she decided to get me into bed and-"

"Remus!" Rose gasped, "Don't tell the baby that!"

"Ok, ok. So we did a few things, lasted a while and then next thing we knew you were conceived. But we didn't know yet but we decided to get married anyways. Then she found out she was pregnant with your uncle, Fred and George. Merlin, I don't want to know what they're going to do with you but if you end up anything like them...Ok, that's besides the point. Now, I was afraid that you'd become a werewolf too, so I left...again. See what I mean? I don't know how your mother does it. And now we're here."

"Sometimes I can't stand you."

He grabbed her hand, "I really don't know how you can."

"Same now since you decided to put this giant watermelon in my uterus."

"I decided to do this? Darling, it takes two people to make a baby."

"Does it look like I care?" She started to cry, "I'm the one going through this pain. Just agree with me even when I'm wrong! Damn it just agree with me!"

"It's totally my fault!" He quickly said, "You didn't do anything!"

"Thank..." She wiped her tears, "Thank you."

He smiled, "just think, in a few more weeks everything's going to be better. We're going to be a family of three and you won't have to go through pregnancy again."

"Damn right I won't. You're going on lock down. Please yourself instead." She was still crying.

He moved closer to her, got the book off of her and wiped her tears, "how about this...anything bad that happens to you will be my fault until you have the baby. Deal?"

Rose chuckled, "deal."

He stood up, "Take a nap, you'll feel better."

"I thought chocolate was supposed to do that."

"Either works just as fine since I did this to you." He kissed her forehead, "Get some rest."

~

Rose woke up to hearing two men talking in the room. 

"I just brought everyone to Muriels house now since they know Ron isn't really sick in bed." Bill said.

Rose sat up immediately, "What?"

Remus and Bill shared a look before Bill turned back to her, "Snatchers caught them. They took them to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix tortured Hermione and...scarred her. Dobby took Luna, Dean, Griphook, and Ollivander to the cottage then went back for the three...He got them back safely but at a cost."

"What happened...?"

"Bellatrix threw a dagger when they were apparating, " Remus said, "Dobby's dead."

"And...Hermione's all right?" Rose turned to Bill.

Bill nodded, "Fleur is helping her right now as we speak. All of them actually. Dean got caught with them and Luna had been there since they were coming home for the spring holiday. Ollivander is ill, and Griphook got injured. Once they're all well enough to travel then I'm taking them to Muriels too."

"Wait so who was that everyone you were talking about?"

"Everyone at the burrow. Fred and George now made shop in the back of the house, going back to owl posts. Mum's not sending Ginny back though. I just wanted to tell you two just in case. Remember, only go to the cottage for emergencies. Now that they're there, it's more dangerous. And another thing," He turned to Remus, "Ron told me this guy, I think it's Wormtail, he died."

Remus looked up in shock. Though he despised Wormtail, that was another person from his old group of friends that was dead. 

Rose looked down, "yeah, alright. Thanks for coming, Bill. Tell Harry I'm sorry for his loss...I know how much Dobby meant to him..."

Bill nodded with a smile, "I will. They'll be happy to hear from you two."

After Bill left, it gave Rose a time to think alone. They had actually gotten caught and taken to Malfoy Manor.

Plus, this was the first she had heard about Luna, Dean, Ollivander, and now Griphook. Rose couldn't decide which scenario was worse though. Dobby's death and how Harry must be feeling or Hermione being tortured.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Rose looked up and Remus.

He was sitting down besides her, and looked stunned more than anything. "I'm...actually fine." He said.

Rose looked at him waiting for some sort of an explanation as to what fine had meant to him. But it took him awhile until he added on to his statement, "this whole time...Peter had been the cause of the downfall. Got James and Lily killed, got You-Know-Who back, broke prisoners out of Azkaban that caused Sirius...to die and now I'm more relieved than anything..."

"How come?"

"It was like their deaths had been avenged. But I also feel terrible now because I knew him, we grew up together, and this is the outcome."


	84. Chapter 84

Back pain. Cramps. Back pain. More cramps. More back pain. 

It wasn't that late, Rose could tell she had barely slept. She slowly sat up and hunched over as she grabbed her lower back. 

The pain was merely crippling. It was so bad that she was thankful to have been asleep and in bed. 

Rose tried getting up but even moving her legs edged on the pain. The spasms were radiating through her legs to her toes. Breaking out into a cold sweat, she nudged Remus awake. 

He turned around to her, "what's wrong?"

She knew what was wrong. But it was too early. She wasn't due for another week. It couldn't have been right now. Or maybe she didn't want this to happen now. Either way, it was happening and there was no way of stopping it now. 

"I'm," She winced at the sudden jolt of pain, "I'm in labor."

Remus jumped up, "you're what?!" 

"You heard me perfectly well, Remus. I'm in labor. I've got to go to the hospital."

Almost immediately, he gets up and goes on a hunt for his clothes. Rose sat on the bed, waiting for him to finish up as she tried to calm herself down. She tried her best to steady her breathing but it seemed impossible. The pain increased and then it suddenly left her body. 

But not even two minutes later, the pain stormed back and seemed to have gotten a lot worse than before. 

"Can you maybe hurry up?" Rose grunted.

About a week ago, they both started packing for when it was time to go to the hospital. However, they set the planning aside thinking it would be in the middle of April to leave and have their baby.

Obviously, they were both extremely wrong. Rose started to think that maybe she should've looked up to Hermione and her early packing protocols. 

"OK! I'm done," He grabbed their set bag, "Where uh...where do we go now?"

"What..." She exhaled out the pain, "What do you mean?"

"St. Mungos or like a normal hospital? We never discussed this."

He was right. They never once spoke about where they would be having their baby. At the time they both had thought the obvious. But as she sat there with the pain subsiding again, there was no obvious choice. She didn't know what they were thinking.

Rose could go to either one. But what were the odds of having death eaters patrolling St. Mungos? So would it be safer to go to a muggle hospital?

"Let's just...." The pain rushed back into her body, "St. Mungos! It's closer, anyways!"

~

They arrived to St. Mungos about an hour or so ago. They had their own hospital room as they awaited word from Andromeda.

It would've been Fred. The twins. That was her first people to contact if she could've. But she knew she couldn't. All she wanted was her best friend there with her. Rose could just imagine the snarky comments and overplayed jokes that Fred would tell her. George would be the patient and emotional person by her side.

Remus would be doing what he's doing right now, pacing back and forth across the room. 

None of the Weasley's (Besides Bill, Fleur, and Charlie) were safe to go to the hospital. Death eaters could be looking for them at the moment since they found out about Ron's lie. 

So the second they got in St. Mungos, Remus got into contact with Andromeda and Tonks. 

"So..." Remus sat down in the chair that was in the corner of the room, "How um...Do you need anything...?"

Again, the pain went away. Rose looked over at her nervous husband, and as much as she wanted to lash out on him, she knew where he was coming from. It was just that, that he was simply nervous. And who could blame him?

Finally, after all this time they were about to have their baby.

Although, it probably wouldn't have been until a few more hours till the baby's arrival, time wasn't always fair to them.

Last they had checked, she was halfway there and dilated at 5 centimeters.

"I'm fine..." Rose said.

Remus stood up and slowly walked over to her. She had known him so well that whenever he's tense and on edge he does this thing where he rubbed his noise once and then moved his hand under his chin, usually this came before he spoke.

This time, he didn't. He just stood there instead. Then he crossed his arms across his cheat, he wanted to say something, but for some reason he couldn't.

Then the door swung open. Tonks walked in alongside her mother.

"You're in labor!" Tonks jumped, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Generally speaking honey, you're not technically an aunt." Andromeda laughed, "But the baby will sure be lucky enough to have this one."

"Mum, always making the jokes." Tonks rolled her eyes before hugging Remus then Rose.

Andromeda hugged Remus then kissed Rose on her forehead, "How are you feeling, hun?"

"Pain." Rose said as another contraction came on, "lots of it."

"Trust me, I know a thing or two. That's why I stopped with Dora here. But trust me, I wouldn't have changed it for the world." She brushed her fingers through Rose's hair, showing her mothers touch.

Rose wished she could've had her own mother here with her. She wished she could've held her hand as she reassured her that everything would be alright and that the pain would stop soon.

But Andromeda somehow filled that void. In fact, she was almost like Sirius in so many ways. She was a caring woman, kind and comforting. No matter what, she never looked at anyone differently. It was hard to think that they're both from such a strict pure-blood family.

Tonks turned to Remus, "And you? How are you holding up?"

Remus looked like he was the one having their baby. But he had remembered the deal he made with Rose and tried to be her Fred, "Not so good. Look at what I did to her."

Andromeda laughed, "Ted said the same thing when I went into labor. I blamed everything I could on him."

"I thought you blamed it on me." Tonks said.

"Well...You were apart of it. In reality it was your father that did this. That's how science works."

Rose breathed through yet another contraction, "Let's face it, men cause all our problems. Even if they don't, they certainly don't do well trying to fix it."

"Great, now you're all teaming up on me." Remus said.

"Of course we are! Look at the pain you're putting my little cousin through!" Tonks joked.

"Hun, she's pretty much your only cousin." Andromeda turned to her.

Technically, she wasn't wrong. Narcissa shut Andromeda out like the ret of her family, Tonks doesn't even know Draco. To refer to him, Tonks calls him 'that Malfoy boy'.

"So, honey, how far apart are your contractions?" Andromeda asked Rose.

"About a minute and a half apart." Rose tried to catch her breath through the sudden pain.

"So it's getting closer now. Once my contractions started getting that close, Dora was born within the hour." 

Remus finally sat down but was still silent. 

"That's how every dad is," Andromeda rolled her eyes, "They're the absolute worst people to have around you when you're having their baby too. All they do is sit back and freak out as if you're not doing that yourself."

"What did dad do when you were in labor?" Tonks asked.

"Sat back, watched the doctors do their work."

~

Sure enough, within an hour, her contractions became steady and happened about every 30 seconds. The nurses got everything ready for when the doctor would come in as Remus held Roses hand.

Rose squeezed his hand as one of her hardest contractions pulsed through her body. Remus winced at the pain and Rose had felt bad, "I'm sorry!" She nearly screamed from the aching all around herself. Then as fast as it came, it went away.

The doctor came in, "Ladies, and gentleman." She nodded in hello, "Who's ready to have a baby?"

Another contraction hit like a truck, "Just get this thing out of me!" She screamed through it.

"I agree," The doctor said, "Now, if you don't mind only the father is allowed to stay in. But, as soon as the baby's born, I'll have a nurse come get you two." She told Andromeda and Tonks.

They both nodded and left outside to the waiting room.

"Ok," The doctor sat down as the nurse's helped Rose set her legs up, "You're going to push whenever a contraction hits. You stop when it stops and all you have to do is breathe."

Rose nodded to tell them she understood as talking seemed to be too much.

"Ok, let's have a baby..." Remus turned to Rose.


	85. Chapter 85

"Ok, a contraction is starting," The doctor looked at the moniter, "You have to push. Now!"

Rose obeyed and pushed with all her might. It sounded easier than it was actually doing the task. Her body felt weak and exhausted, pushing was the last thing it wanted to do. But he knew the quicker she did this the faster the baby would come and it'll all be over. 

But it was getting too much for her and she had to stop, catch her breath, and wait for the next one.

"Brillant! You did wonderful!" The nurse encouraged her. 

Then another contraction occured and Rose pushed with whatever strength she had left. However, it didn't last as long as the first time. She had to stop almost right away. 

"Come on, Rose. You're doing great so far, we're almost there." The doctor said.

Rose started to cry from everything. Pain, exhaustion, and the fact that this was actually happening. It all became too much suddenly. "I-I can't do it." She cried.

"Yes you can. You're so much stronger than this." The doctor said. 

"What the bloody hell do you know about that?!" Rose snapped.

"It's alright, darling. Just breathe, I know you've got this." Remus tightened his grip around her hand, "Just a little bit longer."

Another contraction came and she pushed for longer this time before her body gave out on her. 

"I can see the head! Just a few more pushes." The doctor said.

"No, I can't." Rose threw her head back on the pillow.

"Ro, you're almost there." Remus said, "In a few more minutes we're going to have our baby. It's just a few more minutes of pain for a lifetime of happiness. You've got this, I know you do. And even afterwards, you can still blame this all on me."

Rose chuckled but stopped at the next contraction that soared through her body. She pushed again and for more this time. 

"The shoulders are out!" The doctor said and Rose stopped pushing, "Just one more big push and you're done." 

"See, one more. That's all that's left, one more." Remus said.

Rose then pushed once again. This time, she pushed even when she wanted to stop. If she continued to push then the baby would be out, there would be no added pain if she finished this one push. She was convinced that this was it.

Squeezing her eyes shut as she pushed, their was a sudden relief. And cried echoed off of the walls in the room. "Congratulations, it's a boy." The nurse opened up Rose's top and the doctor placed him ontop her chest.

Rose cried as she held onto her baby boy. Their were no words at all the describe this moment, this feeling of finally being able to hold her son.

Remus kissed the top of her head, "You did wonderful." 

"Date of birth, April 2nd 1998 time is 12:31 pm." 

~

The nurses got the baby all cleaned up and let the three of them settle in. Remus pulled the chair to the side of Rose's bed as he carried their son.

Rose examined her son carefully. She thought he looked an awful lot like Remus except for his brown hair. He had his nose and lips but upon her examination, his hair started to get lighter than it was.

"What should we name him?" Remus asked.

With the excitment of everything, the nurse decided to hold off on that question. Told them that if they spent a little time with him then they would be able to know what name suited him best.

But the second she met him, she knew what his name was.

"How about..." She smiled at her two boys, "Oberon Alastor Lupin?" 

Remus looked up at her with a smile, "Really?"

"Well, you're not so bad on names. Can't blame you for that."

"We should talk about who'll be his godfather." 

"Who do you want it to be?"

"Harry."

"Really? After everything you two have been through?"

"That's why. When I was at a low, he was the one who pushed me back in the right direction. I'm thankful for him, and even then...I think he would be just as good as Sirius was to him."

"So then Harry it is."

There was a knock at the door before it opened, "where is he?" Tonks whispered as she walked in. 

"He's sleeping." Remus looked down at Oberon. 

"Alright, I'll be quiet-" Tonks tripped on the baby's basket and it rolled against the wall, "oops..."

Andromeda walked over to Remus, "Oh my goodness. He looks so handsome. He's a Metamorphagus." 

"How can you tell?" Remus asked. 

"Dora's hair did the same thing when she was born. Look how light it is. What color was it before?"

"Brown." Rose said, "I've noticed it getting lighter too."

"Just like his favorite aunt." Tonks smiled. 

"You're his only aunt." Rose chuckled, "and he's like us."

"Gosh, he's so cute." Andromeda said. 

Rose was extremely happy, of course she was. But she wished everyone was here. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and most importantly, Fred and George. 

"What's his name?" Tonks asked.

"Oberon Alastor Lupin." Remus said.

"How fitting." Andromeda smiled.

"Have you told everyone else?" Tonks asked, "I'm sure they'd want to know." 

"Remus, you could go tell them. Let me finally hold my son." Rose sat up. 

"But...He's already sleeping. Besides, you've been holding him for nearly nine months. I want a turn now." Remus said. 

Truth was, Remus just didn't want to let go. There was something about Oberon that Remus loved like nothing else. This whole time, Remus hasn't been able to take his eyes off of him. 

"Honey, he's fine." Andromeda rubbed his back, "It won't take too long. Just go to the cottage and Bill will spread the news to everyone else."

"Well...alright then." Remus carefully stood up and gave Rose Oberon.

But the second their son got placed in her arms, he woke up and started crying. "See, I should stay." Remus quickly said. 

"He's doing what babies do, cry." Andromeda reassured him, "he has all three of us."

Remus looked uneasy, "Well, alright then. I'll be back." He and Rose quickly kissed before he grabbed his coat and left. The only problem was, Oberon was still wide awake and crying.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Tonks suggested.

"Can't be, he just ate. That's why he's been asleep." Rose tried to calm her son down.

"Maybe he's got a dirty diaper?" Andromeda questioned.

"Also can't be the problem, we changed him before he fell asleep." Rose gently rocked her arms.

"Maybe he's gassy then, let me try." Andromeda held out her arms. Rose gave her Oberon and Andromeda tried to burp him. He stopped crying for a brief moment, burped twice, and then continued to cry.

Tonks laughed, "I think his problem is that he doesn't like you two."

"Then by all means why don't you try?" Andromeda asked Tonks.

Tonks shook her head as she put her hands up, "Nope! I'm not a baby person. I'll be there for him in a few more years."

"Mhm, what happened to all that aunt talk?" Rose raised a brow.

"Don't raise nothing on me. I'm still his aunt...from afar."

Oberon was still crying, "Ok, he can't do this forever." Andromeda placed him back in Rose's arms, "I'll be right back." she then left the room.

"So, how's it like being a mother?" Tonks asked.

"How do you think?" Rose tried to console her son, "What did I do wrong?"

"I'm not sure you want me to go down that list." 

"I'm serious," Rose whined, "I've carried him for nine months and this is how he reacts to me? I'm his mother! I risked everything for him and he repays me by doing this." Unknowingly, tears start to run down her cheeks, "What's wrong with me? Remus was the one who ran out yet Oberon still wants him?!"

Tonks laughed, "For merlin's sake. It's not that deep. Your hormones are just leveling out, you're going to be an emotional wreck."

Oberon continued to cry.

"Can you please try holding him?" Rose merely begged at this point.

Tonks stood up and walked over to Rose, "Fine but if he doesn't stop within a minute then I'm giving him back." She then started to carry a still crying baby.

~

It was getting darker outside and Oberon only stopped crying three times. Twice for feeding and once for a change. Sometimes he'd settle down when a nurse came in but besides that, he was still hyper.

The door opened and Andromeda came dragging in Remus, "He's still crying?" Andromeda asked.

Tonks covered her face as she sat back in the chair, she was beyond anything at that moment. Remus walked over to Rose and picked up Oberon. The second Remus held him, the crying stop.

"Bloody hell," Tonks looked up, "you've got to be kidding me."

"Dora, dear, we should give them a break from company." Andromeda stood by the door waiting.

"Give them a break from company? More like give me a break, I've been stuck here all day." Tonks walked over.

"Shush!" Andromeda silenced her daughter before turning to Remus and Rose, "We'll be by tomorrow. Bye."

Tonks waved bye as they left. Finally, they were alone in silence.

Rose scooted over and Remus sat in the bed right besides her as he carried his son, "Andromeda went to Muriels to see if I was there. She told them about Oberon and let's just say, Fred's already given him a nickname."

"What is it?" Rose rested her chin on his shoulder to finally admire her peaceful son.

"Obi." Remus said as Oberon opened his eyes, "They're blue..."

"Very blue...And he's very attached to you."

"I think he got that from you."

Rose chuckled, "Probably the only thing..."

"Besides his powers of course. But who care about that?" He joked.

Nothing was able to change this moment. Just the three of them all together. Just watching Remus with Oberon made Rose ready for another one, but remembering the pain she suffered just about stopped her. 

But having her son finally there with her changed everything about her life.

She'd just about die for him. When he was born, she made him a promise that he'd always be protected and she'd devote her life to him.

It's true, having a baby does change everything.


	86. Chapter 86

Life with a baby was not easy. AT ALL. It didn't take long for them to realize it, they just wished they took the warnings more seriously. 

They took turns throughout the night every time Oberon cried, except for feedings. Still, Oberon was determined to spend his time with Remus. For some odd reason, he only calmed down with him. 

Rose still has yet to pinpoint why, but it kinda annoyed her. 

Of course, she was happy that that they were bonding so well, but she wished Oberon acted the same way with her. 

The night was a bit rocky, but they managed to bounce off with their time to attend to Oberon. The first time he'd wake up, Remus took that shift. Second time, Rose took it, and so on.

Though the night was rough, Rose woke up to nothing but peaceful silence. 

She smiled at the moment she realized they slept at least three consecutive hours with no interruptions. But it was the morning, and the sun didn't allow them to sleep in as it lit up their room. 

"He's still asleep..." Remus whispered. 

They both were afraid that even the sound of them breathing would cause Oberon to wake up. 

"Finally..." Rose spoke quietly, "I wish it would last longer. Between the baby crying and you snoring."

"Don't blame...fine. It's my fault." 

Rose smiled and carefully turned to her side. But the second her eyes landed on the wall, the calendar showed a full moon was that night. Every month, she's dreaded them more than he had. But this month in particular, she didn't want him gone. 

But being that she was the only one who was safe around him, they didn't know how it'd be with Oberon. 

"You've got to go..." Rose said. 

There was a sudden shift in the bed, and his arms had found their way around her, "I know...But Tonks and Andromeda are coming. You're always going to be protected even if I'm not there, I promise you that." 

"I just wish we had a little more time to ourselves. He was just born on the second and you're already having to leave. And, he's so attached to you. He won't last a few hours without you, you've seen it yourself."

"You're scared of being left alone with him, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, he prefers you."

"Honey, you're not going to not try and have a better connection with our son because of me. You're a great mother, the best one he could've asked for...And even then, he's got to learn to live without me once in a while. You've got to show him you're still there though, for all of us."

"It's easier said than done, Remus."

"Is it that? Or you just don't want me to leave...?" 

She sighed, "of course it's both..."

Every since the whole Malfoy manor fiasco, Rose had been on high alert. She was always making sure they weren't being watched or followed, and making sure their enchantments stayed up so that they're all safe. 

But she wasn't able to do that with Remus gone. Though she doubt anyone would be crazy enough to go towards a werewolf, it didn't mean she was ok. 

"Just...make sure you're alright and safe. Please?" Rose asked. 

"I promise." 

~

"Ok, what is it?! What am I doing that's so wrong?! Why won't he stop?" Rose gently rocked Oberon. 

Remus had left in the middle of Oberon's nap and now Rose was with Andromeda and Tonks. But when Oberon woke up, he noticed Remus wasn't around and started to cry like crazy. 

Things were so bad, even Andromeda wasn't sure what to do. 

"Maybe if you try connecting with him?" Tonks shrugged, "I don't know how to help. I've never had this problem before because I've never had a baby." 

If connecting with him was so easy, Rose would've done that a long time ago. 

Rose was just about ready to give up on the whole situation. But it was like Remus said, she had to be there for him for the times Remus couldn't be. And this was one of those times. 

She knew she couldn't give up on him as if he was nothing, that's not what moms do. 

So instead, she walked up the stairs and got to the baby's room. She turned off the lights except for a dim lamp and sat down in the rocking chair besides the window. She opened the curtains and slightly rocked the chair. 

Oberon was still crying, but she was determined now more than ever to get him to stop herself. She continued to rock as she looked at the window trying to find peace of mind herself. 

The clouds moved and showed the full moon at its brightest. Anxiety crept up on her from Remus, but she pushed them off and looked down at Oberon. 

"Why must you be so difficult...?" She spoke softly, "acting like your father..."

The crying stopped and he looked up at Rose. 

She could look into those bright blue eyes for ages and never get bored. Besides his crying, she thought he was perfect. A nice mix of both his parents. 

Plus, she knew how she was growing up. When she left for Hogwarts, she became distant from the family. So she wanted to take in as much as she could with her own son, like her parents did with her. 

"Now you stop...?" Rose chuckled, "after all of that?"

But then suddenly, his hair became different from that light brown he normally had. It turned into a sort of a dark blue color. Rose furrowed her brows in confusion. 

She had wondered if he was able to control his powers or what. 

But, the only person she would be able to ask about this was Andromeda. So once Rose finally got Oberon to bed, she walked back downstairs. 

"It stopped?" Tonks whispered. 

"He." Andromeda corrected, "and how'd you do it?"

"I did what I could...But I've got to ask, was Tonks able to control her powers when she was younger? Like when she was just a baby?" Rose sat down. 

"In some ways. But I don't really think it was so much as controlling it." 

"Why?" Tonks asked. 

"My son just turned blue on me." Rose said.


	87. Chapter 87

Rose was downstairs cleaning up when she heard people running down the stairs. Looking up, she found Remus running down with Tonks right behind him. Rose wasn't sure if she should ask what's wrong or how Tonks managed to run perfectly.

But before she could decide on what she wanted to ask, they had already started to yell.

"Rose!" The both yelled in unison, "Lightninghasstruck!" They spoke together and way too fast for Rose to understand.

She patted down a throw pillow, "What?"

"Lightning. Has. Struck." Remus broke down the words, "It also struck at Gringotts."

Rose was in such shock that she didn't even notice her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Ok, slow down. It struck in Gringotts? THE Gringotts?"

"YES!" Tonks said.

"Even helped a dragon escape from underneath." Remus added.

Tonks lowered her voice to normal now, "We have to go to Hogs Head so we can get into the castle." 

"Ok, great. When do we leave?" Rose asked.

"We?" Remus questioned, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Remus. I'm going with you two." 

"And Obi?" 

"He's perfectly fine with Andromeda. But it's all hands on deck, isn't it?" 

"If you weren't a mother then yes. But seriously speaking, someone needs to stay with Obi just in case."

"Tonks, please leave the room..." Rose crossed her arms.

"I'll just...I'll just wait by the front door." Tonks lowered her head and left.

"Rose, we're not going to discuss this right now." Remus said.

"This is the only time to discuss this! Remus it's foolish! He'll need everyone!" Rose tried her best to stay just as calm as he was, but she couldn't.

"Like I said, he would've needed everyone if you weren't a mother."

"And you're a father. What makes you any different?"

"Nothing, nothing makes us different. But he needs you and I promised I'd protect you two. So just in case something does happen then-"

She cut him off, "Just in case what happens?"

With that, he went silent. Rose didn't want to think of any of the possibilities that could happen by him going to Hogwarts, let alone Hogs Head. But if he went without her then she wouldn't be able to know anything till she sees him again...even if that was to happen.

Remus went on about a precaution that something could happen. Meaning, if he died then Obi would still have her.

But that meant nothing if Remus wasn't there.

"Listen...I'm fighting to make sure Obi doesn't have to live through this hell like we've been doing. You and I both know that life isn't exactly fair to us. If that's the case here then...Obi needs you. Please, Ro. I don't want to argue. I'll be alright...I promise." He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"That's a pretty big promise..." Rose looked up at him.

"I love you." 

"...I love you too." 

They shared one last kiss and he was off with Tonks.

Rose stood in the room with her hands still crossed at her chest. They were both gone. Gone, and she couldn't believe it. But that's because she told herself not to. 

Then, Andromeda came downstairs with the baby monitor, "They left?"

Rose snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards her, "Yeah...Just about a minute ago or so."

"I'm terrified too." Andromeda's eyes got watery, "She's all I have left."

"I don't know how you can do it. See her off everyday to go to a rather dangerous job."

"I don't know how I do it either. I worry all day, everyday until she's right in front of me. Until I can see, with my own eyes, that she's alright. Till that happens, I'm a nervous wreck. I prefer her to work than this. This is... This is just asking for death if you don't know what you're doing. But they're both doing what they have to do." 

"And us?"

"I'm doing my job by holding everything together."

"And me? I can't just sit here all night waiting for the moment they come home. I can't mentally do that to myself. That's my husband out there for Merlin's sake! That's Oberon's father! And what did he do? He's running into a warzone expecting me to sit around and wait." Rose spoke so fast that she tried to catch her breath when she was done.

"I know how it is. That's my life everyday. Dora and I...We're all we have left." She shrugged sadly.

"He's all I have left too. My grandparents are long gone, my mother is dead, my father is...dead too..." She sat down, "When Sirius died, Remus and I were there for each other. When my father went missing...Remus was there...He was always there and if something happens again and he's not there then-" She stopped before tears could stream down her face.

"Go."

Rose looked up at Andromeda, "What?"

"Go. Go fight and protect Obi's future. That's what mothers do after all, they protect their children. And wives, they go after their husbands to make sure they don't do anything reckless. So you go. I'll stay with Obi. We're safe here."

Rose stood up, "I can't do that to you. It's too much to ask for."

"It's just enough. I love that boy, I love my daughter, I love Remus, and I love you. But there will be no more love to give if you don't go out and fight for it. I promise you, I will look over your son as if he's my own. And if you know anything about me, then you'll know I NEVER break my promises. So go get ready."

Rose ran upstairs and straight to her room. She threw off her sweats and tank top across the room as she grabbed pants, a shirt and a jacket. Rose was getting ready so quickly, she didn't even notice that she was sitting down putting on her shoes.

She stood up, grabbed her wand and took one final look around. Making sure she didn't forget anything, she went down the hall to Oberon's room.

He was fast asleep in his crib when she got in. 

Tears formed as she looked down at her son. She was preparing herself for her departure from him. Already, Remus was gone. Now she'd be leaving him too.

"I'll be back..." She whispered as she tried not to cry, "I promise." She leaned over and kissed his forehead, "I love you..." 

She forced herself out the room and walked downstairs, "Thank you..." Rose hugged Andromeda tightly, "I'll be back in the morning..."

"Be safe."

Rose parted ways and smiled to show she was alright, "Always."

Then, she left out the house and walked across the yard to the end of the enchantments. Looking around, she saw no one was around, it was almost midnight. She stepped out and immediately apparated inside of Hog's Head.


	88. Chapter 88

Once Rose stood in the middle of the pub, she was greeted by a man who looked almost like a mirror image of Dumbledore. So there was only one possible person this could be. His brother, Aberforth.

"You must be...Rosalie." Aberforth walked over, "This is the way." 

He led her to a painting in the wall, "Just keep going straight and you should get to the castle. But be warned...You-Know-Who just came over head and told us we had till 12 to turn Potter in."

"If we don't?"

"Your guess is just as good as mine..."

Rose looked ahead through the tunnel, "Alright...Thank you." 

He nodded and she got in. The portrait closed behind her and she lit her wand up as she walked down. Well, more than walked by the half way point. She ran the rest of the way and got to the end in no time.

"Rose?!" Ginny gasped as Rose climbed out.

"Where's everyone?"

"Great hall."

Rose ran up the stairs in the room of requirement and made her way to the Great hall. When she got to the door, she pushed them open only to hear Pansy talking, "Well there he is! Someone grab Potter!"

Rose pointed her wand to Pansy, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Pansy froze and tipped over. Everyone looked down the hall to the doors. "I've always wanted to do that." Rose smiled over to Fred and George who laughed at Pansy. 

"Rose?" Remus stood up at the end of the hall.

Rose smiled and ran over to him. She immediatley jumped in his arms, "I couldn't leave you." She said as he swung her around happily. 

"But Obi?" Remus set her down, "What about him?"

"He's with Andromeda and he's alright. But I won't be if I'm not with you." 

He was somwhere in between pissed and relieved to see her. Suddenly, he gave her a small smile, "well, alright."

"It's good to see you Rosalie." McGonagal spoke behind Remus. 

Rose moved to the side, "Same here." She smiled.

"Alright, Filch!" McGonagal took action, "Will you please escort Slytherins out of here."

"Where to?"Filch asked.

"The dungeons you blathering idiot."

Filch obeyed her and took the Slytherins away. "And if there's any Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors who are of age and would like to fight for their school, then by all means please do stay. If not, then you'll be escorted to the room of requirements to leave."

"I can help escort them." Rose said as she looked over to the table where Fred and George were at, "But I'll need some- PERCY?!" Rose noticed him across from the twins.

"It's um..." Percy nervously spoke, "It's good to see you."

"Well isn't this awkward..." Fred said. 

"Very, but we can't look at more baby photos so," George stood up, "Fred and I will help you."

"I'll be back." Rose turned to Remus before she and the twins gathered up the younger students and those who wanted to leave. By the time they got everyone, more Hufflepuffs stayed than the Ravenclaws and pretty much all of Gryffindor was still there. 

"Everyone! Follow us and stay close!" George told the students.

The three of them led the way to the room of requirements with the pack of kids following behind. "So, how's little Obi?" Fred asked.

"Good so far, cries a lot though." Rose said as they walked up the stairs.

"Remus tells us that he doesn't like you, only him." George laughed.

"He's getting used to me." Rose turned the corner, "Can't wait till you two finally meet him though."

"I'll show the little guy how to get girls when he's older." Fred said.

"How can you show him something you can't even do yet?" George joked.

"Like you can do any better?"

"Can't do much worse."

They all get to the room and stayed by the door to make sure all the kids get inside, "I'm going to be his favorite uncle, you watch." Fred told George.

"5 sickles?" George suggested.

"Deal." They shook hands.

Once there was no one left in the halls, they went inside and Ginny was already getting everyone through the passage way. "It's almost 12..." Ginny said.

Fred, George, and Rose all shared the same uneasy look. It was almost time to start fighting for their freedom, for everyone's safety. "How much longer do we have...?" Rose asked as the last boy went through the hole.

"3 Minutes..." Ginny lowered her wrist.

"Well...come on Georgie." Fred said and they left together.

"And you? What will you be doing?" Rose asked Ginny.

"Mum said I've got to stay here. I'm underaged and...she wants me safe." 

"So she told you to just stay here?"

Ginny nodded, "There's no where else I can go. And I want to be close by just in case anything happens. I don't want to be gone and not know anything."

There was a rattling and then everything stopped. They stood still for a few moments before another sudden rattling happened. Harry, Ron and Hermione all ran down the stairs, "You two need to get out!" Harry said. 

"Where's Remus?" Rose asked.

"He was leading a group outside." Ron said and Rose took off towards the stairs.

Drawing her wand out, she ran outside and immediatley blocked a spell. Death eaters were already making their way into the castle and dueling others. Rose however, started on her path again to look for Remus.

Ginny was there following her, and luckily she did. One death eater stopped right in front of Rose but Ginny jinxed him before he could hurt them both.

"Good girl!" Aberforth ran over.

"Have you seen Remus?" Rose asked him.

"Oh uh..." He looked around as he thought to himself, "I saw him dueling Dolohov down that hall, haven't seen him since though-"

Before Rose allowed him to finish, she ran down the hall Aberforth had came from. Statues were blown up and people were running rapid. Spells and jinxes were being deflected as smoke started to fill the air. 

Rose was starting to freak out more than ever now. She felt guilty for leaving him after putting up a fight to leave the house for him. 

Rose ran back towards the room of requirement and found Fred and Percy dueling death eaters before the room door. Rose was able to see a spell heading towards them and she blocked it for them "Aberforth said he's seen Remus dueling Dolohov. Have you two seen him?" Rose asked them both.

They both shook their head, "No, I''m sorry." Percy said.

Just like that, Rose nearly collapsed on the floor due to the overwhelming emotions. As much as she wanted to hope everything was alright with him, not everything always goes the way she wants them too.


	89. Chapter 89

Rose and Fred blocked two incoming spells as Percy stunned a death eater. Another one was running up on them but Rose exploded a statue that he was near which knocked him out. Then two more men appeared.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all ran out towards them from the room of requirements. One of the hooded men took off his mask, it was Thicknesse.

"Hello, Minister." Percy said as he jinxed him, " Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce." Fred said as he stunned Thicknesse then smiled at Rose, "He's actually joking. I haven't heard him tell a joke in-" The air exploded and Rose felt someone push her out the way. 

She, Ron, Harry, and Hermione flew backwards and hit the ground hard. 

They all grunted as they tried to recover from the blow. Rose rubbed the back of her head as she started to sit up, feeling blood trickle down from her nose. "No! No!" She heard Percy yell, "No! Fred! No!"

Rose immediatley stood up and ran through the smoke to Fred's side. 

Seeing him lie on the floor dead made her soul float out of her body. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. The twisting of her stomach was beyond anything she had felt before. The pain from the blast left her body so that she was only able to feel the pain of Fred's death. 

"No..." She started to sob as she fell to her knees, "No! FRED!" She cupped his lifeless face, "No! Please no! You're alright...you're alright...PLEASE!" 

Nothing, no one, not a single death she's been through could beat the feeling of this one. 

Everything, all these years were gone in just one blast. One blast took everything from her, and she didn't realize it until she held Fred in her arms. 

"We have to move him!" Harry pulled Rose back. 

He and Percy moved him away and to a corner. "ROOKWOOD!" Percy ran off with his wand. 

"Rose...come on..." Ron cried, "please we can't lose you too..."

But she was already lost. There was nothing left to give her hope. To think Ron was trying to get her away felt awful. 

"I can't leave him! Someone's got to stay with him!" Rose cried, "He's...he's all alone!" 

Ron quickly hugged Rose tightly before all three of them ran off together. 

She stayed hidden in the corner as she held Fred in her arms. She wished there was more time. More time with him and more time she could've figured everything out. 

Rose wished she knew what she had before she had lost it, but she didn't. That was the truth she didn't want to understand. 

~

"I'm sorry." Rose said as she accidentally bumped into someone. 

She was pushing her cart down platform 9 3/4 with her parents at her side. This was her first year at Hogwarts and she wasn't sure how she should feel. Nerves definitely got to her more than she anticipated. 

"Fred! George!" A mom yelled out. 

"Don't worry about it dear." Aurora told Rose, "let's just get you on that train." 

"We've got to hurry. We have 5 minutes before it leaves." John told them. 

They got her luggage on board and said their goodbyes before she boarded the train. Giving one last final wave to her parents, she walked down the hall and saw three bright red haired boys. 

Rose tripped on someone's bag but caught herself on one of the boys. 

"Are you alright?" He asked her. 

"Yes, sorry about that..." Rose blushed. 

"Don't worry. I'm Fred," he turned to his twin, "this is George," he turned to the smallest, "and this is Ron."

Rose smiled, "I'm Rosalie." 

"So, I'm guessing this is your first year?" Fred asked. 

"Was it that obvious...?" 

"A little." George laughed, "but don't worry we were all like that at one point." 

"Guys! Come on!" A boy down the aisle yelled. 

"Sorry, we've got to go. Nice meeting you though." Fred smiled before they left. 

Roses heart skipped a beat but she pushed it aside. She was just a first year and doubted someone like him would even think about her. 

Instead, she found a compartment with Ron and another boy. 

"Excuse me...Do you mind if I sit with you two...?" Rose asked. 

"Yeah." Ron smiled. 

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The boy held out his hand. 

Rose shook it, "Rosalie." 

The compartment door slipped open once again, "Hey, Rose you dropped something when you tripped." Fred handed her back a hair tie. 

"Oh, thank you..." Rose felt her cheeks heat up. 

"Can we call you Rose too?" Ron asked. 

Rose had never had anyone call him that. In fact, no one even thought of that name. But something about Fred saying it felt right. 

"Yeah, you can." Rose sat down. 

•

"Rosalie Belle!" Mcgonagall called out. 

Rose lowered her head and walked through the group of first years. She walked up a few steps and tripped on the last one, luckily the chair was there. 

Then, she sat on top of it and Mcgonagall lowered the sorting hat on her. 

"Hmm...difficult...You have plenty of courage. Hmm..." it spoke only to Rose, "You have a loyal heart, an honest mind...you would do great things in Hufflepuff..." 

Rose looked up at the Hufflepuff table then scanned the room. Her eyes landed on Fred, who was at the Gryffindor table. 

"But I now see your mind set on Gryffindor. If you insist," then the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The room cheered as Mcgonagall took the hat off. Rose carefully stepped down and got over to the Gryffindor table, "welcome home!" Fred joked as she sat next to him. 

Mcgonagall told them that the hat would be able to see everything, but she didn't expect it to even know her motive for Gryffindor was Fred. 

"This isn't her home Freddie." George teased. 

"Of course it is. Houses are you're family. Therefore, we're yours, forever." Fred looked down at her. 

"Forever seems a little too long...and a bit impossible." Rose said. 

"Good thing for us then. Impossible is my middle name." 

~

"Please...Please..." Rose was still crying at his side. She didn't want to believe she had just actually lost Fred, her person, the man she had fallen for since she first met him. 

Everything was gone. One person had managed to strip it all away like nothing. 

She couldn't imagine this day happening, but now she was going to have to tell his family. Tell his family that he had died while saving Rose. He pushed her out the way, he protected her. 

Rose couldn't help but feel his death was all her fault. That's what hurt her the most. 

Never in her life, did she ever want someone to die for her. To put her needs before theirs, but Fred had always done that to her. 

In fact, she wasn't sure what hurt her more. The shock of what had happened or the ache of what'll never be. She didn't just lost him, she lost everything. The years he made her feel special and the things he'd do to get her laughing. 

Her life had been better everyday since she met him. Fred was the person she was allowed to lean on with no judgement, that was the person who never left her side even through the bad. 

It was like all the air had been sucked dry from her as she sat there with him. Like the whole world was on pause as she grieved. 

"Rose!" Someone yelled down the hall. 

Rose looked up and tried to look through her blurred vision. But her tears stopped her from doing so. 

She looked back down at Fred. She thought that each time she looked at him then it would finally hit her that there was no way of bringing him back. But denial still came into play each time she did so. 

"Ro-" The running stopped, "Rose..." Remus kneeled down. 

"He's..." Rose cried harder, "he's gone...He died because of me..."

"Then you know you can't stay here and risk your life even more...come on, we've got to go..."


	90. Chapter 90

"You have fought," a high, cold voice spoke, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."

Remus and Rose looked at each other as she continued to hold Fred. "Yet you have sustained heavy losses." Voldemort said, "If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

Rose shut her eyes as she looked down. There were no words to describe just how emotionally drained she was. Everything was hurting her.

But the voice continued, "I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Rose looked back up at Remus. They didn't need to tell one another anything. He had perfectly understood her just by looking in her eyes. The pain and misery were seen perfectly as she wore her broken heart on her sleeve.

She was hurt, yes, but now the thought of having to tell his family about his death devastated her in ways she had never felt before.

To tell George that his brother, his best friend is gone. To tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley their son is dead. To tell them that he had died because of her own safety...She couldn't imagine it, she didn't want to imagine it. Their reactions or what they'd say...

~

Rose sat where it had happened, she was unable to go into the Great Hall (where they were taking the dead). 

Someone was running down the hall, Rose looked up and it was George.

"Is everything alright? You've seen Remus right? He was in a nasty duel with Dolohov but I got their just in time and stunned him..." George met her eyes, "What happened...?"

She went to open her mouth, but nothing came out. There was no way in hell that she was going to tell him about Fred. Truth was, she wasn't even sure if the rest of the Weasley's knew just yet. "Ro...?" George walked closer.

"The Great Hall..." She spoke weakly, "go..."

George left without saying anything else. Rose knew she couldn't stay in that spot forever, so she got up and made her way over while taking her time. As she got nearer and nearer, more tears came down her face. 

The grief was dragging her down with each step she made closer to the hall. 

When she opened the door, she saw Trelawney covering Colin Creevey's body with a blanket, pronouncing him dead. Right next to him, Sprout covered Lavender Brown's body. Each person she saw laying their made her stomach twist into knots.

Up ahead, the Weasley's all stood there surrounding Fred. 

Rose slowly walked over but stopped next to Fred instead, the one person she hadn't expected to see was too laying dead next to Fred.

"No." She kneeled down besides Tonks, "No, no, no, no! Please!" 

"Rose." George came up behind her, "Come on..."

Rose fell limb in his arms, everything she was feeling made its way to her surface. Everything, everyone was gone. People she practically grew up with, her cousin, and Fred. It was too much. It was all too much to take in.

George wrapped his arms around her and they both mourned together. Neither of them were able to look at Fred's body for the trauma was unbearable for them both.

"It's...it's all my fault." Rose cried, "He pushed me out of the way. It should've been me instead."

To think, George saved Remus only for Fred to die for Rose. The possibility of Rose and Remus walking out of there together while George lost his brother only pained her more. 

Remus walked over and covered Tonk's body for Rose. The whole hall was silent except for the cries each person gave for their lost one. No one was judging, they were all grieving together. They lost more that night that would last a lifetime. 

Rose looked next to them, and their laid Fred surrounded by his family. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and his parents.

Harry was nowhere to be found though. Rose shoved it aside thinking that he was mourning too, in his own way since everyone was risking their lives for him. But they were doing it for more that day, they were doing it for themselves too.

Protecting their future and lives from Voldemort and his army. This was bigger than Harry. 

"Who..." Rose looked up to Remus, "Who killed Tonks...?"

Remus sighed sadly before looking at her and saying, "It was Bellatrix. Charlie saw it happen, he was just coming..."

That news had somehow managed to make her feel worse. 

She came here for Remus and forgot about the people who were always there for her. While she was consumed in finding Remus, she lost her best friend and her cousin. 

Not only was she stressed about Fred's death, but she was miserable over the things she never got to say to him. 

She regretted all the times she should've spoken out, she regretted the moments they were together when she was unable to express her true feelings. But at the same time, she hated herself for not knowing about these feelings until now. 

This could've all been avoided if she wasn't so afraid of heart breaks. 

Yet, it still came. 

~

Rose left the hall and walked around the school by herself. Now, there was only about half an hour till Voldemort came back. 

Just half an hour of recovery, but she'd need a lifetime of it. 

Turning the corner she saw a familiar blonde haired boy. It was no other than Draco Malfoy. He was against the wall looking just as miserable as everyone else. 

It angered Rose by seeing him like this. 

"Why are you upset...?" She asked as she clenched her wand tightly. 

Draco jumped, "I-I uh...It's none of your business."

"It certainly is my business that you're standing out here as if you've lost everyone you've loved! You lost nothing! You sold us all out! You allowed them in! Now this is happening!" She walked closer to him, "what good did it do to you? How did you benefit from all hell breaking loose? You just lost a cousin and you don't give a damn because of some stupid blood thing! How dare you stand out here crying!" 

Dracos lip trembled as if he was holding back tears, "I...Nymphadora's dead...?"

She took a step back, shocked he knew her name. But he didn't know her. If he knew her, he would've called her Tonks. 

"Yeah. She's dead. So is Fred Weasley." Rose said, but as she recalled Fred's ending, her heart seemed to have crushed even more. 

Draco was lost of words, "I...He's...?"

"I lost everything...We all lost something and I lost...everything..."

"I'm.." Draco looked around, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this happen. I just...I didn't want to die!" 

She remembered that night in the shrieking shack where Sirius told Wormtail that he would've died if it spared James and Lily Potter. That he was actually willing to risk his whole life for his friends. That's what Fred had did. 

Fred felt awful about his last argument with Sirius, and this was like a way of showing him he had learned from his mistakes. 

This thought only lead Rose to cry more. Colin, Lavender, Fred, Tonks, more died for the same way Sirius would've. They died for the people they loved, they died for the greater good. 

Rose would've died for them all too. Even Lavender, who she barely got along with because she wanted Ron with Hermione. 

She would have died for any of them, even those who hated her. She would've died for Luna, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Cho, the twins, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Pansy, Draco, absolutely anyone if it meant for the death eaters to fall. 

"Where's your wand...?" Rose looked up at him. 

"Why...?" 

"If you're sorry then you'll help us fight. There's good in you Draco...You and I both know it."

"I don't have a wand."

"If they do come back...I'll help you disarm someone. What core did you have?"

"Unicorn hair."

"Unicorn hair? So you were never truly bad then, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Unicorn hair is one of the most loyal and faithful cores any wand is made out of. It's one of the hardest to turn to the dark arts. If I we can't get you a wand then...I'll protect you."

"Why?"

"To show you what someone's supposed to do when they're scared. They can run and hide all they want but...they've got to face the problem head on eventually to pass it. He said he would kill you, so you panicked and did what you weren't supposed to do."


	91. Chapter 91

Rose lead the way for her and Draco as they walked down the main steps. Trying to get as far away as she possibly could from the Great Hall, she ended up finding Ron and Hermione on the final step together. 

They both turned around and stood up together. Ron's face was stained with tears over his lost brother while Hermione still seemed to be crying.

"Have you two seen Harry?" Rose asked. 

"Not since we came back from..." Hermione cried a bit more. 

"Snape is...Snape's dead..." Ron hugged Hermione as he broke the news to Rose and Draco. 

"And your family...? How are they...?" 

"Not so great."

Rose twirled her wand as she prayed that Ron wouldn't ask her anything. He was there, after all. There was nothing left to be said. 

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked about Draco.

"I'm helping him." Rose said.

"Why are you helping him?"

"Why not?" She shrugged, "we're all on the same side here."

"Like hell we're not! He tried to kill us in the room of requirements!"

Rose turned around and Draco didn't even seemed fazed. "That's your problem Ro, you're too trusting."

Rose walked past Ron and Hermione with Draco following behind her. "He wasn't even trying Ron." Hermione told her and Rose stopped to listen, "It was Crabbe and Goyle that were doing it. He tried to stop them."

"It doesn't change the fact of what he's done in the past!" Ron said.

"Just shut it, Ronald." Rose turned to him, "We get it. You lost your brother but we're all mourning people."

"You lost your cousin, who you barely even knew. You act like you're the only one who's affected by Fred's death. You're right, I AM his brother."

Hermione gasped, "Ron stop it!"

"Ok, I lost my cousin who I barely knew." Rose rolled her eyes, "But may I remind you how she was my only family left."

"Right, and I have 5 other siblings so the one who died doesn't count?"

"I never said that!"

"Ron! Stop it, you don't get where she's coming from!" Hermione cried.

"My brother died for you and the next thing you do is run around with Malfoy while we're at war! Fred died for nothing! She doesn't even know where she's coming from."

But she did. Rose had just about every right to be as upset as Ron was. As much as she wanted to bite her tongue and stay quiet, her emotions overpowered her. "I was wrong! Whenever I needed someone, Fred was ALWAYS there! That was MY person! Mine! Imagine if that was Hermione! Imagine Hermione was the one who died! However you would've felt...that's exactly how I felt...Exactly how I felt."

Ron had seemed to have eased up a bit but Luna was walking over.

"Hello." Luna got to them, "It's been almost an hour, Ro. Remus is looking for you. He's in the Great Hall."

"Ok, thanks Luna." Rose wiped her tears and started leaving, "Come on, Draco."

They left towards the hall in silence. It wasn't until they got to the doors where Draco finally talked, "I can't go in there."

"Why not?" Rose turned around.

"It's not right...At all." He started walking away and towards the entrance.

"Yeah, what a brilliant idea. Walk outside without a wand and-" They stopped at the doors as they saw Voldemort and his army walking towards the castle. Ginny came up besides Rose as they saw Neville out front with the sorting hat. 

Voldemort led the way as a few death eaters pushed Hagrid forward. At first glance, they didn't notice that he was carrying someone. "Who's Hagrid holding?" Ginny asked.

"I-I don't know." Rose said as they both took another step forward.

More people started to come outside from the castle. Everyone watched them come forward in silence. Finally, Voldemort stopped, as well as his army. With a wicked smile, he said, "Harry Potter, is dead!"

"NO!" Mcgonagall screamed.

"No! No!" Ginny rushed towards them but Mr. Weasley grabbed her.

Just when Rose thought nothing could get worse, it just did. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Hagrid holding Harry's limp body. 

"SILENCE!" Voldemort ordered, "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs." 

Rose looked to her side and found Remus completely broken. James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and now Harry. He had to go through all their deaths so early on, Rose didn't know how he did it. But, Hagrid set Harry down right in front of Voldemort.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron yelled from behind Rose.

Voldemort shot a spell that hit the wall behind them. They all ducked and screamed thinking he was ready to kill them too.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself-" Voldemort got cut off by Neville going forward. Voldemort shot another spell at Neville and he grunted in pain, "And who is this?"

"It's Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" Bellatrix laughed.

Anger soared over any other emotion Rose had been feeling. The murderer of her cousin stood up laughing, enjoying the death and pain others are in. 

"Ah, yes, I remember." Voldemort said, "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?" Neville stood his ground.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable death eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over." 

"Very well, if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it." 

Neville grabbed the sorting hat which cause Voldemort's attention to go to it.

"There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts school," Voldemort said, " there will be no more houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar SLytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?" 

Neville dropped the hat.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to any one foolish enough to continue to oppose me," with a flick of Voldemorts wand, he set the hat on fire, "Now, Draco, come."

Everyone looked in their direction, towards him. Draco looked as if he was on the verge of tears. But he took one step forward and Rose grabbed his wrist, "Don't...please." 

Draco looked down at her hand and stayed rooted to the spot.

"And, who might you be?" Voldemort called towards Rose.

Bellatrix performed yet another god awful laugh, "That's that filthy blood traitors kid. Rosalie Belle...Or better yet, Rosalie Lupin."

Voldemort laughed, "And you dare pull this boy away from his destiny?"

"That's why I ended her filthy little half-blood cousin." Bellatrix smiled as she pointed her wand towards Rose, "And I'm coming for you next!"

"I have to go..." Draco spoke quietly for only her to hear, "I'm sorry..."

Just like that, he got out of her grip and walked to the death eaters. Once he got over, Narcissa grabbed ahold of him. 

"Pick him up." Voldemort ordered Hagrid. 

Hagrid obeyed once more and picked up Harry. He walked back to his spot and started to cry harder. 

The ground started to shake, "HAGGER?!" They all heard someone yell from behind the castle. 

"HAGGER!" Grawp came into view. 

Rose looked back ahead and out of nowhere, Harry rolled out of Hagrids arms. Voldemort stood there in shock. 

"Potter!" Draco ran out and threw Harry back his wand. Harry caught it and blocked a spell from Voldemort. 

Draco ran towards Rose who blocked a spell from a death eater. 

Already, it felt like a third war had broken loose.


	92. Chapter 92

"Draco!" Rose blocked a spell and sent one back at a man, "You've got to watch out!"

This was far worse than the first part. Yes, this was a hundred times worse than the first part indeed. Now, it was everyone or no one. Everyone must fight for something. 

George and Lee were fighting off Rookwood while Percy fought of Dolohov. 

George was blocking spells from Rookwood and Rose snuck up on them. Knowing he was distracted, Rose took her chance and performed a verbal spell since it'll be the most dangerous. 

She pointed her wand, "Incendio!" 

Rookwood screamed in agony as he dropped to the floor. 

"Nice one!" George smiled down to her. He had smiled. Actually smiled. But Rose told herself it was just the moment. He was too devastated over Fred and no smile was able to tell her otherwise. 

"Draco, there's your mum!" Rose pointed back inside the castle, "come on!" She blocked a spell coming towards him. 

They ran as fast as they could and Narcissa was worried in the corner, away from the duels. 

"Draco!" Narcissa rushed over and hugged him tightly. 

Rose ran back outside and saw Bellatrix going after Ginny. "Not my daughter, you bitch!" Mrs. Weasley came in the way of them two. 

Dolohov tried stunning Rose, but Percy got him first. 

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" Bellatrix taunted with that gut wrenching laugh of hers. 

Rose began shooting spells her way which caught Bellatrix by surprise. 

Both, she and Mrs. Weasley shot spells left and right as Bellatrix blocked them all. Anger fueled Rose in ways she had never felt before. She was furious at Bellatrix in ways she wasn't able to describe. 

And somehow, miraculously enough, Rose unknowingly lifted up a rock from behind Bellatrix and dropped it on top of her. 

Mrs. Weasley turned to Rose in utter shock, but it was like watching weight lifted off of her shoulders. 

"NOOOO!" Voldemort screamed. 

"Rose!" Remus pulled Rose out of the way as Voldemort sent a killing curse her way. 

Harry stopped him though. 

Harry...stopped him. Looking around, there were no more deaths in fact.

He and Voldemort stood off one another as duels continued all around the yard. Neville and Seamus brought down Greyback together, which somehow made Rose feel a bit better. 

Remus blocked an incoming spell towards them and they both started attacking Yaxley. 

Quickly, they gained on him and knocked him out cold. Rose shot a spell and his wand broke in half besides him. 

"I don't want anyone else to help!" Harry spoke loudly enough for everyone to stop and stare back at them, "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort said. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" Voldemort screamed, "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight, You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people--"

"But you did not!"

"I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare."

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

"Is it love again?" Voldemort asked, "Dumbledore favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Muddblood mother like a cockroach, Potter-- and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing."

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both."

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

Rose and Remus looked at one another in confusion, as did everyone else, including the death eaters themselves. 

"Dumbledore is dead! I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!" Voldemort said. 

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?"

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort stared quietly. 

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him--"

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matter not! It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!"

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy-- I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!" Voldemort went on.

"Yeah, it did." said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done.... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle...."

"What is this?"

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left.... I've seen what you'll be otherwise.... Be a man... try."

"You dare?"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle. That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed-"

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard... The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." Harry said. 

Everyone watching was in just as much shock as Voldemort was. 

"But what does it matter?" Voldemort said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

They both stated at one another momentarily. 

Until Voldemort yelled out, "Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry fought back. 

From Voldemort's end, a green jet flew out as Harry's was red. The jets met in the middle as they fought for power. 

Nagini, Voldemort's snake, came out of nowhere and headed straight towards Harry. Neville ran over with the sword of Gryffindor, he swung the sword and the snake exploded into dust.

Voldemort's curse rebounded and hit himself as Harry caught the Elder wand with his free hand. Voldemort looked ahead at him and fell to the ground. 

Voldemort was...dead.


	93. Chapter 93

Everyone sat together in the Great Hall. They were all recovering from the war. They mourned, they laughed, they reminisced, they were all trying to get through that horrible night together. 

Rose however, sat alone in the corner. 

Thinking about how to tell Andromeda that her daughter had died, but even that didn't do any more damage to Rose. She was numb to any other pain. 

Rose looked across from her and there sat the Malfoy family. All together, as one. Remus and George were talking nearby, but Rose couldn't bare to look over there. 

The Weasleys were all huddled together at the other end of the room. 

But to Rose's surprise, Narcissa was walking over to her. Rose didn't understand why she was doing that, there was nothing for them to say each other. At least, she thought there was nothing. 

Narcissa sat besides her, "Thank you...For keeping Draco safe."

"Yeah um...no problem." Rose sniffled. 

"I'm sorry for your loss, I really am..." she rested her hand on Roses shoulder in sympathy and then she left. 

That's the thing. She said your loss as if she didn't just lose her niece or one of her sisters. It was like she had felt absolutely nothing. But there was no more fight left in Rose either. 

There was no anger to drive her to do something, their was just sadness. The one thing she did know though was that sympathy from others sucked. 

She didn't want this. Any of it. What she really, truly wanted was Fred sitting besides her. 

To see his smile once more, to hear his corny jokes and the laugh to follow behind them. She wanted everything she couldn't have anymore. 

"Ro...?" Remus sat down next to her. 

This was one of the many moments she was dreading. She was afraid he would ask questions that she couldn't answer. Not because she didn't want to, but because she wouldn't know how to tell herself the god awful truths. 

Sitting there, Rose was able to imagine Fred trying to make her laugh. Even cracking a few inappropriate jokes along with George. 

"Is this all still my fault...? Or...?" Remus turned to her. 

A small smile that she thought was impossible had managed to form, "You're really bad at that, you know...?"

He shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"I miss him."

But that didn't account for just how much she missed him. 

When's she said she missed him, she missed everything. His smile, his laugh, his voice, his jokes, his love, she had missed it all so much. 

One second he was laughing, smiling and the next he was gone. His laugh echoed in the back of her mind as she remembered the accident. 

"How do you do it?" She asked. 

"I don't. Remembering them is enough. Remembering the times we were together outweighed the pain of their deaths. But it was never able to change the fact that they're gone. Because, they are. And there's no way to change that no matter how badly we want it."

Finally, she got enough courage to look at him. They both knew what is was like losing the ones they loved, that was true. 

But she loved more than she'd expected to. That was the difference. 

Before she could say anything, they heard someone come inside the hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione all came in. 

"Hold on..." She told Remus before leaving. 

She got over to the three of them and hugged Harry, Hermione, and hugged Ron to show him she forgave his comments over Fred. That there was no hate to give him. For the way she felt about Tonks and Fred, Ron grew up with Fred and that was the difference. 

"I'm sorry." Ron hugged her tightly in return. 

"Don't be..." Was all Rose can say. 

They let go of one another and behind Ron, someone was rushing over. 

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all turned around. It was Andromeda along with Oberon. 

Oberon. 

Rose remembered Fred getting all excited to meet him after all of this. And he died never knowing him. Only through pictures, which never told the full story of who someone was. 

"Oh, dear. Everyone alright?" Andromeda came over, "I've gotten a Patronus from Kingsley, said everything was safe and it was over with. Came here as fast as I could." She handed Oberon over to Rose. 

Rose stood there holding her son as she was stunned more than anything. 

"Now, where's Dora?" Andromeda smiled. 

Remus came over and grabbed Oberon from Rose. Rose didn't even realize he had taken her, she felt paralyzed. Unable to form words to tell Andromeda her only daughter had died.

No one, absolutely no one was able to tell her about Tonks. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley came over, "Dear, come here..." she took her towards Tonks. 

Rose was unable to turn around and face seeing Andromeda seeing her daughter was gone. 

"What...?" Andromeda cried, "where is she?! Where's my Dora?!" 

"I can take him." Luna walked over to Remus with her hands out. Remus carefully gave her Oberon and she left to take a seat at a table with him. 

Remus hugged Rose as Andromeda cried behind her, "how did this happen?! Why did this happen?!" 

Hearing her screaming caused Rose to break down as well. Luckily, Remus was there to comfort her. But that was the problem. Remus was there comforting Rose who had lost a cousin. 

But Andromeda lost her daughter. And for a mother, that's the hardest thing to lose. Rose couldn't even begin to imagine Oberon in the position, her whole world would've crashed right before her eyes.

Everything that had happened flashed right before her eyes. 

Diagon Alley, Platform 9 3/4, arriving at Hogwarts, and the rather traumatic years that followed it all came flooding back. But all those years would never account for the pain she endured in just a few hours. 

All those years meant nothing...


	94. Chapter 94

Rose wasn't Rose. Anyone who knew her knew that. This wasn't the same woman who threw books, or attack werewolves. 

This was a broken woman trying to push herself through an extreme amount of sorrow. Thinking everyday would be a bit better, it was not. Here she was, putting on all black to attend Tonks's funeral. 

And in two days would be the one she wasn't sure she'd go to. But that's for another time. 

"Darling, are you ready to go? I got Obi all dressed." Remus came in and tied his tie. 

Rose put on her cardigan, "yeah. Let's go..." 

Remus walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You've got this, you're stronger than this." 

That was the wrong word to use. Rose was far from that, at least she thought so. 

"You've got your speech, right?" Remus asked. 

She nodded in response. Andromeda asked Rose to say a few words, which Rose first denied. But Remus insisted that it was better this way. 

Which it was. In some way, of course. Rose knew exactly what he had meant. If she had chose not to say anything then she'd regret it terribly. Even thinking about it was hard. 

That day was hard...

•

It was all dark and gloomy outside at the graveyard. Everyone was sitting together. There was never a rift between friends and family for Tonks. To her, everyone she cared about was one. 

There she laid, in the coffin up front. Andromeda was talking but Rose was in another place. 

Remus sat next to her as he held a sleeping Oberon, while Hermione sat at her other side with Ron. 

Rose had imagined how it had happened. She thought about what Bellatrix could've done. Whether she made it quick or dragged on her pain just to feel some euphoria off of it. 

Charlie had gotten there too late to stop her. All he had seen was Bellatrix laughing over her body. 

"And now, from her cousin..." Andromeda wiped her tears, "Rose Lupin."

Rose snapped out her thoughts. "You've got this." Remus kissed the side of her head before she stood up and walked to the podium up front. 

She couldn't look up, she couldn't look anyone straight in the face let alone have Tonks right behind her. That's what made this all so hard. How close Tonks was but she wasn't really there. 

"Um..." Rose cleared her throat, "at first, I wasn't really sure if I should do this. There are no words that can truly describe my feelings. So I did the best I could..." her eyes started to water, "My cousin, Tonks, died as the warrior she is. Every day that I got to know her, she fought for the good. Some nights, I wish we had more time together..."

Rose tried to calm herself down. But as she heard Andromeda begin to cry, Rose closed her paper, "Some nights, I wish we had more time together. Even then, I know that death would've still come either way. Maybe this grief that we feel just shows how much we love her even if we didn't know it at the time...But I hope that one day, we remember the love she had spread to us instead of the grief we got. We claim that we know death and all the agony that it brings, but we don't. I surely don't. The truth is...I'm not sure when we're going to be ok. I don't know when I'll be ok...I'll keep going ahead in life but it never means that I'm recovered. For now, we have to celebrate that she lived. Tonks was a woman beyond wonder, and I'm not talking just about her pink hair but even with her own pain she was still there for everyone else. We won't forget about her and I'll be sure to carry on her legacy the best I can..." 

~

Rose got out the shower and wrapped the towel around herself. Showers these days were the only time where she got to just breathe and relax. 

But there was only two days for breathing room. 

The next funeral would the absolute hardest thing she'd ever have to do. Still, she wasn't even sure if she'd be able to face everyone again. To show how vulnerable she had become from losing Fred. 

"You don't want to go, huh?" Remus came in. 

Rose got startled by his sudden appearance, "where's Obi?" 

"Sleeping," he held up the monitor, "so? What are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know." She shrugged. 

"I'm not stupid, Ro. I saw the way you two were...You love him."

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, Remus." 

"That's fine, I didn't expect you to. But you can't not go to his funeral, Rose. That was your person, it was Rose and Fred. Cherish that. Like you said, you've got to celebrate the fact that he lived. He lived and you got to know him to the end. That should be your motive."

Remus had made it sound so much easier than it was. She's been through loss, she's had deaths in her life but this was different. 

There would be a time where she would go on with life but never move on. 

There was no moving on because it would mean to forget. That, she couldn't do. No matter how hard she had tried, his face still came to her mind. 

Speaking at his funeral would make everything final. Everything she had feared would come to light but he was right, she'd hate herself to miss it. But to speak again? She didn't even know what to write to express his death. 

Rose wasn't sure if there were any words to show people just how much she had actually missed him.


	95. Chapter 95

Another day, another funeral. 

This one hurt. This one felt horrible to wake up to. This was her actual goodbye. The moment she wanted to push aside had finally came. 

The entire time, Rose looked down at her hands. Looking up at his family who gave their speeches was gut wrenching. Everyone was mourning his death differently than others. 

Rose didn't even want to think about going up there. She was to go on after George, who was next up. 

She closed her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing, she wish she was able to disappear. Rose wished wasn't there, she wished no one was here. All in all, she wished Fred was alive and by her side. That nothing bad had happened. 

Remus grabbed her hand as her time came closer. 

"Fred was my brother, my best friend, and he was a man like no other," George said, "He laughed, he joked, and he was always Fred. There was nothing in this world that could've stopped him from achieving what he wanted. We left school, started our business and now...and now I've got to finish what we started." He looked around, "I want his achievements to be seen by the wizarding world. I want people to think of him and laugh at his memories. He wouldn't want us to cry, he'd make fun of us all for that...h-he always talked about his firsts. Like, how he'd be the first to do something before I do...I wish it would've been that way. The harsh truth is that...it's not. Fred's death was not an accident."

Rose wiped away a fallen tear as she replayed the scene in her head. 

They were laughing, he was remembering Percy's jokes, their was an explosion, he pushed her out the way and the last thing either of them had seen was their smiles. 

"Fred wasn't as sensitive as I am. He was the goofy one instead. One person had managed to change that though. She had given him a purpose to do something he had never thought about. Her needs were greater than his that day. And I know for a fact, he wouldn't have hated this. He wouldn't have hated how he had to die to save her life, because he'd do it a million times over again...Besides, I got his murderer rather good I'd say." George slipped in that joke. "Anyways, I'm going to miss him more than anything." He turned around and touched his coffin, "till we meet again, Freddie..." 

Everyone clapped as George stepped down. It was Rose's turn now. 

Rose stood up and walked up front. However, once the coffin came into view, her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to be this close to him. She didn't want to be so close and know he was dead. 

So instead, she stopped halfway and turned to face the crowd. 

"Fred was..." Rose looked down as she tried to calm down, "Fred was a angel living on earth...When I met him for the first time, I never truly imagined a different life. And frankly, I don't think I'll ever meet someone that can compare to him...He was always there for me, even when I wanted no one. Fred made sure I was alright...and that's what hurts more than anything. Knowing he's..." She started to cry more, "Knowing that he's not here to check up on me. Knowing that he's not here to give me a cheap laugh by his work stories. I could've talked to anyone else about my problems but it'd never feel the same as it did with him."

Roses head was spinning as her eyes burned from the gush of tears. "I have everything I dreamed about, except for my life with him in it. I never knew the true meaning of heartbreak, I never knew I could be so lonely, I never knew my heart would hurt this way or that I'd still be here without him...But I can only be grateful that I had gotten the chance to know him. I would've rather known him for just a moment than never at all." 

She closed her eyes trying to speak from the parts of her heart she had left, "I'd rather go through this agony of outliving him than to have never seen his face or speak his name...Loving him changed my life. But losing him did too. To lose someone you love is to alter your life forever. The pain will stop eventually, I hope...but the hole left in my heart will never be filled. I wished we had more time...but we didn't. I wish...I wish we would've gotten a proper goodbye but he was gone before I knew it."

Rose wiped more tears, "I wasn't ready for his early departure. But that wasn't the hardest part. The hardest part is having to live the rest of my life without him...But I already know him, and I know he'd yell at me and tell me to get over this." She turned around and walked over to his coffin. 

She shakily placed her hand on top, "I promise I'll try and find some hope through this grief...so you can look at me and smile instead of worry..." She lowered her shaken voice even more, "I love you, Fred..."

~

"Ro, darling?" Remus walked into their room to find her on the bed. 

The only word that could describe herself was empty. She was lost beyond words. She felt as if she didn't deserve Remus who was always trying his best to make her as happy as she could be. 

Of course, Rose was happy. She loves Remus more than she could ever love anyone, besides her son of course. But besides that, she wasn't able to wrap her mind around any of this. She knows she wasn't the only one who was sad, she knows everyone lost someone, yet she felt as if she didn't deserve to be this upset. 

Rose felt selfish for her emotions. But worse for not expressing them. Instead, she bottled it all up inside. 

There was no more motivation left in her. Even sitting up felt like a challenge. She knew that it would take time to heal, but she wished it would speed up. 

Remus set down a cup of tea at her bedside table before taking a seat near her feet. "This is," he rested a hand on her leg, "exactly how I felt when James and Lily died. After that, Sirius got arrested and Peter faked his death...I was all alone. When Sirius died, I had you..."

Rose closed her eyes to prevent herself from crying as he spoke. 

"When Mad-Eye died, you held me down. I was a fool to run out on you, and no matter what, I'll never do it again. Even when you're not yourself." He said. 

"What do you mean by that...?" 

"You're not you. You're not the same woman you were a few months ago. I was like that too. After Sirius died I ran away from everything and put myself in a dangerous position. That's what losing a loved one does to you."

"I just..." She sighed, "I shouldn't be allowed to feel this way."

"You have every right to feel this way."

"No, Remus, I don't." She sat up, "Parents lost their son, siblings lost their brother, and I lost a friend who I've only known for seven years."

"Your best friend."

"It's not different, Remus." Rose stood up, "They lost so much more than me and I'm still in bed like a moron crying over him while George has already opened up shop again! They're all going forward and I'm still here! Best friend doesn't mean anything!" 

"Ok," Remus kept a calm voice, "then what did he mean to you that caused this?"

"Like hell I'm going to talk about it." She started walking to the bathroom. 

"Rose, you have to talk about it eventually." He followed her, "you'll never feel better until you do." 

"Whatever, Remus." Rose shut the door, pulled down her pants and sat on the toilet. 

Remus, however, opened the door and came in. 

"Remus! I'm taking a piss! Give me some privacy!" Rose looked up at him. 

"I've gave it to you all this time, Rose. But until you open up then-"

"Fred was the only person who was ever there for me! When you ran out, he was there! DO NOT come for me about not being open with you!" She wiped herself, pulled up her pants and stood up, "You're such a closed book it's not even funny!" she flushed before leaving the bathroom. 

Rose walked downstairs with Remus following behind, "Rose, wait."

"Remus, leave it." She tried to keep calm. 

"I hid from you because I love you!" He ran in front of her to stop her, "I was terrified beyond measure that some way I'd get you killed! That, I couldn't live with. Everyone I had known up until now had died...If you were apart of it I'd never be able to live with that."

"Don't pull this card..."

"You're right, everyone has started to get on with their lives. Because that's all they can do. They can't not live because he didn't...That's why I kept going when I lost everything. Now, I have everything I've ever wanted. And I've never felt this happy in my life since I got it."

"Please, you don't deserve this." She wiped her tears and started walking to the family room, "you don't deserve me, and you know it."

"Stop with this rubbish-"

"No, Remus! It's the truth. I-I don't know how to do this! I cannot possibly tell you how I feel cause I already know what you're going to say!"

"What am I going to say?!"

"That everything will be alright! Or this takes time! You're going to go on about how we can relate to this if I just talk to you but you can't!" She started to cry more, "I-I can't breathe...I can't sleep....I can't do anything I'm supposed to do because I don't know how to function without them in my life. It's not just about Fred! It's about both of them! Him and Tonks! I always thought we'd have more time, that we'll have forever..."

Remus looked down as he crossed his arms. He wanted to say something, but there was nothing to change what she was feeling. 

"I wish I could've said more to them, and I can't..." She walked back over to him and seemed motivated to be open at the moment, "But I love you. I only love you this much, no matter what." She lifted his face so she was able to see him, so that he'd know by heart what she was saying, "Nothing in this world will be able to change that. I'm scared of everything! I lay up at night thinking what if it was you instead of Fred or Tonks. It could've been too...They're deaths are horrible but if you would've died there was no way in hell I'd be able to live. I can't do that. I can't do any of this without you in my life...You are my life. You're my biggest blessing. Because without you, I wouldn't have Oberon, or happiness, I would be empty handed. Nothing compares to you...no one compares to you."

Remus slowly pulled her into a hug, and held her tightly as she cried. It wasn't till that moment where she felt freer in his arms. 

Like all the burden was exiting her body. 

Even then, it still lingered. A slow stinging pain was there in the back of her mind. This didn't feel right. It didn't feel right how she was with everything she wanted while Fred and Tonks didn't get anything. 

Nothing was able to change her mind. Even lying about it, couldn't make a difference. 

But the warm sensation that Remus had with his hugs helped her feel oddly better. She could tell he had wanted to say something to her, but hugging was his language. It said everything he couldn't. 

That was enough.


	96. Chapter 96

Dear Fred,

You've been gone for about a month now. And within that month, nothing has been able to make a difference about your absence. I go back to our conversations about life in general. How you said you'd be the first married and all and even Obi's favorite uncle. But the memories tend to make me feel guilty for everything you didn't get. Now, I know you'll say you've always had enough, but there was still so much left to see. So much left to know, to feel, to go through. I'm sad you'll never be able to know Oberon, or any other niece, nephew, or whatever lays ahead. That's the part out of everything that sucks. Is that I know there's nothing new for you to see. There was so much I wished I could've said...I wish I could've told you that when I was being sorted, I was about to be in Hufflepuff but the sorting hat saw that I had liked you. It saw my motivation for wanting to be in Gryffindor. Thinking about it now, it saw everything I didn't. Truth is, and no one knows this but...When I found out Cedric liked me, I didn't care because you were on my mind. I lied and pushed it aside that you were just a friend because that's better than something bad happening and you never be in my life. But then when I heard you had liked me, I freaked out. I never knew what it was like to have those feelings, so again...I pushed them aside. After Cedric died, I think I had finally realized that it's better to live in the moment. You don't know what's going to happen in week, month, or a year. But then I saw Remus after all the time. It's funny actually, Hermione had a crush on Lockhart and I had one on Remus. It seems a bit childish now. Anyways, I was too consumed in my new feelings to not think about you or anyone really. Even then, you were always there. Always. When I got hurt by Umbridge, you were there. When I was in the hospital, you were there every single morning to see me. When Remus was going crazy...you were there. When Remus ran out...you were still there. Actually, thinking about it now, I didn't deserve you. I didn't deserve your kindness and how much you cared for me. Even if I didn't deserve it, I'll always cherish it. Your parents are the strongest people I've ever seen. Your mother has been holding everyone up, your father has been working and Kingsley is the Minister of Magic. Charlie is back home for a bit, Bill and Fleur might just be in baby making business, and Ginny and Hermione will do their 7th year together. Harry, Ron, and Neville got offered jobs as Aurors. Percy is still with the Ministry but merlin, he's changed so much. So much nicer and yes, he's still joking around. Oh, and Ron and Hermione are FINALLY together as well as Harry and Ginny. George is...well he's trying his best. Remus got together with George and suggested he and I go out to lunch or breakfast everyday to talk. We've been doing that, but it mostly consists of eating...Andromeda and your mother are here everyday. Andromeda wants to be around more often because of Tonks and your mother had forced me to call her Molly now. Said we've been through so much that it's like an insult to call her anything but that. Merlin, I miss you. I wished I didn't have to write everything about our lives through a letter. I wish I was able to talk to you face to face about it. I'm not doing so well myself because of that. But we're managing...I love you, Fred. 

Love,  
Ro

~

Rose and George sat at a café together in complete silence. This was how most of their meetings were. Occasionally they'd ask about their day but never how they're doing. 

But after everything that happened with Remus, Rose was determined to change this.

"George, how are you?" Rose asked.

George shrugged, "Hanging in there. You?"

"Managing...Seriously though, how are you?"

He sighed, "I don't know. All this time I've had to kind of push this aside. I had to open up shop and figure everything out."

"Your mother mentioned something about um...mirrors?"

"How does she know?"

"She's your mother, George. We notice every single detail there is to know about our children. So, what's going on?"

George sat back and stayed quiet. 

"We're all we have left, George...We can't shut each other out too." Rose said.

"We were twins, Fred and I...Looking in a mirror just reminds me of everything I lost." He cleared his throat to hide his cracked voice, "And I-I don't know what to do to help it. It's just too much sometimes."

Rose looked out the window and smiled, "You have no need to do that to yourself...You look nothing like Fred, at least in my eyes."

"What do you mean?"

Her smiled faded as she looked back at George, "I've loved your brother since I was a first year. I have recognized every detail of his face that he has that you don't. Like how his nose is straightened out while you've got a dent, how he has a less prominent cupid's bow than yours or a rounder face...I've memorized all the beauty marks and their placements...You are nothing like Fred."

"That long? And you said nothing?"

"Fear makes us do the most foolish things imaginable. I was afraid...but with Remus I wasn't."

"That's what makes Remus so right for you, though. Because he made you feel so comfortable than anyone else."

She nodded, "Exactly why."

For some reason, finally being able to talk to George made Rose feel so much better than she had been feeling since the accident. If anything, her conversation with George gave her some needed closure.

"I'm going to open up shop in Hogsmeade." George said, "thinking about spending some time over there too."

"What about the store in Diagon Alley?" 

"I was wondering if you'd like to come work at that one. I was going to ask Ron but now he's in training so, I remembered how Fred talked about you helping out."

"He was joking around-"

"He wasn't. He was serious. But I don't want to rush you either. You can think about it for as long as you would like."

Rose knew she had to move forward sooner or later in life. She knew she'd go through the stages of losing a loved one. 

Denial hit like a truck while she isolated herself and her feelings. She was angry at the fact that she felt like it should've been her. Bargaining for more time seemed to have destroyed her more than anything. Depression had been there from the second he pushed her out of the way. And this was it. This would be her acceptance. 

Accepting was the last thing that she dreaded because she'd know that they were both truly gone. But there was no way to go forward in life if she didn't do this. 

"I'll do it." Rose finally said, "I can be your partner or whatever they call it."

George smiled and held out a hand, "alright, partner."

Rose shook it, "partner..."


	97. Chapter 97

Rose got home from her afternood with George and was greeted by absolutly no one. She walked up the stairs and went to Oberons room to find him fast asleep. Since he was mostly up throughout the night, she and Remus decided it was important to take a nap when Oberon does.

Since she knew this, she went to her room to find Remus asleep on the bed. Rose stood at the doorway admiring his snoring self. She chucked her purse aside and jumped on the bed.

Remus jolted awake, "What happened?" 

She jumped down to her knees and kissed him immediatly, "I'm sorry."

He sat up and leaned against the headboard, "Sorry about what?"

"These past few weeks. I've been crappy to you when you've only been wanting to help. So, I'm sorry."

"You haven't been crappy. You've just been mourning in your own way. Wait a minute, what's wrong with you? Why are you apologizing so suddenly?"

"I talked with George..." She sat down besides him, "He just made me realize some things."

"I'm afraid to ask-"

"Nothing bad, I promise. It's more of...I don't know how to describe it."

"Ok," He chuckled, "So then what do you know?"

"I know we only have so long...We only have so much time together. We can decide how to spend it, and I've decided to do that as one. To spend it together the best we can. Trewlaney may have predicted us, but not our ending. We choose that. But ever since her prediction, I've been looking for you and you weren't looking for me."

"Not until very long after that." He added.

"But we still found one another. We had our downs, but our ups outweighed them. We got married, had our son, greived together, and now we're here."

"Remebered when I mentioned the name, Oberon? And all you had to say was that it was a moon?"

She nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"There's more than that."

"Like?"

"What does a moon do?"

She thought to herself for a moment before answering, "It holds everything together, it helps keep the calm on earth while shining some light- Remus yo're so bloody cheesey!" She laughed.

"Well the name fit didn't it?" He smiled, "He helped shined the light through our darkness..."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "How about we start talking about the possibility of adding more kids?" 

"More what?"

"Kids. You know, more Obi's."

"I thought you said he'd be our only one. Is this a trick so that you can blame more things on me? If so then I'm fine with Obi."

"Well...Honestly, ever since Obi was born...I've been thinking about adding some more."

"Well, at least making them is fun."

She playfully slapped his arm with a laugh, "Besides that, Remus."

"Ok, fine. In addition to that, hearing you scream my-"

"Remus!" She gasped, "I swear sometimes you're just way too much."

"Alright, alright. I'm done...But more kids? Really?"

"What's so wrong about that?"

"Well it's just that we've already got our hands full with one and...You've got to admit it'll be harder to manage with just Oberon alone."

"George is letting me run the shop in Diagon Alley while he opens up in Hogsmeade."

Remus smiled, "that's fantastic!"

They heard Oberon crying from down the hall. Remus was about to get up but Rose pulled him back, "I've got him." She kissed his cheek quickly before leaving to get him. 

When she got into Oberon's room, he had stopped crying. She came into his view to find a large smile on his face. 

He lifted up his arms indicating he wanted to be picked up, she carefully got him and walked back to her room with Remus. Holding Oberon, she sat down besides Remus, "see, don't you want another?"

Remus chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "we do make adorable babies after all."

"Exactly my point."

"But he's not even three months old, and you're already talking about adding on to our family."

"Well not right away of course. I mean, we can practice for when the time comes..."

"And you say I'm too much." He scoffed. 

She looked up at Remus with a smile, "I don't know what I would've done without you..." 

"And you don't think I feel the same...? Ro, you managed to change my entire life for the better. I was in a dark place when I fell in love with you and since then, I've let my own fear drag me away from what I truly want. You're always saying how I don't deserve you but it's the other way around. You...you are the most beautiful person I've ever met inside and out. Even when people were against us, you were there defending me, defending us."

"Well...we do have Sirius to thank for us." 

"I don't think I've ever been so happy that he was such a troublemaker. Breaking the rules of a promise to tell you about me..."

They found love even with the world testing their strength. They found each other despite the fact that they weren't looking for one another. They both had managed to make it through some of the darkest years in their lives. 

Of course, it took some time to eventually fall into the place that they were at. But with their friends at their side, they set aside their stubbornness to finally be happy. 

Years of loss and doubt caused rifts in their path to one another but love heals all. 

Their love was greater like no other. For they meant it rightfully so. Neither one cared who the other was, or what the other was. Neither expected perfection from the other because if there was, there'll be no way to learn and grow. 

They loved each other through thick and thin. Because they'll always choose each other in a heartbeat. 

Pain takes time, it takes effort to get over it. There is no such thing as life without pain, love without heartbreak, and moving on without guilt. Change is fearful but necessary to grow, to learn, to be better than what they once were. 

"I love you." She said. 

"I love you too..." He smiled before he leaned down and kissed her passionately. 

Rose started her journey with very little to mind, not caring for what was coming ahead in life. Then she met the one person who had managed to make her feel like no other. To show her what love meant. 

Even then, a true love story never ends...


	98. Chapter 98

"How long are we supposed to look at these balls before we see something?" Ron asked as he rested his head on his hands trying to concentrate in Divination. 

"Empty your minds...Concentrate my dears..." Trelawney said. 

"Professor Trelawney?" Lavender raised her hand. 

"Quick Ro, you've got a few seconds before..." Harry started but Lavender already spoke up. 

"Do you mind looking at Rose's ball? I've been fascinated by what you've been seeing so far." Lavender said. 

"I suppose I could have a look." Trelawney smiled before walking over to Rose. Rose smiled to not be rude and gave her permission to look. Trelawney closed her eyes, exhaled, open them again and was silent. 

Then a giant smile formed on her face, "my dear, you'll be in for bit of a surprise. Yes, yes. Something you never knew about you will come forth when the one you love changes..." 

Rose bit her lip to not laugh and disrespect Trelawney and she nodded. 

"And there he is! Ah! Yes! He's there...P-I mustn't say...But I see him, and you. Oh my darling, you have love just around the corner! Oh...oh no...you've gotten in trouble again didn't you...?" Her smile had faded. 

"Maybe...why?" Rose raised a brow. 

"You must listen very closely..." Trelawney leaned in, "The one you love will only put you in grave danger...I'm afraid you love too much and you'll put him first...You can't do so if you want to live..." 

Now Trelawney was unable to look at Rose for the rest of class just like Harry. 

"Professor?" Lavender raised her hand, "Can we look at each other's crystal balls?"

"Yes dear. But not right now, you all are not quite ready." Trelawney smiled to the class. 

~

Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw in a very important match. Yet Rose stayed in the commons room still trying to put the pieces of what Trelawney was saying. 

Meanwhile, her lessons with Lupin were going great. 

Though she may have almost struck him a few times, and burned a few books, as well as almost unleashing a boggart, she was still learning exceptionally fast. 

However, Rose knew she couldn't stay laying on the couch the whole match. She decided it would be better to cheer on her friends. 

She put her shoes back on and headed out the room and towards the castle grounds. While walking she noticed a familiar figure up a head. Squinting her eyes to focus, she noticed it was Lupin. 

Rose hurried over, "fancy seeing you going to a match." 

"I thought you out of all people would be there by now."

"Why's that?"

"After all it is your house." 

"Yeah well...I was busy." 

"Ah, with Divination."

"How'd you know?" 

"I looked into a crystal hall as well." He joked. 

Rose looked at him disappointedly, "no, stick to teaching." 

He laughed, "Harry told me."

"Why'd Harry tell you?" 

"You don't know?" 

"About you teaching him a patronus charm? Of course I know, I'm just curious as to why he mentioned the situation."

"Well from my understanding, everyone seems to think you're going to be in love with Harry." 

Rose laughed as they got near the field, "very funny!"

"Well..." Lupin looked ahead and it caught Rose's attention too. It looked like dementors had gone onto the field. Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, informed Harry early enough that he performed a patronus charm. 

Then Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all looked like they've seen Buckbeak once again. 

Lupin and Rose hurried over as cheers erupted. 

"Rose! We've won!" Ron hugged her so excitedly he had managed to pick her up. 

"Put me down Ronald!" Rose said. 

Ron listened and Hermione grabbed her hand and they all ran into the field to greet Harry. All of Gryffindor surrounded Harry. 

"We've won! We've won! We've won!" Ron jumped excitedly. 

"Great job Harry!" Hermione called out. 

"Party in the commons room!" George yelled and everyone cheered. 

"There you are!" Fred pointed to Rose. 

"What about me?" She asked. 

"Lazy! Didn't want to get off the couch!" Fred picked her up and put her over his shoulders, "you're coming to the party whether you like it or not!" George said. 

"Fred! Put me down!" Rose slapped his back. 

"No, you missed the match!" George said. 

"We're making sure you're coming to the after party!" Fred said. 

"Besides, we took a look at Harry's map. Why are you always in Professor Lupins office at night?" George smirked. 

Rose rolled her eyes, "He's teaching me." 

"Cool, like what?" Fred asked. 

"Duelling spells...now can you put me down?" Rose asked. 

"No, face it. You're safer this way." George said. 

•

Hermione was doing homework while Ron and Harry went to Hogsmeade, Rose stayed behind. After Gryffindors win, she felt she's had enough social interaction. 

She was heading back to Gryffindor tower when she saw Harry come out from behind a statue and Snape was coming down the hall. Rose knew this wasn't good and saw Harry hide the map rather quickly. Rose continued walking to the closest class she could think of that the teacher would be in. 

Rose turned around and saw Snape talking to Harry and Snape noticed her. Still looking backwards she turned the corner and ran into someone. 

"Professor Lupin, Snape's talking to Harry." Rose quickly said. 

"Ok?" 

"No, you don't get it. Snape is talking to Harry..."

"Alright."

"Harry has something that he probably shouldn't have..." 

"Alright, where is he?" 

"Just around the corner."

"Ok...wait. What is it?"

"Uh...a certain map. Well, I best be going." Rose quickly walked away. 

Down the hall Cedric was walking over, "congratulations on the win." He smiled. 

"Thanks." She smiled in return. 

Cedric was one of the most handsome boys at Hogwarts. Every girl that was there would want to be with him. He was tall, buff, easy in the eyes. Not to mention how extremely nice and polite he was. 

Even with all of that, Rose didn't really like him like he had seemed to like her. 

"I was wondering, maybe next time we go to Hogsmeade we could maybe grab a butterbeer?" Cedric asked. 

"Uh...I would but...I really can't. I haven't really gone to Hogsmeade, maybe twice but not again. I'm just trying to get ready for exams is all..." 

He nodded, "alright. Yeah, that's fine." He started walking away but stopped and turned back to her, "just a curious question but, are you and Fred Weasley together?" 

Rose laughed, "Fred and I? Of course not. Why?" 

"Well because everyone said I was mad to ask you out since they're saying Fred likes you." 

"Fred doesn't like me. He's just a bit friendly is all."

"Are you sure? I mean they were all saying how much he looks at you." 

"Well they said the same about you."

"But that's because I do like you..."

"Oh...Well, no. He doesn't like me." She smiled, "I should be going. Besides, looks like you're heading somewhere..." 

"Right. Well, nice talking to you." 

"Same here." 

•

Rose was back in Lupins office about to go over the new lesson he had planned. 

"Snape, is he why you're teaching?" Rose asked. 

"What do you mean?" Lupin sat down at his desk. 

"He's the potion master. Wolfsbane isn't considered something easy to make..."

"Well, in a way yes. My first priority was keeping everyone around me safe...though I guess I really didn't have that."

"What do you mean?" 

He shrugged, "I've been alone for a while. Living out my...wolffish tendencies..." 

She frowned at him. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I don't mean to get into details but...were you born like this? Or did you get attacked?" 

"See, my dad thought that werewolves weren't capable of being equal to the ordinary people. Whether that be muggles or wizards, and one day he said some rather choice words to a very bad one...Fenrir Greyback. He got offended, as he should've been and..." He looked away trying to come up with the right words. 

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about, I understand." 

"No, it's fine...When I was five..." He still looked away. Rose noticed that this was more than trying to think his thoughts through but more of, he couldn't look at her. He thought he was some sort of monster, "Greyback broke into my house, into my room actually. And he attacked me. Before the wolfsbane, I would take my anger and frustration out of myself. And my face isn't the only thing that's scarred...." 

Lupin had expected some sort of reaction. A gasp of shock or the sound of the chair moving backwards. But she stayed put, silent and listened. 

He looked back over at her with softer eyes than she had ever seen before. She saw he was hurt. 

"So now every full moon, I become something everyone's afraid of. Something people can run away from..." He finished. 

"Something everyone's afraid of? Are you mental?" 

He looked back at her. 

"Being a werewolf doesn't define who you are. It's just an added feature. And the people who run away are cowards who simply can't understand that they're good werewolf's out there."

"Good? There's no such thing."

"You're fine..." 

"When I'm me. But when I turn without the wolfsbane...well you know. I basically lose all my thoughts." 

"Either way, I wouldn't be scared...After all, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened last year everyone wanted muggle borns to stay put and be safe. But when it got to Hermione...how could I? She's one of my best friends, I had to help..." 

"Well that was really rather stupid of you."

"Yeah I know. This may sound foolish but, I'd do anything for my friends. Even if that means me almost getting killed." She shrugged. 

He smiled, "Trust me, I understand." 

"So, who do I remind you of?" 

"Her name was Lily Evans...besides the clumsiness of course, she was a lot like you." 

"Clumsy? Who? Me?" She went to cross her legs and knocked down a stack of books on his desk, "ok, maybe a tad..." She fixed herself. 

"Tell me, what do you know about the unforgivable curses?" 

"Well um...there's three. Imperius Curse, which allows you to control the victim. Cruciatus Curse, which allows you to cause the most unbearable pain to the victim...and then Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. It's unblockable." 

"And do you know how one's able to perform it?" 

"They need to have the full need for it, the passion...It's also highly unlikely to be performed on a unicorn hair wand."

"You know that?"

She nodded, "Unicorn hair is one of the most faithful thing in our world. It's the one thing that's very difficult to turn into the dark arts. So difficult in fact that many give up." 

"What's your wand core?" He sat back. 

"Dragon heartstring...Let me guess, yours is unicorn hair?" 

He smiled, "how'd you know that?" 

"Took a glance in my crystal ball this morning. And may I say my dear, in every full moon you shall become a werewolf." Rose mocked Trelawney. 

He laughed, "I'm not sure about the full moon thing but I buy the wand." 

She laughed then felt a sudden blush appear across her face. Her cheeks were on fire that she felt it in her dimples. 

"You know, while we're at it maybe you can tell me what'll be on our final exams." She smiled. 

"Not happening. Nice try though." He smiled back. 

She rolled her eyes, "worth a shot." she shrugged.


	99. Epilogue

•19 YEARS LATER•

"Nymphadora go through!" Remus rushed his eldest daughter through platform 9 3/4. 

"We don't even board the train until later." Nymphadora rolled her eyes as she pushed her cart through the brick wall. 

"Ready, Aurora?" Remus looked down at his youngest daughter. 

"Sure..." Aurora ran through the wall next. 

"Come on, Orion." Rose grabbed her youngest sons hand, "we just have to run through."

"What if we run into it instead of through it?" Orion asked. 

"If you're anything like your mother than worry about it. Till then, you're fine." Remus said. 

"Don't listen to your father." Rose glared at Remus before looking back down at her son, "Just close your eyes and you'll be alright."

"Yeah, brother." Oberon came over, "nothing to worry about."

"You can say that because you're always snogging Victoire!" Orion snapped. 

"You're what?" Remus looked over at Oberon. 

Oberon's hair changed from his brown to a striking blue from embarrassment, "nothing. He's gone mad, dad." Oberon hurried through the wall. 

"You know about this didn't you?" Remus asked Rose. 

"I-uh...Come on honey." Rose hurried through the platform with Orion, "See? Not so bad?" 

"Rose!" George called out. 

Nymphadora was sitting on the bench near him talking to his son, Fred, while Oberon was in a corner with Victoire. Remus walked through the platform and together, they went down to see George and his wife, Angelina. 

"Aurora, ready for your first year?" George asked her. 

"Sort of." Aurora looked around. 

"Don't worry, dear. If you're anything like your mother, you'll be brilliant." Angelina smiled. 

"Yeah, and if you're anything like Nymphadora then you'll be with a man in no time." George joked. 

"What?!" Remus looked directly at Nymphadora and Fred who were laughing as they talked. 

"I mean...A boy best friend, of course!" George quickly said. 

"Liar." Orion said. 

"Look, Ron and Hermione." Angelina said. 

Ron and Hermione were walking over to them with their two kids. The eldest, Rose and the youngest, Hugo. Ron and Hermione named their daughter after Rose since she was the one who made them realize they were meant to be together. 

"Oh, I see Fred still fancies Dora." Ron nodded towards the pair as he laughed. 

"Ronald!" Hermione warned before hugging Rose, Remus, George, and Angelina. "He doesn't mean it." Hermione told Remus, "they're just friends...it's obvious."

"I think I might just have a little conversation with my daughter." Remus said. 

They all watched him walk over and force himself between Nymphadora and Fred. "Dad! We were having a conversation!" Nymphadora got pushed aside. 

"I'm not allowed to join?" Remus asked. 

Ron turned to Rose, "at least he's not bothering Obi over there." 

They looked at the corner where Oberon was with Victoire and it was as clear as day that they were making out. 

"To think...they were in the same house." Rose crossed her arms. 

"Who was in the same house?" Bill asked as he came over with Fleur. 

"No one." Hermione said. 

"Look, the Potters." Ron said. 

Sure enough, Harry and Ginny were coming through to the platform with their kids. James, Albus, and Lily. 

"Are we late? Oh, I see Remus is on blocking duty." Ginny walked over. 

"More than blocking at this point." Rose corrected. 

"Excited for your first year Albus?" Rose asked Harry and Ginnys second born. 

Albus didn't seem to hear her question as he started to look around nervously, the same way Aurora did when they arrived. 

Ginny brushed his hair with her hand and whispered to Rose, "he's nervous." 

"Dad, can you please leave?" Nymphadora asked. 

"So, Fred how was your summer?" Remus ignored her. 

"Uh...you saw me every weekend." Fred answered. 

"Well yeah but not during the week. Things can happen on those days too." 

"Obi's snogging Victoire!" Albus gasped as he looked up at Harry. 

"Albus!" Harry hid a laugh. 

Remus quickly turned around and he and Bill stormed over to them. Rose and Fleur looked at one another, "Are they just finding out about them?" Fleur asked. 

"Yeah, I might've never told him..." Rose said, "maybe we should go over." 

The two walked to the corner to find both Remus and Bill standing between Oberon and Victoire. "Sweetheart, what's going on?" Rose asked Remus. 

"Having a little word with Obi." Remus said. 

"He was just seeing Victoire off." 

"He was doing more than that, snogging away like he owns the place."

"As if we didn't do that in Hogsmeade." Rose crossed her arms to stand her ground firmly, "now I'm going to trust you enough that you're going to let your son do whatever he pleases while I have a word with Aurora."

"Maybe I should warn her that she'll be getting this talk for seven years." Oberon left. 

"Remus, honey, we've talked about this. They're getting to that age where they're...experimenting. At least you have a few more years with Aurora and Orion." Rose said, "besides at least we know Victoire and Fred instead of just random kids."

"I can't make any promises." 

"Will you at least try?"

He hesitated, "fine..."

"Thank you." She quickly kissed him before going to talk to Aurora. 

"Here she comes, good luck." Oberon left. 

Rose sat with Nymphadora and Aurora on the bench. "So, Aurora this is your first year." Rose said. 

"Mhm." Aurora answered. 

"You're going to do wonderful things. I can see it already. No matter what house you're in, I'll love you the same. Obi was in Hufflepuff and Dora here is in Gryffindor, the house your father and I were in."

"Who was in Hufflepuff?" 

"Well, your aunt was. I named your sister after my cousin...she died in the battle of Hogwarts for our own safety. She was a Hufflepuff, and the bravest ones I knew. Her mother, my aunt, was in Slytherin. Andromeda is the kindest Slytherin I know. Clearly, I mean without her I wouldn't have raised four kids." 

Aurora laughed, "What about your dad?" 

"Hufflepuff too...I never told you much about the battle of Hogwarts. But what I will tell you is that life is unpredictable. You think everything is planned out, but it's not. That's the one thing you need to accept. That's why...the battle is the reason why I'm scared to send you all off every year...but it's all alright, now. Now let me have a word with your sister." 

"Thanks mum." Aurora smiled before leaving towards James. 

"No mum, I've had these talks." Nymphadora tried to leave. 

Rose pulled her back down, "you and Fred?"

"What about me and Fred?"

"I'm not stupid, honey. He's been in love with you since he knew what love was." Rose laughed, "what about you? I see the way you look at him. It's the same way I looked at your father."

"Looked at him?" 

"Well when I was eyeballing him, of course. You know, before we actually got together." 

"Well...you can't tell Dad cause he'll only freak out more but..." Nymphadora looked down, "I do like Fred. But I don't know what to do. I'm focused on everything else but him."

"You should never feel pressured to do something for someone like that. All I can say is..." Rose leaned against her knees, "you only have so long with someone. I wish I could've told my Fred how much he meant to me while he was still able to hear me. Your Fred is still here...seize the moment. Do what you need to, say what you need to, and don't be afraid to be afraid." 

"Alright, thanks mum." Nymphadora hugged her before leaving back to Fred. 

Remus sat down besides Rose, "you are truly a wonder." 

"Mcgonagall asked me about the teaching job again." 

"For Transfiguration?"

Rose nodded. Every year since she could remember, Mcgonagall had asked Rose to teach at Hogwarts. Said that she had all the right things she needed to have to be a teacher but Rose couldn't do it. 

She couldn't dare step in the same castle where Tonks and Fred once went to, let alone died at. Even sitting on this bench in platform 9 3/4 was hard enough, she couldn't imagine having to teach there too. 

"It's almost time." Remus said. 

Rose looked up at the clock. It was almost 11, "Well...is it too late to keep them?"

"We still have Orion."

"Fine, let's go." Rose and him stood up hand in hand, gathered their kids and walked down to the train along with the Weasleys and Potters. 

"Alright, you have everything?" Hermione asked her daughter, Rose, as Ron stood besides Hugo. 

Rose nodded. "Alright then." Hermione planted a kiss on her forehead, "have fun." 

"Bye." Rose waved before boarding the train. 

"Come on, Aurora." James called out. 

"Wait. Why does he care-" Remus started but quickly stopped at his wife's glare, "what a...what gentleman James is...if he's anything like her grandfather though-"

"Then I'll be dealing with him." Rose said. 

"Right...just remind me to hide the books then." He spoke under his breath. 

"Bye mum." Aurora hugged her mom then hugged her dad, "Bye dad." 

Then she quickly ran onto the train with James. Nymphadora walked over and hugged both her parents as well, "I'll write when I can." 

"Once a week. That's our rule." Rose said. 

"I'll write once a week." Nymphadora mumbled. 

"And give me those extendable ears that you took." Rose held out a hand. 

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Nymphadora gasped, "I've never heard such an outrageous claim in my- Oh fine." She handed the ears over, "How'd you two even know?" 

"Because you're exactly like our old friend, Sirius Black. Thanks to him, we know the tricks." Remus said. 

"Now have fun." Rose sent off Nymphadora as she got on with Fred. 

"Isn't that Malfoy and his kid?" Ron asked. 

They all looked down the platform to find Draco with his son. 

"Scorpius." Harry said, "yeah that's his son."

Orion stood between Rose and Remus while Oberon stood behind them as everyone else boarded the train. At 11 the smoke from the train filled the air as it prepared to leave. They all stood together watching their children leave. 

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Rose, Remus, George, Angelina, Bill, and Fleur all watched the train make its way out of the station. 

"We did good." Hermione said. 

"Yeah, we did." Harry smiled. 

Rose tried her hardest not to tear up from watching her girls leave. Remus wrapped his arm around her, "they'll be alright." He kissed the side of her head. 

She smiled as memories of her years at Hogwarts came into mind, "I know..."


End file.
